Harry Potter and the Final Moon
by RowlingIdol
Summary: COMPLETED!!!! 10-13-02: 7th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has taken over Hogsmeade and later rules over Hogwarts. It's the final battle! It's finally finished after 1 year!!! Please R & R!! HARRY POTTER RULES!
1. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Harry Potter and the Final Moon  
  
By Lillian B. Parker  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Alastor Moody sat in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office, twiddling his thumbs in a placidly manner. The door opened and Albus walked in. He leaned on his polished cane and slowly trudged into the room.  
  
"Ah! Alastor. How good of you to have come." Dumbledore sat down, slowly, and leaned his chin in his hands. "Now what did you come to me about?"  
  
"I came to ask you a favor."  
  
"A favor? I've had enough favor's to do." Albus's eyebrows narrowed on his wrinkled face.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Voldemort." Alastor said quickly.  
  
"Is that so? Then please go on."  
  
"I know that you want to have as much contact with other foreign magic schools and this is another great opportunity."  
  
"Really? What school?"  
  
"It's actually a society that specializes in magic. It's the American Salem Witches' Society. They are hoping to send over an Exchanged Student. Just for this year."  
  
"Do they specialize in Dark Arts?" Dumbledore narrowed his white furry eyebrows further.  
  
"No. They are quite friendly. And I have a relative of some sorts that teaches a class with a very special student who goes there that would like to come here as that student."  
  
"Special student?"  
  
"She's really creative and energetic. And has a mysterious aura about her."  
  
"Ah. Well, I guess that would be fine. After all the changes at Hogwarts this year, it should be safe. It is also a good plan so we can have more caution on the Castle. With all the security around your home, she'll have to stay somewhere else. Do you understand, Alastor?"  
  
"Yes, quite well Albus."  
  
"Hmm." Dumbledore leafed through a folder full of papers he had gotten out of his desk. "What about the Weasley's? They're always willing to help. And you know how Molly loves guests."  
  
"Splendid. I shall contact the Society right away." Moody stood up and bowed. "Thank you Albus."  
  
"Anytime Alastor." Moody turned to leave. "Oh! And what is her name? So Minerva can send a supplies list?"  
  
"Nellie."  
  
"Ah. Very well. Good day."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Nellie Vonwit hurried to her room down the cold corridor at the American Salem Witches Society.  
  
"Oh Miss Vonwit!" called a voice. Nellie turned around and saw the Head Professor of the Society running towards her. "You've received a letter from Hogwarts!"  
  
"Hogwarts?" Nellie cried out, her blue eyes sparkling. "How wonderful!" Suddenly Nellie had turned from a 16 year old to a 5.  
  
"Have they said if I am accepted?"  
  
"Here, read it."  
  
" Dear Miss Nellie Vonwit,  
  
We have taken in the thought of having you over at Hogwarts to be an exchanged student. The teachers and staff have agreed to let you come under the circumstances of the reign of Lord Voldemort. A letter of the supplies you will need is included. We have sent a ticket for you to come over to England. You will be staying under the vision of the Weasley family. Their address is included. We all look forward to seeing you." Nellie clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh this is just splendid!"  
  
At the Weasley home, a barn owl flew though the window and dropped a letter on the breakfast table.  
  
"It's probably from the Ministry for me." Percy immediately said, and picked it up.  
  
"That's not for you." Mr. Weasley said, snatching it out of his hands. "It's for you Molly dear." Mrs. Weasley took the letter and read it.  
  
"Oh Arthur! We get to host an EXCHANGED student!" she cried. Ron spat out some orange juice.  
  
"But Harry and Hermione are coming over, remember?"  
  
"Of course. I may be old but I still have sense of remembrance. Then lets see. Percy can sleep in Fred and George's room."  
  
"Aw mum! He snores!" Fred whined.  
  
"And Hermione can keep her regular stay place in Ginny's room. Harry, as always again, stays in Ron's room. So that leaves Percy's room free for." She glanced down at the letter. "Nellie."  
  
"That's her name?" George asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you have a problem with that?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." She set the letter down and walked away humming.  
  
Ron went upstairs to his room and discovered Hedwig, his good fried Harry Potter's owl, perched on his bedpost. There was a letter tied to her leg. Ron took it off.  
  
Ron,  
  
What's up, my man? Everything is chillin' here in Privet Drive. Except for the fact that Mrs. Figg delivers cookies about everyday now to make sure I'm okay. Dudley has lost a considerable amount a weight, but my Aunt is still hiding the goodies the secret keeper brings. Too bad I can't have any. The food your mom sent is great. I have 3 mince pies left. Tell her thanks. Hermione owl posted me a copy of the Daily Prophet about exchange students from other magic schools. Any comment on that?  
  
"Yeah." Ron said aloud. "BORING!" He continued to read the rest of the letter.  
  
I've heard from Sirius about Hogsmeade. That's really sick and wrong and sad. All those people and most of the Ministry of Magic forced to be Vol You-Know-Who's slaves. I wish I could do something, but there'll be no chance of checking it all out since there will be no more Hogsmeade visits. I am glad your dad got a Muggle job so he didn't have to be enslaved. What is Percy doing? Please keep me up to date! I will see you sometime soon in Diagon Alley before school starts.  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
Nellie had gathered up all of her clothes and her wand (American made) and stuffed them into her trunk that she brought every term to the Society. She was preparing for her flight to England. She had been born there, but her parents had died when she was very little. She was sent to the witches at the London Social Service. There they took care of her, then she was taken to a foster home in some crazy place called New York. Then she was shipped all the way to Salem. She had always felt like a U.P.S. package because of her frantic childhood. But now she was going back. Maybe she could even try to find who her parents were. Or had been. She didn't know. Vonwit wasn't even her last name. Nellie brushed a piece of her long red hair out of her face as she slammed the trunk shut.  
  
"Nellie, are you ready to go?" asked the Head Matron of the Society, peeking her head in the doorway of Nellie's bunkroom.  
  
"Yes." Nellie heaved up her trunk and carried it out to a taxi. It was quite a bumpy ride to the Airport, but she was glad when she was able to get out of the car and finally travel back. Back to her strange past.  
  
"Maybe." She thought. "I will be able to find some answers at this Hogwarts place." She sent her trunk down the luggage conveyor belt, her wand cleverly hidden inside her jacket. She then set off to find her flight. 


	2. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

1 Chapter 2  
  
As the plane touched down and the wheels burned rubber on the runway, a few passengers lost their puny flight meals. Nellie was told that a Mrs. Molly Weasley would be picking her up. According to Professor McGonagall (the lady who sent her, her letter) said she was a woman with red graying hair. After crossing through the security gates again, she began to look around. The London airport was large and Nellie was very confused as in where to go. A plump woman surrounded by several good looking boys and a very bored girl where staring around the airport with amazement.  
  
"How well Muggles have gotten along without magic!" The woman was saying.  
  
"Mum. Stop saying that! You've been saying that for years!" said the youngest boy.  
  
"And that public are packed with Muggles. She's been saying that for years." Said one of the eldest.  
  
"Now. Her plane should have arrived." The lady said scanning her eyes. Her eyes landed on the very confused Nellie.  
  
"That must be her!" said the lady. The boys all stared at Nellie's red hair.  
  
"You sure she's not a second cousin or something?"  
  
"Of course not! Mum would have told us so." The girl snapped finally.  
  
"Yoo hoo!" called Mrs. Weasley. Nellie turned her head and saw the lady waving towards her. Nellie picked up her travel on bag and walked over.  
  
"Do you happen to be Nellie Vonwit?"  
  
"Yes I am. Are you Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes! And these are some of my children. There's Percy, goodness where did he---"  
  
"So pleased to meet you Nellie!" Percy was saying, smiling jovially and pumping her hand after he had just rushed over.  
  
"Um. Hi." Said Nellie uncertainly.  
  
"Percy, let go of the poor girls hand. You can flirt later." One of the other boys joked.  
  
"That's Fred. The mirror image is George. And this is Ron, my youngest son and my daughter Ginny."  
  
"Pleased to meet you all."  
  
"Well. I guess Arthur will be dying to meet you. That's my husband. He loves muggles. But don't mind all his bugging." Mrs. Weasley babbled as they tried to find their car after they had retrieved Nellie's luggage. By the longing evil look in Fred and George's eyes, they had dearly wanted to goof off and ride the luggage conveyor belt.  
  
"George, where did you park?" She then said exasperated.  
  
"I parked on floor 5."  
  
"We're on floor 7. We must have missed it."  
  
"How can you miss your car?"  
  
"Well you know. It's so old that it just disappears among all those fancy schmancy cars."  
  
"Oh." They had reached floor 5 again.  
  
"There it is!" Ginny said. "We passed that space twice!" The car was a very old rental.  
  
"We used to have a flying Ford Anglia put Ron drove it to school and crashed it into a tree." Fred whispered to Nellie.  
  
"Shut up." Said Ron. He turned to George who was getting into the front seat.  
  
"We have to get home in time to greet Harry."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on." George muttered. Percy smooshed himself right next to Nellie in the back who was already squashed seated next to Ginny and Ron.  
  
"So." Percy said/flirted. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen." She said. Percy blanched.  
  
"Sixteen?" He gasped.  
  
"Ginny is going to be sixteen soon." Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred and George are nineteen, Ron is seventeen, and Percy is twenty one."  
  
"How.. Nice." Nellie said.  
  
"And Ron's friend Harry and their other friend Hermione are arriving by car later today. Bless those miserable relatives of his to let him take driver's ed." She said. "You've no doubt heard of Harry Potter?" Mrs. Weasley twisted in her seat. "The entire story of You Know Who and James and Lil----" Mrs. Weasley cut off and stared very hard at Nellie.  
  
"What?" Nellie asked, frightened. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. No dear. You just briefly reminded me of someone." The entire car was quiet now.  
  
"As I was saying.." Said Mrs. Weasley, breaking the silence. "Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh he's such a charming one." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You should like him." Mrs. Weasley turned back around in her seat.  
  
A half an hour later, the rental car was parked in front of a very odd house. There were hedges in the back of the house and there were many floors to the house.  
  
"Ron sleeps up at the top. Harry sleeps there when he visits. Ginny sleeps on the second floor, You get to stay in Percy's room on the third. Fred, George, and Percy will sleep on the fourth. Our room is on the fifth. " Ron hefted Nellie's trunk out of the car and they went up into the house. A large black dog greeted the, sniffing and pawing eagerly at Nellie with it's flat spade like paws.  
  
"That's my Niffller." Said Ron proudly. Nellie knew about Niffllers, even though she's never known anyone to have one for a pet.  
  
"My oldest brother Bill works for a wizarding bank in Egypt and he was able to get me one. His name is Rocky."  
  
"Dad named him." Fred added in. "He wanted to name him Lassie until he found out that he was a boy. You know, after that one TV show where the gullible little boy keeps falling into the well."  
  
"Yeah. I know." A very balding man peeked his head into the hall by the front door where they all were gathered.  
  
"You must be Nellie!" he said. "Come. You must come in and have a talk to Harry and Hermione about your summers in the Muggle World.  
  
"I told you you should have driven faster! They're already here!" Ron told George. He ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said to the two people sitting at the table waiting patiently. Fred and George said 'Hi' to them and Percy merely nodded. Mrs. Weasley flounced over and gave the boy with black hair, presumably Harry, a hug.  
  
"Wow, Ginny." Harry said to Nellie, glancing over at everyone in the doorway to the kitchen. "You sure have changed over the summer."  
  
"I'M Ginny!" Ginny said, pushing her way into the kitchen from behind her father.  
  
"Then who---?"  
  
"This is Nellie. Our exchange student from America." Mrs. Weasley said. Nellie stared at Harry. Harry stared back. Nellie was sure she knew that face and hair from somewhere else than books. Harry was sure he knew that face and hair from somewhere else but he didn't know where from.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione! Pleased to meet you! Are you going to be attending Hogwarts with us when the term starts? I hope Dumbledore puts you in Gryffindor because we can have so much fun studying and going to the feasts and talking about junk and stuff and like it will be so cool and wait until you see my cat. He's the cutest thing in the entire world! Do you want to sit down? Here, you can sit here." Hermione said very fast. She seemed to have taken to Nellie. Nellie was quite surprised and took the seat that was offered to her.  
  
"Hey Harry." George said. "Percy was flirting with Nellie in the car. Ever since Penny broke up with him he's been going after every single witch he can find."  
  
"Have not!" Percy said. "How you doin'?" he asked Hermione and winked at her before apparating upstairs to his and his twin brother's room. Nellie tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing out loud and causing the entire kitchen to laugh. This was great. Nellie thought. But she still had a feeling she knew Harry from somewhere..  
  
"What would you like for dinner dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly. There were plates all around the table and platters of food. Mrs. Weasley had no doubt conjured them up.  
  
"Um. Not much, thanks. I already ate something on the plane."  
  
"Ooooo!" said Mr. Weasley. "I've never been on a plane before! What are they like?"  
  
"They fly in the air and lots of people barf on them." Nellie said.  
  
"Great Scott! I would LOVE to fly!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You know quite well we won't be able to." Mrs. Weasley said adding some sliced oranges to Nellie's plate at the table.  
  
"So what is it like in America?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's great. I've lived in all sorts of places. I lived in New York, and I lived in Atlanta, Georgia, and the last place I lived was Salem."  
  
"I've heard of Salem! They're famous for their witch burnings and." Hermione stopped at the look on Nellie's face.  
  
"Oops." She said.  
  
"It's okay. I just don't like hearing about death."  
  
"Neither do I." Said Harry.  
  
"My parents died when I was really little. Like 4 months I think."  
  
"Wow. That's small." Said Ginny.  
  
"When's your birthday?" asked Ron.  
  
"June 15th."  
  
"I was born in July."  
  
"I bet she knows all about you." Said Hermione, kicking him from underneath the table.  
  
"Ow!" Nellie smiled as Harry grimaced and began to eat her dinner.  
  
That night, Nellie brushed her hair in front of the Weasley bathroom mirror.  
  
"What lovely hair!" said the mirror. "So brilliant red."  
  
"Gee thanks." Nellie said, very surprised to get such nice compliments from the mirror. Harry came in to brush his teeth.  
  
"Am I in your way?" Nellie asked.  
  
"No. I can still get to the sink." Their eyes met in the mirror. Harry was just a bit taller than she was. Harry thought that both of their reflections in the mirror looked familiar. It was like he had seen both of them together in a picture. Smiling and waving. Harry recognized Nellie's bright blue gray eyes from somewhere. Harry quickly looked down and turned on the tap. Nellie picked up her brush, hung up her damp washcloth, and went to her room. She closed the door quietly after her, leaned her head against it, and tightly closed her eyes. She strained her memory back to as far as she could remember. She couldn't remember all of it. But she often always found herself crying after her mind raced through faces. So many faces. A pretty face of a woman with bright green eyes. Harry's eyes. A man with Harry's face and her eyes. A very small face of a young boy that made faces with his little face at her. And that evil face. Peering into the crib. Glancing at her with utmost disgust, pulling the blankets up close to her before leaving the room. A scream and loud bang. Someone ran into the room and began to cry. Someone cried her named and Nellie could see through the bars of the crib, the woman taking another child out of a crib and racing out still crying.  
  
"Why the tears?" said a voice.  
  
"Percy!" Nellie said, quickly wiping her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping in Fred and George's room!"  
  
"Oops." Said Percy smiling evilly. "My mistake, hot cakes." Nellie punched him on the arm as he left. Nellie flopped down on the bed that Percy had just left. She covered her head with her pillow and soon drifted to sleep.  
  
Harry trudged up to Ron's room. When he entered, he found Ron saying goodnight to all the Chudly Cannon Quidditch Players. It was an annoying habit that got on his roommates' nerves when he was at Hogwarts.  
  
".. Goodnight Oliver Wood. Goodnight----"  
  
"That's right." Said Harry, joking. "Goodnight!"  
  
"Night Harry!" Harry climbed into his bed and Rocky jumped on the bed to sleep at the foot of the bed. That night Harry had a strange dream. A dream he'd never had before. It was different than all his past dreams. They used to always have flashes of green light (effects of Avada Kadavra) and the evil laughing snake face of Lord Voldemort. Or they were prediction dreams about what Voldemort was planning to do next. He hadn't had one of those in a while. This dream was quite strange. It seemed his memory was taking him far back. Farther than he'd ever remembered. It was the night of full moon. He could see it from the window out of a crib he was in. The moonlight washed over him. The light was then blocked by a dark cloaked figure entering the room. The figure passed him and Harry had sucked his thumb in fear. The figure left. A loud bang brought what he thought to be his mother into the room. She cried someone's name and began to cry. She swept him up in her arms, still crying. He was drowsy and hardly had a clue what was going on.  
  
"How could you take her away!" yelled his mother.  
  
"Mu ha ha ha!" laughed the evil laugh of Voldemort.  
  
"Please have mercy! He's all I have!"  
  
"Liar! Foolish girl! Stand aside!"  
  
"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"  
  
"No James!"  
  
"Go Lily!" Lily took a deep breath. Harry was being jounced as his mother ran.  
  
"You can never escape me!" Voldemort yelled. There was the first flash of green light. Harry fell out of his now dead mother's arms as she collapsed to the ground. Someone picked him up.  
  
"You bastard!" choked his father. Something wet fell onto his head. It felt like it was raining to him. He was only 1. He was set down safely on the ground and he heard his father say his last words.  
  
"You've ruined my family. The girl's I loved are gone. Now you shall pay!" The next flash of green light came. Harry had begun to cry. He cried loudly. The evil face of Voldemort peered down at him. It was a regular evil face. No snake eyes or snake nostrils.  
  
"Now it's your turn. The moon is at just the right peak of darkness." The voice of Voldemort sneered. Another flash of green light and a terrible screaming noise and a blast of pain on Harry's head. Then part of his other dreams began. The flying motorcycle and so on.. Harry suddenly woke up just as the flying motorcycle bounced as it landed. He was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face, mingling with tears. Harry rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his nightshirt. Miles away on Privet Drive, Mrs. Arabella Figg woke up too. Cats snorted grumpily as they were shifted from their sleeping positions.  
  
"She's still alive." Was all she said to the night. She looked out the window at the moon. It was almost full. Just as it had been that terrible night in Godric's Hollow. 


	3. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The next morning, the Weasley's took the annual trip to Diagon Alley so Ron, Harry, Hermione, Nellie, and Ginny could get their school supplies. Fred and George tagged along and Percy stayed home. Mr. Weasley was working at his Muggle job so he was also not attending.  
  
"Have you ever traveled by Floo Powder, Nellie?" asked Mrs. Weasley showing her a flowerpot that was full of green dust.  
  
"Well. No. I've heard of it before."  
  
"All you do is put it on the fire-"  
  
"I know." Nellie interrupted. She took a pinch of the dust and tossed it on the flames of the fire Fred had started in the kitchen fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" she said and was swept away. Nellie closed her eyes as ashy wind moved her on her way. Wand clutched in her hand, she tumbled out of a fireplace in a dusty bar.  
  
"Why hello, Ginny!" said a voice. "Is your family coming?" The voice belonged to a blonde boy who was searching his pockets.  
  
"Um." Just then, Harry came out of the fireplace next.  
  
"Hey Neville!" Harry said to the boy.  
  
"Hi Harry. My Gran sent me to get my supplies but I've seemed to have misplaced my school supply list."  
  
"Don't worry Neville. You can tag along with us (Hermione came out of the fireplace) and you can look off of my list."  
  
"Gee thanks Harry!" Neville said. "Hi Hermione!"  
  
"Hello Neville." Hermione said. "Lost your list again?"  
  
"Be nice!" said the real Ginny as she stood up after entering the store.  
  
"But---" Neville stuttered as he looked from Nellie to Ginny.  
  
"I swear we're going to have trouble with those two." Said Harry to Hermione. "Neville, this is Nellie. She's staying with the Weasley's and is going to Hogwarts as an exchange student."  
  
"Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry! I called you Ginny! Gee, I feel dumb!" Neville said, going red in the face.  
  
"That's okay." Nellie said smiling at him. He grinned back. Fred arrived and was closely followed by George who came out of the fireplace so fast he crashed into Fred and they fell on the floor. They were still lying on the floor laughing when Mrs. Weasley came and she tripped on the boys.  
  
"How many times have I told you boys not to just jump in the fireplace without waiting?" she scolded, catching herself and straightening up.  
  
"Hello Neville. How's your grandmother?" Mrs. Weasley asked seeing him.  
  
"She's doing good, thank you." Neville said politely.  
  
"Neville can't find his supply list so he's going to go shopping with us so he can look off my list." Harry told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"The more the merrier. Now let's go." She said, beckoning everyone out the back door the shop. There was a wall with (All right. Everyone reading this gets the point. Skip to Diagon Alley.)  
  
As the gateway closed behind them, Mrs. Weasley immediately trooped them over to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank so that they could exchange Nellie's American money for Wizard money. After that was done they all headed to get their 7th year and 6th year books at Flourish and Blott's. Hermione got more books than usual for 'bedtime reading'. Mrs. Weasley ushered Nellie into Madam Malkin's robe shop to get Nellie her Hogwarts Robes. And there they met, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville's worst nightmare. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well." He sneered at them as they came in. "Can you all afford some first hand robes?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley paid no attention to Draco and Harry glared at him. Hermione, Ron, and Neville did the same. Ginny did too. Nellie didn't even know who this kid was, but he was sure cute!  
  
"And what do we have here?" Draco said, looking away from his wallet from which he was paying for his new robes, and stared at Nellie.  
  
"I'm Nellie. I'm a Hogwarts exchange student from America." She said. She did what she thought was proper and held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Charmed." Draco said, flashing her his best vampire smile. Ron grimaced. "I guess I'll be seeing YOU around." He said. He looked down at his wallet again and brought out a small piece of paper. It looked like a business card.  
  
"If you want to know the best people." Draco said. Nellie stared at the card as he left the store, swinging his bag so that it hit Harry.  
  
"That Malfoy! Sometimes I wish I could just kick his---" Ron said.  
  
"RON!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly. Nellie stared more at the card. All that was written on it were the words, "Death Eaters of The Northern Magical Quadrant". What the heck was a Death Eater? Maybe it's some kind of club member status. Nellie thought. Nellie stuffed the card in her pocket.  
  
Nellie didn't really like her robes. They were too.. Black for her taste. But she reminded herself that she shouldn't get too picky. Harry, Ron, Fred and George rushed to Quality Quidditch Supplies and drooled over all the Quidditch supplies but Hermione dragged them away so they could get potion refills and more parchment. Neville kept going over his purchases to make sure that anything hadn't fallen out of his bag. She often caught him looking at her. He seemed to turn red a lot. According to Hermione who constantly whispered in her ear, Neville usually turns red with embarrassment in Potions class when the teacher is mean to him in front of the entire class.  
  
"Who wants Ice Cream?" sang out Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" said all the boys. Mrs. Weasley treated them all to ice cream. The boys had a brain freeze contest. George won. While the boys moaned and clutched their heads and begged for a spoonful of the girl's ice cream since they still had some left, Nellie kept thinking about what Death Eater's could be like. Sure, the name didn't sound too pleasing but then again, neither does Smashing Pumpkin's, and they're okay people. So they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, the place where they had traveled from the Weasley fireplace. Neville said good-bye to them and went outside to catch the underground sub back to his grandmother's house.  
  
The days went by and Hermione went over all her books. Ginny watched the Wizard TV set and talked on the phone. Harry, Ron and the twins often went out to fly on their brooms. Harry was nice enough to let Nellie try out flying on his Firebolt. Percy spied on Nellie wherever she went and since he lived at home, Mrs. Weasley made him do chores. And the big day came. It was September first and everyone woke up early to get ready to go to Kings Cross Station to go to Hogwarts. The morning was a very foggy one and made the emotions in the air mysterious. Nellie had only been on one kind of train once and that was the underground. She had never been on a real train before.  
  
"They're fun." Hermione had told her as they did their make-up in the bathroom that morning.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you better sit with me and Harry and Ron instead of Ginny or people will start mixing up names again." Hermione suggested. Nellie didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley had made soggy waffles and freshly squeezed orange juice. While they all ate, she made sandwiches for everyone.  
  
"Okay. One corned beef for Harry, one peanut butter for Ron, 2 pastrami on rye for Ginny and Hermione, and one deli style for Nellie."  
  
"Hey! Why don't I get deli style?" whined Ron.  
  
"Because you take just about everything except for the cheese and lettuce off of them." Snapped Mrs. Weasley. Glancing at her watch she told them all to drag their trunks outside to load into the rental car. Ron dropped his on his foot and he yelped in pain and pushed it down the stairs again making very large dents. Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron all the way to the car. Harry drove the car to the station with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione in the passenger seats. Everyone else was in the back. The fog had mostly cleared when they reached King's Cross. Ron got everyone trolley's and they piled their trunks onto them. Harry set his owl Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk and Ron did the same with his owl, Pigwidgeon. Nellie had to agree with Ron that Pig was annoying. Sometimes he flew around in circles in his cage so fast he hit the bars. That was funny though. Harry and Ron went first through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Nellie was surprised at how this was the way to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Hermione and Nellie went next followed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Nellie gazed wondrously at the Hogwarts express and all the other witches and wizards running around trying to find compartments with their friends. Owl's hooted and steam billowed from the train.  
  
"Oy! Harry!" called a thick Irish voice. A boy with sandy blonde hair was waving at Harry from the window of a train compartment.  
  
"Hi Shamus!" Harry called back.  
  
"Need help loading your trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" Harry said and beckoned everyone over to the car door. Shamus helped drag on Ginny and Hermione's trunks. Ron and Harry both helped load their own and Ginny handed the owls to Shamus. Nellie's trunk was next. Shamus was just reaching down to get it when he was pushed aside by someone very big. Nellie looked up.  
  
"Nice to see you again." Said Draco. It seemed he had two bodyguards. The boys lifting her trunk into the car had very mean features but were helpful.  
  
"Thanks." Nellie said. Draco flashed his smile again. Nellie, this time, smiled back.  
  
"That's Vincent Crabbe, and that's Gregory Goyle. They're my friends." Draco said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Nellie said to Crabbe and Goyle. They grunted in response.  
  
"Nellie!" called Harry from behind Goyle. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Um.." Nellie started but Draco interrupted.  
  
"She's going with us, Potter. You already have your friends." Harry sneered at Draco and left.  
  
"That's very nice of you." Nellie said to Draco.  
  
"Aw. It was nothing. Potter and Weasley tend to get you in trouble a lot. Believe me. I remember in my first year he got me detention and."  
  
"He did?" Nellie asked, horrified.  
  
"Yeah. Telling lies. Got his friend Neville in trouble too. Tsk tsk." Said Draco. He and Nellie walked onto the car. It was very spacious and seemed to be full of mostly the older students. Nellie walked past Harry's compartment and Harry gave her a very suspicious glance. A bit away from Harry and Ron's compartment, Draco found Crabbe and Goyle. They were complaining in deep voices about how they didn't want to wait so long to get snacks.  
  
"Then you should have brought something to eat then." Draco sneered at them. He picked up a cage from the floor and moved aside the curtain hiding its contents from view.  
  
"This is Harvey. My owl." He said. Harvey looked mean. He glared at Nellie with his yellow eagle eyes.  
  
"How nice." Said Nellie. The train began to move and Nellie almost fell out of her seat from the jolt of the wheels. Well, technically, she half fell out of her seat. She had been sitting on the edge of one of the cushioned seats. Halfway to the floor, Draco, across from her, caught her. They both blushed and Nellie muttered thanks. Crabbe and Goyle started huskily laughing and shut up the instant Draco gave them a hard staring glance.  
  
"So since you're an exchange student, what are you going to do for houses?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um. I thought they would just place me somewhere." Nellie said. "They really didn't say."  
  
"Oh. I hope you're in Slytherin. Professor Snape gives us cookies when he's a good mood."  
  
"Who's Professor Snape?"  
  
"He's the potions teacher." Goyle grunted.  
  
"Wow! You actually remembered!" Draco said. "Anyway, we're all his favorite students. Last christmas he put this gigantic box filled with candy canes of all flavors in the common room. I was sick for days I ate so many."  
  
"I'm sorry." Nellie quickly said. And speaking of food, a nice old lady came pushing a snack cart. Crabbe and Goyle leapt from their seats to buy some food. Draco and Nellie patiently waited their turn and bought some candy. Goyle and Crabbe stuffed their faces and chewed noisily. Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"Just one time you guys." He told his thuggy friends. "It's time to go and annoy Potter and Weasley. Want to come?" he asked Nellie.  
  
"Uh. Not really."  
  
"Okay." Draco said shrugging. He and his buds left the room. Harvey hooted angrily and glared at Nellie from his cage. Nellie shuddered.  
  
"I changed my mind!" she yelled and raced out of the compartment after them. There was something about Harvey that Nellie didn't like. He was quite weird for an owl.  
  
"Knock knock!" Draco said in an annoying taunting voice and flung open the door to Harry's compartments. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Nellie's mouths dropped open.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry and, leaning away from Hermione.  
  
"KIDS MAKING OUT IN COMPARTMENT 128!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Bite me." Harry said.  
  
"Where and how hard?" sneered Malfoy. Now kids were all crowding around Harry's apartment. Ron burst out of his, Neville's, and Seamus' compartment.  
  
"Who's kissing?" Ron asked excitedly, not caring that he was talking to his worst enemy.  
  
"We weren't doing anything." Hermione said glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah right. I know what it looks like when people break apart from kissing." He said.  
  
"And how would YOU know?" Harry asked, going red in the face. Most people had returned to their compartments by this time.  
  
"I just do." Draco said.  
  
"Well. I'd like to know how we looked when you barged into our compartment." Harry snapped, hoping to make a fool out of his enemy.  
  
"Like, THIS!" he pushed Crabbe and Goyle who were behind him out of his way, grabbed Nellie by the shoulders and kissed her smack on the lips. Just like she had been put into the full body bind, her arms snapped to her sides and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"See?" Malfoy said. Seamus ran down the train to the puny bathrooms to puke. Ron's mouth moved like a fish out of water. Hermione couldn't even think of anything to say. Harry looked as if he had been stunned, or looked Lord Voldemort in the face.  
  
"See you at the feast." Malfoy sneered. Draco marched ahead back to their compartment.  
  
"That wasn't fair." Goyle muttered to Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah. We never get the girls." Crabbe whispered back. Nellie, behind them heard all of this.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Malfoy what cologne he wears." They hurried to catch up. Nellie walked slowly back. Draco had just kissed her! And in front of people she knew very well by now!  
  
"Are you coming?" Draco asked, poking his head out of their compartment.  
  
"Y-Yes." Nellie said. Once in the compartment there was a quite awkward silence.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Draco said.  
  
"It's okay." Nellie said. The rest of train ride went smoothly. Nellie had fun listening to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle talking about the teachers and the Slytherin Quidditch Team.  
  
Back at Compartment 128 before Malfoy so rudely interrupted, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about the upcoming school year.  
  
"Well. Professor Snape is absent a lot. And we know why." Harry was saying. "So it's still good that we don't have to have him breathing down our necks every single damn class we have."  
  
"And now that Fleur has left," Ron said, sighing deeply at remembering that beautiful handwriting that graded his every assignment and the beautiful French part Veela face that graced the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. That French accent telling everyone about International Dark Art Dangers. That was what their entire year was about. They had parties every Friday class they had. Every had called Ron a party pooper because all he did was sit in his desk and stare at the teacher.  
  
"As you were saying?" Harry said, teasingly.  
  
"Uh. Now that she's left, we need another Dark Against the Dark Arts Teacher."  
  
"I hope it's not that one weird lady." Hermione said.  
  
"Mrs. Figg was okay." Harry said.  
  
"Only because she babied you and gave you all A's."  
  
"So?" Harry said.  
  
"I wonder who it'll be this year. Whoever it is, I hope they teach us all about Half Breed's. That's the only good thing about 7th year DADA classes." There were voices coming from the compartment next to theirs. Ron got up and poked his head out. He suddenly drew his head back in.  
  
"I'm headed next door with Ginny, Seamus, and Neville. They bought the last 10 cheery filled cauldron cakes." And so Ron left.  
  
"Hey Sis!." They heard him start. Harry's stomach rumbled. His breakfast at the Weasley's seemed long ago. Hermione smiled at him sideways from her seat positioned next to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said in the weird tone that she had developed over the past two years that meant that something was tugging at her brain. The snack cart witch came and Harry bought 3 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He passed one to Hermione and kept the other two for himself. Harry also bought some Chocolate Frogs. He peeled off the foil wrapping and flipped over the trading card.  
  
"Hmm. This one must be new. I've never gotten it before." He said. He held it out for Hermione to also look at it. She leaned in close to him. Harry forgot to even read the title of the card he was so immersed in her lilac smelling hair.  
  
"I've heard of her!" Hermione said, lifting her head to look at Harry. The woman on the card had a very secretive look to her. The title along the bottom of the card read "Ophielus Midrigge"  
  
"Who is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Read the back silly!" Hermione giggled. Harry turned the card over and read the summary with Hermione's lilac smell wafting over him.  
  
"Ophielus Midrigge is the best known Psychic of all Northern England. She is un-married and enjoys her free time reading magazines and writing her own horoscopes for her dearest friends. Ms. Midrigge is 38 years old and has been predicting all things from her first goldfish's death to present day and recent occurrences." Harry finished reading. "That's really cool. Give's Professor Trewlawny a run for her money, eh?" Harry smiled down at Hermione. She was staring at him with that far-away look she got Everytime she looked at something she loved (the happy now paid with sick leave House Elves at Hogwarts).  
  
"Why do you look at me like that?" Harry asked, somehow being concerned.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked, staring into his bright green eyes. Harry stared right back.  
  
"Hermione, I." he said. He leaned in. That invisible Veela inside all men pulled him towards her like a magnet to a refrigerator. Like Dudley to Food. Like tongues to cold flag poles in the middle of winter. Hermione and Harry closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching. The Veela pulled Harry closer...  
  
"Knock knock!" came a voice outside of their compartment. And you know the rest.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 IS COMING SOON ALL OF YOU FANS OF MY GREAT FAN FICTION!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Sorry if this is all too mushy for you guys. But all the romance gives  
  
the plot an interesting twist. Don't you agree?  
  
Post a review!!!!! 


	4. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 4  
  
The Hogwart's Express pulled to a stop at the platform of Hogwart's own puny train station. Night had fallen and some new first years cried out that they were still afraid of the dark.  
  
"It's all right!" croaked a now very old Rubeus Hagrid, coming up and rounding up the tiny (to him) eleven year olds. A pack of 5 kids all with blonde brown hair jumped up and down all around Hagrid.  
  
"Piggy back! Piggy back!" they cried. Hagrid smiled down at them.  
  
"All right then. One at a time."  
  
"Me!" cried one of the girls.  
  
"No Elizabeth! Me!"  
  
"Back off Jonathan! I raised my hand first."  
  
"Shut up Kathy!" Jonathan yelled.  
  
"Boys are better than girls so I should go first."  
  
"That means I can go too, Stephan."  
  
"I'm the oldest. I was born first so I should go."  
  
"Back off, Lisa!" cried Elizabeth. Jonathan got to go first as Hagrid walked them all to the chain of boats waiting to take the first years up to the castle for the sorting feast. The other students headed up the Hogwart's station platform to get into horseless carriages to bring them up to the castle.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Malfoy called to Harry as he prepared to get in the carriage in front of the one Crabbe and Goyle chose on purpose. "We'll be checking for fog on your windows!" he chuckled as he climbed in and the carriage set off. Nellie sat nearest one of the windowed doors and gazed at the castle. It looked quite dreary in the dark, but the way the moon shone on its many turrets and towers, the brass lining glinted.  
  
"Oooo." Nellie said in wonder. Crabbe and Goyle rolled their eyes and began to stupidly calculate how much money it would cost to get a bottle of Malfoy's cologne fragrance, 'Aramiss'.  
  
The carriages stopped in a line and let the people in each one out one at a time. Then the carriage moved on. Nellie saw Harry and the others in his compartment leave and head up to the castle. The door of her carriage swung open and they hopped out and headed up the dark stone path beyond the metal gates that were held open by stone figures of pigs with wings. Nellie about broke her neck trying to look up at all of Hogwart's castle's wonders. But she still had to see Hagrid's hut, (where her Care of Magical Creatures class would take place) the inside of the castle, and the Quidditch field. Once they had reached the wooden doors, Malfoy pushed them open with great flourish. A great marble floor with a high ceiling welcomed them. Students were hurrying up a pair of grand staircase stairs to a room where already more chatty voices were being heard. There were two stairwells going down into brightly white lit halls. Leading off of the grand staircase were two sets of stairs that led up to upper floors with many other staircases. A lady with a tight black/gray bun was welcoming everyone and ushering them up the stairs. Draco led Nellie up the stairs but she stopped when she heard someone say, "I'm not Nellie! I'm Ginny!" Nellie groaned and turned around and ran back down the stairs. The woman was apologizing to Ginny and looked up when she saw Nellie.  
  
"Hi. I think I'm the one you want to see." Nellie said quickly. Ginny stalked off looking very harassed and the woman smiled kindly at Nellie.  
  
"My dear! We're so pleased to have an exchange student. here.." She trailed off and stared hard at her just like Mrs. Weasley had that day on the way back to the airport. What looked like a small tear glinted in her eye for just a brief moment.  
  
"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Nellie Vonwit. But I suppose you know that already." Professor McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Come. The Headmaster would like to speak with you before the sorting starts." She checked her watch. "We better hurry." Professor McGonagall hurried up the stairs and Nellie trailed behind her. A great lot of people stared at her from 4 different tables all lined near each other. There was a table with a red tablecloth on one end of the room, then a blue one, then a green, then a yellow. A long purple clothed table was at the very head of the room. Professor McGonagall led Nellie along the backside of the yellow table and up along the staff table. Nellie saw a vacant chair (Hagrid's) a woman that looked as if she had just gotten swept up in a windstorm (Sprout), A thin witch with glasses (Vector), and various other women. Then there were mostly the men teachers on the other side of the throne. There was a tiny teacher who's forehead just showed over the table top, and a quite distant looking teacher with a hooked nose. He stared at her as she passed and his eyes got that same stupid gosh darn look most of the grown- ups were getting around her. Then there was Professor McGonagall's seat. Professor McGonagall now halted in front of the old man sitting on the throne. He was leaning on his cane in his seat and gazing up at the ceiling. Nellie looked up too. It was like the room had no roof. You could see all the way outside and see the stars and the whispy clouds. Just visible behind the clouds was the large moon, glinting down at them.  
  
"Professor." Professor McGonagall said, jolting the man for a few seconds.  
  
"Dear god, Minerva. That's another close call! If you keep startling me like that I won't be headmaster much longer after I suffer a heart attack!" the man said.  
  
"Sorry, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said. "This is Nellie. Our exchange student." The man peered at her over his half moon glasses.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm positive." McGonagall told the man. He continued to stare at her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Vonwit. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school." Nellie smiled at Dumbledore as he smiled at her.  
  
"Now lets see. Where shall we put you?" he muttered looking around at the filled tables. No one was coming in the hall doors now. Any minute the first years would be arriving. The table with the green tablecloth was most vacant. All the other tables had filled spaces but with extra places for the first years.  
  
"I suppose that's the only place she can stay." Dumbledore told McGonagall. She peered sadly at the table.  
  
"I don't mind." Nellie said quickly.  
  
"All right." McGonagall said. "Let's introduce you to Severus." She led Nellie back along the length of the table and stopped in front of the distant looking teacher. He was just as zoned out as Dumbledore had been. Minerva tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Hmm? What? I didn't do it! I swear! It wasn't me!" he said. Professor McGonagall waved her hand in his face.  
  
"Hellooooooooo!" she called. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Yes? What?" he barked.  
  
"This is Nellie. Our exchange student? She is in your house now."  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!" Severus said. "He'll hear you!" he whispered.  
  
"Who will hear me?"  
  
"SHHHHHHHH!" Severus said again.  
  
"Professor Severus Harkford Snape. I swear I will never attend any dinner dates with you again if you don't pay attention to me!" Professor McGonagall hissed at him.  
  
"Right." He said, his eyes becoming less shiny by the second.  
  
"Nellie will be in Slytherin house while she is attending here. She will attend all your potion classes and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Professor Midrigge and the Care of Magical Creatures Class with Hagrid, all with the Gryffindors."  
  
"Yes yes. How simply spiffy." Nellie burst out laughing. She had never heard a man say 'spiffy' before.  
  
"Run along now or you won't get your fresh baked pie slices tonight." Snape told Nellie. She raced towards the green table. Malfoy immediately shoved the 4th year Graham Pritchard out of his way so Nellie could sit down next to him.  
  
"Hi." Nellie breathlessly said as she sat down just as the doors burst open and a teacher with dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes led the new first years into the hall.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin." Malfoy whispered to her. Nellie nodded and continued to watch the teacher guide the kids along the staff table.  
  
(Here's where we push the fast forward button since I don't have enough time to come up with a silly song about Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, & Rowena Ravenclaw. PUSH: *sing song* Blah Blah. PLAY!)  
  
"As I call your name, " the teacher said. "You will come and try on the sorting hat. When the hat has called the name of your appropriate house, you will go to that table. That will your house for your remainder here at Hogwarts." She opened up the scroll she was holding and began to read out names.  
  
(Seem's like we're pushing fast forward a lot here! PUSH: *kids are sorted* *tables clap* *teachers clap* *kids sit down at proper tables. Hurrah* PLAY!)  
  
With the addition of the new Slytherin's (which consisted of quite a few) the table didn't look so quite out of place. At the Gryffindor table, the Vintricous Quints (Lisa, Stephan, Kathy, Elizabeth, Jonathan) were moaning about how they were hungry and wanted to know if they served Happy Meals here and if they got toys with their food. The Headmaster stood up and everyone shut their trap.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts. And congrats to our graduating class this year." The teacher's and other students applauded politely.  
  
"Furthermore, there will be no Hogsmeade visits until further notice from the Ministry, or what there is of it." The third years looked grumpy, but they new it was for the best. The third year troublemakers were dying to go and look at all the chaos going on in Hogsmeade. The Shrieking shack was being torn down to make a palace/mansion type place for Lord Voldemort. They had heard plenty from the Daily Prophet or friends who had parents who worked for the Ministry and escaped the reign of Voldemort when he took over. Nellie saw across the hall that Harry and Hermione were whispering to Ron and pointing to the teacher who had introduced the new first years.  
  
"I and last before we come to our marvelous feast, I have some new announcements. Thank you very much to Professor Ophielus Midrigge, who is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who has done a great job on introducing our first years." The hall clapped. "And.." Dumbledore looked toward the Slytherin table and Nellie knew what was coming.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Miss Nellie Vonwit. She is our exchange student for this year and she is in the Slytherin. House. Please make Nellie feel welcome here at Hogwarts. It is a great pleasure to have you grace us with your presence Nell-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Snape screamed, clutching his head. "NO! NO! NO! HE'LL HEAR YOU! CAN'T YOU ALL SHUT UP? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he ran from the room.  
  
"Um. Please excuse Professor Snape. He hasn't been himself lately." Professor Dumbledore quickly explained. "And now, your food." He clapped his hands the food magically appeared.  
  
After they were stuffed to almost bursting, Crabbe and Goyle commented on how they couldn't wait for Snape's fresh pie slices when they got to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy showed the first years where to go and then told them to stay away from the comfy chairs or he would hex them. The first years scattered to their rooms.  
  
"SNACK TIME!" Snape called, walking in wearing a frilly pink apron.  
  
"Pie for you! AND pie for you! AND pie for you!" he said, just about skipping around the room.  
  
"Thank's Professor." Nellie said as Snape handed her a plate. Snape then began to shake violently. He dropped the pie plate and clutched is head again.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He cried to no one. "PLEASE! NOT ANOTHER ONE! I WANT MY MOMMY! NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE MASTER! YOU DON'T NEED HER! I'M TELLING YOU! YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE!!!!" there was silence all around the common room. Snape kept sucking in his breath rapidly. It was like he was listening to someone.  
  
"BUT I LIKE MY APRON!!!!!!!!!" he said and ran off sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Nellie asked Draco. She began to eat her pie slice because Goyle was eyeing it apprehensively.  
  
"Not always." Draco said. "He used to be such a grouch sometimes. And then. Lord Voldemort was revived."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He was in the league with Voldemort." Draco continued. "Now that he's back Snape has been leaving to meet with his master. He comes back and acts strange. We're all getting used to it now. Don't worry." But Nellie was worrying. Voldemort was the master of Snape, driving him almost to insanity. How cruel could he be?  
  
Voldemort watched from the window of his house. The Ministry wizards were almost finished with his palace.  
  
"Perfect." He hissed, rubbing his hands together as to relive them from an irritating itch. "Yes.. Now with my palace almost done, I will be able to have all my Death Eater's join me in a celebration." He turned to a man reading Play-Wizard in a near by corner.  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, snatching away the magazine. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes. Master." He said weakly.  
  
"Good. I want you to surround some of our best Death Eater's to draw mural around the halls in my palace, showing my greatness. And add in all the death's too."  
  
"Yes." Wormtail got up from his chair.  
  
"And Wormtail?" Voldemort said, now facing the window again.  
  
"Plan a party for when my palace is finished. I want to invite all the Death Eaters. Leave the Hogwart's invitations to me."  
  
"Yes, master." Wormtail said.  
  
"It will be the greatest party ever!" Voldemort said, his evil eyes flashing fire. He was pleased to have found a potion to restore his good looks. He ran his hands through his hair. "There will be singing and dancing!" Voldemort did a little twirl, his robes billowing about him. "And the finest food!" Voldemort grinned at the thought of how much fun everyone would have.  
  
"You are dismissed." Voldemort said, waving his hand and day dreaming of the wonders of his first party in years, in his own palace. In the own town where every statue was a shrine to him. Where the people were under his control. Where he had every illegal right to do whatever he pleased. Wormtail hurried out of the house. Very faintly he heard someone talking inside his head.  
  
"Tom." It said.  
  
"What?" Voldemort whispered harshly to the voice. "What do you want from me now?"  
  
"I know what you're up to." The voice purred.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, woman." He said.  
  
"Do you think they'll never find out?" the voice asked.  
  
"Only if the ones faithful to me abandon me. But if that was ever to happen, they would be killed before they could speak a word." The voice laughed faintly.  
  
"I wouldn't be to cocky, Tom." Voldemort glared out the window at these words.  
  
"I have everything that I need to use against you." The voice whispered, so softly Voldemort was surprised he even heard it.  
  
"You will never defeat me by being a tattletale." Voldemort said. The voice was silent for a moment, but he knew her too well. She was back in an instant.  
  
"There are people who are here, Tom. Your people. There's even someone you forgot to properly kill. You will never succeed." Apparently satisfied, the voice was gone. Voldemort closed his eyes. A hand, his hand, reaching down into a crib and pulling the blankets over the head of that little baby. There was something about the baby that soothed him. He couldn't kill the innocent infant. He would bend his rules. No one followed rules. He didn't have to murder them all. It wouldn't do any harm. It was just a baby! Voldemort opened his eyes and reached up that same hand and clutched the blood red velvet curtains. He gazed at the moon.  
  
"It shall be time in the new year." He said. "I'll be waiting." He said to the moon. He drew the drapes. Voldemort wandered through the house until he reached a room that had a blank black wall on the far side of the room. The other three walls were a pure marble stone. Shadows of candles cast flickering shadows across the walls. A high backed chair was positioned in front of the wall. Voldemort walked over and slowly sat down.  
  
"Show me." He said to the wall, pointing his wand at it. The wall began to swirl in gray black clouds. They swirled faster and faster. The clouds began to depart until a wide clear hole was shown, the clouds still circling the screen. The wall showed a dimly lit bathroom. Voldemort could make out a sink in the shadows and a towel rack. Stone snakes with their tails curled around waxy candles were hung on the wall. A girl with red hair and bright blue gray eyes was combing her hair slowly, gazing thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirror. Voldemort leaned back satisfied with himself in his chair.  
  
"Yes." he purred to himself. He began to laugh. All he needed now was the cat that all villains have to pet lovingly as they laugh to the devil. And that cat was in front of him.  
  
"I've got you now." Voldemort hissed into the dark. "Miss Nellie Potter."  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! You guys like this? I do! It's so cool! Because we know who Nellie really is and the characters in the book (besides from the mysterious voice in Voldemort's head, Voldemort himself, Miss Arabella Figg, and soon Professor Albus Dumbledore.) Chapter 5 is coming!  
  
5 


	5. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, Nellie woke up to find a cat laying on her. She tried to move without waking it, but no avail.  
  
"Merow?" questioned the cat.  
  
"Scat." Nellie said. The cat jumped off of the bed and made a little thump noise as it landed. Sun streamed through the room of the girl's 7th year dormitory. There were no other 6th year girls, so Nellie was put into the 7th year dorm with the other remaining girls, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Pansy had told Nellie last night that after Lord Voldemort had risen, that lots of Slytherin's had dropped out of Hogwarts, either because their parents made them, or for their own well being. Nellie yawned, stretched and got out of bed. She picked up her robe and her uniform headed to the bathroom to change. The wool skirt was itchy and her knee highs kept slipping down. The sweater vest was tight and so was her blouse. Nellie sighed and pinned her hair up at the sides with barrettes. Slipping her robe on, she silently made her way down to the Slytherin Common room. The fire was glowing slightly. The fire had died almost over night. She pushed open the solid stone wall and started to make her way to the great hall. The halls were quiet. According to her watch, it was only 7:30. Lunch began 15 minutes ago and classes would start in 40 minutes. Her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Twice Nellie made wrong turns and ended up on the fifth and ninth floors. How she did that she didn't know. So she instead concentrated on going down all the stairs that went down. Again she must have missed the turn off because she ended up in the cold and drafty dungeons. Hoping for an exit, Nellie opened up the nearest door.  
  
"Nellie! What a surprise!" Professor Snape said from his desk. "Care for a cup of morning tea?" he held up a flowered tea pot.  
  
"Uh. Thanks, professor." Nellie said and awkwardly walked into the room.  
  
"You're in my first class of the year after lunch." Snape said, tapping the tea pot with his wand and it began to pour Nellie some tea.  
  
"Splendid." Nellie said and took the cup. She had only had tea a couple of times. She politely took a sip.  
  
"I hardly get morning visitors." Snape said.  
  
"I got lost trying to find the Great Hall." She admitted.  
  
"Oh. Always confusing when you're the first one up and it's your first year here. I remember, " Snape began. "It was my first night here at Hogwarts. I was abandoned by the other boys in my dorm. They had all left without me and found their way by following one of the Slytherin Prefects. We had prefects back then. Anyways, so I dressed and started to find my own way and ended up in the girls bathroom where that silly Minerva McGongall was standing right in front of the mirrors adjusting her bra. I think I still have the marks." He said. He lifted the sleeve of his left arm and held it out to show Nellie.  
  
"Stay clear of her nails. She files them into sharp points daily." He pointed out deep scar lines.  
  
"What's that?" Nellie asked, pointing at something on the underside of his arm.  
  
"Oh. That." Snape sad sadly. "You don't want to see that." He began to pull down his sleeve.  
  
"No. I want to." Nellie insisted. Snape blanched.  
  
"You. Sure?" He asked. "He'll come for you if you do." Snape leaned in close to Nellie. "He's everywhere." He whispered.  
  
"Who'll come for me?" Nellie asked, very confused. Snape slowly blinked his eyes and sat back up. He lifted his sleeve again and showed her his arm.  
  
"Him." Snape said, looking away. Nellie looked at his arm. Something very grotesque had been etched into his skin. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It was a deep inky black color. Nellie tried to look away, but couldn't find herself being able to look away. She was transfixed by the Dark Mark. She had never seen anything like it before. There was something about it that she couldn't put her finger on. So the speak, she was so mesmerized, she didn't realize that she had reached out finger and touched the mark. Something jolted through her body. She gasped and jumped in her seat and drew her hand away. Snape flinched and yanked down his sleeve.  
  
"I. better get some breakfast." Nellie said quickly. "Thank you for the tea, Professor."  
  
"Don't mention it. To get to the Great Hall, just go up three flights of steps and take the staircase on your left."  
  
"Thanks." Nellie said and fled the dungeon. Nellie looked at her finger, the one she had touched the dark mark. There was a black stain on it.  
  
Back at the Lion's Den (the term I'll use whenever I skip between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Here it means, after Nellie went to have pie..), Harry couldn't sleep. He lay in bed with his hands behind his head. The drapes were drawn around his bed and somehow, they were making him claustrophobic. He felt trapped. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something rather than Lord Voldemort. He thought about how his classes would go tomorrow. Hermione had freaked out because the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was the one and only Ophielus Midrigge. Ron succeeded in getting her to shut up because she kept telling them little tid bits about Professor Midrigge's private life. He would have DADA with the Slytherin's and Potions with them too tomorrow. Thank goodness he had a good two days with a break in classes without them until he had Care of Magical Creatures. Ron turned over and grunted in the bed next to him. Harry's mind traveled to Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about the train ride here. He secretly felt glad that Ron hadn't been in the compartment then. Harry tried to get to sleep but everytime he tried to close his eyes, Hermione's smile and her big brown eyes kept coming into view. Just about driven to insanity, Harry slipped out between the divide in his bed curtains and put his slippers on. He picked up his plaid red and gold robe and put that on too. He was going to do something that he, or any other boy ever in Gryffindor house that he knew of, had never done before. He slowly opened the door. Neville snuffled slightly. Seamus was having another of his fantasies about Lavender Brown and groaned. Harry shut the door after him and walked down the spiral stairs.  
  
The common room looked eerie. The dying fire threw the chairs into lumpy shadows. Harry looked towards the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories. He took and breath and entered unwanted male territory. Creeping past the doors of the first through fourth years, he felt as if all the girl's were lying awake listening for un-expected boys. Past the fifth year's room. Would they all jump out at once and attack? Past the sixth years. A soft snoring (probably Ginny) could be heard. The seventh year door. Harry opened it and peeked in. It was much smaller than Harry's dorm. There were only 3 beds instead of 5. Harry recognized each of the girl's beds at once. Pavarti had the bed with the pink lacy canopy. Lavender's was the one with all the boy band posters plastered on the wall over her bedside table. And at the far side of the room, the one with the orange furball that was Crookshanks lying on top of the pile of many big books must be hers. Hermione's. The drapes weren't all the way closed, beckoning Harry closer. Sliding in the room, careful not to make a sound, he entered the room. He hoped Lavender and Pavarti were heavy sleepers or they would freak out and send the other girls in to capture him. Crookshanks stayed sleeping as Harry drew nearer. Hermione's mouth was slightly open as she slept, hands tucked underneath her two pillows. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He hardly believed that it was 1:25 am in the morning and he was in a girl's dormitory. He couldn't resist. Slowly he opened the drapes wider on her bed. Hermione still didn't wake. Her breathing was slow and steady, like the ocean gently lapping at the sand of a beach. He bent down. She was Snow White. He was the handsome prince. She was Sleeping Beauty. He was the handsome prince. She was the damsel in distress, more likely in deep sleep. He was the handsome prince. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Did he just do that? Yes he did. He had succeeded in a mission no Hogwart's person had ever dared to do. At least he thought so. Harry drew away. Hermione's mouth wasn't open anymore. She still slept on. Harry began to back away but Hermione softly spoke. She was talking in her sleep. Hermione turned over.  
  
"Harry." She whispered, and smiled in her sleep. As much as Harry wanted to yell out that he wanted to kiss her so deeply that the kiss would feel like a bottomless pit, he left the room. He hurried back to his own room. Actually feeling satisfied, he was able to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron talked about persuading Professor Midrigge to transfer to the Divination Department because she was real psychic. Hermione walked into the room and sat down between Ron and Harry.  
  
"Good morning!" she said brightly.  
  
"Morning." Ron said. Harry didn't say anything, afraid he would let everything he had done last night spill out like the orange juice Neville was pouring into his goblet. Hermione reached over and took the jam and began to spread it on her toast.  
  
"You know what guys?" she asked. She giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamed that.."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, shoving a bagel half in his mouth.  
  
"Oh nevermind." She said. She blushed and looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry thought he would die. That was when Nellie walked into the Great Hall. She looked quite shaken. Harry could imagine that any innocent person that had to spend a night in Slytherin Tower would be shaken. Neville was now pouring milk into his bowl of cereal. He looked up and went red as he saw Nellie cross the hall. He kept staring. He kept pouring. He poured and stared. He felt something wet on his pants.  
  
"You done?" Dean Thomas asked Neville. Neville looked at his bowl of cereal. Neville had poured so much milk absentmindedly into his bowl of cereal that it overflowed over the table and spilled onto his pants.  
  
"Uh. Yeah." Neville said and handed the milk to Dean. Dean took it and turned it over. Three drops of milk came out.  
  
"Hog." Dean muttered.  
  
At 8:15 or so, the Gryffindor 7th years were earliest to class. Hermione was like a peppermint toad and kept jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh! This will be so exciting!!!!" she said. She clutched Harry's arm.  
  
"I think this will be one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's we'll ever have." She said. Harry immediately went red.  
  
"It is all right Mr. Potter. Hermione is not going to kill you." Said a voice in his head.  
  
"What?" he said outloud. Professor Midrigge walked past him, her eyes boaring into him.  
  
"It's okay, Harry." Said the voice again. Harry stared dumbfounded at the teacher. Professor Midrigge unlocked the door and everyone filed in. Harry took a seat near the front.  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Midrigge said. Most of the Slytherin's had arrived by now. Nellie came in and sat a bit near the back. Neville immediately changed seats. Suddenly Neville got that same dumbfounded look on his face that Harry had just gotten.  
  
"A little crush we have Mr. Longbottom?" said the voice in Neville's head. He went red and stared at his books. Professor Midrigge picked up chalk from the blackboard tray and began to write, 'Welcome to class'. The bell rang and Professor Midrigge magicked the door shut.  
  
"Welcome class. My name is Professor Midrigge and you will call me that unless you are instructed to do so." She paused. "Yes, Mr. Finnigan, you will need your book today." Everyone stared at Seamus and then at the teacher.  
  
"Oh dear me. I seem to have forgotten to make out the point that I can read your thoughts and I can enter yours any damn time I feel like it so there will be no excuses on why your homework is not done." The class's mouth fell open. Harry went very pale. Would she tell Hermione and everyone else what he did?  
  
"That is safe with me, Mister Potter." Harry went red. "You have no need to fear. Now, I want you all to take out your books and open to the section of half breeds. No, Miss Granger, I will not give you extra credit because you have already read this section." It was Hermione's turn to go red. This would be a very interesting class.  
  
"And, you three." Professor Midrigge suddenly turned to Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle who were seated in the far back. "I won't tolerate any funny business." They all were silent and stared at their desk.  
  
"Now." Professor Midrigge said, pressing her hands together. "Let's start. Who can tell me how many original half breeds there are?" It kind of seemed that Professor Midrigge either liked quiet classes or hearing herself talk.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. There are 13 half breeds. Who can tell me, not you Miss Granger, let someone else have turn, what are the most common already half breeds?" Hermione looked quite put out. She hadn't been able to open her mouth to say the answer. She wasn't sure she quite liked Professor Midrigge now.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Professor Midrigge said. "If you would like to let the class hear you say the answer, just raise your hand." Nellie raised her hand.  
  
"Yes. Miss Pot- I mean, Miss Vonwit."  
  
"Centaurs are the most common half breeds. Griffins, Sphinx's, and Mer-People aren't that common, but are still in the same category. Some people think Hippogriffs should be added in that category, but they were bred by hippogriffs originally, not horses and giant eagles." Nellie said.  
  
"Correct! Can anyone guess what the rarest kinds of Half Breed's are?" Ron raised his hand.  
  
"Half giants?" Malfoy sniggered in the back.  
  
"Close." Professor Midrigge said. "It does consist of a human and another person like being." She seemed to be hinting and gazed around at all of the students.  
  
"No one?" Professor Midrigge walked back over to the blackboard and began to draw. She was quite good at drawing.  
  
"Here's a hint." She had drawn a wolf on the blackboard. She turned her head slightly.  
  
"I am very sorry Mister Weasley." She said. Ron had no clue what she was talking about. Neville raised a trembling hand.  
  
"Mister Longbottom."  
  
"A half werewolf? But I thought that werewolves were already considered half breeds since they're just humans that change into wolves, right?"  
  
"Yes. That is true. Good Mr. Longbottom. 5 point to Gryffindor for pointing that out." Neville looked quite pleased.  
  
"After a human has been bit by a werewolf, or simply a rabid wolf with some magic blood in their veins. They can gain that blood by eating prey such as unicorns." The class made gross faces. "As I was saying, after the human has been bitten, the blood is transferred and passed through the veins of the victim. Years ago there was no cure for werewolf bites, and there is a substance that cures them now, but due to the shortage of that plant which is only found in Morocco, more werewolves are appearing." Professor Midrigge erased the board with her wand and began to draw again.  
  
"Werewolves are classified as magical creatures since when they stalk their prey, they are able to run and bound like a human could. And their feet and legs are bigger than others and after they recently transform, they can walk a couple of paces on their back legs." Professor Midrigge had drawn a picture of a werewolf, half standing.  
  
"Some people believe that werewolves are half breeds because that they are mainly people that turn into vicious wolves when the moon is full. But what is very rare, is true half werewolves. When the werewolf, male or female, has a child with a regular human being, the child will have half the ability to transform. They will gain the paws, feet, tail, ears, and some fur of the werewolf." Professor Midrigge looked as if she was going to say something, but instead she closed it and said,  
  
"You three may be excused." Everyone turned to look at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They had looks of pain on their faces. "you're very lucky I am letting you go." They rushed out of the classroom.  
  
"Please excuse me. I want you all to read the passage on rare half breeds." Professor Midrigge hurried out of the classroom after Draco and friends. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to her head.  
  
"You just interrupted a class of mine." She thought.  
  
"Go away." Said Voldemort firmly back in Professor Midrigge's head.  
  
"You are very lucky I let your Death Eater's out of class to go and serve you. What is it this time? Need help putting up decorations?"  
  
"Shut up." Voldemort said.  
  
"Suit yourself." And she took her hands away from her head. She walked back into the classroom. While the class read the pages, Midrigge found many minds wandering as they read. Pavarti was whining to herself about how she hated having 'that time of the month'. Seamus was imagining bad stuff about Lavender. Hermione was caught up in her reading, except at some points, the words 'Harry Potter' would cross her mind. Ron was wondering what the teacher had meant about why she felt sorry for him. Nellie was wondering about the stain on her finger.  
  
"He wants you." Professor Midrigge thought into Nellie's mind. Startled, but curious, Nellie thought back.  
  
"Who? Why won't this go away?"  
  
"You touched the mark of Voldemort."  
  
"I did? That's what that was? Why won't it go away? What does he want with me?" Professor Midrigge did not answer.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 is coming soon! Post reviews! 


	6. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 6  
  
Neville (no, that's not a typo) wandered to his next class. He liked Nellie. He thought she was very pretty. He liked her hair. Neville suddenly realized he was attracted to red hair on girls. He remembered the Yule Ball with Ginny, but now she really doesn't like him anymore. She always glares at him now. Neville sighed and walked into a wall.  
  
"Ow!" he said, reaching up to clutch his forehead. His books tumbled from his arms.  
  
"Awww." He moaned. He stooped down to pick them up. Someone else reached down, too.  
  
"Here." Nellie said, handing Neville his Divination book.  
  
"T-Thanks." He said. "You- you goin' to Divination?"  
  
"No." Nellie said. "I'm going to Study of Ancient Runes."  
  
"Oh. Well. See you later." Neville said.  
  
"Yeah. See you later." Nellie walked past Neville and went up the stairs half concealed by a door. Neville sighed deeply.  
  
"Neville. Neville. Neville." Harry said, prodding Neville in the back.  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked.  
  
"You're going to be late for class." Harry said.  
  
"Oh right. Um." Neville turned away from the staircase and hurried after his friends.  
  
In class,  
  
"My DEARS!" Professor Trewlawny gushed as class started. "I have the most terrible news! I was just sitting in my chair and a vision washed over me." Ron began to giggle.  
  
"Someone, in the upcoming year, will DIE!!!!! Yes, students! Someone will truly DIE!!!!!" Lavender and Pavarti gasped and hugged each other in fear.  
  
"I advise all of you to stray your eyes from the words of the Daily Prophet. You may never know what you could find out!" Pavarti raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can me and Lavender burn our copies now?"  
  
"Yes. You are excused to go and extinguish those horrid papers from your lives." Lavender and Pavarti scrambled down the ladder.  
  
"Now. The rest of you, be assured that the worst will come to an end." Dean raised his hand.  
  
"I have a question." He said.  
  
"Of course you do." Professor Trewlawny purred. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," Dean said slyly and the boys instantly knew he was lying and sucking up at the same time.  
  
"It's not REALLY a question. It's just that you've been working here a loooooooong time." he drew out the word long. "And you, being MY personal favorite teacher, deserve a break."  
  
"Well. I was thinking about taking some time off, but there is no one who is free to teach my classes!"  
  
"But what if." Dean continued. "Someone was willing to teach us some real, I mean, teach us while you were gone. Say, in Maui?"  
  
"Maui?" Professor Trewlawny eyes grew bigger from behind the frames of her bug-eyed glasses.  
  
"Yes." Ron said, hoping to get Professor Trewlawny off their back. "Maui. Palm trees. White sand."  
  
"There's even a national Divinator society there." Harry spoke up. The rest of the bored class murmured together as one.  
  
"I'll think about." Professor Trewlawny said. Dean sat back down in his pouf. Seamus gave him a thumbs up. As professor Trewlawny prepared to start class, Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"If she goes, we'll have to get Professor Midrigge to tell us all the psychic stuff she knows. Then this class will be worth it." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Divination went by as slow as usual. When the bell had rung, everyone was eager to go to lunch. Hermione was already at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I wonder where Malfoy and his friends went." She said to Harry and Ron as they sat down and began to wolf down sandwiches. "They aren't back yet."  
  
"I dwanno." Ron said, mouth full. Little did they know, what was keeping them so long..  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Voldemort sneered, pacing back in forth in front of his living room.  
  
"Master, you know they have leave class, go outside, enter the roots of that wretched tree, and go underneath the basement of your new palace, then walk two, or three blocks and-"  
  
"I GET THE POINT!" Voldemort yelled. Wormtail shrunk back.  
  
"Now. Once they get here, they better succeed in what I am going to ask them to do."  
  
"Master?" the voice of Draco Malfoy called out, through the front door.  
  
"Ah. Come in, my pets." Voldemort hissed. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the front room.  
  
"You, um, called for us, Master?"  
  
"Yes. I have something for you all."  
  
"Food?" Goyle asked hopefully.  
  
"No, you ungrateful little booger. Wormtail?" Wormtail shuffled over and handed each of the boys an envelope. They stood there looking at them.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to open them?" Voldemort snapped. They opened their envelopes.  
  
"A party to honor The Great Lord Voldemort and his new palace headquarters, tonight at 7:30 p.m." Draco read aloud. "Thank you Master, for greatly inviting us to your party."  
  
"You're very welcome, Young Malfoy. But there is something I want you three to do for the party."  
  
"Buy food?" Crabbe suggested.  
  
"Set up food?" Goyle added in.  
  
"Buy decorations?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I want you to invite someone in particular."  
  
"Who's that?" asked Draco. "Professor Snape?"  
  
"He has already received his invitation. I want you to invited a girl."  
  
"You don't mean, Pansy?" Goyle said, horrified.  
  
"Or Millicent?" said Crabbe, terrified.  
  
"No." Voldemort smiled evilly down on his young Death Eaters. "Nellie Vonwit." All three boys stared.  
  
"Why-" Draco began.  
  
"Dare you question me?"  
  
"N- No." Draco stuttered.  
  
"G- Good!" Voldemort taunted. "Now you will get her to come, understand?" They nodded.  
  
"Now. Get back to class!" Voldemort screeched. Malfoy and friends scattered.  
  
It was potions class now. Snape was trailing about the classroom, gushing over everyone's hard work over the summer vacation.  
  
"How wonderful you all are!" he trilled and literally skipped over to his desk.  
  
"Now. I won't be able to help any of you after class." He told them, dropping off some papers. As if anyone wanted to stay and have a tea party with their now demented once evil potions teacher while he tutored them. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came in.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, boys!" he chirped. He gave each of them a worksheet to fill out. It was a crossword puzzle.  
  
"All you have to do is find all the ingredients hidden within the other not necessary words of a Utopicharmak potion for people with severe sunburns." Snape said.  
  
"Uh. Okay." Malfoy said. He scanned the room to try to find Nellie. She was stuck at a table with Neville Longbottom who seemed very flattered about that. Malfoy glared. Hermione was already finished and was starting on her homework. Ron and Harry were doodling on their papers. Crabbe and Goyle headed back to their other table and Malfoy slowly followed.  
  
"Nellie." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh! Draco! You're back!" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, I gotta talk to you after class." He said.  
  
"Sure." Nellie said. She turned back to Neville's worksheet. "No, Neville. Baggtrot isn't an ingredient. That's just there to fool you." Nellie explained.  
  
"Gee, Nellie." Neville said. "You're good at worksheets."  
  
"We had worksheets like this for extra credit at the Salem Witches Society." She explained. Draco hurried and finished his crossword puzzle and let his buddies copy. He then spent the rest of the class trying to think of ways to persuade Nellie to come to Voldemort's house party. The bell rang then.  
  
"Buh Bye! Buh Bye! Buh Bye!" Snape said, smiling cheekily at the students, waving like some lunatic as they left the classroom. Malfoy turned to his teacher when he was leaving.  
  
"Are you going. Um, to that thing tonight, Professor?" he asked. Snape's happy look melted off his face.  
  
"I must." He said. "I must go. Or I will be punished. I do not want to be punished. I must." He whispered in a harsh voice.  
  
"Okay. See you." Malfoy said and kind of waved. Snape reached up and grabbed Malfoy's wrist.  
  
"He wants her." He said.  
  
"Who? Nellie?"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Snape cried out. "He wants to use her." Draco got a very disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Ew! He wants to. USE her?"  
  
"Yes!" Snape said. "For some of his evil plots to kill."  
  
"Oh." Draco said, exhaling.  
  
"Don't let him take her." He whispered, his grip on Malfoy's wrist tightening. "There is no return to innocence." Snape then cleared his throat and looked at his hand holding Malfoy's wrist.  
  
"Have a nice day." Snape said. Malfoy ran out of the classroom. Nellie was casually waiting for him at the top of the dungeon staircases.  
  
"You said you needed to talk to me?" she asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Um. There's this party." he said.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked.  
  
"No! No, no, no. He said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Not with me. Well, you would be going with me. But not as in a date type of thing. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yes." She said. "What kind of party?"  
  
"Um. It's kind of some open house party in Hogsmeade." He said.  
  
"Oh. I guess I'll go. It might be fun." She said.  
  
"Great." He said. "Well. Um, it's at 7:30 and so we should leave at around 7:10."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you in front of the Great Hall." Nellie said. "Should I wear anything special?"  
  
"Uh. I think Pansy has this plain black robe. Ask her if you could wear that."  
  
"What's wrong with my school robes?"  
  
"Um. Hers is nicer."  
  
"All right." They were at the Slytherin House entrance.  
  
"Charismatic." Draco said and the stone wall opened. Crabbe and Goyle were scarfing down slices of the leftover pies. Draco left to his dormitory and so did Nellie. Pansy was filing her nails on her bed. Nellie asked if she had a plain black robe she could borrow.  
  
"Sure." Pansy said and magicked it out of her trunk and made it glide over to Nellie with her wand.  
  
"Thanks." Nellie said. She fingered the silk robe, thinking about the party tonight.  
  
"Ouch." She said, feeling something prick her finger.  
  
"You okay?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Yeah. I think so." She looked at her finger. The one with the black stain where she had touched the Dark Mark. It was now a glowing blood red color, slowly fading back to black.  
  
Back at the Lion's Den, (do you have the hang of it yet? We're at Gryffindor tower.), Harry and Ron started on their homework.  
  
"You should have started it in class." Hermione said. "I got mine done."  
  
"Good. Then you can help us with our notes on rare half breeds." Ron suggested.  
  
"Do your own." Hermione said. Ron grumbled and opened up his book. Hermione started reading a book titled, "The Most Boring History Book About Boring But Quite Interesting History." It must have been boring since soon, Hermione had fallen asleep reading it. Her head tilted and rested on Harry's shoulder. Ron sniggered and reached over to grab her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. Harry was somewhat pleased. As Hermione fell into a deeper sleep, she snuggled up to Harry like a little bunny. Or that bear in those Muggle laundry commercials.  
  
"Guess she didn't get enough sleep last night." Ron whispered, sliding Hermione's notes back in her folder.  
  
"I didn't either." Harry said. "Well, much sleep."  
  
"Hi guys!" Neville said, coming over.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Oops!" Neville whispered. "Uh. I'm going to get some food in the Great Hall. Want to come?"  
  
"What's that on your book covers?" Ron asked quietly pointing to one of the books that Neville had in his arms.  
  
"Nothing!" Neville said going red. Ron snatched a book.  
  
"Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Nellie." He read, turning the book at different angles to read the name Neville had wrote all over his transfiguration book. Ron shoved the book back, smiling.  
  
"Neville finally has a crush!" he said.  
  
"Shut up." Neville said.  
  
"Okay. We'll get some food." Harry said. He gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. Hermione slightly grunted. Harry leaned down and whispered some more.  
  
"Hermione. Wake up." He whispered. Hermione only cuddled closer.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered. "I'll be back tonight." He whispered.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, just about driving Harry to embarrassment as she spoke his name. Ron began to laugh and Hermione woke with a jolt.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked. Hermione then realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Harry!" she apologized.  
  
"We're going to get some food in the Great Hall. Want to come? I didn't want to just leave you sleeping on the couch here." Harry said.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
In the Great Hall, Neville spelled out Nellie as many times as he could with the letters of his alphabet soup.  
  
"I swear he is so obsessed." Ron whispered to Hermione who seemed to be concerned.  
  
"Well. It's about time he's had his mind off of things. Ever since You-Know-Who came back and that last visit with his parents he told us about." The three were quiet, remembering Neville coming back from Christmas vacation, blubbering and telling everyone what had happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy kept checking his watch. He hated wearing his plain robes. They brought back the bad memories when his father had been put in Azkaban for trying to make him be evil in his 5th year. The spell had been broken, but there was something inside of him that said that being evil was his destiny and he had to follow in his father's steps. It was 7:08. He beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle and they exited the Great Hall. Nellie was already waiting there for them. She looked very pretty in the black robe. No one said anything as they walked out to the grounds by the Greenhouses where they would have class in the late afternoon tomorrow. They headed towards a tree with moving limbs. Nellie thought it was strange because there was no wind. Draco picked up a long branch from the ground and motioned everyone to follow after him. He hurried around the tree and prodded a twisted wooden knot on the tree. It stopped moving.  
  
"You first." Malfoy told Crabbe. Crabbe hurried in the gap of the massive tree roots. Goyle was next.  
  
"Hurry before it starts moving again." Draco told Nellie. She hurried in, Draco behind her. The tree leaves began to shake again. They were walking along a tunnel. The light from their wands weren't enough to light it all up. The path sloped and Nellie saw Crabbe reach up and open a trapdoor. They had emerged into a very dark basement with a bunch of chairs, logs for fires, and a cauldron. A pair of stairs were in front of them. Thank goodness they were lighted. Malfoy shoved his way past Crabbe so he could lead. Up the stairs, Nellie could hear the murmuring of voices. As they went higher, the voices got louder. And louder. Malfoy opened a door. They were in very large kitchen with marble counters and shiny pots and pans. Nellie was fascinated by all the rich lifestyle that was all in the halls and the rooms they passed through.  
  
"Master. We're here." Draco said, interrupting Nellie's thoughts.  
  
"Good. Here are your party hats." Said the man with the black hair. He looked over Crabbe and Goyle's head. His lips turned up in a big, toothy smile. His mouth open and Nellie could see sharp canine's emerge.  
  
"Well hello there. How nice of you to come to my house party." He said in a hissing voice to Nellie. "My pet." Nellie couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. It was Lord Voldemort. And she was standing in his new palace, facing what could be her doom. 


	7. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 7  
  
As Nellie stood there stunned, someone took hold of her arm and began to lead her into the main hall. It was Voldemort holding her. His touch was gentle, like she was a delicate china antique that was to be handled with great care. Or someone too precious to have let go. Someone so precious Lord Voldemort needed that someone to help him and his evil schemes.  
  
"Come, my pet." He said. Nellie walked along, afraid to even open her mouth. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle followed along.  
  
"You must meet everyone!" Voldemort said and dragged her amidst the much older people in the room. Most of them had glasses in their hands and they laughed.  
  
"Young Malfoy," Voldemort said to Draco. "Show our special guest around." He smiled at them.  
  
"Yes Master." Malfoy said and took Nellie's arm. Malfoy pointed out several people to Nellie. Some smiled at her. Others merely nodded. The names of the people went in one ear and came out of the other. They had reached a group of 6 people standing by the fireplace which was crackling merrily, despite its evil surroundings.  
  
"Mom. Dad. This is Nellie Vonwit, Master's special guest." Draco said to a man with blonde hair, same as his wife.  
  
"Ah. Yes." Mr. Malfoy said. "Pleased to meet you." Mr. Malfoy stuck out his hand for Nellie to shake. The shock was wearing off and Nellie reached out and shook it. She even managed a smile. After all, it was a party. Evil Lords usually just don't have parties to do untrustworthy things at.  
  
"And this is Mr. and Mrs. Goyle." Draco said, gesturing to the two slightly overweight people talking to Goyle.  
  
"Let me guess." Nellie said. "Those are Crabbes parents." She said. The other two people were talking to Crabbe.  
  
"Right." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Um. Ahem?" said a man, wringing his hands by the entrance where Nellie had come in.  
  
"Uh, will everyone please proceed to the hill behind Master's Palace?" The Death Eaters murmured in interest and headed out through the kitchen. As Nellie and Draco's family made a pass to go to the hill, the man reached out and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Master would like to see you."  
  
"Oh!" Nellie said.  
  
"He will meet you in the Showing Room." Nellie was totally bewildered. The man sighed.  
  
"Down the hall, take three rights, past the gallery, fourth door on the left."  
  
"Thank you." Nellie said.  
  
"See you later." Draco said to Nellie as she turned and went the other way of the hall. There must have been around 200 rooms or so in the Palace. There were various doors. After three rights at the man had said, there was a grand long hall lit with torches on the wall. It seemed to be a gallery of some kind that had a contribute to Voldemort. Walking along, gazing at the pictures, she stopped at one. There was a picture of a woman. A woman with Nellie's hair. A man was beside her with Nellie's gray blue eyes. A smoldering house was in the background. The lady was crying and clutching a baby with black hair to her chest. Something yet again triggered in her mind. The flickering of the torches made the pictures even seem to move.  
  
"No! No! How could you?" Someone cried in Nellie's head. "I loved both of them! And you took my girls away! You shall pay!" There was silence. Then..  
  
"I had to do it." Someone purred in Nellie's ear as they laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Neville ate his alphabet soup and daydreamed. The soup was cold by now and Ron had stolen his roll. He was hungry. Stirring his soup absentmindedly, he stared into space. People leaving the Great Hall stared at him. He didn't briefly notice. He began to evening dream (okay. It's not day so he can't day dream. All right?). Him and Nellie. Nellie and him. He began to put together a first date for them. Maybe they could go around Christmas. Christmas! He thought. What could he get her for Christmas?  
  
"Uh, Sir?" said someone in a squeaky voice. It was one of the house elves, dressed in a big sweater.  
  
"Huh?" Neville said. The Great Hall was deserted, except for the house elves sweeping the floors.  
  
"We's needs to clean!" squeaked the elf.  
  
"Uh. Sorry." Neville said and got up and left the hall. He trudged slowly towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Quakopolis." Neville glumly said to the Fat Lady in her painting. She gazed at him and swung back on her hinges to let him in. The new first years were talking together about their first days at class. Seamus was chasing after Lavender Brown who kept shrieking. Colin Creevy and his brothers were engaged in a game of exploding snap with Ron. Hermione and Harry were discussing the Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. Neville felt suddenly very out of place. He went up to bed. No one noticed.  
  
In his bed, Neville felt like crying. Being almost 18 now, it was very foolish. Only the little kids cried when someone was mean to them. Neville had gotten used to be made fun of. Snape didn't taunt him anymore, but maybe it was because he was always high on something. He wanted so many things in life. He wanted his parents to recognize him the most. Images flashed through his mind about the last visit:  
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Neville said, stepping into the padded room. Mr. Longbottom screamed as usual and ran to his corner which was littered with well worn baby blankets that he often clutched in fear.  
  
"Dad. It's me. Your son, Neville! I come every school vacation I have! Remember?"  
  
"No Bob. I don't" Mrs. Longbottom muttered to Neville as she brushed a rag dolls hair. Mrs. Longbottom loved that doll. The doll had blonde hair, like Neville.  
  
"I'm your son!" He wailed. He had tried more to convince them of this ever since summer vacation of his fourth year.  
  
"No." Mrs. Longbottom said. "This is my son." Mrs. Longbottom said and held up the doll. "His name is Neville. Do you agree that he is the sweetest baby ever, Christopher?" Mrs. Longbottom asked him.  
  
"Mom! Mother! I'm your son!"  
  
"What was that you said Patrick?" Mrs. Longbottom asked and tucked the Neville doll in a play crib.  
  
"NEVILLE! I'm NEVILLE!" HE screamed, just as insane as his parents.  
  
"Norman." Mrs. Longbottom said to Mr. Longbottom. "It's your turn to wash the dishes." She said and pointed to the little Muggle Fisher Price kitchen in the far corner of the room.  
  
"No. I don't wanna." Frank Longbottom said and began to suck his thumb.  
  
"Richard, you wash the dishes, since you're here." Mrs. Longbottom said and stood up and pointed at Neville.  
  
"NEVILLE!" he yelled.  
  
"Quiet! Neville is sleeping. You can't play with him now." Mrs. Longbottom said and pointed to the doll, its goofy grinning face peeking over patterned blankets.  
  
"Uggggggh!" he said and stomped his foot. "Mother! Listen to me! I. Am. Your. SON." Mrs. Longbottom picked up the plastic phone that was attached to the kitchen play set.  
  
"Shush, Jonathan. I'm on the phone." She said. Neville didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Longbottom said into the phone talking just like someone had actually called the yellow piece of plastic. Yet alone them in their room of padded walls. "Yes, this is Veronica. Oh, Ophielus! Ophielus Midrigge! My dear sister! How am I? I'm good, thank you. How are you? Yes. George is fine." She said and looked over at Mr. Longbottom.  
  
"Albert, come talk to my sister." Mrs. Longbottom ordered.  
  
"No." Mr. Longbottom said sternly, words slurred by the thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Henry doesn't want to talk right now. A nice boy named Samuel is here to wash the dishes so I better get off the phone. All right. Buh Bye!" Mrs. Longbottom hung up the fake phone.  
  
"Now where did William go?" Mrs. Longbottom said, hands on her hips, staring around the room. "Did you see where he went David?" Mr. Longbottom didn't respond. Tears filled Neville's eyes as he shut the door and the nurse locked it. In his bed, real tears filled Neville's eyes. Could his mother's sister really be Professor Midrigge. Neville stepped out of his bed and headed to his teachers office.  
  
  
  
Voldemort's pale hand was on Nellie's shoulder, also gazing at the picture on the wall, all surrounded by green paint, made to look like light.  
  
"Why?" Nellie asked. Voldemort said nothing.  
  
"Come." He said finally. With one last look at the people being tortured on the wall, Nellie followed Voldemort down the hall. He led her into a room. It was exactly the same Show Room as his old house. The three bare walls and the last with the black clouds swirling.  
  
"Sit." He said and gestured towards his throne. Nellie expected at once to have chains bind her to the chair as she sat down. Voldemort stood behind the throne.  
  
"Show her. What she longs to see." He said, pointing his wand at the wall. It once again swirled and a house with a green yard appeared. The black clouds still circled the film. An old car pulled up in the driveway. A young boy, around the age of 1 came running outside, the baby-sitter, a woman in her early 30's following.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" the boy cried and pointed to the car. A man with glasses, blue gray eyes, and black hair that stood up in the back got out of the car and ran around the other side to open it for his wife. A woman with flowing red hair and vivid green eyes. Her arms were full of blanket.  
  
"Ooooh!" the boy said, as his mother leaned down to show the boy what was concealed in the blankets.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in his very tiny voice, just catching up on vocabulary, causing the adults to laugh.  
  
"This is your baby sister Nellie, Harry." Said the woman. The boy stared at the sleeping baby girl.  
  
"Oh." Said Harry. The man handed the woman a couple of coins.  
  
"Thanks Minerva." He said. The screen then flashed to the same house. It was night and it was Halloween. Leaves littered the street. There was no car in the driveway this time. No baby-sitter. No little toddling boy with messy hair. Nellie was stunned by now, even more when she first discovered she was in Lord Voldemort's house. A black cloaked figure appeared outside the house and unlocked the front door with a tap of his wand. Seconds later, a faint sound could be heard from inside the house. A light flickered on in the left bedroom. Later, that same man and woman ran out of the house, the cloaked figure at their heels. They argued and the man said a curse. The screen filled with green light and the red haired woman fell to the ground. The man picked up his son whom had rolled out of his dead mothers arms. They argued some more. The man set down his son and prepared to strike with his wand. The figure was quicker. The same green light flashed on the screen again. Crying could be heard. The figure removed it's hood and crouched down by the little boy.  
  
"Greatest Lord, ever born. Sent to end the evil one." Said the old, but a bit younger, Voldemort. "You will never defeat me. Now it's your turn. The moon is right at the peak of it's darkness." As the clouds in the sky parted, the blue moonlight of the very large moon washed over the young boy and Voldemort preformed the curse once more. There was a scream and the clouds swallowed up the scene. Nellie choked on her own salvia.  
  
"You see, my pet." Voldemort said. "You aren't Nellie Vonwit. You are Nellie Potter. Harry Potter's sister." Nellie coughed.  
  
"Why?" Nellie managed to say. "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"I needed an ally." He whispered, reaching over the back of the throne. "The best choice was someone related to my worst enemy. Your brother. The greatest most powerful Lord born to put me to rest. He almost succeeded that terrible night. I had someone under my reign who retrieved you from the rubble of the Potter's house. You were still sleeping. So young." He picked up a piece of Nellie's hair and fingered it.  
  
"I tracked your movements. Now you cam here. To help me, have reign over the magical world." He dropped her hair and smoothed it down.  
  
"What is there to be gained by refusing?" he asked, coming around from behind the throne.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"Look at me." Voldemort said. Nellie looked at him. His green eyes stared at her.  
  
"When I have taken over, no one except those with me will be free. Do you want to be enslaved?" Nellie shook her head.  
  
"See? It is best to come to me during this time. The moon will be ripe in its darkness once again." Nellie blinked and tilted her head back to keep the tears in.  
  
"Shall we begin to the hill now?" he asked. Nellie swallowed.  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "Master." Voldemort leaned down and kissed her forehead. Now she was marked in 2 places. Her finger, her forehead, and soon to be, her forearm.  
  
Neville wandered down the hall and knocked on the door of Professor Midrigge's office. He took several breaths.  
  
"Hello Mister Longbottom." Professor Midrigge said as she opened the door. "I know why you have come."  
  
"I know." Neville said.  
  
"First off." Professor Midrigge said as Neville opened his mouth to speak and the door magically closed behind him. "I want you to know that I am here for you." That did it. Neville broke into tears and flung himself at his aunt.  
  
"I miss them!" he cried into her shoulder. "I want them back! Why did he have to do that to them?"  
  
"No one knows. Even I do not know why Voldemort did all he did." Neville straightened, sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"But. Why didn't my Grandmother tell me about you?"  
  
"She never did like me." She said. "I was considered sinful to her because I could see through people."  
  
"Couldn't you have seen what would have happened?" he asked.  
  
"No Neville. All the Psychics had gathered to try to figure out his plans. There was so much dark magic going on that all the visions were clouded." Ophielus led Neville over to a couch on the far end of her office.  
  
"Before I knew it, My brother in law and sister had been attacked. I went to your grandmother to comfort her and ask if she needed my help. But all she did was turn me away. She never wanted me to have anything to do with the Longbottoms."  
  
"Is that why I had to be brought up by her?" Neville asked. "When I could have been brought up by you? My uncle never really liked kids so."  
  
"Yes. That seems presumably why." Ophielus said. Neville looked at his hands.  
  
"It will come to an end." She said to her nephew.  
  
"It will?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I have foresaw it." She said.  
  
"And. And. " he didn't dare ask what he wanted to. Ophielus smiled at him.  
  
"Hogsmeade will be freed. Dumbledores orders. Voldemort will still be allowed to patrol and keep watch over the village, but you can take Nellie out for dinner."  
  
"So you know." He said.  
  
"Yes." She said. "She's a fine one, my boy." She patted his hands. "Some say there is no return to innocence. But I believe that there is. The innocent are always taken first. She will come back to us sooner than we expect."  
  
"Huh?" Neville asked, sniffing again.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough." She looked at the clock on the wall. "You should get back to your common room now." She said.  
  
"Yes." Neville said.  
  
"The others will find out that you're my nephew, so you need not worry keeping it a secret." She said as she ushered him towards the door.  
  
"And um." he cut himself off again.  
  
"This is your last future reading Mister Longbottom." Professor Midrigge said. "You will have a half son named Timothy in the summer. But you won't know that it is your half son until after you are married. He shall come around Christmas." With that, she quietly shut the door in Neville's confused face.  
  
"I get divorced?" he asked through the door.  
  
"Good night Mister Longbottom!" Professor Midrigge said sternly.  
  
At the lion's den, Ron and Dean headed upstairs to go to sleep. Neville was already asleep (yeah right) in his bed. The first years had been stashed away in their dorms. Seamus kissed Lavender before running up to the dorm after Ron and Dean. Harry, Hermione, and some other 5th and 6th years were left.  
  
"I guess I'll go now." Harry said, picking up his DADA book and stuffing it away. Hermione said goodnight to him and went to her dorm. Harry stayed in his robes and only pretended to go to sleep. The stars twinkled through window glass. Dean's loud ticking alarm clock didn't help pass the time that Harry was waiting for. Then, when he thought it was safe, he started to climb out of bed. Then, the door of the dorm opened. Harry leapt back and peered around the divide in his curtains. Neville hadn't been asleep. He came in sniffing and crawled into bed. Harry waited more. When Neville began to snore, Harry made his escape. Back down the staircase he went. Someone pouring their pumpkin juice on the fire had extinguished it and only the light in the room was that of the moon streaming in through the curtains. Harry crept close to the wall as he made his way up the girl's staircase. He was more confident now. He slowly opened the door to the seventh year dorms and inched in. Silently but quickly tip toeing past Lavender and Pavartis beds, he reached Hermione's bed. The curtains on one side weren't closed. Hermione was curled up under the covers. This time, Harry sat down on the bed. His hands trailed over the sheets and he leaned in again to Hermione. She was Goldilocks this time, and this time, it was juuuuuuuuuuuust right for Harry to lean in and kiss her on the lips. After he moved away, Hermione spoke again in her sleep.  
  
"Harry." She said. Harry smiled. "I know you're there." She said and sat straight up. Harry nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"I -- um! I can explain!" he whispered in the dark.  
  
"Explain what?" Hermione whispered back, brushing her hair back.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Harry." She said. She reached out and took his chin in her hand. "You're a great wizard." She said.  
  
"What does that have to with anything?" he asked.  
  
"Everything." She said. And she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips this time. When they broke apart, Harry stroked her hair.  
  
"Should we tell Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet." Hermione said. There was silence between the two as Pavarti grumbled in her sleep.  
  
"You better go." Hermione said.  
  
"Right." Harry said. Without a backwards glance. He raced out of the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that everybody for Chapter 7? Fact: I cried when I typed the part about Nellie in the Show Room and when Neville talks to Professor Midrigge. See? This is a great piece of work! J.K. Rowling should take a leaf out of everyones books who comes and reads this!  
  
POST A REVIEW! 


	8. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 8  
  
Nellie followed Voldemort out of the palace. What had she just done? She asked herself. She could not come up with an acceptable reason. They were walking up a path in the dark. It was lit by the glowing moon. Nellie remembered what Voldemort had said in her house about the moon. She didn't know what it meant, but it chilled her to the bone. The dirt path curved up the hill and there was a rocky but stable cliff where the Death Eaters were gathered. The talking ceased as Voldemort approached. The Death Eaters sat in silence. Draco beckoned Nellie to sit next to him. Shaking like mad, Nellie sat down, feeling awfully dumb or out of place in Pansy's robe.  
  
"Now. For entertainment tonight," Voldemort said, pressing his hands together and grinning around at his supporters, "Let's play charades!" The death Eaters rejoiced.  
  
"Me first!" cried a skinny man. Voldemort didn't care that he hadn't asked politely. He just waved his hand and the Death Eater leapt up. He did some gestures and began to run around the fire.  
  
"Unicorn." Crabbe grunted.  
  
"Aw man! Everyone gets it on the first try!" the Death Eater whined and sat back down. Crabbed got up and twisted his face as he thought of something to do.  
  
"Okay." He said. He pretended to act all cool and like he was the hottest guy in the world. He strutted around the fire and smoothed his hair. Suddenly as he reached Voldemort, his eyes popped and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Crabbe fell backwards and lay still.  
  
"Ooo! Ooo!" Draco said, jumping up laughing. "The Death of Cedric Diggory!" he cried. Everyone around the fire began to laugh, except Nellie who had no clue who Cedric Diggory was.  
  
"You quite stumped me on that one, Young Crabbe." Voldemort said, nodding. "One of my favorite deaths." He said. Malfoy rushed up so he could take a turn at Charades.  
  
"Okay." He told everyone. "Everyone will get this." He paused and turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Can I use words, Master? PLEASE?" He grinned evilly at his master.  
  
"All right, go on then." Voldemort said, smiling just as wicked. Malfoy strutted around the fire.  
  
"Oh! Ouchies! My scar hurts!" he whined. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't think I can play Quidditch today! I think I ought to just polish my Firebolt instead. That can make up for Quidditch. I'll be doing something with a broom!" Everyone laughed still harder. He strutted some more. Then gasped in surprise.  
  
"Hermione!" he cried and fell to his knees in the dirt. "My love!" Tears were pouring down faces the Death Eaters were laughing so hard. "Run away with me and we can live together and attend Quidditch matches! I love you SO much!" he then pretended to kiss someone. Apparently, by the reactions of everybody, Malfoy had told them about Harry 'kissing' Hermione on the train before Voldemort and Nellie arrived.  
  
"Harry Potter." Voldemort said. Draco sat down, looking very pleased as his funny imitation. Voldemort stood up and smiled down at everyone.  
  
"I think that's enough fun. The little ones have to go to back to school soon." He said. "I will tell a story of my greatness. Which one shall I tell?" he asked.  
  
"Tell us about the moon, my Lord. Tell us how you've destroyed many with its powers."  
  
"Ah. The moon." He paused and sat back down. He gazed up at the moon, winking down at them. "Once every so years, the moon gets full. Fuller than before. It also appears closer to earth every night within the coming year." Everyone stared up at the sky. "There is always a Blue Moon, when the moon looks a ghastly blue. Muggles think this has to do with particles in the atmosphere. But it does not. It means the moon is halfway to its final peak of innocence, when evil will only come where evil is. When the moon has reached its final peak, evil can swallow up the world." Voldemort sighed.  
  
"Many times, I have tried to conceal the world with my grace. But they all have failed. But this coming year. I will succeed. With the help of my old Death Eaters, my young ones, and my new one." He gazed at Nellie and she looked at her hands.  
  
"When the moon is at the end of its innocence, it will be at its highest peak in darkness. Whenever the moon has been full of evil, many of my great destructions have occurred. But this, will be the greatest." There was silence except for the lonely cicadas in the bushes nearby.  
  
"Before the young ones go, Nellie, please step up here please." Nellie got to her unsteady feet and walked past the Death Eaters. When Nellie was in front of Voldemort, he reached up and took a hold of her right sleeve. He gently turned her arm so her forearm was showing.  
  
"I," he said, bringing out his wand "Lord Voldemort, greatest Lord ever to have lived, gather my powers to be able to summon you when council shall be held." He twirled his wand and it began to glow. "I!" he yelled to the night. "Bring you within my powers of EVILL!!!!!!!!!!" he directed his wand at Nellie's arm. The Death Eater's flinched and clutched their left forearms. Draco and his friends whimpered and clutched their right forearms. Nellie screamed as a sharp pain filled her arm. It felt numb. Nellie opened her eyes and stared at her arm. There is was. The Dark Mark. Just like Professor Snape had on his own arm. It glowed a fiery white until fading to blue to green. Yellow to orange. Red to pitch black. Voldemort pulled her robe sleeve back down. He took her chin in his hands and brought it down. He yet again kissed the same spot on her head.  
  
"Welcome." He said. "My pet." The Death Eaters stood in their approval of the new member of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Off you trot now!" Voldemort said. He turned to the remaining Death Eaters as Draco, Nellie, Crabbe, and Goyle left.  
  
"Let's sing a song." He said. He began to swish his wand around.  
  
"Kumbaya. My Lord. Kumbaya..."  
  
"How many times have I told you about singing with your hoods on. It muffles your voices!" Voldemort said, still flicking his wand.  
  
"Kumbaya. My Lord. Kumbaya..."  
  
"Louder!" Voldemort yelled as Nellie and the other walked father away . "I can't HEAR you!" Voldemort sang. Tears were in Nellie eyes as the mark still numbed her arm.  
  
"It's okay." Goyle said, patting her shoulder. "It will stop hurting." Nellie sniffed. So many things had gone totally wrong this night. And there was no delete or undo button.  
  
In the morning, Nellie looked very tired at the Slytherin table. Harry felt sorry for her. He thought Nellie was nice and would have liked it to have her on the good side of Hogwarts, rather than the bad. Someone walked in with too much strong perfume on and sat next to Ron. It was Neville.  
  
"Aw man!" Ron said, pinching his nose. "Did you think you put enough on?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Neville said, seeing Nellie at the Slytherin table buttering toast.  
  
"And why are you wearing your dress robes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. No reason. Hi Aunt Midrigge!" Neville said to Professor Midrigge who walked past the Gryffindor table on the way to the teachers table.  
  
"My Neville!" Midrigge said. "You put on way to much cologne. This will do the trick." She brought out her wand, said a couple of well chosen words, and the stench of Neville's cologne dropped considerably.  
  
"Thanks." Said Neville breathlessly and sat down to eat.  
  
"Aunt?" Ron asked, looking at Neville.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, she brought me into her office a bit after dinner to tell me that she was my mothers sister."  
  
"Cool." Harry said. Hermione walked in, looking very flustered. Harry blushed.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Good morning Neville. Morning Ron, Morning Harry." She said. As she reached for the orange juice, her eyes landed on Nellie. She had a white bandage wrapped around her right arm.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Nellie?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Neville jumped up and spoons clattered to the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Geez man." Ron said. "It's only a gauze wrap."  
  
"What if she got attacked?" He glared at the Slytherins. "By one of THEM."  
  
"Grow a brain Neville." Harry said. "They wouldn't do that do their own kind." Or would they? He thought,  
  
"He's been trying to grow a brain for years." Ron whispered to Harry who sniggered.  
  
"I am going to see what is wrong." Neville pronounced boldly and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"He won't come back alive." Dean Thomas muttered, who had been sitting across from Ron. The Gryffindors watched fearfully as Neville made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hi." Neville said to Nellie. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh hi Neville. Did you get your homework done?" she asked. Neville melted.  
  
"Yeah..." he said.  
  
"You um. Wanna sit down? You look like you could get off your feet." Neville sat down.  
  
"I can't wait for today's lesson in Transfiguration. It should be cool."  
  
"Transfiguration is neat." He said. "What did you do to your arm?"  
  
"Oh." Nellie said, touching the bandage. "You know those, uh, thingies in the bathrooms that hold candles?"  
  
"Yeah." Neville said.  
  
"Well. It sounds dumb, but I was reaching up to the shelf in the Slytherin bathroom to get a towel and one of the candle holders cut me."  
  
"Ouch. You should have gone to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No!" Nellie said. "It's okay! I'll be fine." She said quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Malfoy shouted, drawing near. "Clear off, Longpantbottoms!" he laughed at his new joke. Neville blanched.  
  
"He can sit here." Nellie said to Malfoy. "Any time he feels like it." She glared at him, her eyes flashing. Malfoy looked startled. He didn't want to be challenged by his Master's new 'pet'.  
  
"Okay. Chill. Longbottom can sit here." He said and sat, though quite far from Neville.  
  
"Wow. You sure made him listen." Neville said awed.  
  
"Well. I have a way with men." She said, shrugging.  
  
"You sure do." He muttered going red.  
  
"What?" Nellie asked.  
  
"Nothing!" It was Neville's turn to go red. "Uh. See you in class."  
  
"Bye." Nellie said. Neville got up and went back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione said. "Hes alive. He made it!" Neville came back to the table.  
  
"Dude! You must have been FREAKED when Malfoy came up to you like that!" Ron said, punching him on the arm.  
  
"Nellie told him off for telling me to go away." Neville said proudly.  
  
"I'm going to get to class." Harry said, standing up. "Want to come Ron?"  
  
"Nah. There's a fresh plated of bacon." He said and magicked the plate away from several second years who shouted in protest.  
  
"I'll come!" Hermione said and grabbed her bag. Harry knew why she was coming. Once in the hall, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"You know Harry." She said. "I have a feeling Ron will find out about. Us, really soon." She said. Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I heard you." Harry told Hermione. "I just don't know what we should do. I don't think we can go along the rest of the school year meeting in your bedroom. We'll be found out! And then Ron will find out and if Ron finds out the whole SCHOOL will!"  
  
"You're right. We can't keep having midnight meetings. And if Ron found out, he would feel betrayed that we didn't tell him." They were almost at the classroom now.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said stopping to turn and look at her. "I'm sure one of us will think of something. Until then, we'll meet in the common room. 1:00 tonight." He said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"All right." She said, and took his arm and dragged him off to class. 


	9. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 9  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded 'hello' to Harry and Hermione when they entered the classroom. There were cages containing stuffed animals that had been brought to life. They watched Harry with creepy plastic eyes while Hermione squealed about how CUTE they were.  
  
"Oooooooooo! Professor! What are we going to do with them? We've already learned how to make them alive and then not already!" Hermione gushed.  
  
"We're going to be changing them into what they really are." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"So, like, that purple bear will turn into a real bear.. That's purple?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. The bell rang and immediately students began to file into the classroom. All the boys got disgusted looks on their faces when they heard the girls squealing over the animals.  
  
"I don't think I will live through this class." Ron whispered to Harry as he came in the classroom and he sat on the other side of Harry. Seamus and Lavender walked in holding hands. Neville sighed when he saw them. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in and began to poke and prod the stuffed animals with their wands. The stuffed lion in their cage started to cry. They laughed. Nellie came in, she had taken her gauze wrap off of her arm, it didn't hurt that bad anymore. Neville caught her eye and pointed to the seat next to him. Nellie smiled and came and took the seat. Neville felt like he would die.  
  
"Now class." Professor McGonagall said and the girls stopped cooing. "This is a very tricky part in Transfiguration. You will all do fine if you all pay good attention." Hermione straightened up in her seat.  
  
"In front of you are some stuffed animals. They are already alive and your assignment is to make them real." Professor McGonagall further instructed them on what to do. Then they were ready. It was mayhem. Ron messed up on his cat and it still had a stuffed head. It yowled piteously and ran around the cage frantically.  
  
"Ah! Animal abuse!" Pavarti yelled and tackled him.  
  
"Ah! Wizard abuse!" Harry yelled and jumped up to help Ron.  
  
"Class! Class! Settle DOWN!" cried Professor McGonagall. "Miss Patil, please get off of Mister Weasley. Potter, sit down." Harry sat down and Pavarti stood up. With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall gave the cat a normal head again.  
  
"Do you want to be excused, Miss Patil?" McGonagall asked Pavarti, stepping in front of Seamus' cage to prevent her from seeing the puppy dog which still had stuffed back legs and a tail.  
  
"Ah!!!!!" Pavarti screamed, seeing the dog and lunged for Seamus.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled and scrambled out of his chair to get out of the line of fire. *PUNCH* Pavarti was pushed back by a severe punch in face. From Nellie.  
  
"Miss Vonwit!" Professor McGonagall gasped as Pavarti clutched her face.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Nellie said, bowing her head. "You told her to settle down. I mean, they're just stuffed animals. So, because she didn't shut up, I.."  
  
"Quite understandable." Professor McGonagall said. "You will be excused this time. Miss Patil, please wait outside while I have a talk with you." Pavarti pouted from under her hands. As soon as McGonagall had left the room, everyone began to talk.  
  
"Whoa! That's one mean right hook!" Ron said. He had a bruise on his face from when Pavarti attacked him. Neville now knew he REALLY liked Nellie. It would nice, no great, to have a girlfriend who would defend you.  
  
After the break after their Double Transfiguration lesson, it was lunch time. Several students were crowded in the entrance hall, reading a bulletin that had been posted up.  
  
"Quidditch try outs and practice starts next week." Ron said to Harry, pushing his way out of the crowd.  
  
"Finally. I wondered when they would start."  
  
"And you won't believe what else they're doing this year." He pulled a face.  
  
"Theres going to be---" he got cut off by his sister, Lavender, and Pavarti who yelled the news for Harry.  
  
"CHEERLEADER TRY OUTS!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Oh god." Harry muttered. Now all the girls were shoving the boys interested in Quidditch try outs aside and borrowed each others quills to sign up.  
  
"Great. Just what this school needs." Ron said very sarcastically.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said. She had just pushed her way out of the crowd.  
  
"Hi." Ron said glumly. "Man. Ginny watches too much Muggle ESPN and wants to be a cheerleader so bad. If she gets picked, I will die of too much school spirit."  
  
"What's wrong with cheerleaders?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
"Well. Uh. They, um... Oh, Great Wizards, I don't know!"  
  
"Humph." Hermione said and stalked off to the great hall. The mass of girls had moved away and they were able to read the list.  
  
"Cheerleader try outs." Harry read aloud. "Girls 5th year and above are welcome to try out for your house Cheering Team for Quidditch matches and other events. "  
  
"Like what, I wonder." Ron said. "I hope they don't post up bulletins for junk like that one sport. Soccer, yeah, soccer."  
  
"I don't think they would do that. Soccer isn't a wizarding sport. I just think they want cheerleaders to kind of make the school more modern." Harry said before continuing.  
  
"Here's who signed up for Gryffindor Cheerleaders." He said. He and Ron went down the list.  
  
".Ginny Weasley, Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Lindsay Jamison, Theresa Wilks, Hermione Granger." They stopped reading and looked at each other.  
  
"Hermione? A Cheerleader?" Ron asked. He started to laugh. "I can see it now." He began to wave his arms around.  
  
"Hey team! Let's go! Wingardium Leviosa! Blah blah blah! Goooooooooo Gryffindors!" he said in a high pitched voice in imitation of Hermione.  
  
"She could make a good cheerleader." Harry said, going slightly red.  
  
"Whatever." Ron said. "Lets get some food."  
  
Hermione didn't talk to Ron the entire lunch time. He kept saying things like, "Like, pass the potatoes, like, okay?" Hermione glared at him and passed the potatoes to Colin Creevy who had wanted them next after Ron. That made Ron shut up.  
  
"I don't think that there is anything wrong with Hermione wanting to be Cheerleader." Harry said to Ron who was looking longingly at the potatoes.  
  
"Well that's what you think. With all that reading she does." he added in an undertone. Harry changed the subject.  
  
"What about Quidditch, eh?" He said. "You thinking of trying out again this year?"  
  
"I was.." Ron said. "I mean, last year the practices were tough."  
  
"Well, it's not easy being a keeper." Harry pointed out. "And with me being Quidditch Captain, that's not a piece of cake either.  
  
"Cake?" asked Seamus. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was also discussing Quidditch. He bragged about him being seeker and probably going to be promoted to Captain.  
  
"Of course, I think I should be captain so I can grace our wonderful team with my presence and good bossing around skills." He said. He turned to Nellie.  
  
"Why don't YOU try out for Quidditch?" he asked.  
  
"I really don't want ----"  
  
"Oh. You're trying out for cheerleading, aren't you?" Draco asked and rolled his eyes. Nellie didn't answer.  
  
"Oh no! Not you too!" He clutched his head. "Ah! The school spirit! It is getting to me! All the girls are being sucked into the whirlpool of popular!" he fell backwards out of his seat. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"You are being so dumb today." Nellie sneered at them. They stopped laughing.  
  
"Careful," Goyle whispered to Draco. "You don't want Master to get on your back." Draco climbed back into his seat.  
  
"Are you still upset or something about the party?" Draco asked.  
  
"No." Nellie said. "I just have a lot on my mind today and you guys are being really immature." She picked up her bookbag and headed towards the library to do her homework. Across the hall, Neville jumped up and followed Nellie out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi!" Neville said, catching up with Nellie in the hall. She slowed her pace and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the library." Neville smiled.  
  
"You're going the wrong way. The library is that way, past Professor McGonagalls office."  
  
"Oh! I hate new schools!" she said and pouted. "I am getting lost and I am being driven out of my mind!"  
  
"Hey," Neville said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about something? You sound like you need someone to talk to."  
  
"Thanks Neville." Nellie said. "Then, um, could you show me to Professor McGonagall's office?"  
  
"Sure. I guess I'll see you in the library then. I was going there to read up on some things for Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday." Neville pointed out Professor McGonagalls office and he trotted off. Nellie knocked on the door to the office.  
  
"Come in!" called Professor McGonagall. Nellie opened the door.  
  
"Miss Vonwit! What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Um. I wanted to talk to you about something.  
  
"Yes? Have a seat, please." She conjured a chair out of the air and it fell with a thud to the floor. Nellie sat on the chair.  
  
"Well, I was thinking.. If you said it was okay, I mean, I really don't like the Slytherin house a lot, and I was uh. wondering."  
  
"If you could move to Gryffindor house?" Professor McGonagall finished for her and smiled. Nellie nodded.  
  
"I wasn't too pleased myself with the arrangements of housing." She said. "But I think that we can add you in. Wait here, I will quickly speak with the headmaster." Professor McGonagall got up and left the room.  
  
As Professor McGonagall reached the stone gargoyle that led to Professor Dumbledores office, Professor Midrigge was already leaving. Curious, Professor McGonagall quickened her pace.  
  
"Tricky Trekkers." Said Professor McGonagall to the gargoyle and it sprang open. Up the staircase, reaching the door, she knocked.  
  
"Come in!" rasped Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall opened the door. Dumbledore was added more thoughts to his Pensieve.  
  
"Ah. Minerva! I imagine you have something you want to discuss with me?" Dumbledore carried the Pensieve over to his desk and sat down in his plush chair.  
  
"Yes Headmaster, Miss Vonwit is in my office right now. She came to me asking about. Transferring houses. I suppose the Slytherin accommodations aren't that pleasing and are troubling her." Dumbledore continued to stare at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"So.. I was wondering if it would be all right if Nellie transferred to Gryffindor." Dumbledore kept staring. Finally he spoke.  
  
"The sooner the better." Dumbledore said and pushed the Pensieve towards Professor McGongall. "Professor Midrigge had come to me with some great news. There is one survivor."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Headmaster."  
  
"Remember when it was the feast? I noticed your eyes were a bit misty."  
  
"It was only she briefly reminded me of. Lily." Professor McGonagall's gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"She did not briefly remind you. She did remind you. And she is." Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"She's... Lily?"  
  
"No no no, dear Minerva. She is not Lily. But she is Lily and James' daughter. I daresay you remember?" Professor McGonagall stared at Professor Dumbledore. She remembered babysitting for little 1 year old Harry Potter. The smart boy he was. James called her up because he needed to take Lily to the hospital because she was in labor.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do! Oh this is wonderful! When are you going to tell her? Tell Harry?"  
  
"I am afraid that won't be happening until things die down. You've read the latest Daily Prophet?"  
  
"No, Professor. But why can't we tell them?"  
  
"If Voldemort finds out who Nellie really is, he will want her on his side. Someone related to Harry would be a great ally for him. And imagine how upset they both would be. No parents, never knowing that they were siblings."  
  
"Do you think.. Nellie or Harry know?" Dumbledore swirled the Pensieve with his wand absentmindedly.  
  
"Professor Midrigge didn't say. But I have a great feeling that Nellie knows. And if she does know, Professor Midrigge doesn't want me to know how she found out." He stood up.  
  
"You can tell Nellie she is now in Gryffindor house, but will have all the same classes as she had before. Good day, Minerva."  
  
"Good day, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall stood up and left the office.  
  
Nellie was ecstatic about being able to transfer. Professor McGonagall waited for Nellie to gather her belongings from Slytherin Tower.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading in the common room.  
  
"Moving." Nellie said and proceeded to the steps leaving the common room.  
  
"Moving? You can't MOVE."  
  
"And why not?" Nellie shifted her bookbag.  
  
"Because! You're.. Branded." Nellie set down her trunk with a thump, glared at Malfoy, then SMACK! Draco drew back and clutched his cheek. Nellie lowered her hand.  
  
"Never." She snarled. "Tell me what I can or can't do. I may be a new  
  
'pet' but believe me. I know things that would make you treat me nicer."  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked, rubbing his face.  
  
"Ask VOLDEMORT." Nellie spat.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Draco turned on his heel and stomped out of the common room off to his room. Professor McGonagall helped Nellie with her trunk. The Slytherin common room door slid shut. Down below, all was quiet, except for the popping of the fire. Draco's paper was still lying on the table.  
  
"You Know Who's Plans for Hogsmeade!" read the headline. Underneath that were the words: "Outskirts of town. Or Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
The Fat Lady in the painting that led to Gryffindor Tower raised an eyebrow at Nellie.  
  
"Nellie is our exchange student. She is changing houses." Professor McGonagall explained to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well then!" trilled the Fat Lady. "Welcome! The password is Quakopolis." She then swung open on her hinges and let Nellie and Professor McGonagall in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them.  
  
"Attention!" Professor McGonagall said. "As you all know, this is Nellie, our exchange student. The Headmaster has suggested her transfer to Gryffindor house. Please treat her kindly." Professor McGonagall patted her shoulder and left. Lots of people greeted Nellie. She smiled at everyone. Yes, this was much better. Someone barreled through the crowd to get to her. It was Neville.  
  
"Hi! This is so cool! You get to be in Gryffindor!" he said.  
  
"Yeah! It is cool." She agreed. Several younger students were leaving to go to their classes, while the seventh years had the rest of the day off. Nellie was glad that she was in the seventh year classes. The grade and age courses in Salem were different, so she was right at home. Neville begged for help on his Divination, but Harry told him that he didn't have to bug Nellie. All he had to do was write a bunch of bull and he would at least pull a B on the assignment. Neville blanched and begged more.  
  
"I don't want to pass with a B!" he wailed. Nellie smiled and asked him what he needed to do.  
  
"We're studying oracles and prophecies." He said. "We need to decipher these so we can know what they predict."  
  
"All right. That shouldn't be too hard." Nellie showed Neville how to easily figure out some lines by using the meanings of the words. As the minutes passed by, Hermione read a book and Ron helped Harry with making flyers for Quidditch try outs. Neville kept scooting closer to Nellie. It was quite flattering, Nellie smiled at him and went on explaining how to string everything they deciphered together to create the prophecy.  
  
"Now want to help me with my Astronomy?" he hopefully asked.  
  
"I'm hungry though. Why don't we work on your Astronomy a top one of the towers after we get some food?"  
  
"I'm game!" Neville said, causing Ron to snigger.  
  
Draco still had a red stain on his cheek and he avoided Nellie's eyes as she entered the great hall. Since Nellie had never had Astronomy before, nor had been in any of the towers, she asked Neville where to go. But how unfortunate, when they tried to reach the South Tower, they ended up in the Owlrey.  
  
"At least it's a tower." Neville said shrugging. Night had already fallen, it being fall now.  
  
"See those stars?" she asked, pointing out one of the windows.  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Those make Orians belt. The star in the middle shines to the west which bounces off 5 other stars which makes the connections with the moon which.. Are you paying attention?"  
  
"No." Neville said, looking at her really weird.  
  
"Neville? Are you. all right?"  
  
"No!" Neville yelled, stomping his foot, startling several owls in the process. "I really like you Nellie! I gravel at your feet!" Neville threw himself to the ground and bowed to her.  
  
"Neville! What are you doing?" Nellie asked, kneeling down and taking his shoulders. Then he kissed her.  
  
"Ouch." Nellie said as Neville pulled away and grabbed her right forearm.  
  
"Oh I'm so dumb! I knew I shouldn't have kissed you! Did I bite you? I mean, I never kissed a girl really before and.."  
  
"It's okay Neville." Nellie said and returned the kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wow!" Neville said, fireworks going off in his eyes. Nellie giggled.  
  
"Now back to Astronomy.."  
  
That night after Neville came back from the common room, ("Finally." Harry thought to himself) Harry reached out of his curtains and picked up his watch. It was 12:54. He set it back down and slid off the bed. Ron snuffled in his sleep. Harry paused for a moment, and then hurried as quietly as he could down the stairs. Hermione wasn't there yet. He hoped she hadn't forgotten, being too busy talking to Nellie. There was a creak on the girl's dormitory stairs. Hermione in her robes peeked into the common room, the light from the fire throwing strands of her hair into glittery threads of gold. She jumped the last three stairs and ran over to Harry. He held his arms open wide and she jumped into them. She kissed him on the cheek. Harry kissed the top of her head and pulled her onto his lap. He leaned his chin on her soft head. There was no point really to this after midnight meeting. They just sat on the couch, cuddled, and watched the fire die down. Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Don't you think.. It's strange?" she asked.  
  
"What's strange?" Harry asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Why Nellie transferred houses?"  
  
"Not really." He answered. "If I was an exchange student and they put me with the rotten students, I would have gotten out too. But mind you, the sorting hat did want to put me in Slytherin."  
  
"Well you're a true Gryffindor, Harry." Hermione said. Harry hugged her closer. There was silence once again. The fire crackled and Harry traced stars and hearts on the fabric of Hermione's robes with his fingers. Then there was a creak. on the stairs. Hermione sat up and they both stared towards the boy's staircase.  
  
"Must be the wind from outside." Harry said. Hermione turned and leaned her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"I'm glad we're here." She said. "Just us. Alone." She said and took up Harry's tracing.  
  
"I just feel guilty though." Harry said.  
  
"Everyone can't have what they want." Hermione said. "Everyone gets so many things and chances in life. We have ours. Ron can find his own." Harry sat up.  
  
"Yes. I suppose that's true." Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips again. They kept kissing and pushing each other farther down on the couch. There was another creak on the boy's staircase. They ignored it. A door quietly shut. Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak and leaned his back against the door and slid to the floor, tears glinting on his face.  
  
Note: I am not trying to ruin everyone's mind. Harry and Hermione did not DO anything except kiss, okay? And there is nothing wrong with cheerleaders. They are just sometimes fun to make fun of. :) 


	10. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 10  
  
In the morning, Ron stormed around the boy's bathroom and locked him in there.  
  
"Did you fall in?" Dean asked through the door.  
  
"No." Ron said.  
  
"I think you did." Dean returned. Seamus ran out of the room and fled to use another restroom. Harry entered the common room, using his brains fast and quick when he discovered Ron did NOT want to come out of the loo. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and acted as if he had no care in the world.  
  
"Potter! Get your stupid friend out of the bathroom!" yelled Dean, seeing Harry coming up towards their dormitory.  
  
"He's still in there?" Harry asked. Slipping the towel off his shoulder he went up to the door and began to pound it.  
  
"Ron! Other people need to use the bathroom! Can you please come out?" There was silence.  
  
"All right." Ron said. The door opened and he shoved past Harry and Dean, head hanging down. He stormed out of the room. Harry ran after him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns YOU."  
  
"Aw man. You're mad at me again, aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're avoiding eye contact. You do that when you're mad at me. I remember in 4th year you suddenly became interested in the ceilings. You were always looking up at them."  
  
"I am not." Ron told the ceiling.  
  
"See? You're doing it again!" Harry said. They were in the common room now. Nellie and Neville were holding hands and just entering. Seamus had used the girl's bathroom and now he and Lavender were kissing on a couch. Ron ran away out of the common room. Harry's hands dropped to his side. What was with Ron? He was acting very strange, and Harry couldn't put his finger on why.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked, coming from behind Harry and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ron. He locked himself in the bathroom for like, ever, and when he entered the common room, he just ran away!"  
  
"Hmm. Maybe we should ask Ginny." Hermione suggested. She went up to the dorms. As Harry organized his books in his back, Hermione came back.  
  
"Ginny doesn't know what's wrong with Ron. She tried to talk to him at breakfast but she said that he was too interested in staring around the great hall." Harry zipped up his bag and pulled it on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we can get something out of him in Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"You're right. We should head out now." So they left. There was a chill in the air, but it was nothing to the chill that washed over Harry halfway through class. They were scattered around Hagrid's hut, writing down notes as Hagrid's booming voice told them about werewolves.  
  
"Yeh see here?" he asked, pointing to a clay cast propped up by his hut. "These are imprints from a werewolf. I've been to Professor Dumbledore about higher security on the forest. There seems to be a lot of 'em in the forest now." He said. Harry stared at the imprints and doodled a little picture of them in his notebook. Then he felt it. A cold rush of ice in his veins all through his body, very unexplainable. Behind him, Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle looked at each other. Then they looked at Nellie, who had a normal look on her face.  
  
"Um. Hagrid? I think I might throw up. I don't feel good." Malfoy lied, clutching his stomach. Crabbe and Goyle groaned and keeled over moaning in fake agony.  
  
"Must have been something yeh ate. Go see Madam Pomfrey." He said, waving a big hand. They rushed off.  
  
Malfoy prodded the knot on the trunk of the whomping willow. They ran down the dark corridor until they reached the basement of Voldemort's house.  
  
"Master?" Malfoy called out. He and his friends searched the first floor. No Voldemort. Running up the stairs, they searched the second floor.  
  
"Where is he?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"IN THE TOWER!!!! NOW GET YOUR FANNIES UP HERE!" yelled Voldemort from the tower. Running up two more flights of stairs, they were in the tower. Voldemort was standing in front of a high window, staring out over Hogsmeade.  
  
"You wanted us for something?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes.." hissed Voldemort. "Yes... I do.." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shifted uncomfortably as Voldemort fingered his wand.  
  
"Are you aware," Voldemort started. "What happens when you are evil? And you do something good?"  
  
"No, Master." Malfoy said.  
  
"I see... Well, it is something that makes me very unhappy. Very unhappy indeed."  
  
"I can't help it! I mean, it was just a simple 'Thank You!'" Goyle moaned.  
  
"What are you talking about, boy?" Voldemort spat, turning away from the window. "I am merely talking about Nellie!" It was Malfoy's turn.  
  
"I tried to stop her from leaving Slytherin, but she hit me!" he said.  
  
"I am not accusing you, young Malfoy. This is bad. If Dumbledore tells Nellie too much, she will leave me, as fast as she came." Voldemort's green eyes flashed and he turned back to the window.  
  
"Now. I want you three to keep an eye on her for me. If she does anything that is too good for my liking, you will tell me. Then I myself will keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yes Master." The three Slytherin's said.  
  
"And never do any thing very good." He told them, tapping the window with his wand. "You'll never know what could become of you then. You are dismissed." The students fled back to class, feeling worse than they had when they left.  
  
Voldemort still stood at the window minutes later after his young Death Eaters returned to class. The witches and wizards of Hogsmeade bustled around. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"What?" said Voldemort to the voice that often interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Turn around Tom."  
  
"I am not listening to you." He said.  
  
"Turn around. Now, Tom. I don't bite." Voldemort lifted his head off the window pane and spun around.  
  
"But.. How?" Voldemort gasped, leaning back against the window.  
  
"I know every secret way how to get in here." Ophielus Midrigge whispered, walking into the tower.  
  
"You're not. real." He told himself. "You are a figment of my imagination. But how come.."  
  
"How come I look so real?" Professor Midrigge walked up to Voldemort. "Because Tom," He reached up a hand and stroked his cheek. "I AM real."  
  
"Ack!" Voldemort said and brandished his wand. With a wave of her hand, the wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"How..." he said as Professor Midrigge stepped back and twirled it in her hands. "You.."  
  
"You know Tom, stuttering and unfinished sentences tend to make men like you very unstable and weak." She pocketed his wand (for now) and leaned back in close.  
  
"I am NOT weak!" Voldemort said, beads of sweat running down his face.  
  
"I know everything that you are up to. I have predicted the future, and there is no changing it." Midrigge said. "There is no hiding it."  
  
"I..." Voldemort said. No woman had ever been this close up to him. Well, on purpose. He trembled. Ophielus laughed.  
  
"I have plenty of advice for you, Tom." She purred, reaching up and straightening the collar of his robe. "But you don't want to listen."  
  
"What kind of advice?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Run away, Tom. Run away if you ever want to survive."  
  
"No. I'll never run away." He said, eyes narrowing. He watched her hands brush away lint off the robes.  
  
"All right, Tom. But you know that I truly am real, and on to you." Voldemort gulped.  
  
"It's a shame." Ophielus said with a sigh. "A man like yourself shouldn't be hidden away in a tower, in a grand palace like this. Commanding your troops to do your dirty work." She ran her hands down his chest and he tensed up at her touch.  
  
"It's a shame." She said again. She pressed his wand into his hand and swept out of the tower. Voldemort shuddered.  
  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were gathered on the field. A bunch of other young Gryffindor's were standing around nervously, clutching brooms.  
  
"Creevy. I thought after you cracked open your head last year during try outs you would stay off a broom." Harry told Dennis Creevy.  
  
"Well, I can't help it. You get chicks!" Dennis said. People around them laughed.  
  
"That's not entirely true." Harry said, looking sideways at Ron who was tapping his foot and had an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"Whatever, Potter." Dennis said.  
  
"All right. Here's the deal for this years Quidditch try outs. There are two open spaces on the team. We need one Beater and one Chaser. If you don't get on the team this year, next year there will be a space for a Seeker and a Keeper." The Gryffindors waiting to try out clutched their brooms.  
  
"This is how the try outs are going to go. We'll split you up and we'll play a few games of Quidditch. I'll be supervising how well all of you play. Then, I will announce the two new team players." Harry divided the boys and girls wanting to be Chasers, and Ron divided up the kids wanting to be Beaters. Then, up in the air, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team: Harry, Ron, Colin Creevy, Natalie McDonald, and Isaac Garret along with Dennis Creevy as the try out Beater and Jacques Kinsley as the try out Chaser. 14 brooms were up in the air. Harry had talked Pavarti's twin sister Padma (also the Ravenclaw Keeper) to challenge the Gryffindor Team along with the try out people in position. Padma was following Ron's lead around the Quidditch field. Seeker Terry Boot was keeping a watchful eye on Harry. A Bludger flew towards Natalie and Colin zoomed over and whapped it away. Jacques put a burst of speed on his broom in an attempt to score a goal when Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, and Emma Dobbs cornered him. He threw the Quaffle, aiming to get it through the goalposts, but Emma flew back and caught it. That turned the chances down on Jacques. Suddenly, a flash of Gold whizzed past Dennis Creevy.  
  
"Harry! It's the Snitch! It went that way!" he said REALLY loud. Terry looked towards the way Dennis was pointing. Harry muttered angrily as he sped towards Terry. They were neck and neck, both trying to get to the Snitch first. Harry slowed down and flew over Terry, turning in an arch. Terry was after the Snitch, heading towards a curve in the stadium wall. The snitch turned and Terry crashed into the wall. Harry dived down, reached out and caught the snitch!  
  
"Yay, Harry!" Dennis Creevy yelled, waving his Bludger stick in the air. BAM! A Bludger hit Dennis in the head.  
  
"Not again!" Colin moaned as his brother fell off his broom. Harry pulled out his wand out of his robes, but before he could slow Dennis down, another wand was doing the task. Hermione, in the stands, was waving her own wand. Harry flew over to one of the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here? Didn't you have cheerleading try outs?" He asked. Hermione didn't answer until Dennis was safe in the stands. Ron flew over with Dennis' broom.  
  
"They're over. We don't know who made it yet." She said. "We need to get Dennis to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Don't forget Boot." Ron said. Padma was seen on the field, making sure Terry was okay.  
  
"I'll take Dennis in." She turned to the unconscious Dennis lying on the stand floor.  
  
"Mobilious Corpus!" she said. Dennis floated along side Hermione as she headed down the stairs towards the castle.  
  
"We have to get back to the try outs." Ron reminded Harry.  
  
"Right."  
  
With Terry and Dennis back on the field, Harry thanked Padma and gave her the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans he promised her to let him use the Ravenclaw team for the try outs.  
  
"We have the results. After consulting much, the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team has decided to add Dennis Creevy and Jeanne Harper to the team."  
  
"Yay!" Dennis said. He had a bandage wrapped around his head like a turban. Jeanne was a quiet but skillful girl. She flushed pink and clutched her broom, smiling.  
  
"Quidditch Practices will be three times a week. They will be either in the mornings or in the afternoon. The first Quidditch game of the season will be in 3 weeks against Hufflepuff." Harry told the new team.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Dennis said, saluting Harry. The rest of the try out persons sulked slightly and left the field while Harry wrote down Quidditch robe and gear sizes for Jeanne and Dennis.  
  
  
  
Harry entered the common room, still in his Quidditch gear. He had his Firebolt swung over his shoulder. Harry collapsed on a couch near the fireplace.  
  
"You played good out there." Said a voice. The painting swung shut. Harry turned slightly. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Did you---"  
  
"Yep! I made cheerleading!" She tossed her new red and gold pom-poms on the chair next to Harry's couch.  
  
"Professor Sinistra is the cheerleading coach. Since she's Muggle born, she thought she would be best for the job. We're getting our uniforms next week." Hermione sidled over to Harry's couch and began to take off his sweaty elbow and writs guards.  
  
"Who else made it?"  
  
"Lavender and Pavarti both did. So did Ginny. They're still showing everyone the try out cheer, to prove how good they are." Harry leaned down and took off his shin guards. He laid them neatly beside his other guards by Hermione's pom-poms.  
  
" Is Ron still mad at you?" Hermione cautiously asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He kind of got annoyed when Dennis got on the subject about getting girls if you're on a Quidditch Team."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Hey! I don't know if it's true!" Harry threw up his hands at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What if.." Hermione stared hard at Harry. "He--- suspects something?"  
  
"What do you mean by---- Oh.." Harry looked at the floor. He shut his eyes tight. He remembered last year, when they were getting off of the Hogwarts express, going to go home. The year before (5th) and the year before that (4th) Hermione had started giving him kisses on his cheek. Ron never got one. In 5th year, Ron got some 5 second horrified look on his face because he saw the kiss. And last year, Harry turned his head and the kiss actually landed on the side of his mouth. Ron then was speechless, and looked kind of mad. Could he be jealous of Harry. Again? Why was it always HIM that was making him jealous? But Ron had stormed away that one morning when he saw Lavender and Seamus kissing and Nellie and Neville holding hands. Could it be he was feeling left out because he had no one that loved him?  
  
"Harry." Hermione interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uh. Um.. Harry?" squeaked a voice. It was Neville, awkwardly standing behind the couch, wringing his hands.  
  
"What is it Neville? You look like you're going to be sick. Sit down."  
  
"No.. Harry.. I was.. It wasn't me. I just.."  
  
"Spit it out Neville!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Okay. Nellie went to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey and.."  
  
"What about the hospital wing?"  
  
"Nothing about that.."  
  
"WHAT?" Roared Harry.  
  
"You better come with. me.." Neville said. Hermione and Harry raced out of the common room. Neville led them up to a tower. Harry, in his wild impatient ways to know what was wrong, didn't realize they were headed up to the Owlrey. Neville pushed open the door. Madam Pomfrey had her head stuck out one of the windows, her eyes filled with tears, her hand over her mouth. Nellie was sitting in the straw, crying. Neville rushed over to her.  
  
"Wha---" Harry raced over to another window and leaned out, hands gripping the sill. And there, was the worst sight Harry had ever seen, next to Lord Voldemort being reborn. Blood was dripping down the Owlrey tower wall. A couple of snowy white feathers drifted down. There, pinned dead against the wall with an acid green arrow, was Hedwig.  
  
"No! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled. There was a note also on the arrow. Written in acid green writing.  
  
This won't be my first murder.  
  
It was signed with the Dark Mark.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said. She hid her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I'll get Professor Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey said, dabbing at her eyes. More feather drifted down. Harry caught one with a shaking hand. He clutched the feather in his hand, tears dripping down onto it.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry whispered. "You will pay."  
  
  
  
Ah hah! How's THAT for the rest of Chapter 10, eh? Guess I shouldn't have seen Gladiator on Christmas. That REALLY threw more things into this story... 


	11. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 11  
  
Note: The rest of Chapter 10 is up. Please finish reading Chapter 10 before reading Chapter 11, or Chapter 11 will hardly make sense. Thank you!  
  
Professor Dumbledore entered the Owlrey followed by Professors McGonagall, Midrigge, and Snape.  
  
"Oh my.." Professor McGongall whispered as Dumbledore pulled the arrow out, hanging out of the window. He magicked Hedwig into a bag. He took one look at the note an immediately pocketed it.  
  
"Shall I make some tea?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"No thank you, Severus. Mister Longbottom, you and Nellie were the ones that found the owl, am I correct?"  
  
"Y-Yes." Neville said.  
  
"What time did you find it?"  
  
"About.. 5:45 I suppose. We had just come up here from dinner and we were waiting for the stars to come out so we could study some Astronomy. And while we waited, we were going to study our Care of Magical Creature notes. I have the books to prove it."  
  
"There is no need for that." Dumbledore said. "Continue."  
  
"So, we came in here, and noticed several of the owls were fidgety. Then Nellie said, 'Does something smell?' and I said, 'Yes, the droppings on the floor'. And she goes, 'No, rather than that'. And I sniffled and smelled something else, and we walked over to the window, since we trailed the scent over to there, and I looked out, and.." Nellie, who was huddled in the straw with Hermione being comforted by Professor Midrigge, burst into sobs again.  
  
"Thank you Mister Longbottom. Harry, will you please follow me to my office." Harry tore his eyes away from the bag and followed the headmaster out of the Owlrey.  
  
"There, there, dears." Professor Midrigge said to Nellie and Hermione. "Everything is going to be all right."  
  
"How do we know that?" Hermione wailed. "Who's going to be next?" Professor Midrigge looked towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Please excuse me." The pleading excusive look on Ophielus' face told Minerva that she was going to try to pre read who would be next. Professor McGonagall nodded and Ophielus left. Professor McGonagall smoothed Nellie's hair, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. This was James and Lily's daughter. A survivor of the attack.  
  
'Hermione is right'. She thought. 'How do we know if we will be safe?'. Neville took Hermione and Nellie back to the common room.  
  
"Sit." Dumbledore ordered, pointing at his wand at the chair in front of his desk. Harry sat dumbfounded. Dumbledore slowly sat down, leaning on his cane for support.  
  
"Now. I know you are upset about Hedwig. Very upset. But this is no doubt a terrible act of Lord Voldemort." Harry sniffled.  
  
"And his message to us is to be taken very seriously. The Minister's execution is being planned by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry looked up.  
  
"Fudge? He's going to.. Die?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The execution is not final. But if it does come to that, yes, he will die." Harry sniffed again.  
  
"Now Harry, I want you to go back to Gryffindor Tower and rest. I will send word to you in the morning about what we can do about your owl." Harry choked down a sob.  
  
"Until Hogsmeade is freed, if you want to send your godfather a letter, you will need to use a school owl, since you can't go to get a new owl." Harry pushed back his chair.  
  
"Good evening, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry left the office, silent tears dripping down his face, falling to the floor like rain, as he headed back to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as he got back into his room, Seamus and Dean gave him their apologies. Ron merely said he was sorry. Harry nodded and climbed into his bed. The door opened. Harry heard Ron, Dean, and Seamus talking to someone. Three pairs of footsteps left the room and another one entered. Hermione pulled aside Harry's bed curtains.  
  
"Harry. I'm SO sorry about what happened." She said. Harry sniffed and turned over on his side. Hermione crawled onto the bed next to him, curled up next to him. Harry did know how long they laid there crying, but he finally cried himself to sleep and woke up later in the night, and Hermione was gone.  
  
The next morning, about everyone knew about Hedwig. Whispers spread around the Great Hall when Harry entered.  
  
"WELL!" Malfoy said very loudly as Harry passed the table. "I'm glad MY owl wasn't murdered! This allows me to freely send letters." Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"Stick a pitchfork in it, Draco." Nellie said to Draco, as she, Hermione, Neville, and Ron made their way towards the Gryffindor Table. Draco blanched and rubbed his right forearm in thought of his Master, planning even more murders..  
  
Professor Midrigge tugged on her robes, knowing what she had to do. She opened up the door to her office and began to head out, but she was stopped halfway down the cold corridor.  
  
"Ooooooooooo! My dear Ophielus!" cried Professor Trewlawny. "Didn't I tell you? I did, I did, I DID! I KNEW someone was going to die!"  
  
"That's great, Sibyll. But---"  
  
"I've decided to go on a vacation in celebration. Can you take over for my classes?"  
  
"I--- Suppose so." Professor Trewlawny thrusted apiece of paper at her.  
  
"Here is the schedule of all of my classes. Oh dear, I believe I will be late for my train so I better hurry and finish my packing." She rushed off. Professor Midrigge stared down at the piece of paper. What was she going to do? The first class started in 20 minutes! Ophielus sighed and headed up to the North Tower.  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Midrigge said, climbing up the ladder into the classroom. "Professor Trewlawny is taking a vacation, thank you Mister Thomas, and I will be filling in for her." Everyone applauded Dean Thomas.  
  
"Now, Professor Trewlawny didn't tell me what you were learning. Can someone be kind enough to fill me in?" Neville raised his hand.  
  
"We were studying oracles and prophecies. Professor Trewlawny wanted us to find out our own. We were due to turn them in today."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll collect them and look them over. She began to go up and down the aisles picking up the papers. She looked them over and smiled at the class.  
  
"Dear me. It seems I have a lot to teach you. First off, if you don't mind Mister Weasley, I will demonstrate what you all did wrong with your paper." Ron stared blankly at Professor Midrigge.  
  
"See class? Professor Trewlawny showed you how to come up with your own oracles by telling you to record everything that happened that week. Then, you just put it together in some rhyming poem. Mr. Weasley's oracle states that he will come upon something very unfortunate and beautiful, when he put down that he came upon something terrible and disturbing." Ron's mouth fell open.  
  
"What everyone did wrong was mis-translate the oracles." She graded the papers and passed them back.  
  
"Mister Potter, you left out quite a lot in your oracle." She smiled at him and he blushed. Pavarti and Lavender sulked in their seats.  
  
"Now, I want you to correct your oracles during this hour. I will be walking around and checking them."  
  
Ron grumbled while he, Harry, and Hermione worked on fixing their oracles.  
  
"I don't know what she means." He whispered. His quill scratched across his paper, trying to re-write it.  
  
"I left out a lot in mine. No wonder it was so short."  
  
"Mine was almost correct. All I have to do is change some of the words." Hermione bragged. Ron scowled. The hour slowly passed. Professor Midrigge came to their table.  
  
"Hmm." She picked up Ron's oracle.  
  
On a crisp autumn night,  
  
Your throat will be offered to the wolf with the red roses,  
  
Your mouth, your teeth, your jaws, your hunger,  
  
Will be offered the wolf with the red roses,  
  
And you will love.  
  
"Good job, Mister Weasley." Professor Midrigge said, returning his paper.  
  
"I don't like the sound of it." He said.  
  
"Well, some things in life you have to deal with." She left to another table.  
  
"Sounds like you need to go to the dentist." Hermione said.  
  
"Or something will be wrong with your esophagus." Harry added. The bell then rang.  
  
"Next time, I want all of your oracles turned in at the beginning of class." Everyone left the class to go to Potions.  
  
In Potions, Professor Snape had almost clean hair. He grinned at the class.  
  
"I am pleased at how well everyone has been doing with my worksheets!" The class groaned. They didn't want another worksheet to do.  
  
"So, I made COOKIES!" He then passed out the cookies. All the Slytherin's shoved their in their mouths, chewing noisily. Nellie was the only Gryffindor who ate hers, knowing that it wasn't poisoned.  
  
"I don't think you should have ate that." Neville told Nellie.  
  
"Do I look poisoned?" she asked.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Now, who wants to play, 'Twister'?" Snape asked, bringing out a very battered Twister game box. The class stared at Professor Snape.  
  
"No one wants to play Twister?" he frowned. "Well, I have Monopoly, Scrabble, Taboo, Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Dragon, and Spin the Bottle."  
  
"Spin the bottle?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron glared at him. Harry lowered his eyes to the potion stained desk.  
  
"I vote for Spin the Bottle." Draco drawled out, smirking in Harry's direction.  
  
"Let's take a vote." Professor Snape picked up chalk from the blackboard tray and prepared to take votes. "Who wants Spin the Bottle?" Draco elbowed Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them raised their hands.  
  
"Three votes. Who wants to play Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Dragon?" Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti and a couple of Slytherin's raised their hands.  
  
"Majority rules." He brought out a box and taped up the dragon to the blackboard and moved his desk out of the way.  
  
"This place is going to the dogs." Harry muttered.  
  
At lunch, Harry was rubbing his behind. Malfoy had stabbed him with his tail, when it was his turn to play.  
  
"That Malfoy. I'll get him." He angrily said.  
  
"No. You will not. You have Quidditch practices to think about."  
  
"You're right. Just hope my butt isn't killing me at practice later.  
  
Three tiring weeks of class and Quidditch practices went by and it was finally time for the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The cheerleaders of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff occupied the front rows. Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti, and Lavender sat in their red pleated skirts trimmed with gold, with the red tops with big gold 'G's' on them. The Hufflepuff Cheerleaders had yellow pleated skirts lined with black, with black 'H's' on their tops. In the Gryffindor Locker room, Harry was going over last minute statistics with the team.  
  
"All right. There are a bunch of pudgy players on the Hufflepuff team. That's good for us. Most of them are chasers so we'll be able to fly better and score more goals. What we need to be concerned most about is getting knocked off our brooms. Now let's go." They walked out onto the field amidst cheers of the Hogwarts students, awaiting a great game. The Hufflepuff team was walking on the field. Madam Hooch floated on her broom above them.  
  
"You all know the rules of Quidditch. I want a fair game played." She glared at Ron. Ron liked to try to get the other team fouled. "Let's play Quidditch." The crowd roared as 14 brooms rose in the air.  
  
"And what a BEAUTIFUL October day for our Quidditch teams! The winners should have much fun tomorrow at the Halloween feast. I can almost taste that pumpkin pie now."  
  
"Thomas! What is happening in the game?! Gryffindor has already scored a goal!" Professor McGonagall yelled at Dean Thomas who was commentating.  
  
"Sorry! A great score by chaser Natalie McDonald of Gryffindor. Oh! Hufflepuff Keeper, Ernie Macmillan, nearly blocked another score by Gryffindor Chaser Isaac Garret." The game was going good. Twenty to zero. Dennis dropped his Beater's stick and it hit Jeanne on the head. She dropped the Quaffle and Susan Bones grabbed it and made a score.  
  
"Twenty ten!" Dean yelled. "A terrific block by Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley! Harper catches the falling Quaffle, and she scores!!!!! Thirty to ten!" Harry was being followed by the Hufflepuff seeker, Justin Finch- Fletchley. Chaser Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff caught the Quaffle and was nearly knocked off her broom after Colin whizzed by to attack a Bludger heading towards Natalie. The Quaffle fell and Susan Bones caught it. She threw it to Eleanor Branstone and played 'Monkey in the middle' with Isaac. Isaac swerved left on his broom and crashed into Owen Cauldwell, one of the Beaters. Cauldwell's broom spun and knocked into Eleanor and Isaac grabbed the Quaffle and made a terrific score.  
  
"Forty to ten!" Dean cried out in triumph. The Hufflepuffs groaned. Something whistled by Harry's ear. The vibrate of the Snitch's wings buzzed annoyingly at Harry. Justin, also the Captain of the team, was telling Ernie off for not blocking the goal posts. Harry sped towards the Snitch, fingers outstretching towards it. It swerved in and out of reach.  
  
"Come on.." He whispered, leaning down on his broom to go faster. The Firebolt speeded up. Inching forward on his broom, Harry's fingers attached themselves around the Snitch.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!!!!!" Dean yelled. "190 to ten! What a win!!!!!" Harry soared around the Quidditch stadium, the Snitch beating it's wing against his wingers, begging to be let loose.  
  
On the ground, and the Quidditch balls put back, Harry went to the locker rooms to change.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, running up to him. "You were great! We're going to win the Quidditch Cup again this year!" She gave him a hug, the pom-poms swishing nosily through the air.  
  
"Yeah. We.. Won." Ron stormed past Harry and into the locker room, hitting him in the back with his broom as he went.  
  
"Oh dear.." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have a talk with him." Hermione ran off back to Gryffindor Tower. 


	12. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 12  
  
The next day, the smell of roasting pumpkin seeds wafted through the halls. Dumbledore was taking extra precautions. Too many things went wrong on Halloween, and with Voldemort back, things had to be taken more seriously. There were no classes that day, so Harry and Hermione decided to go visit Hagrid. They hadn't gone to see him yet.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come!" Hagrid said, ushering them inside. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He. didn't want to come."  
  
"Humph." Hagrid said, busily making tea for the two of them. "So how's yeh school year been so far?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fantastic win, Harry. Watchin' from me hut." He handed Harry and Hermione cups of tea.  
  
"That lesson you gave us on werewolves was great, Hagrid!" Hermione was telling him. "Did you see the werewolf?"  
  
"Might have. It was dark when I heard it rustlin' about in the forest."  
  
"What did you see?" Harry pressed on.  
  
"Well, I saw a wolfish shadow. Yeh know. The long snout, big ears, the big tail."  
  
"Oooooooo." Hermione said.  
  
"According to Professor Dumbledore, when I told him 'bout the Werewolves in the forest, he said this had to be a female werewolf."  
  
"How can you tell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simple!" Hermione set her cup down and walked over to the cast of the footprints. "Male humans usually have large feet. No offense you guys, and females have smaller feet. Full grown werewolves have large hind feet and claws. Most werewolves are males according to 'Percentages of Creature Status in the Northern Atlantic Region'. And all werewolves are considered full grown, unless the person bitten happens to be a teenager or younger." She took a breath.  
  
"And if the werewolf happens to be full grown, you can tell by the size of the claws, and the footprint is smaller, than that means it's a female werewolf." She sat back down. Hagrid and Harry were silent.  
  
"Well, that's all correct." Hagrid said. "I saw it last full moon. Think I better lock me windows and doors tonight. It's another full moon!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said, remembering his last Astronomy lesson. "It is.."  
  
"What are yeh plannin' to do after the feast? I was walkin' the halls and heard some kids wanted ter do some games."  
  
"Hmmm. Great." Harry said. He was staring off into space.  
  
"Thanks for the tea, Hagrid." Hermione said, setting down her empty cup.  
  
"Don't mention it. Yeh okay Harry?"  
  
"Yes." He stood up. "Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
"Bye!" he called to them, as they left the hut. As soon as the door swung shut, Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione. We have to prevent Ron from going outside tonight."  
  
"Why him? No one should be out at night anyways. And why tonight?"  
  
"It's a full moon, Hermione. Use your brain! I told you about Ron's oracle!"  
  
"On a crisp autumn night, your throat will be offered to the wolf with the.. The wolf.. Oh no!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's right! And Professor Midrigge knew it! When we learned about half-breed werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she told Ron she was sorry! She's sorry that he's going to be bitten by a werewolf! Probably the werewolf that Hagrid got the prints of!!!"  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I still have to talk to him. I'll try to keep him occupied in the common room."  
  
"Oh poor Ron!" Hermione said as they entered the entrance hall. Up in the Gryffindor Tower, Ron was playing Wizard Chess with Dean.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said, walking over to their table casually. "I need to talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Ron said, not looking at Harry. Harry walked back over to Hermione.  
  
"I hope this works." He whispered to her.  
  
"Right."  
  
The 7th years (and Nellie) went down to the Great Hall early. The full moon wasn't in view yet in the ceiling. Harry constantly stared at it. Heaps of roasted pumpkin seeds were in bowls scattered along the house tables. Several live bats were fluttering around.  
  
"I don't see WHY we had to go early." Ron said grumpily to Harry.  
  
"Chill, Ron. We get first dibs on the chicken." Seamus and Dean ran to get their plates from their places at the Gryffindor table and stock up on the crispy drumsticks.  
  
"You're right." Ron said and went to help himself.  
  
"And not to -munch munch- mention, you get -swallow- pumpkin juice!" Neville poured Nellie a glass. Harry and Hermione were just helping themselves to food and drink when other students and some teachers began to file in the hall. Professor Midrigge stopped by the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Are things going good?" She asked.  
  
"Hopefully." Dean said, as a Gryffindor House Boy. "Professor Dumbledore wants us all on look out tonight. How unfortunate that bad things always happen on Halloween."  
  
"Indeed." She said, casting a sad glance at Ron. She went up to the Staff Table.  
  
"She knows! I told you!" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I didn't say she didn't!" she hissed back. When Dumbledore came in the Great Hall, he was followed by a bunch of the ghosts. Everyone stared at them. They seemed to be dressed as castle guards, with their spears to block invaders attempting break in.  
  
"My fellow students!" Dumbledore said, his arms outstretched wide. "I have a couple of announcements right now, so please pause your devouring." People stopped talking and eating.  
  
"For the night, we will be having these wonderful men guarding the main and back entrances for safety reasons. Thank you." The talk broke out again.  
  
"Hmmm. Ghosts." Seamus said. "You would think he would hire REAL wizard guards."  
  
"Well, you can't trust people really anymore." Nellie spoke up. "If Dumbledore hired real wizard guards, they might actually be pretending and let in the people Dumbledore is trying to keep out. And people who are dead are more truthful. It's a fact. Professor Binns said so."  
  
"And you take that information from a ghost?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. Everything else he says is true." Nellie shrugged her shoulders. She was talking with her brother! It was very strange to be around him, thinking of him as just a friend, when if their parents were there, they would be at each other's throats like Ron and Ginny. When they left the Great Hall, the guards standing watch glared sideways at them.  
  
Back at the Lion's Den:  
  
"I thought you were going to talk with him later." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"I am. Don't worry." Harry held his hands out to the fire to warm them. He looked sideways at Ron who was sitting nearby. Something didn't seem right about him now. He was deep in thought and looked as if he was going to cry. Harry turned back to the fire and stared at it. Hermione was curled up on the couch next to him, reading a book. When Harry decided to go over to talk to Ron, he wasn't there. Harry got up to go up to his dorm. Harry pushed open the door. and Neville was lying on the floor.  
  
"Neville!" Harry preformed the counter full body bind spell and Neville was able to sit up.  
  
"Harry! I went up here and Ron was snooping in your trunk! Then he put a spell on me!"  
  
"Do you know where he went? Did he take anything?"  
  
"I think so. I was face down on the ground. When I finally rolled myself over he was gone!" Harry ran over to his trunk and searched through it.  
  
"Damn!" he hissed. The invisibility cloak was missing! Harry found his Marauders map and tapped it. The Hogwarts grounds greeted him. Peeves was in a lower floor classroom. And there in the corner, sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest, was a dot labeled Ron Weasley.  
  
"Neville. Get Hermione up here and don't say a word to anyone." Harry said. Neville ran out of the room. Hermione appeared up there seconds later.  
  
"Ron took the invisibility cloak. He's headed to the Forbidden forest!"  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Say I'm sick and throwing up everywhere so no one can come in the dormitory. I'm going out after him."  
  
"But someone will see you!" Harry brought out his Firebolt.  
  
"Not if I can help it." He stuffed the map in his robe pocket and carried his broomstick over to the window.  
  
"You're going to FLY out of the window and follow him?"  
  
"There are the ghosts, remember? They can't see him because he's in the cloak. He's as sneaky under that thing as I am. I have to do this, Hermione! I have to save him!" Hermione ran up to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'll be in here waiting." She said. Harry opened the window and climbed on his Firebolt. Then he soared out of the window towards the forest.  
  
Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He shivered, it being so cold outside. The air was crisp and the moon shone down on him like a spotlight. He pulled out his pocket knife and flipped open the blade. It glinted in the moonlight. He turned it, examining its every angle. Did he really want to do this? There was a swishing sound from above. Ron looked up. Nothing there. Leaves began to crunch. Ron gripped the knife.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry asked, running into the clearing. Clouds were drifting over the sun, so Harry's face was getting dim.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Give me that." Harry demanded, holding out his hand for the knife.  
  
"No."  
  
"Accio!" Harry yelled and the knife flew out of his hand and went over to him.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said. Harry pocketed the knife.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing? Why did you take my cloak? What were you doing with that knife?"  
  
"Nothing! Why don't you just sod off?"  
  
"No! Ron, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"You! I mean. It's all your fault! I liked her too!!!!"  
  
"This has to do with Hermione?"  
  
"Of course it does!!!! I heard what you guys said about me. I'm not dumb. I knew what was going on."  
  
"Ron, you should have said something!"  
  
"What were we going to do, Harry? Fight over her?"  
  
"Yes! No! Oh, I don't know! Ron, we need to go right NOW!"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? Have a date tonight?"  
  
"Ron! Listen to me! It's your oracle! You shouldn't be out here!"  
  
"What about my oracle.  
  
"Ron! Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hermione and I. I'm sorry about what we said. We need to get back to the Castle right.. What was that?" A soft padding noise was coming closer to the clearing. It was very dark and Harry could hardly see Ron.  
  
"Stop being dumb." Ron said.  
  
"Ron." Harry said, trying to be as quiet and alert as possible. "Do you forgive me?" There was silence.  
  
"I suppose so. Now tell me why you were talking about my oraCLE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Something had grabbed Ron.  
  
"Ron!" There was snarling noise and the slashing noise of claws. Harry ran towards Ron but he was thrown back by a shove from a hairy paw.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as the monster bit into him.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, getting up, clutching his chest. Ron began to shake and convulse. In the shadows of the moon, Ron was sprouting pointy ears, a tail, and massive paws. His clothes ripped and stretched.  
  
"RON?" Harry yelled still. Ron lifted his large furry head and howled.  
  
"My GOD! RON!" Harry yelled. Ron hurled himself at Harry. Harry leapt onto his Firebolt and headed out of the forest as fast as he could go. Harry hurtled into the dorm room. He fell off his broom panting.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where's Ron? What happened?"  
  
"I. Couldn't.. Save him!" Harry gasped. Blood was slowly seeping onto his shirt. Harry tore off his robes and took off his shirt. When the monster that attacked Ron hit him, he had been clawed in the process.  
  
"You mean.." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "He's. Gone?"  
  
"No. Hermione, get me a wet cloth." Hermione ran over to the wash basin and wet a towel. She pressed it over the wound on his chest.  
  
"I saw him. He lunged at me! He's probably out there. Alone. In the forest! He's doomed, Hermione. Doomed!"  
  
"Calm down." Hermione said. She switched sides of the cloth and pressed on the wound again. "There's a cure, remember?"  
  
"But what if he doesn't make it back?"  
  
"You can see through the forest in the morning." Hermione told him. "He'll make it. But right now, we need to get this covered." She searched the boys bathroom attached to the dorm for some bandages. She came out with some antiseptic and bandages.  
  
"This will sting a little." She said. She began to dab some of the antiseptic with a cotton ball on his wound.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled in pain.  
  
"Quiet!" Hermione said. The door opened. Dean and Seamus poked their heads in. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Harry with out his shirt on and Hermione kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Geez you guys. It you wanted to do THAT you could have asked instead lying and saying Harry was throwing up." They closed the door snickering. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to wrap a gauze around his chest.  
  
"There. Now be careful about that." She told him. She went over to Ron's bed and arranged the pillows so it looked like Ron was sleeping in them.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for Ron to return in the morning." She said.  
  
"We hope." Harry added.  
  
Ron opened his eyes. He was in pain. He was cold. Where was he? In a bed? Well, it wasn't a comfortable one. And it wasn't his. The crackling of a fire was nearby and he could smell smoke and sausages. Was he in the Gryffindor common room? No. He couldn't. Why would someone be making sausages in the common room?  
  
"Unnn." He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a brightly lit cave. He was lying covered in thin white sheets on a straw mattress.  
  
"Huh? Wha-" he said. Feeling quite strange, he looked under the covers.  
  
"AH!" he yelled.  
  
"Good. You're awake." Ron looked towards the source of the voice. A pretty blonde girl was sitting in front of a fire, holding a pan.  
  
"What am I doing here? And where are my clothes????????"  
  
"Over there. How do you want your eggs?" The girl pointed to a pile of red and black and khaki shreds in a corner. The invisibility cloak lay unscathed next to them.  
  
"Scrambled. What did you do to my clothes?"  
  
"Nothing. YOU did that to them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't remember. Of course. I didn't either. Someone had to explain it to me." The girl set the pan on a small cooking platform over the fire. She walked over to him and stared him in the face. She had two different colored eyes. One was green, the other was blue.  
  
"You're a werewolf."  
  
"I'm a WHAT?????" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes. You are. After you transform once under the full moon, you don't remember what happens quite yet."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I am one."  
  
"Then YOU were the one that attacked me!!!!"  
  
"Hey. You can't blame ME. Blame the person that bit me!!! If I wasn't bit, then I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have been bitten either or be here."  
  
"I guess you're right. I can't be mad at you. And there IS an antibiotic, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes. But with the plant shortage, you'll have to wait to be normal again. You have more time than I do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Two years after you have been bit by a werewolf, the potion is of no affect and you have to stay a werewolf forever. That's the case of older werewolves. I, being bitten this summer, don't have as much time as you do."  
  
"Oh." The girl brought him a plate of sausages and scrambled eggs. She held them out to him.  
  
"Here you go. um.."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Ron. Here."  
  
"Hey! That tattoo!" he said, reaching for the plate and seeing her arm.  
  
"Oh this thing?" She pointed to the tattoo, two red roses entwined around her right arm.  
  
"Yeah! That! The wolf with the red roses!!!!"  
  
"Oooo." The girl said. "I like that!!!!"  
  
"No. No! How could I have missed that?"  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"It was an oracle!!! It said something about my throat and mouth and jaws and teeth and hunger being offered to a wolf with the red roses! You're a werewolf, and you have two roses on your arm!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it was prediction!!!"  
  
"Ooooohhhh." The girl said. She walked over to the pile of his shredded clothes. She picked up his tattered robe. "You're a student from the school. No wonder you knew that."  
  
"You're not a student?"  
  
"I WAS. At another school though. I was visiting Hogsmeade. When You- Know-Who took over. I escaped and ended up here. Got bitten, and I've been here ever since."  
  
"Whoa." He took a bite of the eggs. "Mmm! This is good!"  
  
"Thanks." She said. She brought out her own wand, pointed it at the clothes. The clothes were immediately mended.  
  
"How did that happen?" Ron asked.  
  
"When you first transform, your body gets too big and awkward to fit your clothes, so they eventually stretch and rip."  
  
"Where did you find me?"  
  
"In a clearing. You were pretty banged up. Probably tried to attack yourself."  
  
"Was I wearing."  
  
"They kind of fell off along the way here. Don't worry. I didn't look.. Much." She smiled at Ron and he went red.  
  
"You should be getting up to the school. Your bite mark will be hidden. I wrapped it up." Ron looked where the girl was pointing and saw a white cloth around his arm, dried blood staining it. It was tied in a pretty bow.  
  
"Thanks." The girl busied herself with cleaning off the dishes while Ron changed. He walked to the edge of the cave and looked out. The forest didn't seem as scary in the morning as it did in the mid-afternoon and at night.  
  
"You'll find your way back to the castle down that path. You'll have to walk far in order to get near the castle. There's a path that goes around the greenhouses and stuff." The girl said.  
  
"All right. Thanks.. Uh. um.."  
  
"Leila."  
  
"Leila. Thanks. And hey, if you see a turquoise Ford Anglia anywhere in the forest, it's mine."  
  
"O-Kay.."  
  
"Long story." He said at the look on her face. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ron. Can you. Come visit sometime? It kinda gets lonely here. When the fairies are the only ones to talk to, and sometimes it's hard to understand them with their lungs 82.3% helium."  
  
"Sure. Next break I have, I'll come. I'll bring food too."  
  
"What, my food isn't good enough?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"No. It's good. It's just that we could um. make it a date." Ron went red.  
  
"Sure." Leila said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ron said and headed along the path. Just as Leila said, the path led out behind some trees behind the bushes behind the greenhouses. Climbing over the bushes, trying not to snag the invisibility cloak he was wearing. The ghost guarding the entrances were gone. Ron snuck up to the Gryffindor tower and waited for someone to come out or go in to go in. Dennis and Colin Creevy raced out and Ron scrambled in the common room. Harry wasn't in the common room, only the Vintricous quints and a couple of second years. Ron opened up the dorm room. No one was in there. He slipped off the cloak.  
  
"Hi." Said voice.  
  
"Ah!" Ron said and spun around. It was Harry.  
  
"Hi." There was an awkward silence. "H-Here. It's your cloak." He thrust it at Harry, "Sorry about everything. I think I just needed a good kick up the ass to bring me to my senses." Harry took the cloak and tried to act casual.  
  
"Soooooooooo. Did you.. Get back all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Um. You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Uh. You want to go to the Great Hall to get some food?" Harry asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.  
  
"No thanks. I already ate." Harry winced, imagining Ron the Werewolf eating up poor little forest gnomes and unicorns.  
  
"Well.. Defense Against the Dark Arts is in 15 minutes. Should we go down?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." They silently left the dorm room.  
  
  
  
Note: PHEW! This has to be the longest and greatest chapter I've written so far!!!! Tell me what you think. I promise to get Chapter13 up later. Happy New Year everyone! Here I am, eating Frosty red, white, and green Nerds typing stuff about Halloween.. Go fig. 


	13. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 13  
  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron when she saw him. Ron gasped for breath she was hugging him so tight.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron managed to gasp.  
  
"Ron! You're okay!!!!!!!" she cried. Harry pulled Hermione off him and gave her a look.  
  
"I mean. You made it to class!!!!" Ron gave her a look.  
  
"Yeah.. I did." Professor Midrigge walked over to unlock the door.  
  
"Good morning Ron. Tough night?" Professor Midrigge asked. Ron didn't answer. In class, Professor Midrigge quizzed them on all the half-breeds that they learned about. Ron tried to keep his mind on class but his arm was throbbing. He kept thinking about Leila.  
  
"Your quiz, Mister Weasley. Your quiz." Said Professor Midrigge's voice in his head. He looked up and found her staring at him from her desk. Ron went back to his quiz.  
  
At lunch, Ron thought more about Leila. He had promised to bring food and visit her on his next break. The next break was only 5 minutes. Only enough time to gather the Charms and History of Magic books for both of those classes in a row. Then there was dinner. He decided to grab some food from the Great Hall and then go to the cave.  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley!" called a voice. Professor Midrigge was walking towards the Gryffindor table. She was holding a very large lamp.  
  
"Here." She said, handing it to him. "You'll need it tonight. And I suggest you should go and talk with Professor Sinistra."  
  
"Okay.. Thanks.." Ron said, staring at the lamp. Professor Midrigge winked at him.  
  
After Charms was done, Ron decided to quickly talk to Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Hello Ron." Professor Sinistra said. She was looking at a lunar chart and writing things down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hello, Professor Sinistra. Um.. Anything interesting about the moon?" He nodded towards the lunar chart.  
  
"Yes. Yes. In fact there is. You recall the full moon yesterday?"  
  
"Mmm hmmm."  
  
"Well, the moon isn't changing! It will be yet ANOTHER full moon tonight." Ron blanched.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Yes! Can you believe it? I am still trying to find this out. Perhaps He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is behind this.. Was there something you wanted Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Um.. When is our next assignment due again?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"Thanks." Ron fled the room.  
  
Voldemort stepped out of the shower onto the blood red bathroom rug. Wrapping the towel around himself, he wiped the fog off of the mirror. He grinned at his reflection. His first murder went successfully. And keeping the moon full went perfect. He jerked a comb through his hair and opened the door. He decided a nice cup of tea would help him come up with more ideas for his next kill. He wandered down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of lemon tea was already wafting though the kitchen.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." said a voice. Wormtail was cowering, wringing his hands by the kitchen table. Ophielus was sitting sipping tea at the table.  
  
"You!!! What are YOU doing here?" Voldemort yelled, clutching his towel tighter around his waist going red.  
  
"Hello Tom. Nice to see you too."  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, walking over to him. "Why is she HERE?"  
  
"I. I." Wormtail spluttered.  
  
"Nevermind." He spun around and stormed towards Professor Midrigge. "Look lady."  
  
"Ophielus."  
  
"Ophielus. What a lovely name.." Voldemort said, his grip loosening.  
  
"Whoa there." Ophielus set down her cup and brought out her wand and the towel wrapped itself tightly around his waist.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you Tom." She said.  
  
"You.. Have?" He sat down and moved his chair next to hers.  
  
"Yes Tom."  
  
"Wormtail! Leave, NOW." Wormtail scurried out of the kitchen.  
  
"So, my dear. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"You, Tom. You." Ophielus purred.  
  
"Heh heh.." Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron said. "You won't believe what Professor Sinistra just told me!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, flipping over a piece of parchment to continue his History notes.  
  
"There is going to be another full moon tonight!!!!"  
  
"There IS?"  
  
"Yes! Professor Sinistra said it had to do something with You-Know- Who!"  
  
"It did? Well, what are you going to..."  
  
"See you in the morning." Ron said to Harry and ran to get food from the Great Hall.  
  
Ron flung his food filled pack over his shoulder and pulled out his wand. He lit the lamp Professor Midrigge gave him. Even though the sun wasn't about to set, he figured he needed it anyways. Ron ran as fast as he could behind the trees, the bushes, and behind the greenhouses to Leila's cave. Finally, he reached the side wall of the cave.  
  
"Leila!" Ron yelled, running into the cave.  
  
"Whoa! Didn't expect to see you back so soon!" Leila was folding up the bed sheets.  
  
"Leila! There's another full moon tonight!" Ron said.  
  
"There's WHAT?" Leila dropped the sheets.  
  
"Yes! I talked to my Astronomy teacher. You-Know-Who is behind it! What am I going to do? What are WE going to do?"  
  
"We're going all the way.."  
  
"What?" Ron said aghast, going red.  
  
".Up the mountain." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out. The sun was setting rapidly.  
  
"But. what will happen if.. We change?"  
  
"We won't. It's too foggy and the mountain and trees are going to block the moon until we get to the top." It began to get darker, and with the casting shadows of the mountain, it was getting spookier.  
  
"It's just up there." Leila said pointing. What looked like a cabin was built up at the top, almost hidden among the trees. It seemed to have a very big roof that hardly allowed light in through the small windows. Ron hefted the bag of food again over his shoulder and the two of them made their way up to the cabin. Smoke was curling out of a brick chimney. Leila pounded on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" called a thick voice.  
  
"It's me! I've brought someone with me!" The door opened a crack.  
  
"Leila! Why did you bring. Ron?"  
  
"Professor Lupin?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Remus? Who is at the door?" came a deep voice from behind Lupin.  
  
"Hush, Thor. Leila, you need to get Ron out of the forest NOW. Didn't you hear that its yet another full moon?"  
  
"Yes. I heard. I bit Ron last night." She said this very casually.  
  
"Well. Then that's another story! Come in! Thor just made some potion for us." Lupin opened the door further. There was a fireplace at the far end of the cabin and two beds on either side of it. There was a big pot over the fire and a fat, small man was stirring the contents.  
  
"Ron. This is Xavier Thor. He's um. A werewolf. Like me. And you and Leila. This is our home. Leila usually comes here some nights."  
  
"Great." Ron said. Thor abandoned the pot to shake his hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Thor had very bushy black eyebrows.  
  
"Well. I have feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you two around here lately. Unless Dumbledore and what's left of the Ministry find out how to break the spell on the moon."  
  
"But why did he do it in the first place?"  
  
"Time goes faster. During the day, the moon revolves until it is full again. And once it is full, night has already fallen. I don't know why he did it, but that's why its full. You're welcome to stay for the weekend."  
  
"But. I still have some classes."  
  
"Oh yes.. How forgetful I am."  
  
"Is there someone you can talk to? Like, a teacher?" Leila asked, setting herself in a chair at the wooden kitchen table, littered with syrupy plates.  
  
"Um.. I think there's someone I can talk to. I could ask them for a permission slip to get this weekend off. It might work."  
  
"You do that then. We need some more help around here." Thor glared at Leila.  
  
"Hey! I can't help that I can't carry logs from that pile all the way in here." She said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Enough." Lupin said. "Ron, try to find a way out of class. Me, being an ex-professor, I shouldn't be persuading you to skip class."  
  
"It's okay.. Uh. If you're not a Professor anymore, what should I call you?"  
  
"Lupin. Or Remus. Thor prefers Thor."  
  
"I think Xavier is a wonderful name." Leila pointed out. "And Thor makes you sound like some lab assistant."  
  
"I say, Leila. You are too much involved with Muggle activities."  
  
"So? I live in a Muggle neighborhood! I have to do Muggle activities in order to seem normal. No one except my cousin and I in that neighborhood have magical powers."  
  
"Remus. We should take that potion now. The moon will be high enough soon."  
  
"Right. I think I have an extra goblet around here somewhere." Lupin began to fling open cabinets.  
  
"I keep around extras in case accidents like this happen. You never know when a new one will pop up in the forest."  
  
"Tch! You should talk." Leila said.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been wandering the forest at night under a full moon then you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Well, She and Ron wouldn't be here if you hadn't ate that last piece of Blood Sucking Bugbear meat and had to go and hunt for more food."  
  
"You mean." Ron started. "That you bit Leila?"  
  
"Yes." Lupin said grumpily, pulling down a goblet from a top shelf.  
  
"Oh." Ron said.  
  
"It'll do. A bit cracked in some places."  
  
"I don't mind." Ron said. Thor took the goblets and began to pour the smoking potion into them.  
  
"Here you go. Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"I daresay Harry told you?" Lupin said as Ron stared at the cup.  
  
"Yes. So. It's not bad for you?" Lupin opened his mouth to speak but Leila interrupted.  
  
"It tastes gross! I don't see why they make me take it. They're not my parents." Leila said, peering into the goblet with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"We're making you take it for the safety of people." Leila snorted and forced down the potion. Ron did too. It burned his throat as it trickled down. It tasted like dirty black glacier ice and rotten moss.  
  
"Ughn!" Ron said. Thor and Lupin finished their potion.  
  
"Now. What are we going to do about beds?" Lupin asked, collecting the goblets.  
  
"I usually sleep on the floor." Leila said. "Lupin and Thor get the beds."  
  
"That's because we live here. We're outcasts from the wizarding world."  
  
"Outcasts of the wizarding world." Leila imitated. "I don't mind the floor anyways. Besides, we usually go to sleep in our other forms."  
  
"Well. We have one other mattress. It's out in the shed."  
  
"I'll get it." Thor said and went to get the mattress.  
  
"I could sleep on the floor then."  
  
"Wellllllllll." Lupin said. "The, um, mattress takes up too much space. You would have to sleep under the table by the door and its much colder there."  
  
"I'll share!" Leila said, jumping up.  
  
"As always." Lupin rolled his eyes. Leila ran out of the house to get blankets. "Seems like she's taken a liking to you." He smiled at Ron. He went red.  
  
"So. How's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good." Ron noticed how much Lupin had changed. His hair was still gray in some places. But the state of his clothes was much better. Seemed he had time to go and get some real clothes.  
  
"You've changed very much over the years Ron." Lupin said. "Getting taller. Still taller than Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. Harry's the Quidditch captain and I'm the keeper."  
  
"Is that so?" The door swung open and Leila bustled in, her arms full of white blankets. Thor dragged in the mattress and he and Ron laid it out on the floor.  
  
"You might want to get up early." Lupin whispered to Ron.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll find out." Thor whispered in Ron's other ear. Lupin looked out the window.  
  
"More light is coming near. We better go outside now." Lupin and Thor took off their wizard robes.  
  
"You might want to do the same." Thor said, taking off his shoes.  
  
"Okay." Ron took off his Hogwarts robe and his shoes. Leila was standing in the open doorway in her bare feet. Leila led them outside to a flat strip of land except for a few tree stumps. They stood there, waiting for the moon to come out from behind the gray clouds. Slowly, piece by piece, slices of the moon became visible. Ron's stomach clenched. When the moon was in full view, Ron's limbs began to stretch. His back tensed and his shoulders hunched over. His whole body prickled as fur began to grow on them. His hands and feet turned into paws and black claws jutted out of the fur. Ron's feet sunk into the soft ground with the weight of change. His pants ripped in several places as his thighs grew into haunches. There was a loud swishing and ripping noise as his tail popped out. His shirt tore as his wolfish chest was released. Ron's eyesight came much adjusted to the light. He could hear better. He could even smell better. He felt his mouth stretch and a tugging on his teeth. Ron clenched his eyes shut and he fell to all fours.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and looked down. He was a werewolf now. He tried to move his fingers. The paw he saw clawed at the dirt.  
  
"Whoa." Ron said.  
  
"Pretty sweet deal, huh?" Leila said, turning around in a circle. "I wanna go inside. I'm cold!" Leila's fur rippled as she shivered. 4 animals wandered in the cabin. Lupin shut the door with his back foot. Ron finally got a good look at everybody. Thor looked like an overweight wolf with jet black bushy fur. Leila was an almost white wolf. She had yellowed white fur and faint traces of red where her tattoo was. Her eyes made her look spookier. One blue, one green. Lupin looked like all the other werewolves he had seen in books. He was gray with tints of brown here and there. Ron could see the color of his fur by the light of the fire. It was a rusty red gold with white on his belly. Lupin and Thor had shook off what was their clothes. They picked up their wands in their mouths and set them on their piles of clothes to mend in the morning. Leila wriggled off her scraps of clothes and Ron, feeling foolish, did too. If someone had happened to peek in one of the windows, they would think it was very strange, seeing 4 werewolves just sitting there.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Thor said, hopping onto his bed. He turned around 3 times before curling up. He pulled the blankets over him with his mouth and began to fall asleep.  
  
"Or, we could talk." Lupin suggested, scratching behind his ear with his foot.  
  
"Yes! Talk talk talk!" Leila said and she chased her tail around.  
  
"All right." Ron said. It was kind of strange lying down or sitting like a dog.  
  
"So. I heard about Harry's owl."  
  
"Who's Harry?"  
  
"A friend." Ron told Leila. "Yeah. He's still kind of upset."  
  
"So who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"A lady named Ophielus Midrigge. She's Neville's aunt."  
  
"Is she? I've heard that name before."  
  
"She's a well known psychic."  
  
"Hmmm. No wonder Dumbledore wanted to hire her. She predicts things, can she not?"  
  
"Yes. And read minds too. It's kind of embarrassing sometimes. You're trying to think in class and she enters your thoughts and tells you to get back on task."  
  
"I see." Lupin said. He yawned and two rows of sharp white teeth gleamed by the fire light.  
  
"Well. We've got to take a trip into the nearest Muggle town in the morning for more supplies. We have to get up early. I better hit the sack."  
  
"I am to go?"  
  
"Not unless you get permission." Lupin jumped up on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Thor had already fallen asleep and was snuffling slightly.  
  
"I guess we better get to sleep, too." Ron said.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Leila seemed to smile at him as they (Ron mostly) tried to get into comfortable sleeping positions. Ron found it best to lay on his stomach, head resting on his paws, haunches and tailed curled up. Ron started to drift off to sleep. Maybe life as a werewolf wasn't as bad as the books made it seem. Leila wriggled over and curled up tight by him.  
  
In the morning, light barely flowed through the tiny windows. The roof was so low that it almost blocked the window. Ron figured it was to block out the moon until they had taken their potion or gone outside to transform. It had to be very early because Lupin and Thor were still sleeping. Ron slowly got out of his strange sleeping position. He rubbed his eyes. He was back to normal again. Looking around the room, he saw all their clothes, waiting to be mended with their wands. Ron blanched, hardly daring to look down. Leila was still sleeping and Ron thanked the heavens that she was covered. She stirred slightly and Ron freaked out. He inched his hand forward trying to reach his wand without revealing anything. He touched his wand and dragged it towards him. With a wave of his wand, the clothes repaired themselves. He summoned them towards him and he quickly dressed. He got up and looked out of the window. By what he could see, the sun wasn't up that far. Which meant it was around 7:00.  
  
"Unnn." Leila murmured. She woke up slowly.  
  
"Why did you have to move?" she whined. "Now I'm cold." Leila wrapped herself in the blankets and went to get her clothes. Ron went bright red and concentrated on staring out the window. When Leila had finally undressed, she went over to open Ron's bag of food. Ron was able to turn around see what she was doing.  
  
"Oooh! I like pumpkin juice! Oh, and bacon! Where did you get all of this?"  
  
"From the school. If you're nice to the house-elves they'll give you snacks if you go down to the kitchens."  
  
"REALLY?" Leila's eyes lit up. "I haven't had an éclair in AGES!!!"  
  
"Shush!" Ron said. "You'll wake them."  
  
"Oh, they won't wake until like 10."  
  
"But."  
  
"Early is like 10 to them. Then, they travel a mile to this small Muggle town. Get back around 4. Might be back earlier because of this moon deal."  
  
"Well, I think I'll head to the school and see about that permission slip."  
  
"Does that mean you're coming back soon again?"  
  
"I guess so. Either that or I'll have to send a school owl a note saying I won't be able to come if I don't get a pass."  
  
"All right. I guess, I'll see you later then." Leila said. Ron picked up his emptied bag and the lantern. In the doorway, ready to walk out, he turned around.  
  
"Hey Leila."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ever see a game of Quidditch?"  
  
Harry woke up from someone throwing a pillow at him. He had been up late in the Astronomy tower trying to figure out what Voldemort did to the moon.  
  
"Wake up." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Ron! Where did you go?"  
  
"To the forest."  
  
"You went in THERE! Something could have happened to you." Harry reached over to his table to put on his glasses.  
  
"Harry. When is our next Quidditch game?  
  
"Right before Christmas break. Why?"  
  
"I won't be able to attend some practices."  
  
"All right. Well. You're a good keeper. And we're playing Ravenclaw. We already know what they're like from try outs."  
  
"Right. Well, listen. I need to talk to Professor Midrigge then I need to go back into the forest."  
  
"But we have Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures today!"  
  
"I know. I have to go." Ron turned to leave.  
  
"But what if something happens to you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Something already has." Ron slowly turned around to face his friend.  
  
"Harry." Ron said. "I think I'm in love."  
  
  
  
Note: Okay. Werewolves can talk. It's like a Disney movie, okay? Animals can talk. Take Aragog as an example. Spiders don't talk. But he did. So there. Ha. 


	14. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 14  
  
Professor Midrigge was standing in front of the sink in her bathroom, a large cup of mouthwash in her hand. The jug was on the counter next to her. She swished the mouthwash around and spat it out in the sink.  
  
"Blah!" She said. 'I can't believe I did that!' she thought. She took more mouthwash. She would never do that again if she didn't have to. It was the only way to distract him. A man, never having contact physically with women. The perfect plan, despite the outcomes. Ophielus wiped her mouth and walked through the door to her office. She opened up her desk and brought out a piece of parchment and a quill she began to write. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Mr. Weasley." Ron entered the room.  
  
"Good morning." Professor Midrigge said, not looking up from her writing.  
  
"Um, Professor. I wanted to ask you something." Professor Midrigge didn't answer. She just folded up the piece of parchment and handed it to Ron.  
  
"Here is the permission slip you wanted." She said. She set the quill down on the desk. Ron opened the note and read:  
  
'To whom it may concern,  
  
I am giving Mister Ronald Weasley the weekend off his classes to have time to do some duties he has to fulfill until the problem with the moon is fixed. His homework will be given to him later for makeup work. Ronald will be expected to behave in classes and attend them the following week. If you have any complaints, take them to me.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Ophielus Marla Midrigge.'  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Professor! I thought you would understand."  
  
"Yes. With this unfortunate event now in your life, and in mine, we have to do whatever we can to cope with it. I'll write a copy for your teachers. You should hurry back now."  
  
"All right. Bye, Professor. And thanks again!" Ron ran out of the classroom and towards the back school entrance. He ran around a corner and ran into someone.  
  
"Oof! Sorry!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh! It's okay."  
  
"Nellie? What are you doing running around this early?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Nellie said. "Excuse me." She skirted around Ron and ran towards the front entrance. Ron shrugged and headed on his way.  
  
Nellie snuck out of the gates and followed the rutted dirt road that led to Hogsmeade. She hugged her Hogwarts cloak around her tighter. She had worn her old Slytherin robes and tried to act normal. Why did Voldemort want her right then? It was very cold and Draco and friends weren't even hurrying out of the castle. Nellie walked faster. As she got to the dip on the hill that led down into Hogsmeade, she gasped. She had never seen Hogsmeade outside of the Voldemort's palace. It was like a ghost town. Only the dementors roamed the dusty streets. There were several stores, but they looked as if they had been raided. Windows were broken and doors cracked. Murky water was flowing out of the Hogsmeade Town fountain, surrounded by several gallows and a guillotine. Nellie shivered as she walked nearer the town. When she reached Hogsmeade, two Death Eaters stopped her. They brandished their wands.  
  
"Halt! What is your duty here, or we will have to execute you!" they said. Nellie lifted a shaking hand and pulled up her right sleeve. She showed them the dark mark. They peered at it. Seeing it was darker than usual, which it is after someone is called to Voldemort, they let her go to the Palace. Nellie walked up the dementors guarding the gates to the palace. They stared down at her and Nellie stared back into black evil darkness. They led her up through the gates up to the door. They opened the door and ushered her in. They shut the door after her. Nellie stood awkwardly in the entrance hall. Footsteps came nearer. Voldemort came into view wearing a jade green bathrobe. Nellie had a strange notion that he had nothing else on underneath.  
  
"Nellie! My pet! How good it is to see you!" Voldemort swept her up in a bear hug and swirled her around.  
  
"Hello, Master." She said. He took her arm and led her up the stairs.  
  
"Nellie, Nellie, Nellie. I am very proud of you, my pet. You have not betrayed me. Silly me, fearing the worst of you. My dear, Miss Potter. The second lady in my life." Nellie dearly wanted to ask who the first was.  
  
"I want you to help me." He said, leading her into a black room.  
  
"What do you need, Master?"  
  
"I need YOU, to get ME, into HOGWARTS!" He clasped his hands together. "It will be so amazing! First, I will get Dumbledore in jail with that one person. The minister of magic. I haven't dealt with him in a long time. What's his name? Something Chocolate?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge." Nellie corrected.  
  
"Yes, yes. Him. Anywho, with both of them put away, I will slowly take over Hogwarts. Yes.. It will be great!!!! And you and all my other young Death Eaters will help me get inside! I will make HISTORY!!!" He raised his fist to the ceiling. He brought out his wand and pointed it at the walls. The room turned into an observatory. The walls and floor were littered with stars and there, in the middle of the room, was a floating moon.  
  
"See my work?" Voldemort walked around the moon, in its right crescent moon stage. It was slowly changing. "Every so years, the moon gets very full. So full and close to the earth it looks like it is falling upon us." Voldemort said. "I have speeded up the change of the moon, having it be a full moon every night until it is time. Time for the final moon of darkness! Then everywhere. at least in a 100 mile radius. will be ruled by ME!!! Yes! Even those damn Muggles will have to suffer my reign!!!" He turned to Nellie.  
  
"Do you see why I have to do this? Of course you do." He walked up to her.  
  
"You will help me. You, and the Young Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good girl." He lifted his hands up to her chin and cupped them in his hands.  
  
"I will enter on the night of Christmas. I should have a very special present for you then." He let go of her chin and grinned evilly. "You may go."  
  
"Yes Master." Nellie turned to go. Wormtail burst in the room.  
  
"Master. I have received word that your second murder has gone perfectly. The ship sank just as planned with her dead body on board."  
  
"Good. No more fake Divination teacher for Hogwarts anymore." Voldemort smiled, and latched his fingers together. Nellie hesitated, waiting for Wormtail to move from the doorway.  
  
"And. um. How should I dispose of this?" He held up something very disgusting. Nellie's eyes bulged before she squeezed them tightly shut.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNOOPING IN MY ROOM? NEVER GO IN THERE AGAIN!!!! I MEAN IT!!!! YOU STAY OUT OF THERE TONIGHT, YOU HEAR ME??????" Voldemort charged forward and grabbed the Trojan Wormtail was holding. He huffed for a while and left down the hall. Nellie heard a door slam the pounding footsteps. Wormtail was busy in the kitchen again. Nellie let out her breath and headed to the basement to go back up through the Whomping Willow to the castle.  
  
Ron ran back outside to the forest. It was getting later and the forest was gaining some of its spookiness back. Ron told himself that no dangerous creatures, except maybe gnomes, were out in bright light. He could see hardly see where the cabin was now. Perhaps it was all a dream. No, it couldn't be. He walked along the path where the marks of his and Leila's footprints wandered. Ron almost slipped in his frantic attempt to get to the cabin. Finally, when he had walked all the way to the clearing where they had transformed the night before, he saw it. The cabin blended in with the trees and you had to look hard to find it among the tall dark pines. Ron knocked on the door. Leila flung open the door.  
  
"Ron! You made it back! We were waiting for you!" Thor and Lupin were eating some of the bacon Ron had brought and waffles.  
  
"I got a permission slip from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron said, giving it to Lupin. Lupin looked it over and nodded his approval to Ron.  
  
"Goody! We get to go shopping!" Leila grasped his arm. "Hurry up you guys. I want to buy some new clothes." Lupin grumbled, but reluctantly placed his dishes in the tub that was set out as a sink.  
  
"Yay!" Leila said. She grabbed her cloak from off of a chair and held it out to Ron.  
  
"I already have a cloak." He said.  
  
"Tsk! You're supposed to be a gentleman and help me put it on." Ron went red and Lupin and Thor nudged each other and smiled. Ron took the cloak and stood behind Leila while he helped her put on her cloak. Ron felt himself going red a lot when he was around Leila. She, Lupin, and Thor seemed to think it was funny. Lupin brought along the lantern. They would need it when they headed back. Ron had never been really into Muggle Towns, nor had traveled to one from a forest. They walked behind the cabin and Ron had a glimpse of a wooden shed. Lupin whistled and the shed shook. A door like that of a garage on the front of the shed opened and a turquoise Ford Anglia rumbled out. It honked happily when it saw (don't ask how it sees) Ron.  
  
"My car!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I was wondering how you knew about it." Leila said to Ron.  
  
"Well. Me and Harry. crashed it in our second year." Leila grinned at him. The car opened its doors and everyone piled in. When the last seatbelt was fastened, the car took off, rattling along its way. Ron began to fell queasy because of the way the car was weaving in and out of the trees. It seemed that the car had developed this rutty path. Ron never knew how many secrets the forest held. They drove under a grove of willows and they were greeted by a beam of light. They seemed to be driving along a torch lit tunnel.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're in an underground tunnel that leads to a road that connects with the street that lines the shops." Leila explained.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said as they came out of another grove of willow trees. They traveled down a tan dirt road and rumbled onto a dusty street. Lupin put his hands on the wheel and tried to look like he was driving the car. Ron pressed himself against the window and gazed at all the tall buildings he saw on the horizon. Leila pulled him back.  
  
"Try to act normal, wizard boy." She said, smiling at him. Ron tried to act normal but he began to drool since his mouth was hanging open. They were driving around in a tall building filled with cars.  
  
"It's just a parking garage."  
  
"But I've never been in one this big!!! And what's that building? And that? And that?"  
  
"Hotel. Mall. Bank." Leila said. The car honked its horn and it pulled into an open space. The four of them scrambled out of the car.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"First, I think we should take this." A tiny owl was flying towards them, a letter clutched in its peak.  
  
"Pig!" Ron yelled. The owl soared into his open hands. He took the newspaper, it turned out it wasn't a letter, and opened it.  
  
"Look you guys!" Ron said. Leila, Lupin, and Thor crowded around Ron.  
  
"Minister of Magic's execution date decided." Ron read aloud.  
  
Note: Okay. This chapter isn't as long. Oh well. I guess the readers need a break from the long chapters. Too much scrolling. 


	15. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 15  
  
Note: I just realized in the chapter with the oracles in the Divination class with Professor Midrigge, I put Hermione in that class. Everything about Hermione in that chapter shouldn't have been there, since Hermione quit Divination in her third year. Thank you for not e-mailing me and telling me of my terrible mistake.  
  
"Oh no!!! Now everything will turn to its worse!" Leila said. Thor burst out sobbing. Lupin grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself! Dumbledore will figure a way out to save Fudge." Lupin assured everyone.  
  
"I want to go home." Leila pouted and flung her arms around Ron.  
  
"Well you can't." Lupin said. "Honestly. I feel like I'm baby-sitting a bunch of idiots." He rolled his eyes. He took Ron's paper and pocketed it. The car let out a whiny sound and exhaust trailed out of the exhaust pipe.  
  
"Let's go you guys." Lupin led the others out onto the streets up a staircase from the underground parking garage.  
  
"This reminds me so much of my home." Leila told Ron.  
  
"Really? What's it like?"  
  
"Oh its great! Me and my cousin live in the same neighborhood. We're the only witches there. We're both Muggle born. We love to go shopping in the summer back from school."  
  
"Where did you go to school?" Ron asked as they walked down the sidewalks.  
  
"St. Patrick Wizarding Boarding School. It's like Hogwarts, only more modern. Me and my cousin did lots of Muggle things to fit in. We watched real television. Went to movies. Played summer sports. I played softball, tennis…"  
  
"Ah! Here we are!" Thor sang out and pointed to the shop which they had stopped outside of. It was a grocery store with automatic doors.  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Ron said as the doors opened for them.  
  
"Come on!" Leila said, taking his hand and locking fingers with him. She pulled him through the store. Lupin and Thor purchased paper towels, some fruit, bread, and deli meats.  
  
"Anything else we need?" Lupin asked, shifting the paper bag he was holding.  
  
"I need some, you-know-whats." Leila announced.  
  
"Oh." Said Lupin.  
  
"Oh." Said Thor. They looked at each other.  
  
"You buy them." They said at once and gave her some Muggle money.  
  
"You're coming with me." Leila said, tugging on Ron's hand who had no clue that Leila's you-know-whats were for her Aunt Flo (a.k.a time of the month).  
  
"We'll meet you at the parking garage!" Thor called. Leila dragged Ron into a pharmacy. He had a fun time looking at all the strange names of pills, such as Tylenol, NyQuil, and Benadryl. Leila found what she needed. Ron went red when he saw what she bought. Then they were off to the parking garage. On the lowest floor of the garage, Ron stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leila asked.  
  
"Don't you have the feeling…. Like we're being watched?" he whispered.  
  
"Well…… Yeah……" Ron slowly turned around. There, behind them, was a great black dog, happily wagging its tail with a newspaper attached to its collar.  
  
"Aw! Look at the CUTE widdle puppy! Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Leila cried, rushing forward.  
  
"Who's a cute doggy? You are! Yes you are! Aren't you? Ooooooooo." Cooed Leila.  
  
"Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" Leila said, arms around the dog. She turned her head to look at Ron. Suddenly, Leila was hugging the legs of Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Leila screamed.  
  
"Hi Ron." Sirius said.  
  
"Wha—Wha…" Leila stuttered.  
  
"Hello Sirius. What brings you here?"  
  
"Hogsmeade of course. Couldn't stay in that cave any longer now that Voldemort had taken over." Ron flinched, then nodded. Sirius' gaze fell on Leila, who clutched Ron's arm.  
  
"Oh. This is Leila. She's my…." Ron stared down at Leila. His mind raced at what he could say. Then he did the daring. "… Girlfriend."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Sorry about the fright I gave you."  
  
"It's… Okay." Leila said. "You are a cute dog though!" Sirius gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"Where's Harry? And Hermione?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Back at the school. I got out of class for… some extracurricular duties."  
  
"Well. I wanted to show Harry this." He took out the paper that had been attached to his dog collar. It was an issue of a Muggle newspaper.  
  
"Boat sinks in south Atlantic. A small steamship headed for Maui sank after a mysterious gas leakage in the stern of the ship. Several passengers got off the ship safely in lifeboats before the ship blew up. Helicopters later rescued injured people, clinging to wreckage. Everyone was accounted for except for one unidentified woman. She had black hair, big glasses, and wore a strange array of clothes. She was found underwater, dead, tied with coils of a thick rope. No one knows why the ship was destroyed, or how this strange woman came to be like this. Police are still trying to solve the mystery." Ron read aloud. There was a picture of the ship wreck. Pieces of wood floated on the water.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Your Professor. Professor Trewlawny. That's the unidentified woman." Ron blanched.  
  
"You mean… That was her ship? I—I mean, I knew she was going to Maui on a vacation, but… I didn't think this would happen."  
  
"Look closer at the picture." Sirius pointed to a piece of ship floating in the bottom left corner. Leila and Ron leaned in close to the paper. They could make out the Dark Mark, burned into the wood.  
  
"That's You-Know-Who's symbol!" Leila said.  
  
"See? He is attempting murder now. I daresay you've read the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Yes. Poor Fudge… But I already knew You-Know-Who was attempting murder. Hedwig, Harry's owl, was the first victim."  
  
"He never sent me anything yet."  
  
"Can I… Keep the paper?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. Make sure Harry gets it. Or Dumbledore at least…" With that, Sirius changed back into a dog and scampered off.  
  
"You know that guy well?" Leila asked as they headed off to find the car.  
  
"Well. Not that well. He's a good guy."  
  
"Humph." Leila said. "Looks like this guy I saw on TV when I was 13. Some escaped prisoner."  
  
"Heh heh." Ron laughed nervously. "Escaped prisoner… Right…"  
  
Harry sighed and stretched out his legs on the couch, concentrating on what would be happening to Ron. He thinks he is in love. Harry thought. He said nothing else.  
  
"What's wrong." Hermione solemnly asked, continuing to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Ron. I'm worried about him." His leg twitched.  
  
"You think you are? He's the one left to roam around the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"That's because you've been in there even though it wasn't for punishment!"  
  
"So?" Harry said, lazily closing his eyes.  
  
"Well. I just hope he's okay… Hey. Isn't that Pigwidgeon?" Hermione ran to the Gryffindor window and magicked it open. Pig fluttered in and landed on Harry's head. Pigwidgeon had dropped a newspaper on the floor. Hermione picked it up and handed it to Harry. Hermione took Pigwidgeon in her hands and pet him. He hooted gleefully. Harry sat up and opened the paper.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder why…." He began. Then he read the article. He blanched.  
  
"He…. Hermione! P-Professor Trewlawny! She's…. dead." He managed to say. Voldemort had been true to his word when he said more murders were to come.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione leaned over Harry's shoulder and read the article. "She is! Oh, Harry! This is terrible!"  
  
"Who will be next?" Harry moaned. Pig hooted softly. "And how did I get this?" He smoothed out the paper, and then his hand got gooped up with some mess on the paper.  
  
"What the…. Sirius!" He said, bringing up his hand, dripping with dog saliva. Harry's lips twitched in a smile, thinking about his godfather. Hermione took up her massaging again.  
  
"Well. Just be glad that it wasn't you that was murdered." She said.  
  
"Or you."  
  
"Or Ron."  
  
"Or Neville."  
  
"Or any student that goes to Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"Or Cho…" Harry thought. He shut his eyes and went back on that faithful day. In his fifth year, end of term…  
  
"Harry. I can't stand this!" Cho cried. "I don't care what Voldemort planned to do! I don't care that you have to go in the forbidden forest! You're just a nosy little person! I can't believe I ever said yes when you asked me out!"  
  
"Cho! I just wanted to let you know where I was going!" He himself had said.  
  
"I don't want to be put in detention from you ever again! Sure, searching around the school was fun at first, but now… now… It's risky!"  
  
"But Cho…."  
  
"It's over Harry. It's over. See you never, Danger Boy." She walked away. Harry had stood there dumbfounded. "Danger boy… Danger boy… Danger boy…. Danger boy…." The echoing voice of Cho called.  
  
"Harry? You're crying!" Hermione said, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"No I'm not." Harry hastily said. "The fire's irritating my eyes." He said. Hermione stared sorrowfully at him.  
  
"I'm… going to go study." Hermione said.  
  
"Right." Harry said.  
  
"Bye." Hermione went up to her dorm. Harry sat up. Pig nipped at his hand.  
  
"Go away." He said. Pig bit harder.  
  
"Pig. Go. AWAY!" He hit Pig with his hand. Pig went flying. With a little 'harumphoot!', Pigwidgeon flew away to the Owlrey. Harry shut the window after him and sat back down on the couch, hugging a pillow for comfort. If Hermione had still been there, he would have hugged her instead. But no. She was gone in her room. Harry began to wonder if what was between him and Hermione would end up like it did with Cho. Cho had been right. His life was risky. Ever since he had come to Hogwarts, he and his friends had taken to roaming around the school, trying to solve the incidents that had been happening. Sure, they lost points and got detention occasionally along the way. But they had been rewarded later on. Harry's thoughts turned to the Quidditch game next week. Poor Ron. If they played into the evening, Ron would transform and fall off his broom and the school would be in danger. Harry wouldn't let that happen. He had already had a close call with a werewolf in his third year.  
  
Harry shifted his position on the couch. He lay on his stomach, staring at the fire. The light glinted off of his glasses. He wanted something to love. Something to hold. He had blew that chance, and the more he thought of it, he was in danger of blowing it again. He pained again for Ron, caught up in his new impromptu love life. Would Ron make the same mistakes? The common room door creaked open and Harry sat up.  
  
"Ron! What are – mumph! Mummph!" Ron had covered Harry's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh! Hush up, Harry!" Ron removed his hand.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here? He looked out the window and saw that the afternoon had almost faded away.  
  
"I have to get some stuff." Ron said.  
  
"Ron…. Who's…. that?" Harry pointed over Ron's shoulder, over the couch.  
  
"Wow! This place is so COOL! I want to see your room, Ron."  
  
"Um… Just keep an eye on her." Ron ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
  
"Ha.. Harry."  
  
"Hi! I'm Leila. I'm Ron's girlfriend. Isn't Ron just the sweetest thing you've ever met? Well, you being a guy, probably don't notice those things." Leila talked very fast. Harry's mouth fell open. Then he shut it.  
  
"I just LOVE this wallpaper! It's so unique! I like the unicorns. I see them about everyday! I know all of their favorite spots in the morning in the forest."  
  
"The… Forbidden forest?" Harry choked out.  
  
"Mmm hmmm. It's actually not that bad… Unless you go in there at night. That's when the GNOMES come out to get you!" She waggled her fingers at Harry who backed away.  
  
"I'm ready!" Ron said, jumping the last few stairs. "Here. Put this on." He gave Leila one of his old Gryffindor robes.  
  
"Oh!!!! Neat!!!!" Leila put the robe on and twirled around.  
  
"Thanks Ron! Now you won't have to smuggle me into the castle anymore!" Leila gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and he went red.  
  
"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Ron grabbed Leila's hand and he dragged her out of the common room. There was a creak on the staircase. Hermione was back.  
  
"What was all that noise? Don't tell me.. Pavarti and Lavender stopped by, didn't they… Harry? Harry?" Harry was dumbstruck.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, peering into his face.  
  
"I think…. I'm going to be sick." He said.  
  
Leila and Ron made it out through Hogwarts. Several people stared at Leila. Ron knew it was risky (danger boy II), but he had to find a way to have her be near him, without getting caught. They were outside and in the forbidden forest. They quickly stopped by Leila's cave to get some of her clothes. Then they headed up towards the cabin. Up the hill, Leila and Ron ran until they got to the cabin. Smoke was curling out of an open window. Thor was no doubt making the Wolfsbane potion again. Leila knocked twice on the door and Lupin answered.  
  
"Good. You're just in time." Lupin shut the door after them.  
  
"Like it?" Leila showed off her Gryffindor robe.  
  
"Very nice. I suppose Ron gave that to you?" Lupin eyed the short and patched robe.  
  
"Yes." The four goblets from last night were set on the table. Thor nodded 'hello' to Ron and poured the potion in the goblets. Like before, Ron choked his down and then they went outside for the moon to appear. And there it was, full as last night, though a smidgen more. Ron was surprised at how less painful it was to change into a werewolf. The moon's cycles and the potion made it go smoother for him. Lupin and Thor went in to the cabin to shake off their scraps of clothing.  
  
"You coming?" Lupin asked.  
  
"No." Leila answered. Lupin shrugged his wolfish shoulders and went inside, letting the door swing until a sliver of light showed through the door. Leila leaned her furry head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Walk with me?" she asked. Ron got up off his hind legs and followed Leila down the hill. Gnomes rustled in the bushes. Ron's fur stood on end.  
  
"It's okay. If they tease us we can eat them." Leila said. She led Ron beyond a grove of trees. Shadows of some centaurs reflected the moon to the right of them.  
  
"Jupiter is sure bright tonight." One said.  
  
"Sagittarius is angry." Commented another. The two werewolves slinked by. A soft lapping sound came to Ron's ears. Blue wavery light reflected off some bushes in front of them. Leila parted the bushes with her paws and she and Ron went through.  
  
"Whoa…" Ron now knew that the forest had hidden beauty. A rippling pond sparkled under the stars. A lone unicorn sipped the water up daintily. It looked at them with deep gold eyes. Knowing they meant no harm, it continued back to its drinking.  
  
"It's so… beautiful." Ron said. Leila lay down and curled up under his front paws. Ron looked down. His eyes softened and his heart pounded. He hated this. But in another way, he was having the best night of his life.  
  
'Too bad this couldn't have happened when we weren't in our wolf forms.' Ron thought. Two more unicorns joined the first. The first went away and faintly, Ron heard the Scottish Sirens singing in the distance,  
  
"Lullaby. Lullaby. Lay down to sleep,  
  
tomorrow's the day when the world will weep.  
  
Lullaby. Lullaby. Lay down to sleep."  
  
Note: Okay. Chapter 16 won't be up for a while. Be grateful this got done. 


	16. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 16  
  
Professor Midrigge quietly snuck out of the castle. She stared beyond the darkened grounds, barely lit by her wand. She decided not to use the Whomping Willow this time, so she headed towards Hagrid's hut. She went around the paddock in the back of the hut. Ophielus counted down 5 trees and knelt by a bush. She pushed it aside and came upon a hole. It was dark and there was a wooden ladder leading down. She grabbed the ladder rungs and made her way down. This would be the way Voldemort would use to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew where the Whomping Willow tunnel led to, and would have it guarded after he talked with the Ministry. Professor Midrigge's feet touched solid ground. She then walked down the path which led to a secret trap door in a far corner of Voldemort's lunar room. She was very concentrated on finding her way into the palace, her powers did not read the four people sneaking into the Whomping Willow, yards above…  
  
"Where are they?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I--- I told them to come, Master!" Wormtail said. "I don't know why they're not here yet."  
  
"All right then. They should be here soon. Just long enough for me to go over my plans with them. Then…. You will leave me alone for the rest of the night. The third floor is off limits to you tonight. Same goes for the screen room and the lunar room. Only I am allowed in there.  
  
"Yes Master." The basement door swung open. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nellie hurried in the room.  
  
"Ah! My pets!" Voldemort said. Everyone's nose twitched. Voldemort had put on too much cologne.  
  
"Come into the drawing room." He ushered them into the parlor. Voldemort had laid down a map of Hogwarts.  
  
"I have called you all here to discuss my break-in plans."  
  
"Really Master?" Malfoy's blue eyes lit up evilly.  
  
"Yes, Young Malfoy. See here? This is Dumbledore's office. I am confident that the Whomping Willow will be guarded after Dumbledore visits the Ministry."  
  
"Duh. How do you know what?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Because, foolish boy, a… little ray of sunshine in my life told me so." Voldemort went red. The young boy death eaters stared at Nellie who glared at them.  
  
"And thus, I will have some of my henchmen stall Dumbledore and enter the school Christmas night. I will stay there and make more preparations. The dementors and the other Death Eaters will come and we will have a meeting in the Great Hall. The doors will be magically sealed. No one except those at the meeting and those helping me into the castle, will know of this. Now, I will enter from---"  
  
"Tom! Tom! Where are you?" called a feminine voice from the entrance hall.  
  
"Damn you woman!" Voldemort said. "You stay here or die." Voldemort threatened. Nellie and the others sat stock still on the couch in the drawing room.  
  
"How did you get in here?" they heard Voldemort hiss.  
  
"Aw. You mean you're not happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy to see you. But I am busy at the moment! I just wasn't expecting you until later." Voldemort's voice raised. "Wormtail!" he roared. Wormtail came shuffling in. They could hear his shuffling steps.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Take care of the lady while I finish."  
  
"Yes, Master." Wormtail said. Voldemort came back in the room.  
  
"Now." He said haughtily as he sat down. He pointed to a black line that was drawn in. It lead into Professor Midrigge's office.  
  
"I will come in here. You will meet me here." He pointed to the entrance to the Charms corridor. "We will continue to the Headmaster's office and then commence to the Great Hall later. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Master." They said in unison.  
  
"Good. Now go out the back way." Voldemort stood up and watched them go. Nellie was positive that was Professor Midrigge's voice she had heard, but knew that it was not so. Malfoy and the others left the palace.  
  
Voldemort went into the second story sitting room and collected Professor Midrigge. He pointed his wand at Wormtail in a threatening manner. Wormtail's gaze fell off Ophielus and he wiped the drool from his mouth. He led her up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I have my ways." She said. Voldemort led her into a room which he had commanded be furnished. There were several rooms in the palace unfurnished. They either contained beds or chairs, tables, and books. The room was brightly lit by white torches on the walls. The walls were a pale yellow color and the white carpet was very soft. A dresser stood off to one side, a changing table to the other. Ophielus was quite surprised that Voldemort had the nerve to go baby shopping. Two cribs were on either side of the room.  
  
"Whatever is this for Tom?" she asked.  
  
"It is my next greatest plan! I can put my own powers to work now! Can you see it dear? When I leave this world, I will have two heirs to take over my position of evil Lord of the Wizarding World!!!!" He raised his hands up to the ceiling.  
  
"If that Potter gets the best of me again and once and for all, which shall not happen, I need not worry if it turns to its worst. I will have my heirs." He rubbed his hands greedily together.  
  
"Two?" Ophielus asked.  
  
"An heir and a spare." He hissed.  
  
"Who's going to bear them?" Midrigge crossed her arms and glared at Voldemort.  
  
'If he wants me to, he's got another thing coming.' She thought.  
  
"Oh my dear.. Dear, dear, dear." Voldemort shook his head and gathered Ophielus in a hug. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Not just you. Do not worry. I have a plan for the other." Professor Midrigge did not like the way he said that. He was a sick minded man. But Wormtail was worse. Midrigge tried to sense his thoughts, but he was clever enough to think of something else and drive the name of the other person far to the back of his mind.  
  
"Come." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.  
  
Ron woke up in the cabin on the musty old mattress, next to Leila. He had figured a better way to get dressed in the morning. Ron never knew that you could use magic when you were a werewolf. But sure enough, with the wand clenched gently between his teeth, he repaired his clothes. They lay next to him on the floor. He quietly got dressed. Frost had gathered on the windows and the floor was cold. He stayed huddled under the sheets for warmth. Thor seemed to be waking up also. He mumbled and turned over a few times. Ron was warm enough now, so he decided to start a fire in the fireplace. He gathered some wood from the pile by the stove and used his wand to ignite them. Ron warmed his hands and stood up. What should he do? He was off of school for two more days. Then he had to be excused from Astronomy since that class was at night. He had freedom. But there was hardly anything to do in the forest. Leila stirred as the fire popped. Maybe Leila would take him on a tour of the forest while it was still light enough. Lupin was awake now. He slept with his wand under his pillow and summoned his clothes. He dressed and said 'good morning' to Ron. Ron helped him with breakfast. Ron had never made pancakes before, but he caught on. He fried the bacon since he was better at that. Thor got up, dressed, and set the table. Leila was, of course, the last to get up.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's FREEZING in here!!!!"  
  
"Get your clothes on then." Lupin said, flipping the pancakes.  
  
"Well…" Leila said, getting an attitude. "Maybe I could get ready if you gave me some PRIVACY!!!" Thor reluctantly left. Lupin paused, thinking about the pancakes. Ron headed to the door.  
  
"You can stay." Leila said to him. Lupin rolled his eyes and waited outside. Ron busied himself with testing the pancakes while Leila got dressed. She didn't tell Lupin and Thor to come in.  
  
"Morning." She said to him.  
  
"Morning." He returned.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Leila asked.  
  
"I was thinking about asking the same thing." They smiled at each other.  
  
"I want to visit my fairy friends. Want to come?"  
  
"Would I ever!!! Except I don't like Cornish Pixies much. I don't know if they live in the forest. Had a bad experience with them in my second year." Ron said.  
  
"No. Only the fairies, Scottish Sirens, Unicorns, and the centaurs are the ones usually out in the daytime. The pixies like to come out during sunset and the mid morning. And the gnomes and everything else roams around at night." Lupin knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you done?" he called.  
  
"You can come in." she called back. They ate their breakfast in silence. Lupin went out to the small garage and brought back two archery sets.  
  
"We need to get something for dinner." Lupin said. "You're free to do anything you want." He slung the pack of arrows over his shoulder.  
  
"But mind you use protection!" Thor piped up. He and Lupin laughed and bundled up some of the deli meat for their lunch.  
  
"And NO using the car." Lupin warned.  
  
"We won't." Leila said. "We're going to talk to Kendra."  
  
"Sure…" Thor said. He and Lupin laughed again and they left. Leila turned to Ron after their footsteps died away.  
  
"Get your cloak and we'll go."  
  
They left the cabin and headed past the garage.  
  
"Who's Kendra?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's the head Fairy." Leila explained. "She knows all about the forest. The fairies really didn't accept me at first, but then they knew I was harmless and would be the same after I changed because of the potion."  
  
"Ah.." Ron said. Something reached Ron's ear. It sounded like a tiny harp being played, followed by someone laughing.  
  
"That's them." Leila hurried ahead.  
  
"Hi LeilA!!!! HoW ArE YoU?" A fairy spoke in a high pitched helium like voice.  
  
"Very good, Maash. How are you?"  
  
"SplendiD!" Leila came and fetched Ron. Ron stared at the fairies. The fairies stared at him. They were bigger than the fairies that had adorned the school at holiday times. They were prettier and almost the size of a small human.  
  
"Ooooh! A BOY!!!!" Squealed a fairy and they were all over him. They grabbed his sleeves and dragged him over to a rock to sit on. They hovered beside him, blushing and giggling.  
  
"I never knew fairies were this big!" Ron whispered to Leila.  
  
"Well. They're Mountain Fairies. Mountain trolls are larger than other trolls, so there you are." Leila said. She turned to one of the fairies, stroking Ron's hair.  
  
"Jewilissa, where's Kendra?" Leila asked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"She went to the Hidden Valley!" spoke up another fairy.  
  
"There's a hidden valley here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yes, sir! There is! The grandest, greenest valley! You must travel in a cave in order to get to it. That's where the Unicorns sometimes graze." Spoke up Jewilissa.  
  
"Yes! The Unicorns are very beautiful!!! The most beautiful in all the land!" echoed the other fairies in unison.  
  
"And the Unicorns are very much in distress!" spoke a voice, though not as high pitched.  
  
"Kendra!" Leila cried. An old fairy came floating over to Leila.  
  
"Good morning, Leila." She saw Ron and all the fairies about him.  
  
"Well! It's been quite a while since I've seen another male around these parts!" Kendra said to Ron.  
  
"This is Ron." Leila introduced. Kendra nodded to Ron.  
  
"Leila. Could you come with Haze, Siue, and I to the valley?"  
  
"Yes! I should be delighted to come and help. What is wrong with the Unicorns?"  
  
"It's foaling time for the Unicorns. The Unicorns fear for one of their mares." Kendra exclaimed. The fairies gasped and began to cry nosily.  
  
"WaaaaaaaaaH!" Maash cried. "ThE UnicorN WilL DiE!!!!" The fairies cried harder and clung to Ron who very abashed and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Can Ron come? He can stay a distance from the Unicorns." Leila begged. Kendra looked Ron over and at the fairies clinging and crying on Ron.  
  
"Yes. He may come. Haze, Siue?" Two fairies glided over and nodded to Kendra.  
  
"We have our medicines." The one fairy named Haze said, indicating the pouches they held.  
  
"Good." Ron detached himself from the fairies and followed after Leila and the fairies.  
  
"WaaaaaaaaaH! He Won'T ComE BacK, I BeT!!!!" Maash said which set all the other fairies off again.  
  
Sure enough, there was cave hidden by a rock. Kendra pushed it aside easily and they passed through. Water dripped from the cave ceiling. Sunlight shone into the cave and they came upon the opening to the valley. Ron had never seen such a place. The valley was deep and a bright green, with trees littering the sides. Leila and the fairies began to walk into the valley.  
  
"You can stay around here." Leila told Ron, waving her hand at a spot in the valley dip, a good distance away from the Unicorns. Ron sat down on the grass. The valley was littered with little gold Unicorn foals and silver teens. The white females were gathered in a circle. Ron could see some male Unicorns hidden among the trees. Two golden foals ran up to him and wagged their short little tails. They sniffed at him in interest. One foal sneezed and galloped back down the hill, the other close on his heels.  
  
Leila and the fairies slowly approached the Unicorns. In the middle of the circle of Unicorns was a sad looking Unicorn. She stared at Leila. She snorted and tossed her head, the horn flashing in the sun.  
  
"It's all right. She's here to help." Kendra told the Unicorns, who broke the circle in order to let them all near the Unicorn. Kendra was able to tell what was wrong with the Unicorn.  
  
"All her foals have been still-born. This one will get through, but painfully." Kendra said. Siue gave Kendra one of the medicine bags and opened it. She shook some silvery powder on the Unicorn's horn.  
  
"This will ease the pain." Then they sat and waited. Suddenly, all the Unicorns gathered around bolted for the trees. Mother's whinnied to their foals.  
  
"It's come." Kendra said. Ron wondered why the Unicorns had bolted. But he soon heard Leila gasp.  
  
"Oh my! I can't be true!" she cried. She ran up the hill to Ron.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"That baby Unicorn! You know how they are born bronze, turn gold and then so on?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well…. It's black."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Ron, very surprised. He didn't know black Unicorns existed.  
  
"Yes. It's black. That means that its an evil Unicorn! It was born during the reign of You-Know-Who!!! The first! This is bad Ron. This is bad. If You-Know-Who gets a hold of this black Unicorn, there's no telling what he could do!!!"  
  
Note: Yay! Sorry not much happens in this chapter. Oh well. More coming son with Chapter 17… 


	17. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 17  
  
Ron and Leila watched the tiny jet black foal struggle to its feet. Ron thought it was cute, but then, it was an evil Unicorn. The golden foals peered interested, at the black foal. They wanted to go and examine it, but their mothers snorted at them to stay back. The Unicorn took one look at its foal and turned its nose away. Kendra, Haze, and Siue stared sadly at the foal and its mother. It shivered and nudged towards its mother, looking for milk. The Unicorn nudged it away. The foal stood confused, and tried again.  
  
"How rude!!!" Leila said. "Ron, what are we to do? None of the Unicorns will help it because he's black!" Leila clung to Ron. Ron stared at the foal who tried to go after his mother, but fell back on his spindly legs. Haze came up the valley hill towards them.  
  
"Kendra doesn't know what to do. The foal will die, and a dead Unicorn is a disgrace and a sin to the magical world." Haze explained.  
  
"Are there any other old Unicorns that would take care of it until its old enough to care for itself?" Ron asked. Haze shook her head. Leila began to cry.  
  
"He'll die!!! The poor thing!" She sobbed into Ron's cloak.  
  
"Hey Haze," Ron said.  
  
"Yes?" Haze asked, blushing slightly at being addressed.  
  
"Is there any land in the forest suitable for a paddock?"  
  
"A paddock? What's that?"  
  
"It's an enclosed space where horses and other Muggle livestock live." Leila explained. She sniffed loudly. She turned to look to Ron.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There is one place… But there are a few trees that need to be removed." Haze said.  
  
"Good. I would probably need the wood of the tree to make the fence."  
  
"What?" Leila asked. Haze just stared at Ron. "Ron, what is the use of a paddock for a banished Unicorn?"  
  
"Do you think he'll trust me?" Ron asked, not paying attention to Leila.  
  
"Well… It's a baby. I think so…" Leila said. "I don't remember much from my studies at school." Ron unwrapped Leila's arms from around him and headed down the hill towards Kendra. Kendra was using magic to dry the foal from its birthing wetness.  
  
"Ron?" Kendra asked when she saw him. Ron signaled Kendra to be quiet. He crouched down and made a clicking noise with his tongue. The foal looked at him and walked unsteadily over. He sniffed at Ron's hand. Ron reached a hand up and rubbed the foal's black forelock. It nudged at his hands.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kendra asked sternly.  
  
"Getting him to trust me. I'm going to build a paddock and keep him in the forest."  
  
"Oh no you will NOT, young man…"  
  
"Or would you rather have him die?" Ron asked. The foal seemed to like being pampered. But it still needed to be fed.  
  
"Well, no…" Kendra said.  
  
"Then it's settled. We will bring the young one back. Do you think you can get some help for the paddock? I need to get some food."  
  
"Yes. The Centaurs can help."  
  
"Good." Ron patted the side of the unicorn who was wagging its tiny tail. "Now what shall we call you?" The foal nudged him.  
  
"How about… Innocence."  
  
"That's a strange name." Said Leila, coming over and standing behind Ron.  
  
"Well. Maybe he can help bring our world back to normal. The return of innocence." Innocence wagged his tail towards Leila.  
  
Back in the forest, Ron led Innocence after the fairies who showed him where the paddock should be built. The centaurs came and began to help cut down the trees. Ron ran back out through the forest. He came upon Hagrid's hut. He knocked quickly on the door.  
  
"Ron!" Hagrid roared. "Thought you had really forgotten where I lived this time!"  
  
"Hagrid." Ron said hastily. "Sorry I didn't come to visit, but this is an emergency. I need some milk and Unicorn feed."  
  
"What do you want that stuff for?"  
  
"Uh… I need it for um… extra credit in Potions."  
  
"Ah. Here you go." Hagrid had gotten the food and the milk from his cabinet.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid! I promise I'll visit again!" Ron called as he ran off.  
  
Neville finished his letter and rolled it up. He tied it to a school owl's leg.  
  
"Make sure it reaches the hospital." Neville told the owl. It flew over his head and out a high window. He had just written a letter to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, where his parents were. He told them that he was planning to go and visit for a day during the holiday break and then go back to school. He had also asked if he could bring a friend along. Neville really didn't want Nellie to come, but he thought it was for the best. If the nurses could talk to his parents, maybe Nellie could talk to them.  
  
"You ready to go?" Nellie asked Neville.  
  
"Yeah." They left the Owlrey.  
  
"So, uh. If I can go, when would it be?"  
  
"Two days before Christmas. That gives us enough time to visit with them and head back to school." Neville explained. Nellie sighed. She didn't want to help Voldemort into the castle. But there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Back at the Lion's Den; new bulletins had been posted in the common room.  
  
"Gryffindor versus Slytherin this upcoming Saturday." Neville said to Nellie. All of the Gryffindors were excited for the match. If they won, it would be the perfect ending of the term before holidays. The only person worried, was Harry. Ron hadn't been attending the practices and he needed to go over tactics.  
  
"Come on, Harry." Hermione said. "Let's go visit Hagrid. It'll cheer you up." So down the Hagrid's hut they went. Fang, now an old lumpy dog, wagged his tail at them, instead of jumping up to slobber on them.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Good to see yeh!" Hagrid said, ushering them inside.  
  
"Excited for the Quidditch match, Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Not especially. It's against Slytherin, and with Malfoy captain, there's no telling what he'll make them do."  
  
"But there's those other troublemakers, Crabbe and Goyle, on the team. Can hardly do anything, they're so pudgy. Surprised their brooms don't break." Hagrid chuckled and poured them tea. Harry weakly smiled.  
  
"Ron not with yeh again?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"He came by for a short bit today." Hagrid said. Hermione and Harry exchanged frightened looks.  
  
"He… Did?"  
  
"Yup. Alls he wanted was some milk and Unicorn feed. Said it was fer extra credit in Potions."  
  
"What?" Harry said. "There's no extra credit in potions!" Hermione kicked him.  
  
"Oh! THAT extra credit." He said.  
  
"Did he say what kind of potion he was making?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you could do 1 out of… uh… 3 potions for extra credit."  
  
"Nope. Just took what I gave him and ran off." Hermione's face fell.  
  
"Did you do the extra credit, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Of course I did!!!!"  
  
"Good, good." Hagrid said.  
  
Meanwhile, outside:  
  
"You stupid idiot, watch where you're pointing that thing. You almost pricked my ass!" There were rustles and whispers from the bushes by Hagrid's hut.  
  
"But… Won't the dog hear?"  
  
"That old mutt? No! Besides, who cares? It's going to die anyways."  
  
"Yes.. Yes.. Of course. But… why don't we just kill them all right now? They're in there!"  
  
"No! You can't do all three at once, you buffoon. Now, fire on my command."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One…. Two…. Three!"  
  
Back inside Hagrid's hut:  
  
"So, uh… Every find anymore werewolf tracks, Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah. Figured they're too busy feeding on the creatures in the forest. With all them full moons."  
  
"What's your opinion on the moons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't really got one. The time is going faster. We don't notice it, and neither do the Muggles, o' course. But sooner or later, we'll all see that things have matured faster than usual. I think I might have to go in and check on the Unicorn population…"  
  
"No!" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"You… You… Might meet up with a werewolf!" Harry said. "You don't want that!!!"  
  
"Well…." Hagrid stroked his beard.  
  
"Do you hear something?" asked Hermione. They all listened. A soft , pained whining was coming from outside.  
  
"Sound's like Fang." They hurried outside. Hermione gasped and Hagrid choked. Harry just stood there. Fang whimpered for one last time, before dying before their eyes. A green arrow was pierced in his back. The note attached to the arrow said:  
  
Bad Dog  
  
"Fang!" Hagrid moaned. "That darn…. You-Know-Who!!!! He's killed him!!!" Hagrid bent down by Fang and pulled the arrow out. He flung it far into the forest. Hermione patted his shoulder.  
  
"First yer owl, Harry. Then my dog. Hermione, you better keep and eye on Crookshanks." Hagrid blubbered.  
  
"I will, Hagrid. I will." Hermione said.  
  
"Should I get Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Naw…" Hagrid sniffed loudly. "I'll…. I'll take care of the matter me- self." Hagrid picked up Fang and went into his hut. Harry took Hermione's hand.  
  
"It was him, again." Harry said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's getting very dangerous around here. We better keep our eyes peeled." Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"But Harry! Ron's STARVING! He's living off of Unicorn feed and MILK!!!! We need to send him food!"  
  
"He'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"How… do you know?"  
  
"You'll find out." He and Hermione went back up to the castle.  
  
The Centaurs gladly made the paddock. If it prevented Voldemort from finding Innocence and reigning more terror, then it was a good enough cause. Ron found a hollow log and poured the feed into it. Innocence sniffed at it.  
  
"Here." Ron held out a tin cup from Leila's cave to Innocence. It was filled with milk. The tiny Unicorn sucked it up greedily.  
  
"Aw….." said everyone. Leila hugged Ron.  
  
"But when I'm at school, who will take care of it.  
  
"We've left the missus' at our shelter." Spoke up one of the Centaurs. "They could come and feed the young one."  
  
"Good. Thanks." Ron said. The Centaur bowed and he and the others left. Leila decided they should be getting back to the cabin and making the potion. Ron had never made the Wolfsbane potion before, so he really didn't help. There was a thud on the roof.  
  
"What was that?" Leila asked. Ron grabbed his wand.  
  
"I'll go out and see."  
  
"Be careful!" Leila warned. Ron crept out of the cabin.  
  
"Hoot!"  
  
"PIG!!!!!" Ron yelled. Pig had been sent to the cabin with a large basket of food. There was a note from Hermione on it. Harry had no doubt told her about him.  
  
"Don't starve. Eat the food." He read aloud. He smiled and walked back in the cabin.  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness!" Leila said, seeing the food basket. "I though the gnomes were bombarding us with rocks again."  
  
"No." Ron stared at the note. There was more on the back.  
  
'Quidditch game next Saturday.'  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a Quidditch match on Saturday. I have to play."  
  
"Well. Okay." Leila said.  
  
"Let's just hope that the Snitch is caught before sunset." Ron said.  
  
"Either that or you can fake an injury."  
  
"No. No, it'll be caught." He paused a moment. "Want to come?" 


	18. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 18  
  
"Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." Leila smiled at him. Voices neared the cabin. Ron and Leila could recognize them as Thor and Lupin. Thor was sounding sympathetic. Lupin was angry. Ron had never heard him like that before.  
  
"She said what it was for, Lupin! Shouldn't you accept that fact instead of going on about it?" Thor was saying.  
  
"I don't care! I don't want her to have anything to do with him. There's no telling what he'll do if he finds out what she's really up to!" Lupin kicked open the door, Thor hurrying in after him.  
  
"She says she has it under control."  
  
"End of discussion." Lupin hissed. He had a letter clutched in his fist.  
  
"I see you made the potion, Leila. Thank you." Thor said, acting as though nothing had happened. Lupin stared at the potion.  
  
"I'm not taking it." He said.  
  
"What?" Thor gasped. "But... But.... The moon! Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. Side." Lupin said sternly and headed towards the door.  
  
"You better be back before the moon rises, Remus!" Thor called. Lupin slammed the door.  
  
He stormed down the path and hurried to get out on the Hogwarts grounds. He crept along the backs of the greenhouses when...  
  
"Remus Lupin. Where do you think you're going?" said a voice in the shadows  
  
"To see you." Lupin said, staring at the shadow.  
  
"I suppose you got my letter? Of course you did or you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Why? Why did you have to do that?" Lupin hissed, just a bout moaning.  
  
"I told you! Tom wants to take over Hogwarts and then attempt to kill Harry."  
  
"I know that. Everyone knows that, except for the Hogwarts part."  
  
"I'm only buying time! Stalling! So we can prepare!"  
  
"Whats the use of buying time, Ophielus? Time's already been messed up enough." Lupin said, a bit loud.  
  
"Shh!!! There will be less toying, I promise. I just need to keep a watchful eye on him. And if he attempts anything else from what I've predicted, I'll take care of the matters."  
  
"But...." Lupin stuttered in the dark. The shadow moved forward.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lupin didn't reply. The shadows hands moved upwards. Then they slowly fell back to the shadow's sides.  
  
"Oh, R.J. I won't let that happen. I may be vulnerable to giving an heir, but I have powers that can prevent that. You see?" Lupin's head bobbed in the dark.  
  
"Now you get back and take your potion or I'll force it down your throat." The shadow made a movement, quite like blowing a kiss, before running off. Lupin hurried out of sight also.  
  
"Do you think Ron got our food?" Hermione asked Harry, she was giving him another after practice massage in the common room.  
  
"Probably. I mean, he's just a mile away."  
  
"Well, what if.... Some of those Blood Sucking Bug-bears got the food instead?"  
  
"Hermione. Will you chill out?" Harry snapped. Hermione shut up and slowed her massaging.  
  
"Do you know something about Ron that I don't?" Hermione asked. Harry said nothing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Harry, what is it? Tell me, please!" Just then, there was a tapping at the window. Harry recognized the owl as Pig. It was hard to tell with the night so very dark. Harry let Pigwidgeon in. He had a short letter tied to his leg.  
  
"It's from Ron! I wonder what it says..." Hermione sat next to Harry as they read the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
Thanks for the food. I'm not starving." Harry read aloud.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Harry continued.  
  
"I will be attending the morning practice tomorrow before the match. Don't worry, I will be there. From, Ron."  
  
"There's a P.S." Hermione said, pointing to the very bottom of the note.  
  
"P.S: I'm bringing a friend to the match. Hermione, please keep her company." Harry lowered the letter.  
  
"HER? Harry, you better tell me what he means by this." Hermione pointed a finger in his face.  
  
"Well....... Ron... has.... A girlfriend."  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"She doesn't go here, so don't go around talking about it." Harry said.  
  
"Why hadn't you told me!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"There never was a chance!" Harry said loudly. Hermione ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Leila."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"Ron came and got one of his old school robes for her to wear and she was with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know! He didn't say!" Hermione crossed her arms and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Aw, come on. We didn't tell him about us. You can be mad at him." Harry tried to compromise. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You're right." She leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I can't be mad at him."  
  
"That's good." Harry muttered. He wrapped an arm around her. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Do you think Hagrid will be okay? I don't see why You-Know-Who wants to kill off the weak. Or animals." Hermione said. Harry frowned at the thought of Hedwig.  
  
`Maybe he's tricking us. Killing the weak. Soon, stronger people will start being killed off'. The portrait swung open and students began to pile in to finish homework.  
  
"I have practice in the morning." Harry said, standing up.  
  
"All right. Bye." Hermione said, reaching for his hand. She squeezed it. Harry smiled and went up to his dormitory.  
  
The morning was a chilly one. Fog drifted over the grounds and the Gryffindor Quidditch team began to wake for their practice.  
  
"It's COLD!!!!!!!!!" whined a voice outside of the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Wait here." Ron emerged from the farthest end of the stadium. He crept along the wall and knocked softly on the locker room. Harry opened the door.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Is Hermione here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Here I am!" Hermione said. She bounded out in her cheerleading uniform.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend?" Hermione eagerly asked.  
  
"She's over there." Ron said, pointing to the other end of the stadium.  
  
"Then who's that?" Hermione pointed over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around.  
  
"Hi! I'm Leila! Ron, you were going to leave me over there weren't you?"  
  
"I told you to wait!" Ron moaned. Leila ignored him and stuck out her hand towards Hermione. Hermione shook it politely.  
  
"I have to go to practice now. You stay with Hermione until the match is over." Ron instructed.  
  
"All right, all right." Leila said. She hugged Ron and he went in the locker room.  
  
"Um. Nice shoes." Hermione said.  
  
"You like them? They're my hooker boots." Leila lifted up her flared pants leg to show the knee high boots.  
  
"Great." Hermione said. "Uh. Let's get seats. You hungry?"  
  
"No. I already ate." Leila said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and flouncing away towards the stairs of a pair of stands.  
  
"All right, team!" Harry said, pacing the locker room. "This is our match against Slytherin. We're going to have to really hold onto our brooms. If one of the players run into us, we'll be knocked off our brooms." Harry warned. Isaac Garet raised his hand.  
  
"Isaac?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a question. Shouldn't there be a weight limit for Quidditch Players?"  
  
"There is, but the Slytherin team needed players so Dumbledore had to bend the rules." Harry said. Isaac looked slightly put off about the rule bending.  
  
"Now, we're going to get out there and kick some butt!" Harry roared, thrusting his fist in the air.  
  
"YEAH!" echoed the team. They hitched their brooms over their shoulders and strode out of the locker room. The people in the stands cheered.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO RON!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!" Leila screamed. Hermione buried her face in her pom poms.  
  
"I want a fair game, do you hear me?" Madam Hooch sternly asked the Slytherin team. Draco spat on the ground.  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Mount your brooms!" The teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The brooms rose into the air.  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass off that broom, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, speeding after Harry.  
  
"Not if I do first!" Harry yelled back. He shot up in the sky and began circling. Ron flew back and forth across the Gryffindor side goal-posts, protecting them from Slytherin goals.  
  
The rest of the crowd was cheering their teams on. Other's were chatting about the game.  
  
"So..." Hermione said to Leila, her eyes following Harry. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I am! This is so much fun! I've never been to a Quidditch match before, I mean, I've wanted to go to one but I haven't been able to get a chance to. I've been to basketball and baseball games and other events, but none as cool as this! This is so awesome! Can you believe the acceleration of the brooms? Geez! It's amazing! I don't know how you can hit those things that far with--" Hermione's mouth fell open. Leila was talking at about 50 words a minute. Hermione shut her mouth. `I guess it DOES get lonely when you live in the forest with only Ron to talk to.' Hermione thought.  
  
"--and are they allowed to follow them all around the field? I mean, you can hardly do anything with them on your tail!" Leila paused. "Did you know Ron moves around a lot in bed?" She clicked her tongue and took a breath. "That move was so pathetic! Did you see that? If he had moved to that side of the field, he wouldn't have been blocked! -" Hermione's eyes were very large. She turned to watch the game.  
  
The Gryffindor team had 4 scores and the Slytherin's had none. Crabbe and Goyle looked like green lumpy marshmallows on sticks. Their brooms flew slowly and they hardly got a chance to hit a Bludger toward the other team. Occasionally their bats hit the Bludgers, but their lanky arms sent them downwards. Harry kept slowing down to make Malfoy mad. He was tailing him all around the stadium. Harry went up, Malfoy went up. Harry went down, Malfoy went down. There was no escaping him. Unless... Harry put on a burst of speed and headed straight towards Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were wobbling helplessly on their brooms, towards the Bludgers who were trying to attempt to attack Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Goyle bumped into Crabbe, they were flying so close together. Harry could hear Malfoy behind him.  
  
"Just a little further..." Harry muttered to himself. He hurtled towards Crabbe and Goyle. When he was about to crash, he pulled his broom up.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Malfoy yelled, but it was too late. He couldn't stop his broom in time. Malfoy crashed into Crabbe and Goyle who both tipped over on their brooms. They yelled, dangling from the brooms. Malfoy's head was spinning from the impact. Harry smiled at his success and tried to find the Snitch. He looked all around the stadium. He looked down by the goalposts. He looked up. Above the Slytherin goal posts, the Golden Snitch was flapping its wings almost lazily. Harry darted forward.  
  
"Potter! I'll get you for this!" Malfoy yelled. He was gaining on Harry. Harry leaned all the way down on his broom urging the Firebolt faster. He was almost there. Harry took one hand off his broom and inched himself forward. Arm outstretched, his fingers fastened themselves around the Snitch. The stands erupted in tumulus applause. The Gryffindor team soared to the ground. Dennis had a goose egg sized lump on his forehead from accidentally hitting himself in the head with his beater stick.  
  
"Party in the common room!" Colin yelled. The Gryffindors cheered. Draco spat on the ground again. He wiped his mouth furiously on his sleeve. Crabbe and Goyle imitated him. Sick lugies slowly trailed to the ground. Ron snickered. Hermione and Leila were rushing towards them from the stands.  
  
"You were great Ron!" Leila said, flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Can we stay for the party? Please?" she begged. Harry looked at his watch. He turned his wrist towards Ron.  
  
"I wish we could Leila, but we need to get back." He nudged her.  
  
"Oh! We almost forgot about Innocence! I mean, we left him with the centaurs in the forest! We have to check on him!" Leila grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off. Ron turned and waved to Harry and Hermione. Hermione waved back.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. Let's get to the common room." 


	19. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 19  
  
Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team were greeted warmly into the common room. The Gryffindor's had rounded up leftover candy and other assorted sweets. They had started a collection for occasions like this ever since Hogsmeade shut down.  
  
"We're running low!" Dean Thomas called over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"Dumbledore is planning to talk to Ministry about letting us go back into Hogsmeade." Seamus said. "Maybe we might be able to get stocked up then."  
  
"As if that will ever happen." Dean said, tossing a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans to Harry. He ripped open the top and offered some to Hermione. She reached in and took a handful.  
  
"I wish Ron could have stayed." Hermione said, carefully popping a bean into her mouth.  
  
"Hermione. He's… different now. There's nothing we can do. Besides, after tonight he'll be back in class with us. Except for Astronomy." Hermione swallowed.  
  
"You're right Harry. I'll be glad when he's back. What's he going to do for Christmas? The holidays are in 3 weeks."  
  
"I guess he has to stay here. Mrs. Weasley would flip if she found out what he is." Hermione nodded and ate another bean. Harry put his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled close to him. Harry felt himself go red a bit.  
  
"I hope Dumbledore lets us go to Hogsmeade." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"There's hardly a chance. Where could we go? Half of the south end of town is taken up with Voldemort's property. And only the shopkeepers live there. They were stuck there as prisoners when he took over."  
  
"There's the Three Broomsticks." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"It would be packed."  
  
"There's always…." Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"If you're talking about that Muggle town nearby, Dumbledore will never go for it."  
  
"You may never know." Hermione shrugged off Harry's arm and went to get them something to drink.  
  
After the party slowed down, Harry and the other boys went down to the Great Hall for some real food. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair at the teacher's table. All the Hogwarts students had hopes of going to Hogsmeade. They wouldn't even care if teachers came along, just as long as they could go. Harry got up and walked to the staff table.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore had been shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth at lightning speed, and now his fork paused in mid air. Dumbledore swallowed and straightened in his seat.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter? What may I do for you?"  
  
"I --- uh. Wanted to ask if you had gotten contact with the Ministry yet." Dumbledore dabbed at his lips with his napkin.  
  
"Students still talking about Hogsmeade, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore arranged his silverware. Harry watched the movement of the silver.  
  
"The Ministry fears for the school's safety. We are close, very close, to Voldemort. If anything should happen to any student…"  
  
"Please, Professor. What if we were allowed to go somewhere else?" Harry crossed his fingers in his pocket, hating Hermione for a brief second for suggesting that.  
  
"Somewhere… else?" Dumbledore asked, staring at Harry over his glasses.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That does seem reasonable. Gives the students a chance to get away, and Voldemort would never take a step into a Muggle town unless it was extremely important. However, I will consider the manner. Good day, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Good-bye!" Harry hurried out the Great Hall and back up to Gryffindor tower. He planned to tell Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean about what Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Feverish Clouds." Harry said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Of course…" she said, nodding her head drowsily and swinging forward to admit Harry into the common room. He ran into his dorm room.  
  
"Hey guys—" he started but he stopped in his tracks. There was an owl perched on his bed post. Harry knew that owl. His knees began to shake.  
  
"Harry! You've got an owl!" Dean said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Harry screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his head. That same owl. It had a big red envelope, smoking at the corners clutched in its beak. The terrifying feeling in his stomach as he hurled it into the fire, only to have it burst open and yell at him anyways. That voice, screaming insults at him for trying to apologize.  
  
"Harry! Calm down man!" Seamus said. Harry continued to scream. There was soon hot white pain on his cheek. Harry was too stunned to scream. There was silence in the room. The pain. The pain! How well he remembered it.  
  
'Danger boy. Danger boy. Danger boy.' The words echoed inside his head. He began to scream again, rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Look what you did!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"Hey! It got him to stop for a second!" Dean protested.  
  
"You shouldn't have hit him!" Seamus cried.  
  
"Someone get help!" Neville yelled.  
  
"Get the Head Boy!" Dean yelled.  
  
"You ARE the Head Boy!" Seamus said.  
  
"Get Hermione! Fast!" Seamus thundered out of the room. Hermione flew in seconds later. Harry's screams had brought people out of their rooms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Don't know. He came in here. He saw the owl. We told him he had an owl. Then he freaked out."  
  
"Dean made it worse. He hit him." Neville tattled.  
  
"Shut up." Dean said.  
  
"Do you know whose owl it it?" Seamus asked Hermione.  
  
"Is it You-Know-Who's?" Neville asked fearfully.  
  
"Grow a brain. Why would You-Know-Who send an owl when he could just be here in the flesh?" Seamus asked. Neville shrugged. Seamus turned again to Hermione.  
  
"Do you know who it belongs to?" Hermione stared at the owl, which was clicking its claws on Harry's bedpost in an annoyed sort of way.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?" said the three boys at once.  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Ooooh." Seamus said. "The Ex."  
  
"Oooooh." Said Dean and Neville.  
  
"No wonder he freaked out." Dean said.  
  
"He's calming down now. Get him into his bed, will you?" Hermione asked the boys. They hefted a panting Harry onto his bed. Hermione covered him with his sheets and took the owl off the post.  
  
"Tell me if anything else happens." Hermione told the boys, leaving the room with the owl. She took the letter from the owl's leg and opened the common room window. The owl flew away, beating its tawny colored wings against the orange and red sky. She made her way back up to the boy's dormitory, fingering the letter. 'Why did Harry act that way?' she wondered. She pushed open the door. Harry was lying on his back in his bed, sweating slightly. The other boys were standing awkwardly around.  
  
"I'll take it from here." Hermione said. The boys nodded and left the room. Hermione magicked a chair from the other side of the room over to Harry's bedside. She sat down in, looking at Cho's letter. Harry stirred slightly. Hermione lowered the letter.  
  
"Her… Mione?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Yes? What is it? I'm here." Hermione set the letter down and clasped Harry's hand on the blankets.  
  
"I'm… sorry." He whispered.  
  
"For what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never mind." Harry said, his eyes drooping.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"The letter…" muttered Harry.  
  
"What about it?" Hermione asked, leaning nearer to Harry to hear him.  
  
"Open…. The… letter." Harry's eyelids shut and he fell asleep. Hermione stroked his hand for a moment before leaning back and picking up the letter. She jabbed a finger under the wax seal and severed the envelope flap apart. She pulled out a piece of parchment written with red ink. She immediately noticed that the i's were dotted with hearts.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I know we've been through a lot. And I've felt really bad about everything that has happened between us. I wanted to let you know that I am coming for a visit during the Christmas holidays. I will be staying in Dorset, the town nearby Hogwarts. I would appreciate it if you would come with me to dinner. I miss you.  
  
Love you forever,  
  
Cho Chang." Hermione slapped down the letter. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Her sobs awakened Harry.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry slightly sat up in bed, one side of his face still red where Dean had slapped him.  
  
"What." Hermione snapped, wiping her eyes.  
  
"What did the letter say?" He asked softly.  
  
"Read it yourself. I'm leaving." She shoved herself out of the chair and stomped from the room. Harry reached over and picked up the letter. It was damp a bit from some of Hermione's tears. He held the letter close to the candlelight on his bedside table. His heart raced with pain and happiness. Cho was coming to visit and wanted to see him! He couldn't wait! But then there was Hermione. And the fact that Cho had dumped him. Was it going to be worth it? Harry lay back in bed and sighed. At least the owl was gone. But the voice of Cho was not.  
  
"I don't want you to go!" Leila whined to Ron.  
  
"Leila! I have to go! I have Defense Against the Dark Arts in thirty minutes!"  
  
"Don't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leila flung her arms around Ron and clutched his robes in her fists.  
  
"Leila! Please!" Ron said.  
  
"Aw, let him go for goodness sakes." Thor said. He and Lupin were standing outside with Leila and Ron, seeing Ron off back to school. Leila refused to be left alone.  
  
"You can't come with me!" Ron said, trying to detach himself from her.  
  
"Will you come back?" She pouted.  
  
"I have to. I'll be here tonight." Ron took Leila's hands.  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise." Ron said.  
  
"All right. Do good in class." Leila gave Ron one last hug before he ran off down the hill towards Hogwarts.  
  
Ron ran down the hall towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. With all that Professor Midrigge did for him, he better not be late. He flung open the door and rushed inside.  
  
"Good morning Ron." Professor Midrigge said.  
  
"I am I late for class?" Ron breathed.  
  
"No. Class hasn't started yet. Take a seat." Ron walked to the front row of desks and sat down.  
  
"How long had you known?" Ron suddenly spoke after several moments of silence.  
  
"Oh quite a while. Years ago my fi—a friend of mine told me of the position of teacher open at Hogwarts. He explained why. And that night… I had a dream. And I saw you becoming a werewolf. Of course, I wasn't sure who was the handsome red-haired young man." Professor Midrigge smiled at Ron who blushed.  
  
"Did you know about…"  
  
"That beautiful Unicorn of yours?" Professor Midrigge walked out from behind her desk and towards Ron.  
  
"No. Not many humans are brave enough to venture into the forest to find the Valley. You did the right thing Ron. Taking the Unicorn in." She leaned down until she was eye level with Ron.  
  
"I did?" Ron felt bad. "But I haven't been to see him! What if You- Know--"  
  
"Voldemort does not know that the Valley exists. He does know there can be such a thing as a Black Unicorn. It's all in the return of innocence, Ron. You'll see. I suggest you pay a visit to your friend today." She patted his arm and walked to the door to open it and greet students. Ron slumped, puzzled in his desk.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron when he walked in the classroom. Hermione sat next to Ron and not next to Harry. She was still ticked at the letter. Was Harry planning to go and meet Cho? 'Stop!' she told herself. 'It's not going to make you feel any better if you think of that girl'.  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Midrigge said once the bell had rung.  
  
"I am going to be giving you review worksheets today, and then I want you all to read Chapter 29 in your books." She smiled.  
  
"That's it?" Dean asked. "No… long lectures?"  
  
"No." Professor Midrigge said. "Mister Malfoy? Could you come over here please?" Malfoy stood up, his gray (TAKE THAT WHITNEY!) eyes shining with worry.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, would you be so kind to help me move the desk in my office?" She raised an eyebrow at him and Draco went pale. The rest of the class was up at the front desk gathering their worksheets. Draco followed Professor Midrigge into her office. She shut the door behind him.  
  
"Sit." She said, pointing to her chair. Draco sat.  
  
"So." She said, beginning to pace. "So…"  
  
"So what?" Draco asked, wondering if he was getting detention.  
  
"Very clever plan your master came up with, making another secret entrance right in my personal office. Tsk! What will he think up next." She halted and turned on her heel to face Draco.  
  
"You listen here. The password into Dumbledore's office is Vavoom. Don't ask why he has a sudden interest in shampoo's, but that's the password. You tell that to Voldemort, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Draco said, shrinking in the chair. She poked her finger in Draco's face.  
  
"Also tell him that if he ever tries to get friendly with me, I'll have his Showing room blocked off." She straightened and let out a deep breath.  
  
"Now move the desk." She commanded. Draco obediently moved the desk.  
  
"Can I go now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Mister Malfoy." Draco fled the office. 


	20. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 20  
  
After the Divination class was over, Professor Midrigge walked back to her office. She shut the door behind her with a click. Gazing around her newly arranged office, she sighed heavily. She needed to find a rug to cover the hole that Voldemort's Death Eaters would be making. She sank back into her arm chair.  
  
"How did I get myself into this?" she asked aloud.  
  
'You should have never made that love potion, Ophielus' her conscience told her.  
  
"There was no other way. That was the only way someone would be able to fool around with Voldemort." She spoke to her conscious again.  
  
'Alas. Yes. True. Very true. But mind you, you still have Christmas to deal with.' Ophielus sighed again and got up. She opened the top of her roll-top desk and opened a small cabinet with a lock on it. Inside lay a small black box. About the size to keep cuff links in them. She petted the velvety fabric of the box as she sat back down. Opening the box made rainbowy forms of light dance on her face in the office. It was a ring. A diamond ring. She never wore it. Afraid some of the nosy teachers (*coughmcgonagallcough*) would ask who the lucky guy was. She didn't need to use her powers to find that out. It came naturally.  
  
"Remus." She whispered, slipping the ring onto her left hand. "If only you knew how much good I'm doing."  
  
Note: Hey kids! It's time for the Adventures of the Mini-Goddesses! Just kidding, but it is the adventures of James Potter! (coming to fanfiction.net after this story is finally done.) Here's a flashback preview. Mu ha ha ha.  
  
The Hogwarts express chugged towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The uniforms and the outfits the young students wore were quite different. About around the late1950's (Voldemort is 77 during the modern times of the story. Not in the flashback. I did the math, okay? And I suck at math so go along with the story. If you read COS really carefully you can found out the math. Ha.). Lilly Evans (sorry! Hopefully this will be the last note, I am using Evans since that is what most people think Lily Potters maiden name was) and her friend Ophielus Midrigge and Ophielus' sister Veronica sat in a compartment chatting away. Veronica was going into her second year and Ophielus and Lily were starting their first. Veronica was filling them in on the Whomping Willow, the mysterious tree planted at the end of Veronica's first year.  
  
"And it moves! It's chilling! I don't like it at all." Veronica said.  
  
"Don't go near it then." Ophielus said.  
  
"I'll be sure not to!" Lily piped up. "Moving trees! Moving stairs! Magic everywhere! And imagine! Eleven months surrounded by it!"  
  
"Being Muggle Born is quite common." Veronica said. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Ophielus was quiet for quite some time while Veronica answered Lily's questions about the school. Ophielus turned her head towards the compartment door. She stared at the oak wood, but not seeing that. She saw through the wood and out into the aisle of the train. 3 boys, one blonde (lucious malfoy) and two dark haired (severus snape and igor kakaroff) were heading down towards…. Ophielus held up a hand to her head and concentrated on where they were heading. Oh. James Potter's compartment, occupied by also Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Once the boys had passed, Ophielus looked away from the door.  
  
"I'm going to step out for a moment." She announced.  
  
"Okay Phillie!" Veronica said. Phillie was a nickname for her. Ophielus hurried after the boys and kept watch from a safe distance.  
  
The door of James Potter and company's compartment rattled open.  
  
"Well, well, well. Having a round of 'Go-fish' are we?" Lucious Malfoy sneered at the 3 boys playing which was noticeably a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Yes." James answered politely. That annoying son-of-a-wand who ridiculed him often, as they leaved quite near each other.  
  
"Why aren't you playing, Peter? You could try to win some luck. You'll need it." Lucious said. Severus and Igor snickered behind their hands. Peter shrunk back in his corner. The boys laughed harder.  
  
"Leave him alone, will yah?" Remus asked.  
  
"Who are YOU to tell ME what to do, ragamuffin?" Lucious snapped. Remus looked down at his cards. Sirius stood up.  
  
"Leave all of us alone, can't you go annoy someone like…."  
  
"Like yourselves?" Severus asked in a still (ha ha) oily voice.  
  
"I'm serious!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I know you're Sirius." Lucious said. They nearly were rolling on the floor with laughter. James took Sirius' cards from the floor and Remus' cards from his hand. He gathered all of the cards up and packed them together tightly.  
  
"Why can't we get along?" James asked. "We be nice to you, and you be nice to us."  
  
"Why?" Lucious asked.  
  
"Things can be a lot better that way. Would you like to play a game with us?" James walked closer to them. Severus and Igor stepped back.  
  
"What kind of game?" Lucious asked, eyeing the cards which had faintly began to smoke.  
  
"It's a really fun game. Called 'Cowboys'." The cards were really smoking now.  
  
"How do you play?" Lucious asked.  
  
"Easy." James smirked. He threw the cards in Lucious' face. "Round 'em up!" He slammed the door just as the cards exploded. James high-fived all of his friends. They heard Lucious and his friends stomp off.  
  
Ophielus giggled silently as purple smoke engulfed the three bullies. She waited until they were past before heading up to the cabin door. She took a breath and knocked.  
  
"Careful James! Don't open the door! It could be them ready to return the attack!" squeaked a voice.  
  
"Don't worry. James can use my pumpkin juice." Sirius offered. The door opened. The boys seemed surprised to see a girl standing at their door. Even though hormones were just kicking in, the boys all blushed.  
  
"R.J." Ophielus spoke in the direction of Remus. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooh." Sirius and James said. Remus stood up and walked slowly out of the compartment.  
  
"Who are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ophielus Midrigge. You can call me Phillie. And listen up here bucko." Her tomboyish acts were pulled into action. She grabbed the front of his roves and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"I know your secret. I'm here to tell you how to use the Whomping Willow."  
  
"The… what? How?"  
  
"I'm Psychic. Is that enough for you?" Ophielus snapped. Remus nodded.  
  
"You need to prod the knot on the tree with a stick. The tree will stop moving briefly. Then you need to walk down the path until you get to the trap door. Then you're free to do whatever werewolfish things you do in the house you end up in." She left go of his robes. Remus patted dust from them.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked.  
  
"Someone had to do it. See you around." She turned on her heel and headed back to her compartment.  
  
"Hey, Phillie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you look really cute when you're mad?" he asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"No. Thanks." Ophielus said without turning around. A smile grew on her young face. It had started it all.  
  
Professor Midrigge snapped awake from her flashback/dream. She slid off the ring and put it back in the box. Then she left to go to the Great Hall for Lunch.  
  
Oh! This part is SO dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs, my longest running boyfriend before he decided to become a total @$$hole which is now his new title. Thanks!  
  
Christmas break was already here. The Lion's Den had been almost completely emptied. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Nellie, and Neville were staying along with some third and second years. Hermione had hardly spoken a word to Harry she was so angry with him about the letter from Cho. In fact, tonight was the night he was going to go into Dorset and meet her for dinner.  
  
"Hermione. Listen to me." Harry pleaded once more. "It's just dinner! Please!"  
  
"Harry, how am I supposed to believe that? That… That.. Girl is going to steal you back! You can tell! It's written in between the lines!"  
  
"Hermione! That's not true!"  
  
"Don't even try to explain!" Hermione burst into tears and ran upstairs to her dorm. The door slammed.  
  
"Way to go." Said a third year.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said. He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and headed out with his signed permission slip from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had been given a horseless coach to take him to the nearest town where he could get a taxi to Dorset. In the taxi, snow sprinkled the windows. The windshield wipers squeaked against the wet glass.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered to the driver who had stopped just outside The Woodward Café (I hope that's right Haydn). He paid the driver and stared at the Café. It was friendly cheerful looking place with a wreath on the front door. Tiny bells chimed as Harry walked into the Café.  
  
"HARRY!" a voice cried. There she was. Harry didn't think he would have been this nervous. His legs felt like jelly, His stomach churned. He weakly smiled and made his way to a booth at the far side of the Café.  
  
"Harry! I'm SO glad you made it!" Cho took his hand and shoved him in the seat opposite her.  
  
"We have SO much to catch up on." She said. "I ordered us both low fat Lattes and slices of warm apple pie. There was a big crash from back in the kitchens.  
  
"RANDALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Woodward, the owner of the Café yelled at one of her sons who had apparently smashed several plates. Cho took up speaking again.  
  
"How's school doing for you? I'm SO glad I got out of that place while I could."  
  
'And I could SO get away from you right now'. Thought Harry. This wasn't as fun as it had with Cho before.  
  
"……. I mean, working in a Muggle office building is okay……." The boy who crashed the plates walked over and gave them their low fat lattes and their slices of pie.  
  
"……… and then the traffic! Can you BELIEVE? Sometimes its so hectic…."  
  
Harry obediently shoveled a piece of pie in his mouth to refrain from answering.  
  
"Well! You seem awfully quiet today, hon!" Cho perkily asked, her titled eyes glinting in the lamplight.  
  
"Well. You're doing most of the talking."  
  
"You haven't changed at all, Harry, have you? Still a virgin?" Harry immediately felt enraged.  
  
"YES." He said firmly.  
  
"Good little Danger Boy." Harry flinched. That name again. This wasn't at all turning out to be a friendly little get together.  
  
"Yeah, well……." Said Harry softly. Cho dropped her fork.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You like someone else! Who is it?" She leaned her elbows on the table and stared at his face.  
  
"How could you tell?" Harry asked instead.  
  
"It's easy. I'm a girl. I know these things. Its that red-haired girl, isn't it? She always had the hots for you."  
  
"Ginny? No." Harry was surprised that Cho had even asked that.  
  
"Then it's that preppy little girl with the colored name."  
  
"Lavender? She has a boyfriend---"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Do they get it on?" Cho asked. Who WAS this girl? Harry wildly thought.  
  
"I don't know. I don't bug into people's personal love lives." He said harshly.  
  
"Oh." Cho picked up her fork. "So, are you gonna tell me who it is?"  
  
"No." Harry said. There was a silence. Cho suddenly began giggling and snorting.  
  
"Remember?" *snort giggle laugh* "Our Quidditch game at the end of last year? When you yelled across the field, 'I love you'?"  
  
"I yelled, 'Look out behind you' because you almost got nailed in the head with a Bludger."  
  
"Well, when I flew over to you, I didn't get hit, did I?" Cho shot back.  
  
"Well, getting hugged and kissed isn't great when your groin area is getting nailed into your broomstick." Harry angrily snapped. He threw his napkin on the table.  
  
"Cho, what is wrong with you? You're so different now! I know it's just barely over a year since we broke up, but a ton of things have changed."  
  
"I know that." Cho said.  
  
"Well, so do I. You're not who I thought you were. I thought you would be the same. Not some love life obsessed jerk." Cho's mouth hung open.  
  
"See? This is why I dumped you in the first place."  
  
"Really then? Then what was the junk about me being too dangerous and always wanting you to come search the school with us? I never asked you. You just assumed. You know what? You never stop to think about what someone is or isn't going to do. I'm leaving."  
  
"Hermione." Cho whispered. Harry stopped from getting up.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's who it is. That brown haired girl that always hung around you and Ron. I always saw it in her eyes. She loves you Harry. I did too. I still do."  
  
"Then why don't you show it? You can't just say that you love someone and then ignore for almost a month before coming out and telling them how you really feel. Goodbye Cho." Harry finally got up this time.  
  
"Wait! I told the owners you would be paying!" Cho called after him. The bells ringed as the door shut after Harry. He shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded down the snowy streets. Windows were still lit up. It was only around 7:30 and the stores will still open. For last minute Christmas shopping. Harry stopped and gazed at the window of a fine sweets shop. No Hogsmeade meant no presents from friends. Only family. And Harry had none. Neither did Nellie, or Neville. Harry placed his hands on the window, staring in. He then made up his mind.  
  
"Where is he? Why isn't he back yet?" Hermione asked Ginny who was in the 7th year girls dorm.  
  
"Why are you so worried? I thought you were mad at him."  
  
"I am! But--- I…."  
  
"You're not really mad at him. You're jealous." Hermione fell to the floor, clutching Crookshanks close.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'm afraid! Not jealous! A bit jealous, but mostly afraid he'll fall for her again. I love him too much for him to leave me! Or me to leave him!(Take that Chris!) But there's nothing I could do if he chooses her instead of me." Crookshanks purred and licked a tear that was rolling down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end." The end. What end? When Harry came back? Or the end of the school year? The end of their relationship? Hermione just didn't know.  
  
Voldemort strutted around his palace in green and red attire.  
  
"The tree is still crooked!" Voldemort sang.  
  
"Yes, master. I will fix it." Wormtail said, straightening the large tree Voldemort had ordered put up to celebrate his 'good' feelings for his one and only love, Ophielus.  
  
"And I want GARLAND!" Voldemort trilled, dancing more around the room, his black hair swinging around his face. "And CRANBERRY strings! EVERYTHING!"  
  
"A bag of chips, too sir?"  
  
"Hush, young Malfoy." Voldemort stopped spinning and faced Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco who were helping decorate. Draco stopped smiling.  
  
"Where is Nellie?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Here I am, Master." Nellie slowly walked into the parlor with a large bowl of popcorn. Goyle and Crabbe began to drool.  
  
"Good girl. Start stringing them together. Then, I want to speak to you." He stroked Nellie's chin with one slender finger.  
  
"Yes Master." Nellie looked down at the thread she had and began to string popcorn. Voldemort danced off, shaking his hips softly singing:  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie. Any brothas you can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get SPRUNG! Baby, I want to get witcha! I want to take your piccha!…."  
  
Note: Sorry! I just HAD to make him sing that song. Little does he know what a doofus he's acting like under the love spell. Mu ha ha ha. 


	21. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 21  
  
Dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs. I hate you.  
  
Nellie finished her popcorn string. Voldemort had sung many love songs. Draco and his friends constantly sniggered while he sang the 'Thong' song. (okay, so the song wasn't out then. Deal with it)  
  
"Master! I'm finished!" Nellie called. The singing stopped and Voldemort hurried into the parlor.  
  
"Good girl. WORMTAIL!" barked Voldemort. "String this up! And don't let the young boys eat it." Crabbe's stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"Follow me, my dear." Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing into evil slits. Nellie followed him, rubbing her right forearm. She led her into the showing room.  
  
"What do you want to show me, Master?"  
  
"Everything!" Voldemort said, raising his arms in front of the black wall. The smoke began to swirl again.  
  
"Sit." He pointed to his throne. Nellie sat.  
  
"My dear, sweet, Miss Potter. Do you know why Harry hasn't suspected anything about you yet?" He began to pace between her and the wall.  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"I'll tell you. You are sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"When I was old. Older than your late parents, I had discovered the way to see into the past and future. With this. The Spectacle of Cigam.  
  
"I saw Harry. In my future. He was only about 15 or so. Lily and James still lived, but they protected him and I had no way of winning. Several people against me. I saw myself being defeated. The thing I knew I must do (why am I listening to a song called 'Make you Happy' typing this? Go figure) was kill him. Harry was born and his Godfather was your parents secret keeper. He knew somehow he would be probably found out, so he contacted an old friend. Peter. Otherwise known as Wormtail. He acted innocently for about 4 months before bringing me to your house. You had been a few weeks old then.  
  
"There was nothing wrong with you. There was something…. Strange. Not odd, strange. Just… strange. If I killed Lily, James, and Harry, but saved you, I knew I would find you later in the future, bringing you into my alliance. That way my chances of finally defeating Harry Potter are slim to none." Voldemort turned and faced Nellie. He drew out his wand and Nellie shrank back in the chair.  
  
"But… If it so happens, I am defeated. I have made plans for heirs. So they can be brought up to take over my place and finally KILL Harry…."  
  
"Do you understand, my dear?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes…. Master."  
  
"Good. Good girl." Purred Voldemort. He slowly began twisting his wand, and purple squiggly lines flowed out of it. It looked like wavy streams of gas. Nellie stared wide eyed at them as they seemed to be sucked into her gut. There was a sudden pain in her stomach, like someone had punched her. Nellie gasped.  
  
"Nellie, you will kill your brother along side with me." Voldemort whispered before Nellie blacked out.  
  
Harry closed the portrait hole shut. It was dark in the common room. His hair was wet with melted snow. His jacket was crisp with cold. He flung his ice ridden scarf and his jacket onto the floor near the fire to be de- frosted. He sat down and sighed. Cho was really gone now. But he still felt strange. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw her. Harry looked towards the girls staircase. He wondered if Hermione was still furious with him. It wouldn't hurt…. Would it? (yay! He gets to go up there again!) The first year, fourth, and fifth year dorms were all emptied. 2 girls slept in the 3rd and one alone in the 2nd. Ginny was in the 6th. Hermione was alone. Harry smiled softly in the dark. He didn't have to worry. He tapped on the door. There was sound of movement. Harry tapped again. The door was opened a peek.  
  
"Hi." Harry whispered. Hermione opened the door wider, her eyes shining in the snowy moonlight streaming through the window.  
  
"Harry? Is it really you?"  
  
"Who were you expecting? The Bloody Baron?"  
  
"No! I'm…."  
  
"You're what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come… in." Hermione said. She lit a candle and there was more light in the dorm. Harry walked in the room. Hermione was in her bathrobe. Crookshanks was occupying Pavarti's bed. Hermione went over to her bed and set the candle down. She sat on her bed. Harry sat beside her.  
  
"Harry. I'm sorry about how I've acted." Hermione said, her head hanging.  
  
"No, Hermione. I'm sorry. I know now who I care for most." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Oh." Hermione wiped away a tear. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"That I love you?" Harry asked.  
  
"You… you do?"  
  
"Yes." Harry took Hermione's chin in his hand. He sat Indian style on Hermione's bed. Hermione did the same.  
  
"I was afraid, something would happen between you and Cho. I was afraid you would like her more than me. And I loved you too much for that to happen."  
  
"You did too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"What's there to get? Hogsmeade is closed. And I believe it takes a while to get to the nearest Muggle town to do any shopping."  
  
"Well, what would do if you got something?" Harry pressed on.  
  
"I would like it… depending on what it was. Harry, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said. "Nothing at all. But tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Harry." Hermione said. "All I want for Christmas… is you."  
  
* la la la! All I want for Christmas is YOOOOOOOOU! YOUUUUUUU! BABY! I won't even wish for snow. All I want for Christmas is YOU!*  
  
Meanwhile, four werewolves were having a furious snow fight in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! Gotcha!" Ron yelled as he pounced on Leila.  
  
"Get off of me!" Leila playfully snapped at Ron.  
  
"Cannonball!" Thor yelled and tumbled down the snowy hill. Lupin stayed atop one of the snow forts Leila and Ron had made during the day.  
  
"Hey Pro—R.J! Come and have some fun!" Ron called.  
  
"And get off the Love Shack!" Leila added, she grinned, her wolfish fangs gleaming. Lupin hopped down from the fort, growling. Leila turned around and whapped Ron in the face with her tail.  
  
"So. What did you get me for Christmas? I'm really glad you get to stay here for vacation. I missed you when you were at school."  
  
"What… What did I get you?" Ron asked. "Er…"  
  
"That's okay. I didn't get you anything either." Leila shrugged her furry shoulders.  
  
"I know what I can give you though!" Ron teased (or did he?). Leila began to chuckle, sounding like a loud whimpering dog. Ron leaned his head back and howled.  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhh? Wasss that???????" (okay. I am making fun of Argus Filch in the Hp Sorcerer Compu Game. He said that a bunch when I sneaked around him in the library. He got really annoying, so here's some humor. Beware!!!!! I was in a weird mood that day.) Argus Filch muttered. He was outside bundled up shoveling snow. He was doing the back while Hagrid did the front. He had heard a strange howl. Was it a werewolf?  
  
"My sweet!" Argus Filch said to Mrs. Norris who was dressed in a kitty sized sweater and booties and a hat with hole for her ears.  
  
"Miau?"  
  
"Did you hear that, Mrs. Norris?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Do you believe it is a werewolf? Why don't you go see. If you come back and report to me, I'll give you a Friskie's treat!"  
  
"Mew!" Mrs. Norris scampered off.  
  
"What happened?" Professor Midrigge demanded. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle brought in an unconscious Nellie.  
  
"I don't know. Master took her away to talk to her and the next thing we knew, he was storming back in, yelling at Wormtail…"  
  
"I know who Wormtail is, Mister Malfoy. Continue."  
  
"Okay. He was yelling at him to tell him why she fainted. I think he used some spell, since he was saying, "You suggested creating that spell! So I did! You told me it was fool-proof! Look what happened!". And then he ordered us to bring us back. We couldn't go to Dumbledore or to the Gryffindor tower, so we came here."  
  
"It's a good thing you did." Professor Midrigge said. She carried the girl into her own bedroom, connected to her office and laid her on the bed. She started a fire in the fireplace and sat the three boys in chairs.  
  
"You are nearly frozen to the bone." She said. She conjured up more chairs, blankets, and hot chocolate. Malfoy and his friends sat down in the chairs. There was quite a long silence.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked. "Why did you have to come and know everything?" he asked Professor Midrigge.  
  
"There are some things I feel obliged to do. If you kept your heads on straight, you would know I was doing a great favor to all of you?"  
  
"What? Making our Master dance around singing 'I like it when she's shaking in that thong, Oooooooo WEEEEEEE!'? Do you call that a favor?" Professor Midrigge blushed.  
  
"He was saying that?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
"Well. For your information, I do not wear a thong." The boys blushed.  
  
"Uhhhhnn." Everyone looked over at Nellie, who was stirring in the bed.  
  
"Nellie? Nellie? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Professor Midrigge asked.  
  
"Uhhhhh. I…. I don't feel so good." Nellie moaned.  
  
"Did he poison her?" Professor Midrigge asked. "I can not sense what is wrong with her. Not yet."  
  
"I don't think so." Malfoy stood up, hugging his blanket close to him.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nellie groaned again.  
  
"Is it PMS?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Draco asked, horrified.  
  
"Um…….." Crabbe responded.  
  
"I don't think so." Professor Midrigge said. "We'll take her to Madam Pomfrey---"  
  
"Oh Miss Midrigge!!!!!!!!!!" Trilled a voice.  
  
"Snape!" Goyle rasped. Sure enough, it was Snape's happy go lucky voice was coming through the office door.  
  
"I believe you are holding a few of my students captive in there!!!!!" he sang.  
  
"It's okay, Professor!" Draco called. "We were helping her with grading some papers." The door opened. Nellie was sitting up, holding her head and breathing heavily. Snape was wearing some silky black shirt with dress pants. He was holding his coat.  
  
"My! Did I not receive an invitation to the party?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Did you need something, Severus?"  
  
"Why yes. Mister Filch wants the teachers to construct a werewolf search."  
  
"A…. There are NO werewolves in the forest, Severus. You may go tell Mister Filch that." Professor Midrigge said quickly and loudly.  
  
"If you say so. You DO know everything." He smiled at her.  
  
"Not everything." Malfoy said. He looked at Nellie. Nellie was unsteadily getting to her feet. She walked towards the door, Professor Midrigge holding onto her arm. Nellie was going to edge around Professor Snape when---  
  
"Hooooooooorgh!" (okay. I don't know what it sounds like when someone pukes. I haven't puked for ages). Throw up splattered on Professor Snapes shirt.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snape screamed like a girl.  
  
"My Liz Claiborne shirt! It's ruined!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he ran off.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhn. Told you I didn't feel good." Nellie told Professor Midrigge. However, Professor Midrigge was being to be suspicious.  
  
Mrs. Norris trotted through the forest, unhappy she was in these dumb kitty clothes and sent to find werewolves. Far enough up the hill, Mrs. Norris heard a noise to her right. She had barely had enough time to turn around when a gray werewolf pounced on her.  
  
Note: Is it the end of Mrs. Norris? Let's hope. Here annoying kitty, kitty, kitty! What is wrong with Nellie? *warning: some people may not approve of what is wrong with her, so please don't hate me. You'll find things get better* And what is Snape doing wearing Liz Claiborne? My mom wears that stuff! Stay tuned for Chapter 21.  
  
  
  
Still dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs. I still hate you more than ever. 


	22. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 22  
  
Dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs. You !@#!#@$^@#$^@!!!!  
  
Note: Oops! At the ending note of Chapter 21, I said, stay tuned for Chapter 21. I meant 22. And here it is!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lupin came back shortly after he had gone to 'hunt down an elf'.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww! What's that smell?" Leila screeched, burying her nose in her paws.  
  
"And what's that pink stuff in your teeth?" Ron asked.  
  
"Did you bring me some?" Thor questioned.  
  
"Shut up. We must cover up our tracks and get inside the cabin." Lupin commanded.  
  
"Why?" Leila timidly asked.  
  
"Hey." Ron stepped towards Lupin. "That looks like…. Mrs. Norris' dumb little kitty clothes! You didn't…… WOW! That's so COOL! You ate Filch's cat!!!!!!"  
  
"Who's Filch?" Leila immediately demanded.  
  
"This old dumb caretaker. He gave me detention for smiling too big on a day he was in a really bad mood."  
  
"Oh." Leila said, apparently still confused.  
  
"You ATE a CAT?" Thor gasped.  
  
"Hey. It's hard to see. Besides, I was hungry." Lupin shrugged his shoulders and stalked off, his tail flopping side to side.  
  
"You sure he was just 'hungry'?" Ron asked Leila, getting another of his goofy wolfish grins. She giggled again. They followed Thor into the cabin. Ron shut the door with his hind foot. The cabin was suddenly drenched as the four animals shook out their cold, wet fur.  
  
"Christmas tomorrow." Thor announced.  
  
"We didn't hang our stockings." Leila pointed out.  
  
"What are we going to get? Chew toys?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was hoping for some Beggin' Strips." She admitted. Thor gruffly laughed as he jumped into his bed.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" Ron said, snuggling up next to Leila on their mattress.  
  
"Sorry about that Professor." Nellie said to Professor Midrigge. Nellie was sitting on one of the hospital beds in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was poking and prodding her.  
  
"It's all right dear. Professor Snape did take the damage of his shirt a bit too hard." Ophielus smiled at Nellie. Then she went back to trying to confirm what was wrong with Nellie with her powers.  
  
"When was the last time you had the flu?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Um…. About 3 years I think."  
  
"Well, there isn't a flu going around. It's usually after the students come home." Madam Pomfrey told Professor Midrigge.  
  
"Can you give me any clue of what is wrong with her?" Ophielus pressed on.  
  
"I have an idea…" Madam Pomfrey nervously said. "But there hasn't been a case like this ever since…. Since…. Well, the good old days."  
  
"When we all were hippies?" Professor Midrigge smiled. Madam Pomfrey blushed.  
  
"You had the greatest beaded necklaces!" They started going back to 'the good old hippie days'. Madam Pomfrey suddenly cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes. Like I was saying, there hasn't been a case since then."  
  
"What?" Nellie anxiously asked. Both of the women stared at Nellie.  
  
"She looks pale." Madam Pomfrey concluded. "Tell me dear, do you feel weak?"  
  
"Well, after chucking up most of my dinner, I should say so." Nellie said.  
  
"I think we need to have a nice chat with Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey said. "He might know… but if it's what I think it is…. Maybe Professor McGonagall would be better. Yes, follow me, Miss Vonwit."  
  
"Well!" Professor McGonagall twittered when the three arrived in front of her office. "It's a good thing Argus had us all up! Or I would not tolerate this!" But she still smiled.  
  
"Found the 'werewolves' yet, Minervra?" Ophielus asked.  
  
"No. But now Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid are on the search for Mrs. Norris." Professor McGonagall held open her office door wider and let them in. She situated them all in comfy chairs.  
  
"What brings you here? Having a midnight Kitchen raid, Miss Vonwit?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"No." Nellie mumbled.  
  
"Minervra." Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "Nellie is… ill. I'm not quite sure what." Madam Pomfrey went on to explain Nellie's temperature and other remedies.  
  
'Just a little longer…' Professor Midrigge thought. Her powers pushed to scan something, anything, that would let her know what was wrong. She could feel a force, but she had to keep trying.  
  
"What did you have for dinner, Miss Vonwit?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I had um, some chicken. And a salad. Some popcorn. And milk. Oh, and some orange slices too." Nellie said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like that would cause a stomach ache."  
  
'Ah ha! What the…..'  
  
"Professor, I have confirmed Nellie's problem. But you must SWEAR, under the Order of Merlin, not to tell anyone outside of everyone… Poppy, will you please excuse us? I will inform you later… in this room." Professor Midrigge was on her feet now, her hands pressing on McGonagall's desk. Madam Pomfrey slowly got up and left the room.  
  
"Well, Ophielus? What is it?"  
  
"Nellie's pregnant."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. They were both lying on their backs on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you loved me?"  
  
"Of course I did!" Harry rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Hermione, let's not talk about this again." Harry rolled back over. Hermione sat up.  
  
"All right. I'm sorry." She apologized. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm?" Harry said.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen? With Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry thought a moment. "I don't think even Professor Midrigge knows. I guess we just have to go along with the flow of time and see how things end up."  
  
"Time? Harry, how can you even talk about TIME? There are full moons every night. And because I pay good attention in Astronomy, I know a lot about full moons."  
  
"Rather than they are the cause of the transformation of werewolves?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione snapped. "Do you realize, that 4 months has gone by within only 2 months? The full moons have messed up time within the wizarding world! There is no telling what time will bring. Not now." Hermione lay back. Harry scrunched up to her.  
  
"You're right. I think I should head back. Santa doesn't visit naughty boys who sleep with their girlfriends." He tapped Hermione's nose teasingly (I HATE YOU CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Hermione smiled.  
  
"G'night, Hermione. Merry Christmas." Harry got up off the bed and headed out of the Girl's Dorm.  
  
"PREGNANT?" McGonagall shrieked. "How? What? She doesn't seem like the type… You need to have a talk with your nephew, Ophielus." Professor McGonagall glared at Professor Midrigge.  
  
"Will you calm down Minervra? Wait, I take that back. Nellie, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do." Ophielus rested a hand on Nellie's shoulder. Nellie burst in to sobs as she lifted up the sleeve of her robe on her right arm.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Professor McGonagall screamed when she saw the dark mark. Nellie's tears dropped onto the mark, each of them fading away in a puff of evaporated water and salt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When…. I was in Slytherin. Malfoy…"  
  
"Malfoy? Is he…." McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes. And Crabbe and Goyle." Nellie pulled down her sleeve and wiped her face.  
  
"Continue." Professor Midrigge said.  
  
"Well. He invited me to this party in Hogsmeade. I didn't know it was closed. But when I went there, HE was there."  
  
"What does he look like?" McGonagall pressed on.  
  
"Evil." Was the only word Nellie would say. "But he took me aside, and…. And….. I'm Harry's sister." Nellie burst into sobs again, the sobs racking her body.  
  
"Calm down honey." McGonagall said. "You'll hurt yourself." She stared at Nellie's stomach.  
  
"Explain this."  
  
"I….." Nellie wouldn't talk.  
  
"It's okay dear." The women said.  
  
"We…. Had to…*sniff* decorate. And…. He took me aside again, and talked…. About how…. How he….." She looked at Professor Midrigge.  
  
'liked being evil', Ophielus spoke to Nellie through her thoughts.  
  
"Liked being evil. And if he…. Was ever to die. He would….. have an heir."  
  
"And you……."  
  
"No, Minervra. Voldemort has completed a spell that no other wizard has attempted to do. It is another of the magic Dumbledore may never have. He may, but he shall choose not to. He used the spell on Nellie to make her—"  
  
"That is all I need to know for now." Professor McGonagall said, holding up a hand.  
  
"Is Voldemort planning anything? Tell me. We must know." McGonagall firmly asked Nellie.  
  
"No." Nellie said.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes. No. He never speaks of it." There was pause. Then Professor McGonagall sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Nellie. I don't know what to say. There's nothing I can do with you in this condition now. But I command you to refrain from contact with You- Know-Who unless it comes to a matter between life and death. You will slowly regain your innocence back. You confessed within a good amount of time. Unlike Professor Snape, who had been supporting Voldemort for a long time, will never return." Silence.  
  
"I will inform Madam Pomfrey." Professor Midrigge said. "The spell was very complex. No one but those told and known will see."  
  
"What about… me?" Nellie asked.  
  
"You will come to me with any questions about your condition." Midrigge said.  
  
"Yes'm." Nellie muttered, hanging her head.  
  
"Now you need rest!" McGonagall said, ushering them out of her office. "I will take Nellie up to her quarters. Good night, and a Merry Christmas to you."  
  
"A Merry Christmas to you too." Professor Midrigge said. Madam Pomfrey followed Ophielus down the hall.  
  
'Great. Just great. What a Christmas present I got this year!' Nellie thought to herself.  
  
"Hey!" Leila shook Ron. "Hey! Wake up!" Ron opened his eyes.  
  
"Whassa matter?" Ron mumbled, pulling his thick blankets closer.  
  
"Ron! It's Christmas!" Leila said. She pounced on his back.  
  
"Ow!" Ron moaned.  
  
"It's Christmas! Get out of your Birthday suit and put some clothes on!"  
  
"What for?" Ron said. He sat up and fumbled for his underwear under the blankets.  
  
"Presents!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leila shoved a brightly wrapped box in his face.  
  
"I got presents?" Ron questioned.  
  
"We all did! Lupin got two. He won't say what one of them is though."  
  
"You mean… We all just got one?"  
  
"Well, I got two. Thor got one. You got tons. Seems your friend Harry sent the presents your parents got you over with a school owl. Don't you love my new sweater?" Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ack! My mom sent you a sweater?"  
  
"Yup! She sent a note with it. I guess Harry told her you had a girlfriend so she sent me a sweater."  
  
"This is SO embarrassing." Ron said.  
  
"I think you look cute in maroon." Leila pointed out.  
  
"You… do?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. You look sexy." Ron blushed.  
  
"Nice to see you're fully awake now." Thor said.  
  
"Morning. What did you get?" Ron asked, pulling on a shirt.  
  
"Some of Dorset's best chocolate. I'll melt some later for hot cocoa." Thor said.  
  
"Dorset? That town we were in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Right." Lupin said, tugging his shirt cuff over what looked like a brand new watch.  
  
"I um… got some fudge from Dorset too." Lupin said.  
  
"And I got a journal. I don't know why though. And the sweater from your mom. Open yours." Ron, fully dressed began to open his presents, sitting on the floor with Leila perching on his shoulder. Ron got another sweater and some socks. Some mince pies and a long letter from home. Most of it was filled out with questions for Ron to answer about his girlfriend. In another box was a Chudly Cannon poster Fred and George had owned themselves, but gave it to him. Then he got some new dragon hide gloves from Charley. Charley said Fred and George wanted to send them a 'present' Rocky had left in the kitchen, but Mrs. Weasley considered it unsanitary. Ron laughed. Then he got a letter from Bill and a short note from Percy wishing him Merry Christmas.  
  
"That's my family. I wonder what this is." Ron said, picking up the last box. He opened it. A note labeled : READ FIRST! Fell out. Ron picked it up and began to read:  
  
Ron,  
  
Merry Christmas! I had the opportunity to go shopping in Dorset and buy presents for all of my Hogsmeade defied friends, and their friends too. Hope you enjoy your present. And tell Leila the journal is so she can write letters to and from us at Hogwarts with it. All the best wishes,  
  
Harry.  
  
"Wow! So Harry sent us most of this stuff! Cool! Tell him thanks." Leila said. Ron lifted the paper in the box.  
  
"Oh no." Ron said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's his dad's invisibility cloak."  
  
Note: I think I will end there now. Leaves you hanging huh? Well, I'm doing it again! Last time it was New Years and I was eating Christmas Candy and typing what happened on Halloween. Now it's listening to No Doubt, typing about Christmas, when St. Patty's day is tomorrow! Do I have any GREEN? Better check. Stay tuned for Chapter 23!  
  
  
  
I HATE YOUR GUTS, CHRISTOPHER ALLEN KREBS! 


	23. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 23  
  
Dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs, Hastings Porn Star. Looking at computer games my butt. Thanks for the tip off Tae!  
  
Note: Stupid! *kick* Dumb! *hit* Computer! You lost ALL my Anime pictures AND Chapter 1-22 and what I had of 23 of 'Harry Potter and the Final Moon'! WAAAAAAA! So that's why it took me so long to get this up. And cuz I hated the computer. And cuz I was too busy drooling over my Gundam Wing Music videos. Heero…. *drool* Well! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
*finally*  
  
"Um. Professor? Can I ask you something?" Nellie asked Professor McGonagall as they headed towards the Gryffindor tower. "How come you didn't say anything when I mentioned Harry was my brother? You knew, didn't you?" McGonagall was silent.  
  
"Yes. Professor Midrigge told all the teachers. Except for Severus. There were… conditions, that allowed us to keep this information forbidden from him. But… I guess you already knew that." Nellie looked down at the floor again.  
  
"Now. I want you to be a good girl and stay. out. of. trouble." McGonagall said firmly. They were at the portrait of the fat lady now. There was a very pregnant pause (ha ha! It's from the 2nd book, but oh well! It seemed kind of funny to put it there).  
  
"Thank you." Nellie said, flinging her arms around her Transfiguration teacher, nearly sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
"There there, dear. It will be over soon. Ophielus will see to that." McGonagall patted Nellie's shoulder. Nellie sniffed and gave the fat lady the password. She then dashed through the common room and to her dorm.  
  
  
  
"Harry gave you James' invisibility cloak?" Lupin said aghast. "This is very bad, Ron. You knew how much he treasured it." Lupin's voice trailed off as he gazed at the rusty brown cloak (it was supposed to be silver! But nooooooo. It was rusty brown in the movie. So it has to be rusty brown. :P).  
  
Leila put her hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Let's not talk about this to him. If the subject is ever brought up, it should be by him." Everyone in the cabin agreed.  
  
"Hey hon, you want to go see In-.. I mean, take a walk?" Leila whispered to Ron.  
  
"Sure." He hissed back. They wrapped themselves up and headed towards their handmade paddock. When they got to the clearing, they were greeted by several of the Centaurs who nodded at them. Ron went over to the Unicorn, now 2 heads taller than the fence.  
  
"Hey Innocence." Ron said. Leila rummaged in her coat pockets for the carrots she brought.  
  
"Leila." Ron said.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Innocence was black. Pure black, when he was born. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"He's gray." Ron said. Leila's head snapped up. Sure enough. Now that they were close enough and the mist that magically wafted from the valley was dying down in the bright winter sun, Innocence was a light slate gray.  
  
"He's dirty! Probably because SOMEONE was to brush him everyday!" Leila snapped.  
  
"I DO." Ron shot back. "Look." He parted the winter coat on Innocence's back to the skin. The Unicorn shivered and nudged Ron with his nose. A small bump was forming on his head, where his horn was to grow.  
  
"See? It's gray to the skin." Ron said. Leila peered close.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Ron excitedly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's returning! Like you said! He was born a black Unicorn. Black Unicorn's are evil. But now that he's been taken in and cared for goodly, he's beginning to be normal!" Ron clasped Leila's mittened hands in his.  
  
"But how? So fast!"  
  
"I've told you this a thousand times before! It's because of You-Know- Who and his damn moon! It's making time go faster in the wizarding world! So that's why he's almost full grown, and his contact with goodness has worked faster and like a charm on him!" Leila gave a squeal when Ron finished and hugged him.  
  
"Do you think he could go back?" Leila questioned.  
  
"No." Ron shook his head. "Not until he's pure." Ron took Leila's hands again.  
  
"Hey. Leila?" Ron said, going slightly red.  
  
"Yes?" Leila gazed up at him, her green eye glittering more than the blue.  
  
"Do you think… you would like to come to dinner at the school?"  
  
"Dinner? At the school?" Leila looked down. "I don't know. Ron—"  
  
"Come on. I can get Thor to let us bring some potion. Or else I know someone else who could make it for us." Leila looked slightly confused. She hesitated.  
  
"You can sleep with me." Ron said, smiling devishly.  
  
"All right. I'll go to 'dinner'." They began to laugh, heading back to the cabin on the hill.  
  
Hermione was so stunned. She had gotten a nice letter from home and some more spending money. But the thing that troubled her most was that her parents were going away on Easter Break to visit her father's parents. The trip was too expensive. She liked her grandparents very much and was disappointed she couldn't go along. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
'I guess I can find something else to do. I'd rather not stay. But I guess I don't have a choice.' She thought. Her mother had bought her some more clothes. She smoothed them out in her trunk, ignoring the look Crookshanks gave her when she moved him off the top. There were still Harry's presents. She didn't want to open them alone. So instead, she dressed fully and fixed her hair. She then headed down for the small Christmas Brunch. And as she walked in the great hall, it was Valentine's day with Lockhart, though reversed. And not with Lockhart. The hall was decked in Red and Green. The first thing that came to her mind was Gryffindor and Slytherin, but there was a gold table in the middle of the hall where the teachers and staff sat.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!" Professor Snape said, rushing over to her in an elf costume, handing her a box of wizard crackers.  
  
"Gee. Thanks." Hermione said, fighting the urge to start laughing and banging the ground with her fists it was so funny. Snape skipped off with his curly toed shoes and sat back down, grinning. Hermione quickly sat down next to Harry. They stared at each other then smiled. Harry stuck a piece of green crepe paper on his fork and made it dance around her plate.  
  
"Look at me! I'm Proffessor Snape, the happy Christmas elf!" Harry said softly in a high pitched imitation. Hermione hit his knee gently under the table. Harry hit her back. She smiled. Nellie and Neville were sitting across from them.  
  
"Where's Mister Weasley? I still have one more Wizard Cracker left!" Snape said.  
  
"He's…. Still sleeping." Harry quickly answered.  
  
"Dear, dear me. He can pick it later. But my office is too full of tiding and good cheer that I don't know where I could put it! Maybe he can get it from one of our offices later." Professor Snape gestured around at the teachers.  
  
'As long as it's not mine.' Professor Midrigge thought.  
  
"Um. Neville." Nellie whispered to Neville.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Can you… can you talk to your aunt after brunch?" She timidly asked.  
  
"Uh…. Okay…." He said. They didn't speak for the remainder of brunch.  
  
"Did you open all your presents?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
"Why not?" Harry said frowning.  
  
"I… wanted to open them… with you. If… that's okay." Hermione said, looking down at her plate.  
  
"All right." Harry said. "You can open them with me." He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
When Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common room, they weren't expecting to find Ron and his girlfriend having a war of tongues on the couch.  
  
"Uh… Hi guys!" Ron said.  
  
"Ew." Said Hermione  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well. We're going to have dinner with you guys!"  
  
"No! No you can't!" Harry said. "How can you! With you…"  
  
"I have it all figured out. Follow me." Ron beckoned Harry and Hermione back out of the portrait hole. Leila was dressed in her Hogwart's robe. Though there were hardly any students at Hogwarts over this school break, it was best to be safe.  
  
"Oh no. Ron. I know where you're taking us. No! They won't like it at all! Not one bit! Let's go back!" Hermione whined to Ron.  
  
"Hush up, Hermione. No they won't." Ron tickled the pear in the portrait where they had stopped at. The pear giggled and the frame swung open. The smell of dinner still cooking hit them full in the face.  
  
"Oh okay." Hermione said, walking in the kitchens. Several brightly dressed house elves were running around. One of them spotted Harry.  
  
"Good sir! You have finally come to visit!" Several elves ran over and talked all at once wanting to know what they could do for them.  
  
"Well. Uh… I was wondering if…" Ron started.  
  
"You could have some tea?"  
  
"Scones?"  
  
"I have hot chocolate on the way!"  
  
"No! If… me and my friend could have dinner. Here in the kitchens." The house elves looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you want to eat up in the Great Hall, sir?" one asked.  
  
"Well. Not really."  
  
"He has a newly developed a fear of the Great Hall." Leila immediately said.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh." Said the elves (like those green aliens in Toy Story). They nodded in agreement. Ron and Leila could eat in the kitchens for dinner.  
  
"Care to join us?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Uh. We can let you guys have your time. We're not afraid of the Great Hall." Hermione said, poking Ron in the ribs.  
  
"Suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well. We need to find Professor Midrigge. See you!" Ron and Leila took off down the hall.  
  
"NELLIE'S WHAT?" Neville screamed at his aunt when she told him the news about Nellie. "But we didn't DO anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Professor?" Came a voice from the other side of the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Just a minute Ron!" she called. She turned to Neville. "It's not your fault. I refuse to tell you how. And so will Nellie. You will need to wait until the time is correct. Meanwhile, I'm fixing the situation." Professor Midrigge said to her nephew. Neville's lower lip trembled.  
  
"Off you go." She said to him. Neville sulked out of the classroom. Ron and a blonde haired girl rushed into the room, glad that Neville didn't notice them that much.  
  
"Professor…"  
  
"I have the potion brewing in my office Ron." Midrigge said. "Hello Leila. How are you?"  
  
"Good…." Leila said slowly.  
  
"Follow me." Ophielus looked quickly at her watch. She didn't have much time.  
  
'Take the potion and go' she thought.  
  
"You can take these goblets and this cauldron to the Kitchens. There's a charm on it so you don't have to take a fireplace away from the house elves. It will stay hot." She handed the warm cauldron to Ron.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Ron said hurriedly. They quickly made their way back to the Kitchens. The smells of the food was so great. They didn't mind. They took bits of the potion early and sat back, enjoying each other's presence.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back up to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione had brought down all the presents from Harry.  
  
"Open the small one first." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione picked up the smallest package. Underneath the shiny red paper was a white box. She opened the lid. On top of cotton padding was a set of earrings, sterling silver with a small gold heart in the middle of them.  
  
"Harry! They're so beautiful!" Hermione gasped as she held them up. "Where did you get them?"  
  
"In… Dorset."  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't!"  
  
"I had to. It wouldn't have been Christmas without presents. And without Hogsmeade, gifts from me wouldn't be as magical." Harry smiled at Hermione. "Open the next one." Hermione opened the big package, which revealed a velvet silk cloak with a red ribbon lining.  
  
"Harry." Hermione kept whispering over and over as she trailed her fingers over the soft material of the cloak.  
  
"Don't say anything." Harry murmured, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Now. For the last one." He said.  
  
"But that was it." Hermione said. "Unless." Harry took a small black (bet I know what you're thinking…) box out of his robe pocket.  
  
"Oh no. Harry…." Hermione bit her finger to keep herself from crying.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said, staring deep into her brown eyes (almost there….). "I wanted…"  
  
"Harry……" Hermione said, holding a finger to his lips to stop him.  
  
"Hermione. Listen." He took away her hand and held it tightly. "I want to know….. (just about…)" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"You need to look at me." Harry said gently. Hermione choked down a sob. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said firmly. "Will you---" And all of the sudden, time stopped all around Hogwarts. It was like hell had froze over. But hell was coming into Ophielus Midrigge's office.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: Ha ha! It came! When I left you all falling off your seats because you were on the edge of them!!!!!!! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ahem!!!! *cough* Well. Stay tuned for, CHAPTER 24!!!! 


	24. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 24  
  
Dedicated to the boy with the worst highlight job; Christopher Allen Krebs. Blonde is DEFINITELY your color.  
  
  
  
"Where's my Pooki-Pooki?" Voldemort roared, climbing out of the trapdoor on the floor of Professor Midrigge's office. Everything in Hogwarts was tinted an eerie red.  
  
"She's right there, Master." Wormtail pointed. Frozen in front of them. Her hand was outstretched for her wand on the desk, her eyes panicked. The other expressions on her face told them that she knew they were coming, and was going to avoid being frozen.  
  
"Don't touch her." Voldemort said. "If you do, the spell will be broken. We have to find our Death Eaters and tap them only with our wands. They will not disrupt the frozen time." Wormtail stuffed his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't accidentally touch someone. They opened the door. It slowly swung open, being forced against the frozen time. The process was the same with every door.  
  
"Have you acquired the location of the Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked, sidestepping a student frozen in the hall.  
  
"Yes, Master. Nellie is near the entrance hall, on her way out. Young Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle are heading back from the Great Hall." Wormtail said, glancing at a piece of parchment (used lined paper for gosh sakes! And Bic pens!)  
  
"Good." Voldemort rubbed his hands together, warming them up from the frozen cold of the school. He passed several other students. They reached a group of first years.  
  
"Tch! They should have learned by now you shouldn't pick your nose in public." Voldemort said to Wormtail. Wormtail went red and pulled his finger out before his Master saw.  
  
"Ah! My blushing beauty." Voldemort hissed. Nellie's hand was set on the hand rail. Voldemort drew out his wand.  
  
"Statuellus!" He shouted. Nellie began to fall forward but caught herself in time."  
  
"What?" She said, blinking.  
  
"It is time, my pet. Do you know what day this is?"  
  
"Yes." Nellie said quietly. It's Christmas."  
  
"Well, you can't say it's evening, since the sun hasn't even set." Said a voice. Everyone who was not frozen turned around.  
  
"My darling!" Voldemort yelled. Professor Midrigge was standing with her hands on her hips on the top steps. "I thought you were…"  
  
"My powers kept me from being stalled in the time trap. Fooled you, didn't I, Tom?" Voldemort went red.  
  
"Well. You… you…. Can um…."  
  
"I will take care of Nellie during your rounds about the castle. You know her condition." Ophielus glared.  
  
"I…." Voldemort went REALLY red. "You didn't want to…." He poked his index fingers together and then wrung his hands.  
  
"End of discussion. Come here, Nellie." Nellie almost ran to Professor Midrigge.  
  
"I'll explain later." Ophielus whispered to her. Nellie nodded. Voldemort swept his robes around him.  
  
"I almost forgot about dear Severus. He should have awakened from the spell now. And the same as my Young Death Eaters." Sure enough, there was a loud, "WHAT THE FUDGE HINKEY DOODLES IS GOIN' ON?" from down the hall. Voldemort was there in a flash.  
  
"Do NOT touch the other students!" He yelled at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Master! We won't!" The boys said.  
  
"Good. Let's proceed to the dungeons." After waiting for Snape's office door to open, they trooped in. Professor Snape had/was playing chess with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Minervra! Are you just going to sit there? It's your turn!" Snape said to the stalled Professor sitting across from him. Snape slouched and tapped his foot impatiently for her to make a move, even though it was clear knowledge that she couldn't.  
  
"Severus!" Voldemort said sternly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lord save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Severus wailed and cowered in a fetal position on the floor.  
  
"Get up you mangy dog. We're having our meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
Once inside the office, which was so luckily deserted, Voldemort sat in Dumbledore's chair. He propped his feet up on the desk, messing up some important documents. He motioned Wormtail to make sure Professor Midrigge didn't force entry. He hadn't let her in. Wormtail scurried over to the door and guarded it.  
  
"As you all know may know, I plan to lead an attack. I have reinforcements from all over Europe and some in North Africa and the Middle East (no, not Osama Bin Laden). We will gather on the ridge above Hogsmeade. My Time Warp is drying out the land, so it's very desert like. We'll cross over. Of course, Potter won't know about it, so he'll be scared out of his knickers when we arrive with our wands held high." Voldemort sighed, imagining the look on Harry's face. Snape touched up his hair.  
  
"Continuing, we will attack with curses and other useful spells. Tickling charms do not count, Goyle." Voldemort gave Goyle a look, who had just opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"What about the Dementors?" Draco asked.  
  
"They will trail behind. We will wait on the ridge while the Dementors invade the castle and bring Potter and Dumbledore to me." He chucked softly. His plan would not fail.  
  
"All you have to do is meet up with us on the chosen night. Then the moon will be full, to it's greatest extent! It will be so huge it will fill most of the night! All our powers will be greatened by it's celestial POWERS!" Voldemort yelled out the last word. Everyone listening jumped.  
  
"Now. Go." Voldemort hissed. The students left the office.  
  
"Nellie." Voldemort said, getting up from the chair. Nellie stopped. Voldemort walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Forgive for the mess I've got you in." he said, laying a hand on her stomach. She tried not to flinch. She wished she would move away. She was wishing so many things right now. She wished she wasn't the great Harry Potter's sister. That way she wouldn't be a device to the meanest man in the entire Wizarding world.  
  
"You understand don't you? If I die, I can not leave without leaving someone in my place to avenge your brother. Ophielus would not cooperate, so I had to take chances."  
  
'Let go of my chin. Let go of my chin.' Nellie thought.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master." Nellie whispered.  
  
"By the way. It's a boy." Voldemort said. He strode out of the office. Nellie nearly cried. On the way back outside.  
  
Once Voldemort and Wormtail had left, the spell on Hogwarts was lifted. The kid in the group of first years took his finger out of his nose, and Snape resumed his game of Chess with Professor McGonagall. Leila and Ron were still in the kitchens.  
  
"This is so romantic!" Leila said, cuddling up to him.  
  
"We're sitting on a cold linoleum floor." Ron said.  
  
"It's like a picnic! Isn't that cute?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. It's real cute." Ron smiled at her.  
  
"More tea?" asked a house elf.  
  
"Not now." Ron said, shooing the elf away. Ron swiped the tablecloth off a nearby table and……. Yeah. (Want to play 20 questions? Come on. It's not THAT hard to figure this edited scene out, all right?(  
  
(Here it is. The answer to your un-answered question)  
  
"…. Will you wear this?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and opened an eye. A silver band stood up in the black foam of the box.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a promise ring." (ha! fooled you!) Harry said. "I want you to wear it."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Take a wild guess." Harry sarcastically said. "Because I love you, Hermione! I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to lose me."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said.  
  
"Really." Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead and walked up to his dormitory, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.  
  
Note: Yeah! I don't know what the compu did. There was more than this, and it hadn't stopped at "But why me?" before. I guess it didn't save and then I uploaded it. So sorry. 


	25. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 25  
  
Dedicated to Christopher Allen Krebs, you're still an idiot.  
  
Oh! And Anthony Beasley, I don't like chocolate.  
  
Note: Um. Chapter 24 was accidentally put up unfinished. There was still some dialogue left, so you can read the updated version before you start this chapter if you like.  
  
The next morning, Nellie woke up late. She didn't want to do anything today. Nothing at all. Hermione had already woken up, so Nellie had plenty of privacy throwing up in the girl's bathroom. Tears slid down her face, as she silently cried. She wanted to be let go of everything that she was currently involved. There was sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Nellie?" a voice softly called. It was Hermione.  
  
"Mmm hmmm?" Nellie said.  
  
"Neville's waiting for you. You were um…. Going to visit his parents. Remember?" Nellie hit her forehead against the seat of the toilet. How could she have forgotten?"  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." She said.  
  
"You okay?" Hermione prodded.  
  
"Yes." Nellie said. Hermione's footsteps died away.  
  
*****************  
  
Professor Midrigge walked Neville and Nellie to the outside of the castle to the horseless carriage that was waiting to take them to St. Mungo's. Neville was quiet on the ride over. Neville had told Nellie that meeting with his parents was often troubling, since they didn't recognize him. When they got to the Hospital, a witch/nurse was waiting for them.  
  
"Mister Longbottom?" the witch asked as they got out of the carriage.  
  
"Yes?" Neville said.  
  
"Your parents are waiting for you." She said and ushered them inside. Neville's insides churned. Nellie squeezed his hand. They walked in the padded room.  
  
"Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Longbottom cried, flinging her arms around Nellie.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Longbottom." Nellie said, very startled.  
  
"Did you bring James?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.  
  
"If you mean Neville, yes…" Neville had told her his mother never called anybody by their real name. Except she did remember her sister's name. How she did, nobody knew why.  
  
"No, no, no. That's Mark you brought." Mrs. Longbottom said, looking at Neville. Nellie looked over her shoulder at him too.  
  
"But how are you Lily? Never thought you'd visit me and Bob." Mrs. Longbottom turned around to talk to Mr. Longbottom.  
  
"Ivan! Come say hello to Lily."  
  
"Hi." Mr. Longbottom mumbled from the Fischer Price Kitchen where he was seated on a yellow plastic chair..  
  
"Hello." Nellie said.  
  
"So, how's James and the baby?" Nellie went very white.  
  
"Uh…" Nellie said.  
  
"Daniel, are you going to stand there all day and not talk? Every time you come you've yelled at us. Why so quiet?" Mrs. Longbottom spoke to Neville.  
  
"I dunno. You're too busy talking to 'Lily'." Neville was giving Nellie weird looks. "Can you excuse us Mother?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I still want to talk to Lily over a nice cup of tea." Neville dragged Nellie out of the room and down the hall of the asylum.  
  
"What?" Nellie said to Neville.  
  
"My mother has NEVER called a stranger that has visited her a certain name more than once. And she keeps on talking about James. The first thing that's coming to my mind is—"  
  
"He's my brother." Nellie said beginning to cry.  
  
"Who? James?"  
  
"No! No! Harry! Don't you understand? Even your Aunt has said so! I look like my mother! Lily Potter! Harry's my brother! That's why she's doing this. She knew my mother a long time ago." Nellie began to sob. Neville held her close and they cried themselves.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Neville whispered into Nellie's hair.  
  
"I… I couldn't…"  
  
"Why not?" Neville said, firmly but gently."  
  
"I can't tell you." Nellie said. Neville stroked Nellie's hair.  
  
"It's all right." He said. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"No it won't. Not yet." Nellie said. "Promise on your life not to tell anyone that Harry's my brother yet. Not a soul."  
  
"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die—"  
  
"Stick a needle in your eye." Nellie said, smiling through her tears.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Neville said back. Neville smiled at her.  
  
"You want to go back to school?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." Nellie said, wiping her eyes. After a quick good-bye to the Longbottoms, they left St. Mungo's.  
  
*****************  
  
Our timeline now skips to New Year's Eve, because I said so. So….  
  
  
  
"So what do we want to do today?" Ron asked Leila. "We're going to be up at night anyways, so why can't we just stay up later than usual?"  
  
"Hmmm." Leila said, licking syrup off her fingers. They were eating breakfast at the cabin.  
  
"If you kids are going to hold some boisterous party with the faeries, you're not doing it here." Thor said.  
  
"We've never done it here." Ron said teasingly at Thor, gently kicking Leila under the table. The two laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do tonight Lupin?" Ron asked Lupin.  
  
"I don't know." Lupin said very fast.  
  
"Liar." Leila muttered under her breath. Lupin went red.  
  
"Well. I think we might head over to the school." Ron said, shoving more waffles in his mouth. "Never know if there's going to be a party or not." Thor gave him a look, but kept his words to himself.  
  
"That reminds me." Leila said. "I need some more— Aw come on you guys. It's not THAT embarrassing!" Leila said as all the men went red. Leila dragged Ron out of the cabin after Lupin gave her the money she needed. They crunched through the snow and went to the Weasley's old car. Ron poured the half empty bottle of Anti-Freeze in the car, then they drove to the town nearby.  
  
"Do you think we'll see that dog again?" Leila asked Ron.  
  
"Sirius? Maybe, we'll just have to see."  
  
*****************  
  
As Ron and Leila walked to the Pharmacy, Ron looked for any sign of Sirius. And there, in the alley across from the grocery was the large black dog.  
  
"You can go in." Ron told Leila. Leila looked at him, then went in the doors. Ron ran across the street and went to the dog.  
  
"Sirius?" Ron asked. The dog nodded.  
  
"Can you um…" Ron said. Sirius then changed into his human form.  
  
"Harry still not with you?" Sirius sadly asked.  
  
"No. I only come here with the others if we need something."  
  
"I see." Sirius said. "Can you give this to Harry for me? I'm going to be in London over Hogwart's spring Break. Too many old ladies have tried to take me in here, so I'm going to let myself be taken in by the pound."  
  
"What if you don't get out of the pound?" Ron asked, taking the letter Sirius was holding out to him.  
  
"Oh I'll get out. Don't think they'd keep a man inside a dog cage for long." Sirius smiled. Ron grinned.  
  
"Well. I have to go. Happy New Years." Ron said, as he headed back to the grocery store entrance.  
  
"You too." Sirius said, changing back into a dog and trotting up the alley into the shadows.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hellooooooooo?" Ron called through the Gryffindor common room. No one was in sight. Leila folded up the Invisibility cloak and carefully shut the portrait hole after her.  
  
"It doesn't seem anyone is here." Leila said.  
  
"Ron? Ron is that you?" called a voice. Hermione trotted down the stairs of the Girl's dormitory, closely followed by Harry. Ron's mouth turned up in a big grin. Harry went red, well, redder than before, hee hee.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione said.  
  
"Where's Neville and Nellie?" Ron asked.  
  
"They went to visit his parents." Harry said. There was a silence as everyone got comfy on couches around the fire.  
  
"So, any plans for tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope." Answered Harry. Another long silence. Suddenly Leila stood up.  
  
"This is boring. We should do something."  
  
"An orgy?" Ron suggested. Hermione and Leila kicked him in the shins.  
  
"I agree." Harry said.  
  
"Why you…" Hermione started.  
  
"No! I mean that I agree with Leila that we should do something." Harry said, holding up his arms in front of him in defense.  
  
"Like what? Go caroling?" Ron said, nursing his shins.  
  
"I'm thinking… Hogsmeade." Leila said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at her.  
  
"We can't go there." Ron said.  
  
"Can too." Leila said. She pulled a newspaper out of Ron's old Hogwarts robe.  
  
"See?" She flashed it in their faces.  
  
"Hogsmeade OPEN!" read the title.  
  
"The shops are open, except that you can't go farther than the stores. That's it. And there are plenty of people on the lookout." Leila crossed her arms and looked very pleased with herself. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Should we go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see the problem if there are wizards on the lookout."  
  
"But one problem." Ron spoke up. "Who's watching the watchmen?"  
  
*****************  
  
Professor Midrigge pulled her cloak around her tighter. She stood behind the greenhouses in the ankle deep snow.  
  
"Where is he?" she spoke to herself, her teeth chattering. She knew quite well where he was, but didn't want to wait any longer in the chilly weather.  
  
"Phillie?" called a voice.  
  
"R.J." Ophielus murmured and ran to the source of the voice. Lupin was standing, shivering in the cold, clutching a small basket and a cauldron. Ophielus ran towards Lupin and instead of embracing him in a hug, she took the basket from him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she said, poking open the top and taking something out.  
  
"That cat made me sick." Lupin said shrugging.  
  
"Serves you right. Filch has been sulking around the Castle after you ate Mrs. Norris." Ophielus said, putting the item back in its basket. She grabbed Lupin's free hand and they raced up towards the castle.  
  
Professor Midrigge unwrapped the checked blanket in the basket. A tiny tabby kitten was sleeping.  
  
"Why did you get this?"  
  
"I felt bad." Lupin said.  
  
"No, your stomach felt bad." Ophielus teased. She set the kitten on its blanket on her chair. Lupin gulped down the rest of his potion.  
  
"Are the blinds closed?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. No transformation tonight." Midrigge said.  
  
"Good." Lupin said. Midrigge made sure her bedroom office door was locked. Lupin set down his goblet. Ophielus raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.  
  
"You read my mind." Lupin said, getting out of his seat, taking off his robes…  
  
**************  
  
"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" Leila said from under the Invisibility cloak.  
  
"This isn't working." Hermione moaned. "We can't fit 4 teenagers under this thing!" Hermione threw her part of the cloak off her. The rest followed suit.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Harry said. He then scooped Hermione up in his arms. Ron smiled and picked Leila up. She squealed. Ron and Harry pulled the cloak back over them without dropping the girls.  
  
"Now, on to Hogsmeade!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry this took so long! Chapter 26 will be one of the… hmm… more R chapters. But NOT R totally, so… don't trash me.  
  
End Dedication to Duke Firefox: Thanks for the B-Day Owl Post!!! :P 


	26. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 26  
  
Dedicated to Duke Firefox: Even though it's not a fight against Malfoy and Harry, like you suggested, there still is one with M. involved. And Colleen Abbott: Congrats on your Graduation, and I've added in your favorite couple. :)  
  
  
  
"Ah! Hogsmeade at last!" Harry said as they reached Hogsmeade gate, which was Dementor-less.  
  
"Good, my arms were getting tired." Ron muttered, letting Leila down.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" Leila said, pulling her coat around her tighter.  
  
"No." Ron said.  
  
"Hermione." Harry whispered, his feet protruding from the bottom of the Invisibility cloak. Hermione had fallen asleep during the walk.  
  
"Wake up." Harry whispered. Hermione's eyes slowly peeked open under the cloak.  
  
"We're in Hogsmeade." He said, setting her on her feet.  
  
"How long was I out?" Hermione asked, holding on to Harry's shoulder for support.  
  
"Maybe 10 minutes." Harry said, taking the cloak off of them. He folded it and put it in his coat pocket.  
  
"Look! People!" Ron said, pointing to the Town Square.  
  
"Aren't you observant?" Leila said, taking hold of his hand and dragging him down the street.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Harry suggested. So they hurried down the just barely deserted street towards the café.  
  
************  
  
"Wow! I can't believe how long its been since we've been here!" Hermione said, sitting down at the front bar with the others.  
  
"Do I hear customers?" said a voice. Madam Rosemerta, came out from the back room, drying her hands on towel.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite customers!" Rosemerta said smiling at the teens.  
  
"I think Hagrid is your favorite customer." Harry pointed out. Rosemerta smiled and leaned an elbow on the counter.  
  
"What can I get you guys? You're old enough for the alcohol if you want." She said winking.  
  
"One please!" Ron said.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Hermione said aghast. "Alcohol isn't good for you. Just a butterbeer for me, please." She said,  
  
"Same." Harry agreed.  
  
"Do you guys do Frozen Lattes here?" Leila asked. Madam Rosemerta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You want a cold drink on a cold day?" she said.  
  
"Nevermind. I'll have a… butterbeer too, please." She said. Rosemerta went to the back of the bar. A witch and a wizard around the age of Harry and his friends were in the back. Otherwise than that, they were the only other customers there. Ron stared at the witch for a moment, shook his head, then turned back around.  
  
"My parents are visiting my grandparents over Spring Break. So I'm probably going to stay here." Hermione said, starting conversation.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me." Ron fished around in his cloak and found the letter from Sirius and gave it to Harry. As soon as Harry opened the letter, he stared at Ron.  
  
"So, are you his messenger or something?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"No." Leila said. "Usually when I drag Ron into Dorset to buy pads we sometimes see that dog." Harry and Ron went red.  
  
"Well. Finally. I won't be at Hogwarts for Spring Break." He said, folding up the letter.  
  
"I won't be here either. Mom wants to meet Leila, so we're going home for Spring Break. Ginny's coming also." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll be stuck here with Neville and Nellie then." She said. She leaned her elbow on the table, blowing her hair out of face. Harry thought a moment.  
  
" Maybe you could come to London with me." He said. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Really?" she said.  
  
"Sure." Harry smiled. Madame Rosemerta came back with their drinks. They drank them in silence, enjoying the moment together.  
  
***************  
  
Note: Yes, I AM skipping directly to Spring Break. Too much will be happening during it and after it okay? Just a bunch of homework and class and boring events happen during the time I'm leaving out. So here we go…  
  
  
  
Ron unloaded his school trunk, throwing its contents all over the floor. Leila put in the cauldron of the Wolfsbane potion in case they needed it. Lupin had told them that if they could keep the moonlight out from Ron's room, they wouldn't change.  
  
"But it would be best if you did anyways. Not transforming on the night of a full moon can really wear you down." He advised them.  
  
"Are you almost ready?" Harry asked Ron, sitting on his own trunk.  
  
"Just a minute. I have to pack my clothes." Ron grumbled, stuffing things around the cauldron.  
  
"And mine too!" Leila dumped a bunch of lacy panties and shirts on Ron's clothes.  
  
"Leave room for me!" Ron said, now adding jeans and socks. Leila ignored him and added in her makeup bag.  
  
"Aw, look. It's full." Leila said as she dumped in the rest of her clothes.  
  
"Is not." Ron said. He then deepened the bottom of the trunk with a spell from his wand. Ron folded the rest of his clothes and set them neatly on top. Leila closed the lid and locked it while Ron shoved all his school books under his bed.  
  
"Finally." Harry said. Harry levitated his trunk out of the dorm and down the stairs. Ron did the same. Leila put the invisibility cloak over herself and followed them out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione and Ginny were waiting outside with the horseless carriages waiting to take them to the Hogwarts Train Station so they could go home. Other students were climbing into carriages, leaving their luggage to be taken to the train separately. Filch was hardly paying attention to the people leaving. He was supposed to be checking off people's names, but was having too much fun playing with his new kitten, Miss Poppy.  
  
"Run along now." Filch said to Hermione and Harry, who stood next to a horseless carriage. Ron helped Leila, who was under the invisibility cloak, into the carriage. Harry and Hermione sprang into the carriage and it lurched off. No one glanced back.  
  
Ginny had stayed behind, standing by her trunk. Someone came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Gin." Whispered the voice. Ginny smiled and reached up to touch the hand that curled over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to visit?" Ginny asked the person.  
  
"Only if your dad isn't there. I don't think he would take to me, if he can't even get along with my dad." Ginny giggled. The figure turned her around. A pale hand made it's way up and ran its fingers through her curly red hair.  
  
"I never… thought it would be like this." He voice said. Ginny lowered her head.  
  
"I know." The other hand lifted her chin.  
  
"But everything will be okay. There's still so much you don't know about me. I don't want that to ruin anything." The voice continued, getting softer and softer. Ginny nodded. The figure bent down, white blond hair brushing her face as the figure kissed her gently. With a sweep of black robes outlined in green, the boy left. Ginny stared after him for a while before dragging her trunk to the others. She climbed in the next carriage with some of her other friends. Ginny touched her lips, and slightly smiled beneath her fingers.  
  
*************  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as Harry got off of the Hogwarts train. She grabbed him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"We can give you a ride to your house. Ron told me you were going to London."  
  
"Yeah. I have to stop at the Dursley's first." Harry said. But Mrs. Weasley wasn't listening anymore. She was staring over his shoulder at Ron.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! You must be Ron's GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and ran at Leila. Several Hogwarts students and their parents or guardians stared at Mrs. Weasley. Leila looked quite pleased that Ron's mother adored her, but wished she would loosen her grip.  
  
"I'm Ron's mother, dear. So nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley patted Leila on the back.  
  
"All right. Let's go to the car. Percy's waiting for us." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had just begun to push his cart when Mrs. Weasley stopped.  
  
"Ginny!!!! Where's Ginny?" she cried. Everyone immediately looked around them, calling Ginny's name.  
  
"I think I'm being called." Ginny said to the blonde figure in the green outlined robe.  
  
"Let them wait." The voice purred. The figure planted another kiss on Ginny's lips. The calls got louder.  
  
"They'll find us, you know." Ginny whispered. The figure sighed.  
  
"You're right. I'll see you later… my sweet Virginia." With one last run of his fingers through her hair, he turned and left. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I found her!" Harry yelled. Harry ran towards Ginny.  
  
"Didn't you hear us calling you?" Harry asked, taking her arm and leading her to the others.  
  
"I don't remember." Ginny said in a floaty voice. Ron raised his eyes.  
  
"She sounds high." Leila whispered. Ron nudged her.  
  
"What! She does." Leila crossed her arms. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny from Harry and they walked to the car. Percy was wearing a pair of sunglasses and leaning against another rental car casually. He tipped the sunglasses up when everyone approached, giving Leila the 'look-over'. Leila ignored him and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder so it hit him in the face. Percy looked close to tears. He would never get another girl. Down the freeway, Mrs. Weasley kept asking Leila questions. As they reached the Weasley's house, Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Mom, you can just drop me and our trunks off. And then Ron can drive Harry home." Ginny said innocently.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to go?"  
  
"Well…. The truth is…. One my school friends wanted to come for a visit." Ginny said, going red.  
  
"That's very nice that your friend wants to visit. Who is---" But Mrs. Weasley was cut off as Rocky ran into the driveway, barking his head off. Percy stopped the car and got out. He grabbed the Niffler by his collar and dragged him back to the doghouse in the front yard and re- attached the chain leash. Ron and Leila unloaded their trunk. Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny with hers. Harry and Hermione stood awkwardly outside of the car. Mrs. Weasley situated Leila with tea in the kitchen. She ordered Percy upstairs. Ginny flew around the house fixing up things.  
  
"Now, Hermione. How are you getting home?"  
  
"Well… I don't know really. I was going with Harry to London also…. So…."  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't see why we can't just drop you off at Harry's too." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"All right then. Bye Mrs. Weasley. Bye Leila." Hermione said.  
  
"See you!" Harry said. Ron started the car and Harry and Hermione got in the back. The teenagers were quiet during the long drive.  
  
****************  
  
"Mom? When is Dad coming home?" Ginny asked, perched in front of the living room window.  
  
"Not till late. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley went into the family room to watch one of her wizard soap operas, leaving Leila to unpack her and Ron's suitcase in Ron's room. All was quiet until Ginny flew into the family room.  
  
"My friend's here." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley made to get up, but Ginny stopped her.  
  
"It's okay Mom. I'm responsible enough." Mrs. Weasley sank back into the couch, with a soft smile at her daughter.  
  
"All right then." Ginny ran out of the room. The blonde boy got out of the shiny, expensive, car and walked up to the front door. Ginny let him in.  
  
"Is your dad here?" the boy asked.  
  
"Nope. Not until late. Mom's here and Ron's girlfriend is upstairs." Ginny said. The figure's eyebrows rose.  
  
"I didn't know Weas—I mean, Ron had a girlfriend." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Neither did I." Ginny led her friend over to the couch.  
  
"So… uh…. What do you want to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know…. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know……….. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know……………….What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to---" The figure took her by the shoulders, pushing her into the plush cushions of the couch, kissing her deeply, slick as a snake, with eyes as gray as one. And the House to prove it.  
  
************  
  
Ron pulled onto Privet Drive. Harry took a breath. He opened the car door. Hermione got out the other side. Harry lugged his trunk to the door, Ron and Hermione behind him.  
  
"What? Who's that?" said a voice inside the house. Ron dropped Harry's trunk in fright.  
  
"Fudge hinky doodles!" Ron yelled. Dudley moved into the hallway and stared at the three people in the doorway.  
  
"MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Aunt Petunia ran into the hallway, bumping into her son.  
  
"Hi Aunt Petunia. Hi Uncle Vernon. Hi Dudley!" Harry said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"Just gathering some of my belongings." Harry said calmly, heading up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Why?" Uncle Vernon demanded more fiercely.  
  
"I'm going to London for Spring Break." Harry called over his shoulder. Uncle Vernon directed his attention to Hermione and Ron who smiled.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Um…." Ron said.  
  
"We're missionaries from the Church of Jesus Christ of Later Day Saints." Hermione made up, hoping her plan worked.  
  
"Ah!!!!" Aunt Petunia said. "Won't you come in for a cup of tea?" she offered. Hermione and Ron followed Aunt Petunia into the kitchen.  
  
"So nice of you to drop in." She said. Hermione weakly smiled. Ron and Hermione got a good look around the house. It was very neat and clean, just as Harry had described it.  
  
"This is our son, Dudley." Aunt Petunia said, nodding to Dudley.  
  
"May the force be with you." Ron said, saying the first thing that popped into his mind. Dudley grinned stupidly. Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen, grumbling.  
  
"Missionaries, eh?" He said, he sat down at the table and snapped the morning's newspaper in his face and began to read. There were stomps on the stairs as Harry came down.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called. Aunt Petunia stopped pouring tea, Dudley stopped grinning, Uncle Vernon lowered his paper. Everyone in the kitchen stared at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time." Ron said, glancing at his coat sleeve. They ran out of the kitchen. Aunt Petunia fainted in the kitchen. Dudley began to scream and clutched his bottom. Harry pulled his trunk out the door and slammed it behind him. Ron and Hermione were already in the car. Harry threw the trunk in the car, making the car rock. Harry jumped in the passenger seat.  
  
"Floor it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Where to?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Take us to the nearest 'Rent-a-Car' lot." Harry said.  
  
"Wait Harry. We can go to my house. I'm sure the Buick will be there. My parents probably took the Mini-Van." Hermione said. Ron slowed the car once they were off of Privet Drive.  
  
"All right." Ron said.  
  
***********  
  
"Wow." Harry said as Ron pulled into the driveway of 816 Chaparral Drive. Hermione's house was a small brown ranch with brown bricks and bushes lining the front. Hermione punched in a code on a key box attached to the garage to open it.  
  
"Wicked……." Ron muttered. Sure enough, there was a black Buick in the garage. Hermione opened the car door and checked the ignition. Her forgetful father had left the keys in it. Harry dragged his trunk to the car, then Hermione's.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Sorry about the scare the Dursley's gave you." Harry said.  
  
"It's all right. I should head home now." Ron said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and drove back to the Burrow.  
  
**********  
  
Ron opened the front door with a click. He slipped his jacket off and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Hey Weasley." Said a voice.  
  
"MALFOY!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUDGE HINKY DOODLES ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE????????" Ron screamed.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! Don't bring Mom in this." Ginny said, leaning around Draco.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron yelled more. Ron lunged at Malfoy.  
  
"If you lay one hand on her, I'll swear I'll…" Ron shook his fist in Malfoy's face.  
  
"Ron. Stop it now." Ginny said, getting to her feet.  
  
"Its okay, Virginia." Draco said, also standing up.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron flung himself on Malfoy.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Ginny yelled, crying, as her brother and her boyfriend tackled each other, landing punches wherever their fists landed. Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room, Leila bounded down the stairs, Percy poked his head out of his room, and Rocky skidded into the house, muddy and barking extremely loud.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron look up, his elbowed placed around Malfoy's head in a headlock.  
  
"Let that boy g--… A MALFOY!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw the white blonde hair.  
  
"Get him Ron!" Percy yelled.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed. Rocky ran back outside. Ron let go of Malfoy and shoved him. Ron had scratches on his face and Malfoy wiped blood from his bottom lip.  
  
"I demand to know what you're doing here." Mrs. Weasley said, jabbing a finger at Malfoy. Leila backed away and began cooing over Ron's boo-boos.  
  
"Mom. This is Draco Malfoy. He's the friend that was coming to visit me today." Ginny, said, folding her arms, giving her mother a hard stare. Mrs. Weasley lowered her finger.  
  
"Well." She said, putting her hands on her apron. "Since your father's not here, he can stay for dinner. As long as no fights break out." Mrs. Weasley threw Ron and Draco both looks.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Ginny said, giving her mom a hug. Ginny took Draco's hand.  
  
"Come on. I'll clean you up." Ginny said to him. Ron almost gagged.  
  
  
  
Note: YEA!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 26 is done! That means that I need to start 27!!! And if I offended anybody with the LDS joke in this fan fic, deal with it. I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings with it. Thanx! 


	27. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 27  
  
Dedicated to: Heather Hayes, because at 5:29 p.m, May 30th, I was on the phone with her and had no one else to dedicate this chapter to.  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy over his plate of spaghetti. He shoveled the pasta into his mouth at lightning speed, hardly daring to blink. Malfoy sipped his milk with his pinky up. Mrs. Weasley hated herself for actually beginning to like this boy. He was. polite. In an odd mysterious way. "So. How's school been?" Mrs. Weasley asked, beginning to clear the table. "Fine, thank you." Draco said. Mrs. Weasley smiled when her back was turned. Perhaps, the evil DOESN'T run in the family. "MY school year was good, THANK YOU." Ron said to his mother. Draco rolled his eyes. "That's nice dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Instead of getting into a fight this time, Draco and Ron were having a competition on who was better than the other. "Please, Mrs. Weasley, let me do the dishes for you." Draco said, sliding his chair back from the table. "Oh! You don't have to!" Mrs. Weasley said. "That's Ginny's job." Ginny blushed. "I don't mind." Draco drawled, joining Ginny at the sink. Mrs. Weasley stood back as Draco and Ginny joined together at the sink. Ron picked up his plate and dropped it in the soapy water, spraying Draco with suds. Dishwater dripped down from the tips of Draco's hair. He smirked at Ron. 'I'll get him back, sooner or later.' he thought to himself.  
  
************  
  
Mr. Weasley came home earlier than usual. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he found Ginny and Draco playing a card game in the family room, sitting on pillows on the floor. "Hi Dad." Ginny said, not looking up. She could hear her Dad stuttering as he made his way to the kitchen. The ghoul upstairs began to make noises again. "Did you hear that?" Mrs. Weasley said. "You don't think Ron is." "No, no, Molly dear. He wouldn't do that." He assured his wife. "At least I don't think." he added under his breath. Mrs. Weasley sent out a big sigh of relief. "So, did you see Ginny and Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not looking at her husband. "How could I not miss it? They're right in the next room playing cards." Mr. Weasley said. "Molly, how could you let him even IN here?" "Arthur, please just listen to me." Mrs. Weasley said. "He's different than Lucious! He's so polite! And Ginny-" "Ginny! She's in this too!" "They're. Well, my instincts tell me. they're. more than friends." "WHAT????????????????" screamed Mr. Weasley. The ghoul stopped groaning.  
  
"Um. Do you think I should leave?" Draco quietly asked Ginny. "Maybe." Ginny said, turning towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Molly! I---- Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, falling into a chair. "Now, Arthur. I won't hear anymore about it." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny tapped on the kitchen door and opened it a crack. "Mom?" Ginny said. "What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, Draco was wondering if he should go home." Ginny said. "Are you proposing that this BOY stay the night?" Mr. Weasley said. "No." Ginny said fast. Mrs. Weasley sighed again. "Don't listen to your father. Draco can stay the night if he wants." Mrs. Weasley left Arthur in the kitchen and ushered Ginny back into the family room.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny didn't want to take a shower. She wanted to keep the smell of Draco on her forever, afraid she would wash away his kisses. There was a tap on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Ginny called over the steady stream of water flowing from the showerhead. "It's me. I need some soap." Said Draco's voice. "It's on the vanity." Ginny said, glad the clouded glass kept her from view. "I don't see it." Draco called to her. Ginny looked around the shower as she let the water rinse the shampoo from her hair. "Oh. Ron left it in here again." She said, picking up the herbal soap from the soap holder, going redder by the second. Draco also went quiet. The door to the shower slowly inched open. Ginny stretched out her hand and quickly handed him the soap. "Draco.." Ginny said, staring at his arm. "Is that. what I think it is?" she said. Draco suddenly withdrew his hand. Ginny reached out a trembling hand and turned off the shower. "I can explain." Draco said, seriously, passing her a towel. Ginny wrapped it around herself and walked out. It was so sad to look into his gray eyes. "Why." Was all Ginny said. "You don't understand. You won't." Draco said, clamping a hand over his right arm. "Yes I will. If you had only told me." Ginny was close to tears. "Virginia." Draco said. "Is this. going to change anything between us?" he asked. "No. But. You could have told me!" Ginny ran out of the bathroom and into her room. Draco sat down on the toilet, holding his head in his hands. "Hey. You know you can go better with the seat and your pants down." Ron said from the doorway. Draco got up and pressed Ron into the side doorframe with his shoulder. "Don't test me, Weasley." Draco hissed into his ear. Ron stood shocked for a moment, before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Draco walked down the hall and knocked on Ginny's door. "Gin, can I come in?" he asked. Silence. "Okay." Said Ginny. She was curled up under her bedcovers, her damp hair splayed like blood over her pillows. Draco came in and laid down next to her. Ginny began to sniff. "It's okay. He'll never know. he'll never know."  
  
**************  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry. "You want to stop at the next McDonald's?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry said, tearing his eyes away from the landscape whizzing by. "Harry, we're almost to London. Do you want to stop and eat?" Hermione asked again. "Uh, no thanks." Harry said. "All right. What's bothering you?" Hermione asked. "Well, just. wondering." "About what?" "Well, we don't even know where Sirius is going to be? And what if.. Voldemort is nearby?" "Harry, Voldemort is in Hogsmeade. Why in the world would he be in London?" "Oh, I don't know. Just, a hunch." "Don't worry Harry. I think it would be best to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. If we get any word from Sirius, we'll be right in the heart of London, so we'll be able to find him no matter what." Hermione said, pulling into a McDonald's drive through.  
  
*************  
  
"Harry! Good to see you!" said Tom, the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Tom. Listen, we're meeting a friend in London for Spring Break. We would like a room." "A room, eh?" Tom said. "Let me see, let me see." Tom looked on the key rack. There was only one key available. "I only have one room left, but I don't think you guys want it." Tom said. "Why not?" Harry asked, looking at the brass key. "Because.." "Yes?" Harry said, leaning over the counter and staring him in the eye. "Because it's the suite." Tom said. Harry leaned back. "Oh. Is that all?" Hermione said. Harry was red. "We'll take it." Hermione said. "I don't care what kind of room it is, as long as we get some sleep." Hermione took the key from Tom and Harry paid him. They picked up their luggage and headed up the flight of stairs to their room.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
When Ginny woke up, she felt cold. Draco's warm body was no longer near her. She rubbed her eyes and yanked her fingers through her hair, brushing out tangles. She saw the note on her nightstand. 'Ginny, I had to leave early, today. It was urgent. With all my love, Draco.'  
  
Ginny eyes filled with tears. She knew exactly why he had to leave.  
  
Voldemort stood in front the fireplace in the parlor, his hands clasped behind his back. "How could he." Voldemort muttered. "He's just a boy, Tom." Ophielus said, from the couch. "Um, Master?" Draco said, entering the room. "Young Malfoy. I am very disappointed in you." Voldemort said, turning around sharply. "Master, I-" "You, of all people! Of all the Death Eaters. You had to go and fall in love with that girl!" Voldemort threw his hands up in the air. Professor Midrigge continued to knit on the couch. "Master, let me-" "No! You could have let something slip! My plan could have been ruined! We're so close! Do you know wh-" "No!" Malfoy yelled. "Do you know what I've gone through? Every single damn day, I've woken up miserable. You took over my life. I have to live it in a way that I never thought I would. My dad was in Azkaban because of you! Then you took him out, and it drove me to join you! You'll never take Ginny away from me, never! With her, I can actually wake up in the morning and appreciate myself! She loves me! And I love her! You don't even understand people's feelings!" "That's a lie!" Voldemort spat. "Actually Tom, the boy is right. How do you think Nellie feels?" Professor Midrigge said. "You stay out of this!" Voldemort yelled at her. "I made a deal with the devil. You! And all I get is an empty I.O.U. We'll never gain the power and respect you promised us. And let me tell you." Malfoy stepped ever so closer to Voldemort and jabbed his finger in his face. "There was an angel. She saw through me and appreciated me. No one will ever see through you. Never! NEVER! And no one is going to stop me from loving Ginny! Not you, not ANYBODY!" Malfoy screamed the last word directly in Voldemort's face. "Get. Out." Voldemort hissed through his teeth. "Glady." Malfoy said. "But you'll never stop me." Voldemort added. "What?" Malfoy said, turning back around to face him. "You can say all you want. Spells and Incantations can break my bones, but words will never hurt me. You'll regret this. You will. Mark my words." Voldemort said. He turned his back to Malfoy. There was a long silence. "Then you'll never find her." Draco said, turning on his heel, his robes billowing around his feet.  
  
*********  
  
Harry opened the door to their suite. Every was pure white, as if the entire room was whitewashed in innocent glory. "Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry took her hand. "Don't you think it's lovely!" Hermione asked, letting go and running over to the window. She flung it open and bright light streamed in. The busy streets of London were shown below. Hermione was suddenly quiet as she stood in front of the window. Harry closed the door behind him and set the luggage in front of the large white bed. "Harry. What do you believe?" She asked. "Believe?" "What do you believe in?" Hermione said. Harry walked over to her. "Well, I believe there's a first time for everything." Harry said. "Why?" "I was studying the other day, and the thought just came to me." "Oh." He said. "Do you think we'll find him tonight?" Hermione asked. "Who?" "Sirius." Hermione said. Harry went over and sat down on the bed. "I don't know. We don't even know where he is." "We'll find him, right?" "Of course." Hermione came over and sat down next to Harry. They sat there is silence, watching the night draw closer. "Ow." Harry said. He raised a hand to his head. "My scar. It's hurting again." He said. "Oh no." Hermione said. "That means. No. No! He can't be here!" "Hermione CALM DOWN. We know that he can't possibly be here." "What if he is." Hermione said. "Then we'll be ready." Harry said. Hermione was quiet. "I'm getting ready for bed." She said a minute later and gathered her belongings from the suitcase and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Later that night, Harry awoke with a startling pain on his forehead. Hermione was still fast asleep. Harry paced his breathing so it wouldn't wake her. One hand was draped across his chest, placed over his heart. Harry carefully moved her hand and he got out of the bed. He put his glasses on. Somehow, he felt that it just wasn't his scar that had woke him up. Nor was it the pounding rain outside. It was something else. He swore he could have heard someone scream. He wanted to go and find out. He threw on some clothes, grabbed his wand and exited the room.  
  
************  
  
The rain soon soaked Harry to his skin. His hair was dripping wet. There was no one on the streets. There were no lights. Except for one dim street lamp down the road. Harry quickened his pace towards the light. As he got closer, the lamp flickered once, twice, three times. Before dying. Harry continued to walk. The faint light from the moon didn't help. Harry suddenly tripped. Harry caught himself and felt the ground. There was something there. Not wanting to know, he hurried on, only to trip on something again. It was another cold, lump. Harry got up and stepped over it, only to step on something else. Harry took out his wand. "Lumos." He whispered. The street around him blazed to life. Harry nearly screamed. About a dozen people were lying dead in the streets, all with frightened looks on their faces. Like they had been caught by surprise. Harry knew this mark all too well. "Voldemort." He whispered. He and Hermione had misjudged. He had been here, and murdered all this innocent people. Harry looked at the closest body to him. He sank to the street. "Cho?" he whispered. The pale face, dark hair, and tilted oriental eyes gaped up at the sky, rain falling on her face and sliding down. "Cho. No. No. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, clutching his dead ex-girlfriend's hand. "Why! Why!" Harry yelled, standing up. "Tell me why!" He yelled to the rain clouds. "Why her! Why any of these people! Why do you do this? TELL ME!" He screamed. "Come and get me! I'm right here! Do it! COME AND GET ME!" Harry fell to the ground once, again, crying. He laid there crying, before he heard footsteps. "Harry." Said a deep voice. "Si-Sirius?" Harry said, wiping his face and looking up. "Yes Harry." Sirius Black came into the wand light. He took Harry by the shoulders. "I heard what you were yelling." Sirius said. "So." Harry said. "Harry, don't act like a child. What I have to say to you is very important." Harry looked up into the shadowy face of his Godfather. "In a week, Harry. In a week. The moon will be at its peak of darkness. Then Voldemort will avenge his attack on the wizarding world. You need to be prepared." "How do you know." Harry said. "Lupin told me." "Professor Lupin? How does he know?" "A woman by the name of Ophielus told him. You must gather your forces. Now." "How am I to do that?" "There are plenty of skilled wizards around Hogwarts and some who escaped the wraths of Voldemort who worked for the Ministry of Magic. You must use your time to find them before next week. Trust me." Sirius helped Harry to his feet. "Go back to your room." Sirius said, before changing into a big black dog and trotting off.  
  
Hermione woke up. Harry wasn't in the room. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there. She sat up, wondering where he could be. The sun's morning ray's shone through the crack in the curtains. Maybe he was in Diagon Alley, or out looking for Sirius. Hermione made her way into the bathroom. She smiled. The toilet seat was up and a copy the Daily Prophet was on the floor. Hermione began to put the seat down when she saw the newspaper headline. 'Voldemort strikes London! Nighttime Massacre! 12 dead.' Hermione threw up. 


	28. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 28  
  
Dedicated to: Um.. The makers of the 'Hey Arnold' movie, because I'll finally get to see what happens when Helga tells Arnold how she feels about him. About time.. And to Kristine! Sorry I haven't dedicated a chapter to you! :(  
  
Hermione sat at the table in the hotel room. Tom the innkeeper brought her up a butterbeer. Hermione was a wreck. "Come now." Tom said. "I'm sure Harry will be back shortly." He sat down with her. "But you read what happened. There are old Ministry wizards down there, cleaning up the scene." Hermione took a long sip of her drink. Just then, the door handle rattled. Tom got up and opened the door. Harry walked in, looking very tired. "I'll leave you now." Tom said to Hermione, and went back to his Inn keeping duties. Tom closed the door after him. Harry pulled off his jacket and stuck it in the closet. Tears began to slide down Hermione's face as she stayed sitting at the table, turning the mug around in her hands. Harry came and sat down next her. "I guess you know what happened." He said softly. Hermione nodded. There was a long silence in which Harry put his hand over hers. There was more silence. Hermione felt a tear drop on her hand. She looked up and discovered Harry had begun crying. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Cho's dead." He said. Hermione pressed her lips together. There was more silence. "I saw Sirius last night." He added. "You did?" Hermione said. "What did he say?" "He said we have a week." "A week? Until what?" "Until Voldemort launches out his plan. That's why I was gone so long. I had to talk the old Ministry wizards into gathering the forces we need." "Forces? Are we going into war?" Hermione said. "I wouldn't call it a war. But a big wizard duel." Harry got up from his chair and walked over to the window and closed the curtains. He walked back over to Hermione and knelt down by her. She immediately started crying again. "Hermione. What are you thinking." "About what you had said before. Cho's dead. How does that make you feel?" "Well, sad and relived." He admitted. Harry took her hand and looked at the ring he had given her. "Do you remember what I said when I gave this to you?" "Yes." Hermione said. "That you loved me and didn't want anything to happen to me." She said. "Right. And I still mean that." He said. Harry stood up and brought Hermione to her feet. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Harry let go of her hands and went to open the door. "You! What are you doing here?" Harry said. Draco Malfoy shoved his way into the room. "Malfoy!" Hermione said. "That's right Potter. I never thought I would be shallow enough to do this but.. I need your help." Draco said. Silence. "You need, my help?" Harry said slowly. "Yes. Is that so surprising?" Draco snapped. "Kind of." Hermione said from behind Harry. "Explain." Hermione said. She dragged Harry out of Draco's way and let him enter further into the room. "I need to know everything your Godfather knows about being a Secret Keeper."  
  
************  
  
"How do you.." Harry started. "Hello!!!!!!" Draco said. "My father went to school with them. And you know what side he's on. He knows all about Sirius Black and Wormtail being secret keepers for your family." "Then why ask me? You could just go and ask Wormtail-" "I can't." Draco said. "Why? And tell us why you want to know this information anyways?" "Because... Because.. Voldemort's going to go after my girlfriend." He blurted out. "You have a girlfriend?" Hermione said. "Yes. "Who-" "Ginny Weasley." Draco said, going very red. Harry and Hermione were stunned. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Draco said. "All right. If it's for Ginny and her family, we'll do it." Harry stuck out his hand and Draco shook it. "Where can I find him?" Draco asked. "Look in Diagon Alley for a big black dog. When you find him, tell him Harry sent you. Explain our deal and he'll help you." Harry said. Draco turned and reached for the handle. "Tell me something." Harry said. Draco turned around. "Do you love her?" He asked. Draco paused. "Yes. Yes, I do." He said. For once, he felt equal to Harry. "Take good care of her." Harry said. Draco nodded and left the room. Harry locked the door behind him. "That was so weird." Hermione said. Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her. Hermione hugged him back. "I love you." She whispered into his shirt. Harry buried his face in her hair. "Hermione?" he said. "Hmmm?" "Remember.. Remember.." Harry went red. Hermione stared up at him. "Remember what?" She asked. "Remember when I said I believed there was a first time for everything?" He smiled mischievously at her. "Oh yes. I remember." She responded with an equal mischievous grin.  
  
************  
  
"Where is that boy? And that girlfriend of his?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Probably still in his room." Ginny said, swirling her scrambled eggs around on her plate. "I'll go get him." Mrs. Weasley said. She wiped her hand on a dish towel and headed up the stairs. "Ron? Ron? Wake up Ron." Mrs. Weasley called tapping on the door. She opened up the door. "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "Huh? Wha--?" Ron said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His mother was standing horrified in the doorway. Ron realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes, considering he had to transform last night. "Mom! I can explain! Well, no. Actually I can't but. It's not what you think!" Ron yelled. Leila woke up next to him and began to sit up too, holding a sheet up to her. "All right Mister!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You're ground from. from." "From what Mom?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow at her. Mrs. Weasley went red. "You're grounded from sex for a MONTH!!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She slammed the door and stomped down the stairs. Ron laid back in the bed. "Well. It's only a month." Leila said to him. "Leila." Ron said, turning his head to look at her. "We haven't even done anything of the sort." "Oh yeah." Leila said. "You're right."  
  
*************  
  
"Master?" Wormtail said, walking into the parlor. "Yes?" Voldemort said. He stopped his grooving and turned off the radio. "Well, your order came in." "It did! OOoooooooooooOOOOOOOH!" He squealed and clapped his hands. "Come, my dear! Let's see!" Voldemort grabbed Professor Midrigge's hands and pulling her off the couch. He dragged her outside to the backyard. "Where the hell did you get those!" Ophielus yelled, glaring at Voldemort when she saw the dozen jet black Unicorns. "FedEx of course." Voldemort said. Ophielus glared at him. "All right. There's a known herd of black Unicorns in Albania. They were shipped here." He said. "Why?" She demanded. "Why? WHY?" Voldemort said. "How else am I to launch my sneak attack on Hogwarts?" He said. "We have 3 caravans ready. We'll ride through the desert." "You mean that deserted wasteland outside of Hogsmeade?" Professor Midrigge asked. "Of course. Now." Voldemort turned around. "Wormtail! Contact the Dementors and order them to place the Unicorns in their stalls!" He began to laugh. "They'll be so surprised." He said. "Come, by dear. Lets celebrate with some champagne." Ophielus reluctantly followed him inside.  
  
***********  
  
School was back in session. To those who knew Nellie's secret could tell that she really was pregnant. She sulked alone in her room and did her homework there. Neville would visit her. "When do you think he's going to come?" Neville asked. "I don't know. Soon probably." Nellie said. "I hope not. We need all the time we can get." He said.  
  
Hermione received an owl after the days classes. "What's up?" Harry asked. "What the." Hermione said as she read the note. "Crookshanks has detention." She said. "Its from Filch? Wonder what Crookshanks did wrong?" Ron said. "Seems like he got friendly with Miss Poppy while we were gone on Spring Break." Hermione said. "That's just wrong." Ron said. "I have to take him to detention. See you guys later. I hope you finished your homework so you don't have to copy off mine." Hermione picked up Crookshanks, who was lying at her feet, and exited the room. "I hate to say this but I'm glad to hear those words again." Ron said.  
  
"I mean, she's always out for our best interest, but hasn't bugged us yet." Ron turned to Harry. "What did you do to her?" Harry went red and cleared his throat. "We can't stay the same forever." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron. "Well, I would always be the one that would have the problems, and try to find out things. And you would always be the one who would go with me. Hermione would always try to stop us, but she would help us out too." "I guess you're right. We have changed some." Ron picked at his fingernails. "Harry." Said a voice from the portrait hole. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, standing up. "Harry, would you come with me please?" Dumbledore asked. "All right." Harry got up and walked through Hogwarts with the headmaster. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day." He said. "Oh. Okay." "The Minister of Magic contacted me toady." "Fudge? But I thought he was killed in February." Harry said. "Well. Not exactly." Dumbledore said. "It was all over the Daily Prophet." "Someone else died in his place. You know all about the Polyjuice potion." "Right. Then who died in his place?" "My brother Aberforth. He took the Polyjuice potion and became Cornelius Fudge. And Fudge turned into my brother." "Oh. So Fudge is still alive?" "Yes. Now Harry, I want to show you something. No one else but me and few Ministry Wizards know." "And now me." Harry said. Dumbledore took Harry out onto the school grounds. Near where Harry had seen the dragons for the Triwizard Tournament in his 4th year, Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped a tree. The tree's trunk opened wide and entered into a secret grove. Dumbledore stepped through, Harry following him. "Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "Have you ever wondered what happens to famous witches and wizards, and those who have been Voldemort's victims?"  
  
Oooooooooooh!!!!! Sorry this took so long!!! Maybe because I've been typing other stories. At least it's done. 


	29. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 29  
  
Dedicated to: Kristine and the HP fan of Glyphs.com HP 8 forum. And to all the fellow 'Ah! My Lumbago' fans in our little posse in No-Man's Land I.F. WARNING: One part ay not be appropriate for little kiddies. Anime movie rating, 13+  
  
Harry looked all around. It was a foresty grove, with statues of gray stone covered in vines.  
"Is this.... A graveyard?" Harry asked, walking over to the nearest stone and brushing away dirt.  
"Yes."  
"Here lies Peter Pettigrew's finger." Harry read off the tombstone. He smirked.  
"What else is here? Here lies the remains of Mrs. Norris?" Harry said, looking around.  
"This is something to take seriously Harry." Dumbledore said. "Look around. I want you to look at every single grave in this graveyard." Harry nodded.  
"Sorry." Harry apologized. "And I'm sorry about your brother." Dumbledore softly smiled.  
"He was nearing his end anyways. There wouldn't have been a better way to leave this world."  
"But he sacrificed himself."  
"Exactly." Dumbledore held his hands behind his back. Harry walked amongst the graves.  
"All the old Professors." Harry said, reaching down and touching one. He brushed the dirt of.  
"Professor Dippet...." Harry said, recalling the name.  
"I take it you still remember the diary." Dumbledore spoke.  
"How could I not?" Harry moved to the grave next to it.  
"Professor? This one doesn't have a name." Harry said. Dumbledore said nothing.  
"This is reserved for you. Isn't it?" Harry said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.  
"It looks fairly new. Why?"  
"I can't live forever Harry. I'm getting old. Professor McGonagall will soon take over."  
"Soon? You mean... Don't die on me, Professor!" Harry said, running over to Dumbledore.  
"Are you feeling weak? Do you need to sit down? Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not planning on collapsing and dying right this instant. Now, keep looking." Harry headed nearer the back of the graveyard, where larger tombstones reigned.   
"In Memory of Myrtle Davidson." Harry read, on one marked with a cross.  
"Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
"Her Muggle parents refused to let us bury the body here. She's buried somewhere in the countryside where she was born." Harry nodded and backed away from the tombstone, in case Myrtle's ghost emerged from it. Harry spied a large vine covered tombstone in the back of the graveyard. He walked towards it. He suddenly tripped on a rock.   
"Oof!" He said." He sat back on his heels and brushed off his knees. He looked to his left. Harry's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. He gripped the base of the tombstone with two hands.  
"Father?" He whispered, brushing the dirt off the letters with his thumbs. Tears welled in his eyes. Harry felt the ground beneath him.  
"Father? Father!" Harry said, his fingernails digging in the ground, trying to reach some part of him. Harry stopped and looked to the grave next to it.  
"Mother!" Harry said. He bent down and clutched the overgrown grass that connected to the earth that covered his mother. He began sobbing. This was the closest he had been to his parents in over 15 years. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I want them back." Harry whispered to the dirt.  
"I know Harry. Look next to your mother's grave." Harry looked next to it.  
"Was this supposed to be mine?" Harry asked, touching it.  
"No. It was someone elses. But it has no use now."  
"Whose was it?" Harry asked. He brushed a cobweb off of it.  
"Nellina Potter." Harry wiped his face, streaking dirt across his face.  
"Was... she a relative of mine?" Harry asked.  
"A close one. Closer than you think."  
"There's no date. Why?"  
"She's alive. No one thought she could have survived. So young and so helpless. Younger than you, but just as precious."  
"If she's alive, then why is the grave still here?"  
"No one bothered to take it out. No body was found. We knew she had to be alive."  
"Where is she now?" Harry said, adding more dirt streaks to his face. Dumbledore turned his head and stared out beyond the opening in the tree.  
"She's... At the school?" Harry said. "Where? Who is she? There's no one by that name.... Name... Nellina..... Nellie? Nellie? Is it her?" Harry frantically asked.  
"Yes. It's her." Dumbledore said. Harry looked back at the grave.  
"Younger than me.... My dad didn't have a brother, did he?" Dumbledore shook his head. Harry stared at the grave still.  
"She's... She's my sister."  
  
*********************  
  
A curly haired figure waited silently in the dark corridor that led to the Slytherin Common room. Footsteps approached, echoing through the hall. Heavy breathing now could be heard. The figure slowly lit a torch on the wall. Ginny stood, staring at Draco with sad eyes.  
"Any word from my family?" Ginny asked.  
"They're safe." He said heavily, clutching his right arm.  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
"I have to go. He's calling me." Draco said, head down.  
"So soon? You told me a week."  
"We have to gather."  
"Shh! Don't tell me! I don't want anything to happen to you." Ginny said, holding a finger to his lips. Draco let go of his arm, his hand shaking.  
"Just... Pretend you don't know anything. Don't tell people where I've gone. People will notice. This is a school, isn't it?" Draco chuckled softly.  
"Yes. It is. I won't tell."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I swear I'll come back." Draco said, holding her close to him. "Will you still love me?"  
"What does that mean?" Ginny whispered into his shoulder.  
"Will you love me if I have one arm?" Draco smiled into her hair.  
"It's a duel. Not a war."  
"Never underestimate the powers of a magical villain." Draco said. He backed her against the wall and kissed her long and slow, his hands feeling all over her body. If he never came back, he would regret never having felt this way about any girl. Ginny began crying as he continued.  
"Don't leave me." She said, as he kissed her neck.  
"I'll never leave you. There'll always be a place in my heart for you." He said. He kissed her one last time, with one last stroke across her chest, and left the hallway. A tear, fell from his face and dropped onto the floor. Through the silence, the tear hitting the floor echoed.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry leaned against the tombstone of a victim of the several murders his Godfather 'caused'. He stared at the tombstone. Dumbledore was quiet. Harry glanced behind him and saw a snot bubble at his nose. He stared at his sister's tomb. He then glanced to his right and looked at the large statue. He couldn't make out what the tomb was, so he walked over and began ripping off leaves, vines, cobwebs, and other bugs. He used his sleeve to dust away the dirt and dust covering the name of the tomb. He uncovered a T. An O. And a M. T-O-M M-A-R-V-O-L-O R-I-D-D-L-E, spelled the tombstone.  
"Voldemort." Harry said. The tomb statue was a robed figure, head bowed, holding a wand.  
"You don't deserve to be buried here." Harry said. He spit on the base of the tomb. Professor Dumbledore woke with a start.  
"They're leaving." He said, as the bubble popped.  
"Who?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth.  
"The Death Eaters. He's summoned them."  
"Where are they going?" Harry asked.  
"The wastelands from Voldemort's Time Warp. We'll be short 4 students."  
"You mean there are 4 Death Eaters in this school?" Harry asked, aghast.  
"There were more. But they've left before now." Dumbledore said, leaning on his cane and walking to the exit.  
"Who's leaving? Who are they?"  
"That's classified information. Go to the school now." Dumbledore said. Harry broke into a run and ran to the castle. He crashed through the doors and looked both ways, for any sign of people leaving. Breathing fast, he walked towards the front entrance to the school. As he turned a corner he ran into Draco who had emerged from the Slytherin common room.  
"Malfoy!" Harry said.   
"Hey." Draco said. Harry stared hard at him. He didn't seem in a hurry.  
"Listen. I owe you one for giving me the tip off about that dog." Draco said, looking at his feet.  
"Well, it was the least I could do. It was for a good cause."  
"I really love her." Draco said. He couldn't believe he was confessing this to one of his worst enemies. The one he would have a draw at killing in the next 5 days.  
"I see." Harry said.   
"Bye." Draco said, and turned on his heal and headed the way Harry came. Harry stared after him. Instinct told him to head to Gryffindor Tower. Harry ran up there, racing the changing staircases. As he got closer, so did someone else. Harry bumped into her, his sister.   
"Oh. Sorry." Nellie said, looking up at Harry. Harry looked down at her. He reached out and drew her into a hug, holding her tight against him.  
"I'm sorry I was never there for you." He said. "I'll be a good brother to you now." He said. Nellie stood there in his arms, before holding him back.  
"Dumbledore told me." He said.  
"Professor Midrigge told me." Nellie said.  
"Well, there's no question there." Harry said. "Do you want to walk with me?"  
"I'm kinda in a hurry." Nellie said, looking over his shoulder.  
"Oh. When you get back then." There was a long silence.  
"Do you remember Mom and Dad?" Nellie asked.  
"Not much. I have pictures. I can show them to you."  
"When I get back." Nellie said. She stepped around Harry and hurried out of sight. Harry stared after her, and then into space. It would be odd, now that both of them knew they were brother and sister. They would have to look out for each other. Harry, being the big brother, had to protect her and all the other loved ones that protected him. He had to protect his only family, like his had done to him. But why was she in such a hurry? Classes weren't in session. Suddenly, he knew.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, clutching at his hair and falling to his knees in the hallway. "You took my mother! You took my father! But you can't take her!!!!!!" Someone ran up behind him.  
"Harry!" Hermione said, taking a hold of his arm. "What are you doing? What are you yelling about?" She asked.  
"She's gone!" Harry cried. "He took my sister!" Harry said, collapsing into Hermione's arms. He cried silently, while Hermione smoothed his hair   
  
  
Note: Keep your Kleenex or Puffs boxes close to you. You better cry to. I cry during sad movies. I cry during sappy romance movies. I cry when good things happen. I cry when I'm happy. I cry when I read stories. Now I cry when I read MY stories!!! What is this world coming to?  
~Lauren~ 


	30. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 30  
  
Dedicated to: No one in particular  
  
Harry stayed in his dorm, sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn. He flipped through his photo album. There was no presence of Nellie in the book at all. Hagrid had said years ago when he gave this to him, that he had sent letters to all his parents friends. Maybe one of them had known, but he wouldn't be sure. Harry thought about going to the Owlrey and sending a letter to Sirius, in case he knew any names of his parents other friends. And if he had known anything about Nellie.  
  
Meanwhile, other problems were happening in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had comforted Harry and brought him to his room, and then went back to hers. She came down a moment later.  
"Ron, Ginny's locked herself in her room." Hermione said, leaning against the doorframe leading to the Girls Dormitories.  
"She did?" Ron said, looking up from his homework.  
"Yeah, didn't you see her come in?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I was in the bathroom." Ron said.  
"Well, try to talk to her." Ron nervously followed Hermione up the stairs and to Ginny's dorm.  
"Gin? It's Ron and Hermione. Can we come in?" Ron asked, knocking on the door. There were creaks on the floorboards and the door open a crack. Ginny's face looked tired, like she had been crying.  
"What's wrong, Gin?" Ron asked. "It's not Malfoy is it? He didn't hurt you, did he? Did he do something mean to you? Because if he did, I'll bash his face in." Ginny shook her head.  
"He didn't do anything." Ginny said.  
"Then what happened?" Hermione questioned.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said, and shut the door on them. The door locked.  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait! Tell me what's wrong!" Ron yelled through the door.  
"No! Leave me alone!" Ginny said. Wooden bars magically made their way across the door, blocking any entrance. Ron sighed.  
"I guess you know about Malfoy and Ginny, too." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. Ever since Spring Break. You?"   
"Since Spring Break." Hermione said. They grinned at each other.   
"Did.... Um... Anything happen while Draco was at your house?" Hermione asked.  
"Well.... I don't think so. Dad was kind of mad. Mom was shocked, and everyone else was too. I think Draco tried to use the loo without the seat and his pants down, but I'm not sure." Ron said, holding a hand up to his chin and pondering the situation.  
"Then he shoved me into the doorframe. And the next morning he was gone and Ginny stayed in her room." Hermione had a weird look on her face. Ron gasped.  
"You don't think..." Ron said.  
"He's cheating on her? For all we know, he loves her very much."  
"We?" Ron asked.  
"Harry knows too. Draco came to us for help." Ron stared down at Hermione.  
"Help? What kind of help?" Ron questioned.  
"He wanted to know where Sirius was."  
"Why? If something happens to Sirius, it'll be bad." Ron said, clenching his fists.  
"No! He was really concerned. Remember in our 3rd year when Draco knew that Sirius was Harry's Godfather before Harry? He's known for years! His father had told him that he was Harry's parents secret keeper."  
"Everyone knows that." Ron said. "But why would he want to talk to Sirius? Maybe he wants to keep You-Know-Who from finding his family.  
"That can't be right. His family is involved with Voldemort." Ron cringed. "You remember 5th year?" Ron bowed his head.  
"But why?" Ron said. A flapping of wings drew his attention. He turned around and Pig collided with his forehead.  
"Ow!" Stupid thing!" Ron said, rubbing his forehead with one hand, and holding Pig with the other.  
"Maybe it's from Leila!" Ron said, grinning big and opening the letter.  
"Hey!" Ron said.  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"It's from Sirius! Guess Draco didn't kill him after all." Hermione hit him in the shoulder. Ron's eyes narrowed as he read on.  
"What? What's he talking about?" Ron said. Ron turned and faced Hermione.  
"Me and my whole family are under the Secret-Keeper spell!"  
  
  
**************  
  
Harry wasn't surprised at the news.  
"Why else would he want Sirius' help? He explained to us why he wanted to know where he was. He just didn't say that was what he was going to do." Harry explained, fingering his leather photo album.  
"Uh........" Ron said, scratching his head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione said after a moment of silence.  
"What?" Ron asked.   
"Harry was cry-"  
"Dumbledore took me to a graveyard." Harry said, trying to prevent Hermione from revealing all his sobbing.  
"There's a graveyard here?" Hermione asked.  
"The entrance is hidden in a tree."  
"A tree?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah. A tree. My parents are buried there."  
"Oh." Hermione and Ron said.  
"And... there's a grave... With no body." Harry looked down.  
"How could that be?" Ron asked.  
"People thought that the person was dead. But she's not."  
"Well, who is she?" Hermione asked. Harry swallowed.  
"Nellina."  
"Is she hot?" Ron asked, blinking. Hermione hit him.  
"You have a girlfriend." Ron went red.  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, you never know..." He shrugged. He turned to Harry. "Does she have a last name?"  
"It's Potter. Nellina Potter. My sister."  
"You have a sister?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah." Harry laughed softly as to not show much emotion. "I didn't know I had one either. But I do."  
"So she's not dead? You-Know-Who didn't get her?"  
"No. That's why the grave has no purpose. In the ruins of my house, there was no body of her."  
"Do you know where she is now? Did Dumbledore tell you?"  
"Yeah. She's here. But not now."   
"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione.  
"She's here at Hogwarts. But not now. Voldemort has her."  
"Well, we have to go get her then!" Ron said, standing up and holding his arms up in a fighting stance. "We'll save her from You-Know-Who and you'll have your sister back!"  
"You said she was here at Hogwarts. Who is she?" Hermione demanded, her hand on Harry's arm.  
"Don't you guys get it?" Harry said, standing up as well. "The names! It's all in the names!!! Nellina! Nellie! Nellie is my sister! She looks like my mom!!! Look!" Harry flung open the photo album to a single picture of his mother.  
"See? See the hair! The face! It's her!" Harry jabbed at the picture. Hermione put a hand over her mouth.  
"Does Neville know?"  
"I don't know. And now Voldemort has her."  
"But he can't make his way in the castle!" Hermione said.  
"It's because she goes to him! She's a Death Eater!" Ron gasped like a girl.  
"She's gonna kill you! Quick! Hide under the bed!" Ron took hold of Harry's shoulders and tried to push him on the floor.  
"No! She would have had plenty of chances to kill me! Voldemort is using her! She's bait! A reason for me to go to him! To get her back! A chance that he has to try to kill me! Remember what I told you Sirius said? A week! We have 5 days left. The Ministry wizards are going to be here in 2 days, and then we're going to save our world."  
"Wicked...." Ron said. "I mean, that's bad. I'll get my friends to help me."  
"But Ron. We ARE your friends." Hermione said.  
"My other friends." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I need to go now." He added, looking out the window. He left the room.  
"So... What are you going to do now? Now that she's with him?" Hermione asked, rocking back on her heels.  
"I'm going to kill him." Harry said, staring at his wand that was lying on his bedside table.  
"Harry..." Hermione said.  
"No. I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to murder him."   
"Harry don't..." Hermione said.  
"No, Hermione." Harry said. "I am. I'm going to murder him."  
  
*************  
  
At Voldemort's mansion, all his followers were camping in his house in many of his guest rooms. Late at night, somewhere around 2 in the morning, Draco Malfoy was up, writing frantically on a piece of parchment by candlelight.  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked his father. Draco stood up from his chair and turned and faced the shadowy figure that was his father.  
"I was... just..."  
"I know what you're doing." Lucius said. "You're writing to that girl. Our Master doesn't like that. Burn the letter, now."  
"No." Draco said.  
"What did you say?" Lucius said, stepping forward, more in the light.  
"I said no. I'm not burning Ginny's letter."  
"You will burn it now!" Lucius said threatingly at his son. Draco's voice shook as he answered.  
"No." Lucius slapped his son forcefully across the face. Draco's head snapped to the side.  
"Burn it." Lucius said, before going back next door with his wife. Draco held up a hand to his face. It burned harsh, but harsher than what he had to do. He scribbled a quick note on the letter, before rolling it up. He silently called for Harvey. Harvey fluttered to the window. Draco tied the letter to Harvey's leg and sent him off. Draco then took his quill pen and scribbled nonsense on another piece of parchment. Lucius opened the door.  
"Are you burning that damn letter?" He barked.  
"Yes father." Draco said, holding up the fake letter to the candle. Lucius stood in the doorway and watched the letter curl up in the flames. He shut the door. Draco carried the candle to his bed. He crawled in the bed and blew out the candle.  
  
Ginny was awakened by a tapping on her face, thinking it was one of her roommates, she hit the object poking her. Something pulled on a curl of her hair.  
"Ow! Stop it!" Ginny said, only to find Draco's owl Harvey staring at her with his creepy bug eyes. Ginny took the letter from Harvey. He perched himself on her knee and preened himself. Ginny opened the letter.  
'Dear Virginia,  
We're stationed in Voldemort's fortress. We're staying here for a while. He's not happy. I've asked Harry's Godfather to protect your family. Ron and your father know. Now you do. It's late here and I'm trying to write everything that I can before my father finds me writing notes. All anybody can talk about is the upcoming duel. Voldemort has a great army. He hopes to-' The letter cut off. Scrawled near the end of the letter were the words: '4 days. Draco.'   
  
Ginny rolled up the letter and stuck it under her pillow. Harvey hopped onto her headboard and reached out his beak and pulled on her hair again.  
"Fine!" She hissed at the bird. "I'll write a response." Ginny silently got out of her bed and got out a piece of parchment and a quill pen.  
'Draco,  
Got your letter. 4 days it is then.'  
  
Ginny paused, thinking of something else to write. Harvey pulled on her hair again. She swatted the bird away. Harvey nipped her hand. Ginny pulled a red curl close to her face and looked at it. She reached back into the drawer on her bedside table with the ink and parchment and brought out a pair of scissors. She pulled her hair up like she would if she was putting it in a pony-tail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled a small strand of curl loose. She cut it off. She tied the end and rolled it up with the letter. She gave the letter to Harvey. He flew out the window. Ginny felt her hair, then she felt under her pillow for Draco's letter. She fell back asleep.  
  
Draco woke up when the sun rose. He would have to work on the caravans today. Voldemort had informed them what he wanted them to do yesterday evening. His parents were going to be in a meeting with Voldemort, along with other Death Eaters. The younger ones had been stuck with caravan duty. Draco ran his hands through his hair and pulled on a black robe. Harvey hooted from the window. Draco went over to Harvey and took the letter from him. Out fell a short curl from Ginny's hair. Draco held it up to his nose and breathed in her scent. He fingered it lovingly, like he liked to do whenever they met throughout the school. There was a rap on his door. Draco shoved the letter in a drawer and stuffed Ginny's hair in his robe pocket.  
"Up, boy!" Lucius said, opening the door. "It's off to the stables for you!"   
"Yes father." Draco said and hurried out the door.   
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 31. We're nearing the end! 


	31. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 31  
  
Dedicated to: People!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Note: The story is nearing it's end. Some people are getting bored and say it's too long. But it'll be over soon. Please keep reading. And do people like the Ginny/Draco thing? Let me know!  
  
P.S. I sprained my ankle!!!!! WHEEEEE!!!! Finally, something medically exciting happened to me!  
  
The next day was the Quidditch Final. Harry was up early in the morning, polishing his broom and thinking over their strategy plan. Hermione in her cheerleading outfit met up with him at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.  
"Is Ron here yet?"  
"No. He's going to meet with the team in the locker room." Harry replied, biting into a piece of toast. All the other Gryffindor cheerleaders were excited about the finals. Except for maybe Ginny who was less enthusiastic.  
  
On the Quidditch field, morning dew was still sparkling on the grass. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams gathered in their locker rooms. Ron was waiting for them. He grinned at Harry.  
"All right team." Harry said. "Listen up. This is our last chance to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor again." The team tensed, waiting for Harry to rant on them.  
"Come one. We need to relax!"  
"I could go for a massage." Isaac Garet said.  
"WE could go for a win!" Harry stated. "Now, let's get out there and beat Ravenclaw down!"  
"Yeah!" Colin Creevy said. They picked up their brooms and walked out of the locker rooms and onto the field. The students cheered and waved flags. The Ravenclaw players walked onto the field. Madam Hooch stepped out. She talked to the teams before telling them to mount their brooms.   
"And they're off!" Dean Thomas said into the magical microphone. "Quaffle is taken by Chaser Isaac Garet. Seeker Harry Potter, dodges a speeding Bludger! GOAL!!!!!!!! Gryffindor scores!!!!!" Harry flew around the stadium, the Snitch no where in sight. The Bludgers flew by and the Quaffle was thrown back and forth. Gryffindor scored three more times before Dennis was knocked out by a Bludger and crashed into Natalie MacDonald, causing her to drop the Quaffle and letting Ravenclaw score. Padma Patil suddenly swerved in mid-air and headed in the opposite direction. Towards Harry. Harry looked behind him and saw the Snitch fluttering by the goal posts. Padma was almost to Harry when he turned his broom and flew towards the posts.   
"Come on, come on!" Harry said, yanking his broom to the left after the Snitch changed directions. Padma was on his tail now. Harry leaned forward, chin touching the broom. He reached out his hand, stretching it as far as it would go. He was touching the snitch. Harry strained his fingers. The Snitch folded up in his hands.  
"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!!!!!! LET'S HEAR IT FOR OUR GREAT SEEKER!!! Come on down here, Harry!" But Harry didn't fly down to the ground. He was looking towards Hogsmeade, which was very dusty and dry. He saw Voldemort's palace with many dark dots milling around it.  
"Harry!" Ron said, flying up next to him. "Let's go! We've won!" Ron tugged on the sleeve of Harry's robes. Ron looked to where Harry was staring. Ron frowned.  
"Hey. Come on." Harry flew down to he ground where the entire Gryffindor House was cheering for their Quidditch Team. As happy as Harry was to be holding the Quidditch Cup above his head, he didn't show it.  
  
****************  
  
The stables were filled with hay and black Unicorns. They snorted, reared, and tossed their heads angrily.   
"What are we supposed to do?" Crabbe asked Goyle. Goyle shrugged his shoulders.  
"Do you know?" they asked Nellie. She shook her head. Draco came over and stared at the three kids sitting on up-turned buckets.  
"No, I don't know what to do." Draco said with just one look at their faces. They slumped all around the barn.  
"I'm not cleaning the poop up." Nellie said.  
"Me neither!" Draco said. "I call feed duty!"  
"I call grooming!"  
"I call caravans!" Goyle said.  
"I call.... I call.... Uh...." Crabbe sighed and picked up the pitchfork. Wormtail entered the stables.  
"The Master wants everyone to hurry with their chores." He said. The teens nodded.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle backed the black Unicorns into the caravan harnesses. Nellie helped lock the harnesses.   
"Disgusting!" Voldemort said, walking into the stable. "It reeks of shit in here! Where are you kids?"  
"Outside, Master!" Draco said. Voldemort walked out of the stables, holding his robes above his ankles.  
"Good! I see the caravans are ready." Voldemort said, scraping gunk off his shoes on a nearby rock.  
"You can go back to the palace." Voldemort said, nodding his head. "Send the drivers for the caravans."   
"Yes, Master." The four chorused. They turned and started to walk away.  
"Young Malfoy." Voldemort said. Draco stopped in his tracks.  
"Come here." Draco slowly turned around.  
"Look at me." Voldemort said. Draco looked up into the bottomless black pools of his eyes.  
"No more letters, do you understand?" He said.  
"I--- I can't do that." He said, looking at the ground and shaking his head.  
"You will stop writing letters to that girl." Voldemort said, more harshly.  
"I can't. I won't." Draco said.  
"You will do stop if you ever want to see your precious girlfriend again." Draco raised his head and looked at Voldemort.  
"I told you before." Draco said, eyes narrowing. "You'll nev-"  
"Tom? What's going on?" Professor Midrigge stepped in just in time.  
"Stay out of this, Ophielus."  
"Why? You're not being very fair." She walked over to Voldemort and stepped in front of him.  
"I am being fair."  
"No you're not. Forcing Mister Malfoy to stop all contact with his girlfriend is like me not being there for you when you most need me." Voldemort's teeth clenched.  
"You know you need me in order to defeat Harry. Let's say... I stop feeding you the information you want? What would you do then, hmm?" Voldemort didn't say anything.  
"See, Tom? You are being unfair to the boy. Let him do what he pleases."  
"The boys father strictly told me to stop him from having contact with that girl. He couldn't do it alone. He knew I could be more forceful."  
"Tom. Remember what I said...." Voldemort looked at Draco.  
"Fine." He spat. "Go back to the palace. If I can't stop you from writing letters, your father still can." Draco turned and left. As Draco was leaving, Professor Midrigge spoke to his mind.  
'Write to her.' Draco continued to walk forward. Voldemort turned around and walked back to the palace the other way.  
  
***************  
  
"What did you see?" Hermione asked Harry after they returned to the common room. The Quidditch players were to change before going down to the Great Hall for a feast.   
"It's desert. All of it. But it's still green at the Hogwarts boundaries." Hermione folded his Quidditch gloves. Harry slid out of his robes and Hermione handed him his school robe and he put it on.  
"How many days do we have left?" Hermione asked.  
"Not more than 4." Harry said, standing up and fixing his shirt collar.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to talk with Dumbledore after the feast." He and Hermione walked out of the common room. The rest of the Quidditch team was there waiting for them. They walked down to the Great Hall, together.  
  
Red and gold banners hung from the ceiling. The Gryffindor table cheered as the team walked in. The teachers clapped their hands politely. Harry saw a bunch of the wizards from the ministry that he had talked to sitting at the head table. Other empty seats were positioned here and there. Harry looked at Ron. Then Hermione. They both understood. Hogwarts was placing host of the witches and wizards that were going to help in the duel against Voldemort. Dumbledore stood up.  
"Well done, Gryffindor! For winning another Quidditch cup for your house! We hold this feast in your honor." The hall clapped.  
"And until further notice, Ministry Wizards will be staying here at Hogwarts." The hall was quiet.  
"I am sure many of you have noticed the growth of the moon. Do not be alarmed. But we will be heading into a duel against the Dark Lord in the new few days." The hall broke into chatter.  
"I repeat. Do not be alarmed. The matters are under control. Now, more guests will be arriving as the feast goes on. I wish for you all to enjoy the feast." The food appeared on the plates. Everyone talked about what the duel against Voldemort would be like.  
  
Sure enough, as Dumbledore had said, several witches and wizards came into the great hall.  
"Hey, where's Hagrid going?" Ron asked Harry. They watched Hagrid exit the Great Hall.  
"I don't know."  
"Wait..." Hermione said. "You don't think."  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Madam Maxime walked into the Great Hall with Hagrid.   
"Oh no. It's fourth and fifth year all over again!" Ron said, banging his head on the table.  
"Wonder if your fantasy girl is here." Hermione said.  
"Fleur wasn't my fantasy girl. Besides, I have Leila now." Ron said smugly. Other former students and students from Beuxbatons followed Madame Maxime into the hall. Fleur wasn't one of them, though.  
"It's a good thing Hagrid still keeps in touch with her. The Beuxbatons students are very skilled duelists and will be a great help." Hermione said.   
"Uh... Great!" Harry said. He had been watching the Great Hall doors.  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "Who's here?" Hermione tried to look towards the door.  
"No one is here. Nope. No one in particular." Harry said. Ron's eyes were following someone across the hall.  
"No! Nobody special." Ron said. He and Harry grinned at Hermione and leaned their bodies trying to block her view. Hermione frowned.  
"What are you trying to hide from me?" she asked.  
"Hell, Hermy-oh-ninny." Said Viktor Krum, pausing in front of her. Her eyes grew wide.  
"Hello... Viktor." Hermione said.  
"It's a pleasure to see you." He said. Hermione fainted dead away.  
  
Contest!: I need a name for my Harry/Hermione epilogue story. E-mail me at jk_rowling@hotmail.com or post a review of what title I should name the story. Thanx! 


	32. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

62.7.48.24. Chapter 32  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Note: The story is almost done. Please be patient.  
  
Contest!: I need a name for my Harry/Hermione epilogue story. E-mail me at jk_rowling@hotmail.com or post a review of what title I should name the story. Thanx!  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked. His face was blurry.  
  
"Ungh..." groaned Hermione. She sat up. "Where am I?" her vision was clearing. "In the hospital wing. You fainted." "Oh." Hermione said. "Want to talk about it?" Harry asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "Not really. I guess I have to though." Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I guess you do. You've never said what happened between you and Viktor." "It's a long story." "I've got time. I talked with Dumbledore while you were still out. He came in here. I didn't want to leave you." Hermione smiled at Harry. "You remember how I went and visited him that summer?" "Yeah." "Well, he's nice and everything. Even if he still can't pronounce my name right." "How old is he now?" Harry asked. "I think 21." Hermione said. "Anyways, we had some. problems." Hermione said. "Your average dating problems." She continued after taking a deep breath. "He wanted to do. things that I didn't want to. He put pressure on. I knew he cared about me, but then his shyness went away. He was a different person." "Um. Hermione." Harry said. "Did I do that too?" Harry went red. "I mean, with what we did on spring break?" now he was really red. "No." Hermione said, blushing too. "I've known you longer. You weren't pressuring me. You asked once. I guess I was ready. So, everything unfolded. For us, I mean. Not like me and Viktor." "Does it hurt? Thinking about what he tried to do?" Hermione didn't answer. "I'm sorry." Harry said. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Hermione didn't want him to let go, but he did. "Are you okay to come back to the common room now?" "Sure." Hermione replied. Harry took her hand. Hermione slid off the hospital bed. They walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
**************  
  
"Attention!" rang Voldemort's voice from all around the palace. "Dinner will be served in the dining room in 5 minutes!" His voice echoed throughout the halls. Draco's door burst open. "March, boy!" Lucious Malfoy snapped at his son. His son was no where to be found in the room. He looked towards the bathroom door and saw it was closed. Lucious Malfoy breathed out through his nose. Draco heard his fathers footsteps get closer to the bathroom door. He shoved the quill and parchment under the shower rug. "Draco! Get your ass out here!" Lucious said, banging on the door. "Coming, father." Draco said, flushing the toilet to fake being using it, instead of writing a letter in secret. He opened the door. "Get downstairs now." He said. "Yes, father." Draco said. He walked briskly ahead of his father and down the stairs. Lucious looked into the bathroom. He stepped in and looked around. Seeing nothing unusual, he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Everyone was packed in the dining room, sitting at the long table. Ophielus sat on Voldemort's right, the Malfoy family on his left. Nellie sat next to Professor Midrigge. They all conversed nicely as the sound of silverware echoed throughout the dining hall. Draco didn't say a word. Professor Midrigge talked softly to Nellie. Voldemort seemed to be enjoying himself, playing footsy under the table with her. Professor Midrigge kept kicking him.  
  
After dinner, Draco went to his room. His father watched his back. Draco's mother took a hold of her husbands arm. He looked down on her. "Let him go." She said. Lucious ripped his arm from her hand and walked into the room. She silently followed and slowly closed the door. Draco pressed his ear against the wall. His parents were starting to argue. "I'm doing what's right!" His father was yelling. "No you're not! How can you say that? He's unhappy! I'm unhappy! You've ruined everything!" "I haven't ruined everything! It's that damn kid! Harry! If it wasn't for Miss Pyscho Psychic, none of this would be happening!" "It's not about the kid! It's about our son! You're ruining him! What you did when he was just 15! Ruining him by not letting him live a life!" "I AM letting him live a life! He can live any life that he wants, just not with that girl!" "Do you remember what house I was in? Do you remember?" There was silence. "Do you?" "Ravenclaw! You were in Ravenclaw!" "And Ginny is in Gryffindor. There's hardly a difference. Your father didn't even want you to marry me. You're just like him! Just like him! I won't let you make Draco that way too! If Aurora was still here you would have done the same to her!" "Don't talk about her!" Lucious yelled loudly. Draco turned away from the wall and went back to the bathroom to finish the letter.  
  
******************  
  
The next morning at breakfast. Harry had to do a Viktor check. He looked into the Great Hall. "Is he there?" Hermione asked. "He's at the top table. You'll be okay." Harry assured her. Three more days until the duel would begin, but everyone was ready for an earlier strike. Ron came in near the end of breakfast. "Hi!" he said. "You see anything?" Harry asked him. "The Unicorns are acting up and Leila says the fairies are hiding. That's about it. The moon isn't affecting all of them." Ron told Harry. He nodded. "Morning, Gin." Ron said to his sister. "Hi." She mumbled. "So, Ginny." Ron said, trying to have a nice conversation. "How are you this morning?" "Fine." Ginny said. "Anything you uh... Want to talk about?" Ron asked. He leaned over, trying to read the letter that was next to Ginny's cereal bowl. Ginny slapped her hand down on it. "No." Ginny folded the letter up and put it in her bag. "You sure?" Harry asked. "Yes." Ginny said. She picked up her bag and left the Great Hall. "You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said. "Prying into her business." "Hey! Our family is under that protection charm, don't I have a right to be curious about what's going on?" Ron said. "You do, but it's her business. If it was family matters, you would have gotten a letter from your mother." Hermione. "You're right." Ron said. "It's just that.." Ron looked at his shoes. "What?" "I'm trying to be a good brother." Ron said, looking up. "She's my only sister, and I'm the only one around Hogwarts to look after her. I just want her to be safe." "I think we all want everyone to be safe. You want to come to Dumbledore's office with me?" "Nah. I have to catch up on my homework." Ron said, picking up his bag and heading out of the Great Hall. Harry turned towards Hermione. "I guess you don't want to come." He said. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Well, he'll be there." Harry jerked his head towards Viktor Krum at the head table. "But we need an organizer." "I don't know. I don't know if I can face him." Hermione said. "Hermione, remember when I went to see Cho? I had to face my past. I couldn't hide from it any longer. Come to the meeting. We need an organizer, and you're the best one I know." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "All right. As long as you're going." Harry grinned. "The meeting's at 1 o'clock. We're meeting in here." Harry left the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
"Attention!" Dumbledore said. "This meeting will come to order!" Ministry wizards and other duel delegates were seated in the Great Hall. All the teachers sat on either side of Dumbledore at the Head Table. "We've called his meeting to attention because in approximately 3 days, we will join together in a great duel against the Dark Lord. We need to be ready in any case. He could strike today, tomorrow, or on the scheduled day." Dumbledore took a long pause. Then he continued; "We have witches and wizards from the Ministry and Beauxbatons are here to assist us in our battle. It's not a war, just a duel to save the fate of the wizarding world. The chosen delegates will be positioned later tonight to keep an eye on the school. There will be no classes tomorrow or on any of the following days until the duel begins and the duel ends for the safety of the students." Dumbledore nodded at Harry. Harry stood up and turned to face the delegates. He sucked in a shaky breath before nervously addressing them. "The goal for us. Is not to kill. We want to prove to the Dark Lords followers that the things Vol-, You-Know-Who did were wrong and what they did to please him, was also wrong. Don't result to the Un-Forgivable curses unless the situation calls for it. We recommend stunning spells, anything to keep the enemy from reducing our allies." Harry looked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. Harry began to sit down but a Ministry Wizard raised his hand. "Yes?" Dumbledore asked, motioning Harry to remain seated. "What should we do when it comes to confrontation with the Dark Lord?" asked the Wizard. "Our main achievement is to be worried about are the followers. Leave the Dark Lord to those who have scores to settle." Harry could feel everyone's gaze land on him. Harry looked at the wall. There was silence. Dumbledore stood up. "Where is our organizer? Harry?" "Uh, Hermione?" Harry said to Hermione, who was sitting quietly next to him. Dumbledore motioned Hermione to go up to the front. Hermione slowly went up to the Head Table. "We need you to position the chosen delegates to their posts." Dumbledore told her. Hermione swallowed hard and then nodded. Professor McGonagall handed her the list of Delegates. "Richard Donaldson?" Hermione said, slowly. A man with gray hair stood up. "You're to be positioned by the.." Hermione looked at the delegate application. "By the south side of the lake." Hermione read. Mr. Donaldson bowed and left the hall. "Uh. Ophielus Midrigge." Hermione looked around for her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "She's not here." Dumbledore informed her. "But she is aware she is Greenhouse duty." Hermione nodded. She assigned 2 more aging men and a woman to the main gate. A couple was assigned to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. The application said they were secret-keepers. Hermione then assigned 3 people to the other woods on the opposite side of Hogwarts. "And..." Hermione went pale. "Viktor Krum.. You're positioned by the back doors along with. Miles Hebdon." Hermione gave the list back to Professor McGonagall and hurried back to her seat next to Harry. "Are we all clear?" Professor Dumbledore asked the remaining wizards and witches. They nodded in unison. "You are dismissed." Everyone left the Great Hall.  
  
**********  
  
"Master? The caravans are ready." "Good, good. We will leave a day earlier. Tomorrow we'll plan. Inform the followers in the morning." "Yes Master."  
  
Note: YAY!!!! We're almost there!!!!!!! Please be patient! 


	33. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 33  
  
Dedicated to: People!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Note: Next to last chapter. Please read the epilogue stories when they're up. It will explain everything that happened after 'Final Moon'   
  
Contest Winner: No one! I am desperate for title ideas!  
  
Ginny was writing a reply note to the one she had received, yet again in the middle of the night.  
'Draco,  
  
I didn't know you had a sister. Or had had a sister. What happened to her? There was meeting today in the Great Hall. They're awaiting the duel. Come back in one piece.  
  
Ginny'  
  
She knew the last part wasn't too convincing, but when the one you love is on the wrong side of the battle, it's just that way.   
  
Harry lay awake, arms behind his head. He stared up at the drapery above his bed. He should be out there, keeping watch. Twice he had gotten up, and tried to see if anything was happening. Neville snivels had turned to soft snores. Seamus was having another Lavender dream and Dean had gone to bed outside in front of the Portrait Hole.   
"As Head Boy, I have duties to keep everyone in Hogwarts safe. But those of my own house should get protected more." Dean had said as he dragged his comforters out of the dorm. Harry knew it was because he was in Gryffindor that Dean was doing this. Even though Dean was smart, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to stand up against any of Voldemort's supporters. Harry got up again and went the window. He leaned on his elbows and stared out past the trees. An owl flew past the tower. It made him think of Hedwig, even though this owl was an eagle owl, like Malfoy's. Harry gripped the windowsill and peered out. He couldn't see the lake or the greenhouses, or the gates from his position. Harry sighed and crawled back into his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed again. The door creaked open. Harry sat up slowly, trying not to make much noise.  
"Ron?" Harry whispered. There was a tiny sniff.  
"No." said a voice. Harry sighed and his head fell back onto his pillow.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry quietly spoke, smiling slightly.  
"I can't sleep." Hermione parted the foot of the bed curtains poked her head through the opening.  
"Is that all?" Harry whispered back.  
"I had a bad dream, too." Hermione admitted. Harry slid over and lifted the covers. Hermione tip-toed across the floor and around to the other side of the bed. She pulled back the curtains and crawled in.  
"You're cold." Harry said.  
"The fire's out in the commons. You're cold too." Hermione said, wrapping her share of the blankets around herself.  
"Been keeping watch." Harry replied. "Couldn't sleep either." Hermione nodded. Harry could make out her reaction in the shadow of the full moon. It was large and filled the floor of the room with dim light. Harry looked over Hermione's head on his pillow and out the window. He closed his eyes, wishing that it wasn't there.  
  
*********  
  
"Oooooooooooh! Ooooooooooooooh! Love birds in bed!" Seamus yelled.  
"Hmmm? What?" Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stretched out a hand and felt around, trying to reach his bedside table for his glasses.  
"Ow!" Hermione said sleepily. "You hit my head!" she whined. Harry found his glasses and slid them on.  
"Oooooooooooooh!!!!!! Ooooooooooooh! I'm telling!" Seamus said.  
"Put a sock in it." Harry said, going red. Hermione sat up.  
"Nice pajamas." Seamus said. Hermione looked down at her thin white nightgown. She covered herself with the covers. Harry got out of the bed and found his night robe.  
"You can give it back later." Harry said. He handed it to her. Hermione wrapped herself in the robe and walked out of the room. Harry tried to block out Seamus' taunting, and soon, Dean's, as he looked for clothes.  
"Oooooooooh!!!!!! Oooooooooh!" Seamus kept on saying. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Trying to get some on your last night on earth?" Dean asked. Harry turned around.  
"Shut the hell up, Dean." Harry snapped. "How do you know that it's my last night on earth?"  
"Look out the window." Dean pointed. Harry turned towards the window. Harry dropped his shirt and walked to the window. Far out where the desert was, a dark swirling cloud loomed high in the sky. Flashes of lightning streaked through the cloud.  
"He's coming." Dean said. Harry closed his eyes. He pressed his hands against the glass.  
"It can't be." Harry whispered. He leaned his forehead against the window pane. The dorm door opened and closed with a click. Seamus and Dean had left the room. Harry went into the bathroom and got ready. He wore a plain coloured t-shirt, a pair of khaki's, and of course, his Gryffindor robe.  
  
At breakfast, even the enchanted ceiling looked gloom. Not everyone was there. Most were sleeping in because of no classes today. Near the end of Breakfast. Ron hurried in the great hall.  
"Damn!" Ron said. He collapsed in a chair.  
"I know what you mean."  
"No you don't." Ron said.   
"Toast?" Neville offered, with a shaky hand.  
"No thanks." Ron said. Suddenly, the toast that was extended in Neville's hand was snatched away and disappeared.  
"Ah--!" Neville began to scream, but an invisible hand smacked a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries.  
"Ron!" Hermione said, as her orange juice disappeared, along with some sausage from Harry's plate.  
"It's not all my fault!" Ron said. There was rustling sound and Leila appeared.  
"Hi guys!" Leila said, sitting on the floor, hiding from view.  
"Was the juice good?" Hermione asked, a little ticked.  
"I don't know. I didn't eat it." Harry and Hermione stared at Ron. Neville had calmed down.  
"Who's she?" Neville asked.  
"Fairy." Ron answered.   
"Oh." Neville said. There was a loud belch from out of no where.  
"And what was that?" Harry asked. There was a thud as Leila pulled on the air. A pair of fat legs appeared. Leila whipped the invisibility cloak off of Thor, Hermione's juice goblet in hand.  
"Hello there!"  
"It's not my fault! Lupin sent us here." Ron said again.  
"Is he a..." Harry started. Ron nodded. Harry stared at the man, yet another werewolf.  
"He's a fairy, too?" Neville said. "Weird." Neville went back to his toast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all huddled their heads together.  
"So Lupin made you bring them here?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. He saw the cloud and told us to get to the school."  
"Did Lupin come with you? How did you get to the school past the delegates?" Harry questioned.  
"Lupin's not here now. He's at the greenhouses. He knows Professor Midrigge. He's staying there until.... You know. The duel."   
"I'm gonna kick some snake butt!" Leila proudly said, hugging her knees.  
"No you're not, young lady. You're going to stay here in the school until everything is over." Thor said.  
"You're not the boss of me." Leila retorted. "I have to do my part in saving the wizarding world."  
"She's right." Harry said. "Everyone has to do their part in saving the wizarding world." Leila stuck her tongue out at Thor. He crossed his arms. There was a loud crash of thunder. Everyone in the Great Hall stared up at the ceiling. Several students left to look out the windows. The cloud was getting closer.   
"We're all gonna die!!!!!!!!" some kid yelled. Everyone panicked. Plates crashed to the floor, splattering food. Goblets tipped.  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!" Professor McGonagall screamed for Professor Dumbledore. "Everyone, return to your houses! And stay there! Don't you move an inch!" Everyone hurried out, single file.  
"Quick! Under the cloak!" Hermione said to Thor and Leila. They scrambled under the cloak, and out of sight. Professor McGonagall came up to Harry.  
"It is time. We'll gather outside." She told Harry.  
"Do I need to bring anything?" Harry asked, swallowing hard.  
"Just a good heart." Professor McGonagall said, smiling gently at him. Harry nodded.  
"Follow Ron, Leila, and the other guy to the entrance. Then bring the cloak back to the tower and stay there." Harry told Hermione.  
"Harry..." Hermione said.  
"Stay there. Promise me you'll stay there." Hermione started to cry. She flung herself on Harry and sobbed into his cloak.  
"Stay in the common room. You can go to the guys dorm if you want. I don't think they'll bother you." Harry said.  
"Keep an eye on Ginny, too." Ron said. Hermione nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.  
Harry kissed her forehead.  
"I'll pray for you." Hermione said.  
"I'll pray for you, too." Harry said. Hermione began to follow Ron and the others out the door. Hermione paused in the doorway. She turned and looked at Harry. Harry smiled at her. Hermione weakly smiled back before leaving the Great Hall.  
  
*********  
  
It was 27 minutes after 12. Harry and Dumbledore stood at the front of the line, with the many delegates and other witches and wizards and teachers behind them. The storm cloud was shifting the entire Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds into shadow. A ghost town, with no ghosts.  
"Are we ready?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry stared up at the cloud. The cloud rumbled.  
"I think so." Harry said. Dumbledore stepped forward. Harry followed suit.   
"Where's Professor Midrigge?" Harry asked as they slowly moved along.  
"She'll meet us there. She has a surprise for you." Dumbledore said.  
"Nellie? Is it her?" Harry asked excitedly, turning towards Dumbledore.  
"I'm not aware." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at the ground. The cloud above them thundered, vibrating the air around them. It seemed the had walked for eternity. They passed through Hogsmeade. The wind whipped sand into their faces. Harry rubbed at his face with his sleeve. Dirt smeared on his face.  
"We're here." Dumbledore said. They were standing on a hill.   
"Where is she?" Harry asked.  
"There." Dumbledore said, pointing a crooked finger towards the other side of the hill.  
"Is that a... Unicorn?" Harry asked.  
"Yes it is, boy." Dumbledore said. Harry walked down the hill and towards Professor Midrigge.  
"Long time, no see, Harry." She said to him.  
"Same to you." Harry said.  
"A gift from the werewolves, I should say." Professor Midrigge said, holding out the reigns leading the Unicorn.  
"Unicorns don't like males." Harry said, looking at the reigns.  
"Not unless they've returned to innocence by the care of a boy. Your friend Ron took this one in after it was banned by the other herd." Professor Midrigge put the reigns in Harry's hands.  
"Banned? Banned how?"  
"You see Harry? See that cloud?" Professor Midrigge pointed up.  
"Yes." Harry said, looking at the storm cloud overhead.  
"Voldemort has Dark Unicorns. Their powers combined with Voldemort's have made that cloud. This one here was born a Dark Unicorn. But with the proper care and love, he was able to become a regular Unicorn. Pure of heart. Ride to the top of this other hill. They're coming." Harry nodded. Harry looked at the horse. He placed his hands on its back and lifted himself up. The leather saddle placed on the Unicorn was old. The Unicorn shook its head, its' horn flashing in the light emitting from the cloud. Dumbledore came up beside Harry.  
"Let's go." He said. The Unicorn made it's way up the hill. Harry stared down the steep that led into a valley. On top of the hill across from Harry, were 4 caravans. Painted black with silver wheels and green lining. Dark Unicorns were tied to the caravans.   
"So. This is it." Harry said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.   
"It's so.... Quiet. Something doesn't feel right...." Harry said. He looked around the hillside. Harry looked up at the cloud. Something was rumbling, and it wasn't the cloud. Harry then looked at the ground. Pebbles and dirt clods in the sand bounced up and down. The Unicorn tossed its head.  
"They're here." 


	34. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 34  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone in Sea-Dorm: Michelle, Doug, Nansi, Jesse, Nick, my step-brother Brent, and Alex.  
  
Note: I said this would be the last chapter, but its not. It's the next to last chapter. Please enjoy!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
The earth began to shake. The wind blew the sand into little waves. The dark cloud fell over the wizarding world. With a great flash of light, the full moon burst into view over Harry and the others. The rumbling came closer and closer. 4 wolves howled nearby. Then, in a blinding flash of lighting from the cloud, HE appeared. "Harry Potter!" The voice split through the thick air like an arrow. "You've been waiting." "We all have been waiting, Voldemort!" Harry yelled back at the shadowy figure on the lead Dark Unicorns. More figures on Dark Unicorns loomed into view behind Voldemort. "I challenge you to a duel! A duel to end your reign over the wizarding world! I challenge you, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Harry yelled. "Do not speak that name! I! Lord Voldemort accept your challenge!" "NOW!" Harry yelled to the wizards and witches. Harry swung his other leg off the unicorn and jumped to the ground. He ran, toward the many Death Eaters rushing forward. Flashes of colored lights of spells hit all targets. Harry drew out his wand and ran toward the figure standing beside the head Unicorn. The only one not fighting. Voldemort. "This is the end, Voldemort! Give up!" Harry said to Voldemort, brandishing his wand at the cloaked figure. "You don't deserve to live in this world any longer!" Harry said, his voice beginning to shake. "You killed my parents! You've killed my friends! Are you going to fight or not? Be who you truly are!" Voldemort raised his head and his hood slipped from his head. Harry's eyes widened. He stepped back, foot sinking into the ground. "Dad?" Harry said. The hair. The face. It was him. Harry's father. "It can't be!" Harry said. Voldemort took a step towards Harry. "But it is Harry. You told me to be who I truly am. I am your father." "No. No! I don't believe you!" Harry yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. "Why don't you believe me? Can you not trust even your own father?" "If you aren't lying, then why did you kill my mom? Why did you try to kill me?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed, looking up at Voldemort. "Why? Harry, my boy. Isn't it obvious? She knew you were a strong wizard, as young as you were then. When your mother discovered my dark past, she tried to escape with you. So I killed her. With her out of the way, it was time to kill you. But your foolish mother had protected you. My attempts failed. Now, son. It is finally your time to die." Voldemort's hand moved towards the inside of his robe. Harry's hand flew forward and he grasped Voldemort's throat inside his hand. He squeezed, meaning business. "you're not my father." Harry growled. "How do you know?" Voldemort said, breathing heavily. He gulped for air. "2 reasons." Harry said, tightening his grip. "One, you never mentioned Nellie. And two, my father doesn't have green eyes."  
  
**************** Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville were sprawled out in the boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had an arm comfortingly around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny sniffed periodically. Seamus and Lavender were holding hands and cuddling on his bed, staring out the open window. Blasts could be heard from the dueling field. Neville sighed loudly. Dean coughed. Silence once again. Ginny wiped her face on her sleeve. She stood up and walked out of the room. It was Hermione's turn to sigh. She fell back, her head falling onto Harry's pillow. She took it and hugged it close to her. "I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?" Dean asked. "You're eating at a time like this?" Seamus asked. "Well, I eat when I'm nervous." Dean said, shrugging. "No thanks." Lavender said. Pavarti shook her head. "Hermione?" Dean asked. Hermione didn't answer. She clutched the pillow closer to herself. "Well. Okay then." Dean left the room.  
  
Ginny walked through the empty halls. The only people out were those getting food from the great hall. Ginny walked down a flight of stairs and turned down a dark hall. Her footsteps echoed loudly. Only one torch was lit, next to a stone wall. Ginny took a breath. She pounded on the wall. Nothing happened. Ginny hit the wall, the kicked it before it opened. "Oh. It's you." Graham Pritchard said, glaring at her through the crack he had opened in the wall. He let her in. The door slammed shut behind her. "You know, you could have just asked him for the password." Graham sneered at her back. Ginny didn't answer. Graham flopped down in a chair. "The dorms empty." He called after her. Some 4th year girls gave her mean looks. Ginny ignored them. If he was here, he would have done something about it. But he wasn't, and this was her first time in the Slytherin common room. Draco had always told her that she could come in here. All she had to do was knock. What a laugh. Knocking on a stone wall. Ginny paused at the doorways that led to the dorms. She didn't know which was which. The Slytherin's in the common room snickered, still watching her. Ginny peered down one of the hallways. Bits of parchment and tattered quills littered the stairs. Peering down the other hallway, she could smell many kinds of perfume. A black cat streaked out of the hallway. Ginny went into the littered hallway. She climbed the stairs until she reached the top door. The door was opened a crack. Ginny reached out a hand, to push it open further. She put her hand down. She stepped up to the door and looked through the crack. She pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The floor was plain stone, with a plush green rug in the middle. Ginny looked around the room. She walked to the far left side of the room and stood in front of the desk. Rolls of parchment, quills, and bottle of cologne were placed on it. She turned to the trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it. She reached in and pulled out one of Draco's sweaters. His favorite. She sat on the edge of his bed and held the sweater up to her face. She breathed in his scent. She fell back on the bed, curled up, and began crying into the sweater.  
  
*******************  
  
Voldemort's green eyes opened wide. "Rorrim!" Harry said, pointing his wand in Voldemort's face. The messy black hair sunk away. The facial features identenical to Harry's melted away. Harry was staring into the face of the real Lord Voldemort. "Its 1997 Voldemort, do you think you could have fooled me? You're an old man with no soul. You've been around ever since the 1930's! Do you think I'm stupid?" Harry asked, leaning into Voldemort's face. "You told me all about it. In my second year. Everything that happened that year related back to 55 years ago. 1942. You were 15 then and you opened the Chamber of Secrets for the first time. That makes you what, 77? You're a bastard!" Harry spat in Voldemort's face. In his anger, his grip loosened on Voldemort's throat. "You and your damn spells made you look like this. You got your present body from your past. You're a cheat! A liar! And you're-" "You're going to die!" Voldemort said, brandishing his wand. Voldemort ripped Harry's hand off his throat with his free hand. Harry fell back. He scrambled back and stood up. Voldemort summoned a spell. "Equakehtrea!" Voldemort. Harry jumped to the side and rolled on the ground. The spell hit the ground. The ground violently shook and a large crack appeared in the ground. It let out a hiss of steam. A large break in the earth was hurtling towards Harry, eager to swallow him up and bring to him his death. Harry scrambled backwards on his hands and stood up. He jumped aside and the crack in the earth kept going until it hit something and stopped. Harry looked across to the other side of the crack to face Voldemort once again. Voldemort wasn't there. Harry was shoved from behind. He caught himself and whirled around. "Hello, Harry." Voldemort said. Harry swore. "Language, Potter. Language." Voldemort said, shaking a finger at him. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and levitated him in the air. "I am going to drop you into this pit, Harry. You'll never see daylight again. If you land, you'll land in molten lava from the earth's core. Prepare to-" Harry fell to the ground as Voldemort yelled out, clutching his chest. "Tom, you're not supposed to kill him. He's supposed to kill you!" Professor Midrigge said, on the opposite side of the crack. "Who are you?" Voldemort hissed. "Why do I have this feeling like I know you? What have you done to me?" Voldemort gasped, still clutching his chest. "You don't remember me anymore Tom. You were under a love spell." "L- Love?" Voldemort said. "I am full of hate! Love cannot touch me." He glared at Professor Midrigge. "I have far more greater powers than you, Tom. I was able to distract you so Harry and the others would have enough time to plan how to destroy you." "You.. You. You bitch!" Voldemort snarled. 'Now Harry!' Spoke Professor Midrigge's voice in Harry's head. With Voldemort distracted once again, Harry grabbed the back of Voldemort's robes. "What? Why you... You! You bastards!" Voldemort struggled. "Professor! Get the others to stop. I don't know how, but get them to stop and send everyone back to the school. Just do it! This is duel is just for me." Harry spun Voldemort around and grabbed the front of Voldemort's robes in his fists. "You've tried to kill me many times. Now its my turn to kill you." "Harry!" Voldemort said, eyes widening as Harry shoved Voldemort closer to the edge of the crack with his knee. "You won't kill me." Voldemort said. "You can't. It's not in your nature. You could never kill someone and live with the fact of what you did." Voldemort grinned at Harry. "I could." Harry said. "If it was for the fate of the world." Harry let of Voldemort's robes and shoved him into the pit. "ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!" Voldemort yelled. Voldemort gripped the edge of the pits edge and clawed at the ground, his body hanging over eternal paril. Harry glared down at Voldemort. "Why." "Why.... What?" Voldemort gasped, digging his fingers into the ground. "Why did you kill my parents. And why did you try to kill me?" "Prophecy.. Foretold of a boy who would bring down the evil power.. The evil power was me.. I was on a winning streak... I wouldn't let some foolish boy destroy me.. When your parents found out what was so special about you, they fought to protect you... I killed them in order to get to you... And then, your powers over took me... This is who I am.." "And why did you leave Nellie to live?" "She didn't have anything to do with this.. And just somehow.. Somehow I knew she would be of use to me.. So I let her live.. Please Harry.." Voldemort said, his fingers slipping. "No." Harry said. He raised his foot and slammed it down on Voldemort's fingers. Voldemort yelled with agony. Harry raised his foot and Voldemort's hand left the ground and he began to fall. "Ah!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!! AVADA!!!!!!!!!! AVADA!!!!!!!!" Voldemort yelled as he fell, he wand pointing at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry said, pointing his own wand at Voldemort. There was a blinding flash of green light and a loud explosion. Harry fell to his knees in front of the pit. Screams echoed from across the pit.  
  
Nellie peered out of the window of the caravan she was in, her hand pressed over her right arm. When the ground had closed, and Voldemort was gone forever, the Dark Mark, burned onto their arms had burned and the mark dripped away, sliding like ink down their arms. Her arm burned. The caravan door opened.. "Come on, dear." Professor Midrigge said, quietly. She helped Nellie out of the caravan. "Is he gone?" Nellie asked Professor Midrigge. "Yes. The Dark Lord is gone." "What about Harry?" "He should be leaving now. We need to hurry to the school. Come on." Professor Midrigge was also leading a white Unicorn. They walked down into the woods and hurried back to Hogwarts. That was when it had begun to rain.  
  
The Death Eaters were there. The ground shook again and the pit slowly closed. Harry stood up shakily. He walked across the now closed pit and over the hill, up out of the valley. He walked past the few Death Eaters that were standing. Some Death Eaters were lying on the ground, very well injured. Harry continued on. The Dark Cloud still hung over the sky. Harry came to the top of the hill. "Professor?" Harry said. He ran forward. Professor Dumbledore was struggling to get up from his position on the ground. Harry took hold of Dumbledore's arm to help him up. "No... Harry. It's the end for me... Don't bother." Dumbledore whispered, very pale in the moonlight. "No, Professor! You can't die!!!!! He's gone! Voldemort's gone!! You need to help put the wizarding world back in order!!! You can't die, Professor!" Harry said. "Leave me to my fate, Harry. You can't change whats already been predicted.." "I told Professor Midrigge to get everyone back to the school!" Harry said. "She told me that she wanted to take me, but you can't change the future. I was supposed to die on this day, Harry. Go back to the school and claim your victory. The others are there." "Was anyone killed?" Harry asked, laying Dumbledore's body on the ground. "No. We had... some injuries...." Dumbledore took a shuddering breath. "Professor, not now. Let me get you back to the school." Harry said. "Harry... Go and... And claim.. victory.." Dumbledore said. His eyes slowly closed behind his lopsided half moon glasses. Harry stared at him for a long time. He removed his hand from Dumbledore's arm and stood up. It started to rain. Light at first, coating the ground. Then it began to pour. Beating down on Harry. There was a snort behind him. Harry turned around. Lucious Malfoy was standing 6 feet behind him with the reigns of Voldemort's Dark Unicorn. Wormtail stood next to Mr. Malfoy. Their eyes locked. Harry's jaw clenched. Mr. Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away, leading the Unicorn. The standing Death Eaters were moving their wounded into the caravans. Harry turned silently, and walked down the hill and onto the path that led through Hogsmeade. Thunder crashed and lighting flashed. Harry could see shadows of faces, watching him from the buildings in Hogsmeade. The rain drenched his hair and it dripped into his eyes. Hogwarts looked shadowy and scary as Harry approached the front iron gate. He reached out his hands and pushed the door open. He walked over the puddles forming on the path up to the entrance hall door. Harry stood in front of the massive wooden front doors and looked up at Hogwarts. He pushed open the door and walked in. Rain from his robes dripped on to the floor. Then onto the stairs as he walked up to the Great Hall. Murmurs were heard inside. Then Harry opened the door. All heads turned to him. He shakily walked up through the tables. His breath was slow and rain continued to drip off his robes and roll down his face. The teachers at the table stared at him, hope and wonderment in their eyes. Some teachers and the ministry wizards had bandages on them. Harry reached the table and stared at the seat where Dumbledore should have been sitting. Harry gripped his wand and turned around and faced the entire school of Hogwarts. "I, Harry Potter, have defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort!!!!!!!" Harry cried, raising his wand in the air. The Great Hall erupted with cheers. Hermione ran up to Harry and flung her arms around him. Harry smiled and twirled her around. Hermione looked up into Harry's face. Harry leaned down and kissed her, in front of the entire school. The students rushed up to Harry and they all cheered for him. Harry Potter, the Boy who defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Their hero. 


	35. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Chapter...

Chapter 35  
  
Dedicated to: J.K. Rowling. The greatest person on earth in my book.  
  
Note: This is the last chapter. It took over a year to finish. Please read the epilogue stories. Enjoy!  
  
Professor Midrigge, McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick went back to the hill to retrieve Professor Dumbledore's body. "He didn't want to go." Harry later explained in Dumbledore's office. "Said you couldn't change the future. I had no choice but to leave him." "You did the right thing, Harry." Professor McGonagall said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is still proud of you." "Is everyone okay?" Harry asked. "Yes. They are." Professor Flitwick said. "Minor injuries, but nothing too bad." "And Nellie? And the others?" "Nellie will be fine. Just a burn where the Dark Mark used to be, and her pregnancy of course." Professor Midrigge. "Crabbe and Goyle suffered burns and bruises and one or two open wounds. Draco, well, he's still unconscious." Professor McGonagall explained. "We're having a moment of silence, mixed in with a funeral in a couple of days for Albus." Professor Midrigge said. "I want you to speak at it." She told Harry. Harry nodded. "Now. I believe someone is waiting for you." Professor Midrigge smiled. Harry blushed. Harry left the office just as Professor Flitwick was hanging up the picture of Dumbledore on the wall, to go up next to all of the past Headmasters. Right next to Professor Dippet.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione was waiting for Harry outside of the gargoyle statue. Harry wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You're a true hero, Harry." Hermione said, squeezing him tight. Harry smiled. "What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked him. "Your life is fulfilled. You banished the enemy." "I wouldn't say my life is fulfilled." Harry said, taking Hermione's hand. "But I do feel hungry." Hermione smiled. "There's a party in Gryffindor Tower of course." Hermione said. "Where's Ron?" Harry suddenly asked. Hermione smiled wider. "Waiting in Professor Midrigge's office with Leila." "Hmmm? Why???" "He's going to be normal, Harry! Normal! He won't be a werewolf anymore! Professor Midrigge has been working on the potion for a time now." "That's great!" Harry said. He bent down and kissed Hermione. She giggled.  
  
At Gryffindor Tower, the cheers were ear deafening as Harry walked into the common room. It was packed with everyone wanting to congratulate him. "We still have finals, but that's okay." Seamus said to Harry, shaking his hand. Ron and Leila came in the common room later and Ron flung himself on Harry, sobbing. "You're so stupid!" Ron sobbed. Harry patted his friend's back. "I know." Harry said. Ron wiped his eyes. "Well." He said, sniffing. "I'm not a werewolf anymore. Neither is Leila." Ron jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Leila was stuffing her face with sweets. "Hey! Those are Harry's!" Ron told her. Harry laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I won't be able to eat it all." Just then, Neville burst in the room. "Harry! I've got to talk to you!" Neville said happily, taking Harry aside. "What is it?" Harry asked. "You're an uncle! Nellie had her baby!" "NOW??????????????" Harry asked. "Well, now that You-Know-Who is gone, all spells were lifted, and so the baby had to be born!" "Can I see her? What's the baby? What's its name?" "It's a boy. I think you can see her. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in though. But she told me to go tell you." "Can I bring Hermione and Ron?" "I guess so. Come on!" Neville grinned big and rushed out of the common room again.  
  
In the Hospital wing, there was only one bed blocked off. Madam Pomfrey told them all to be quiet. "I'm glad you're all right." Nellie told her brother. "I'm glad you're all right!" Harry said. "Being pregnant isn't fun." Nellie said laughing. "Giving birth isn't either." Everyone smiled. "What are you going to call him?" Hermione asked, looking at the tiny child. "Timothy." Nellie said. "I'm staying here for the night. Professor Midrigge is going to take care of Timothy for a while so I can continue school until summer vacation begins." Someone entered the Hospital Wing. It was Professor Midrigge, Leila and Professor Lupin. "Professor Lupin?" Harry, Hermione, and Neville said, surprised. "Hello everyone." Lupin nodded. "What brings you here?" Harry asked. "We just received good news. Neville, your parents are healed." Professor Midrigge said. "Wh-What? My parents? You mean, they're not insane anymore?" "Yes. They started asking where they were and where you were." Neville began to cry. Nellie smiled at him. Neville ran to Professor Midrigge and hugged her. "We'll take you to see them." Professor Midrigge said to Neville. Neville sniffed. "We?" He asked. "Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, well.. They're believing a little white lie that we told them." "Lie?" Neville asked. "We said that Timothy was Neville and Nellie's child and they're willing to help look after him. With Neville being so young when the accident happened, Veronica never got to see her son grow up. So she wanted to help." Professor Midrigge explained. Neville turned and smiled at Nellie. She grinned back. "Why couldn't you take care of Timothy, Professor?" Hermione asked. "I'll tell you!" Leila said, raising her hand in an anxious way. "Professor Midrigge and Lupin are boyfriend-girlfriend and getting married." Leila said. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Lupin's ears went red. "Tattletale." Lupin said. "Congratulations!" Harry told them. "Thank you." Professor Midrigge said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked. "We wanted to keep it a secret. I still am a werewolf after all." Lupin explained. There was moment of silence. "Well. Kids, you should let Nellie rest." "All right. Bye." Ron said. He waved to Nellie. He and Leila left the Hospital wing. "Bye." Hermione said. "Mom and Dad would be proud." Harry told Nellie. She nodded. "Stay in touch." Harry told her. He and Hermione left.  
  
*************  
  
The following day, Nellie was out of the Hospital wing. It was empty except for Draco, who still lay unconscious on the white hospital bed sheets. Ginny had stayed there all night at his side. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, a bandage on his cheek, and his right arm was wrapped up in bandages from the shoulder all the way down to his hand. His arms lay at his sides. Ginny had cried all night. She stayed awake, and talked to Nellie some about the baby. Madam Pomfrey was in a meeting with all the other faculty. Now Ginny was asleep, slumped forward in a chair next to Draco's bed. Her arms folded on the bed, her head resting on them. As Ginny slept on, Draco's fingers twitched. Once, twice. Three times. His gray eyes slowly opened. He had a pounding headache. He reached up his hand to his forehead, seeing his arm in bandages and feeling bandages on his head. His right Draco shifted in the bed, feeling groggy and sweaty. There was soft breathing to his right. Draco turned his head. Ginny was asleep. Draco smiled. He reached his bandaged hand and picked up a strand of her hair. He twirled it in his fingers. Ginny raised her head. "Hey." Draco said. "Oh my god! Draco!" Ginny said. She took his hand and held it up to her cheek. "You're okay!" She said. "Yeah. I'm fine." Draco replied, smiling. "I thought.. I thought.." Ginny began to sob. "It's okay.. Shhh. It's okay." Draco said, smoothing her head as Ginny sobbed into the bed sheets. "You were out for almost 3 days." Ginny said, wiping her eyes. "Oh. I don't remember much. There was this gigantic explosion and I remember feeling pain and then I blacked out." Draco said. "He's gone." Ginny said, not looking at Draco and sitting back in her chair. "I know. He never would have, facing Harry and all.." "Dumbledore died too. It was probably too much for him." Ginny said. Draco was quiet. "There's a moment of silence funeral thing tomorrow. Everyone's to go." Ginny stood up and looked out the window that overlooked the lake. "Would you open that?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and pushed up the window. "That feels good." Draco said as the spring breeze entered the room. He closed his eyes. Ginny walked back over to the bed. "How long do you have to stay?" "I'm not sure. I still feel odd. My head hurts and my arm sometimes throbs." Draco said, opening his eyes and rubbing his arm. "Maybe another day or so." Draco shrugged. "Ooo! Ow." Draco said, reaching up his good hand towards his shoulder. "You should try to rest some more." Ginny said, pulling the thing hospital sheets up over him. She pushed him back gently onto the pillows, her hands touching his chest. Draco touched her hands and held them against his chest for a while. Ginny looked at him. Draco took his bandaged hand and cupped her chin. He moved her face towards his. He kissed her on the lips. When their lips parted, Ginny was quiet. "Get some rest." She said, smoothing the sheets. She quietly left the room.  
  
**********  
  
The next day, there was a slight breeze and every Hogwarts student gathered around the lake. Earlier that morning, the teachers and Harry put Dumbledore in a grand grave in the Hogwarts graveyard. Harry gave a small speech, just like Professor Midrigge had asked him to. Then they had headed to the lake. Hermione and Ron had saved Harry a spot at the front. Professor Flitwick had handed out flowers to everyone to throw into the lake as a remembrance. Leila started crying, even though she wasn't a student and never knew Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress spoke some words. She kept having to pause as Leila sobbed into Ron's robes. Ron rolled his eyes as people stared at them from all angles. When Professor McGonagall was done with her speech, people threw their flowers into the lake. Others moved out of the way to let the people in the back throw theirs in. Ginny saved one of her flowers and looked up at the Hospital Wing tower. Draco hadn't attended the remembrance ceremony. He probably was still stuck in there. Everyone slowly walked back to the school. Ginny went straight to the Hospital Wing instead of the Gryffindor Common room to study for finals. Draco was standing at the window, hands clasped behind his back. Harvey was perched on a bedpost on the headboard. "Draco?" Ginny asked, stepping closer to him. Draco didn't answer. He just kept staring out the window. "Draco?" Ginny tried again. Harvey hooted and flew over to the bed post closer to her. Ginny reached out a hand and smoothed his wings. Ginny didn't say anything. She set the daisy on the bedside table on top of a letter. She left the room without a word. The hospital wing door closed with a quiet click. Draco sighed. He looked over at the bedside table. He looked at the daisy on top of the letter. He reached over and picked up the daisy. He fingered it for a moment before setting it on the windowsill. Draco reached over for the letter. He glanced at it one last time before crumpling it up in his hand and throwing it to the floor. He leaned his head against the windowpane, and began to cry. He wished he had answered Ginny. He could have used comfort by now. But it was no use. Even Ginny couldn't bring 'them' back.  
  
****************  
  
A week and a half passed and Harry was on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him there. He had just passed his apparating test and had returned from the testing grounds. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving tomorrow to return everybody home and he had to pack for his new life. Just a few days ago, Professor Midrigge and Lupin had gone to the ministry with Sirius. Sirius' name was cleared and he had bought a house. Professor Midrigge, with her special powers had found Wormtail and brought him forth in front of the new Ministry of Magic and they threw him in Azkaban. Sirius had happily written to Harry. Harry was going to live Sirius. Sirius would be waiting for him at Kings Cross. Sirius had also bought a car. Harry would have to drive it for Sirius, because Harry was the only one that could drive. Harry started to walk faster, eager to see his friends and finish packing when- "Hey, Potter." Said a not quite so drawling voice. "Oh. Hey Mal-Draco." Harry said. Draco was leaning against a wall, one foot placed on the wall behind him. "What's it like.. Having no parents?" Draco asked. Harry stood stunned. "It's lonely." Harry finally said. "It's very lonely. Why?" Draco looked at the ground. "Last week, on the day of the remembrance ceremony. I got a letter from home. My parents commited suicide." Harry was stunned even more. "Oh. I-I'm sorry." Harry said. "I had this feeling my father wouldn't take Voldemort's death easy." Draco said. Harry was quiet for a moment. "Yeah." Harry said. "He was one of the strongest followers, wasn't he?" Harry asked. Draco didn't reply. "I'm sorry your parents are gone." Harry said again. "It's nothing." Draco said. "No one can bring 'them' back." He turned down the hallway next to him and out of sight.  
  
**********************  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into Kings Cross station. Ron had pulled off bringing Leila to live with his family. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry so hard he almost suffocated. Ron and Leila said goodbye to Harry and they left Kings Cross. Ginny smiled at Harry before hurrying to catch up with her family. Harry and Hermione went out to the parking lot to wait for their rides. A fancy black car drove up and Draco came up beside Harry. A man put Draco's trunk in the car. "See you Potter." Was all Draco said. Draco got in the car and the car drove off. "So." Harry said to Hermione. "What are you going to do?" "I don't know. I think my parents want me to help at the dentist office. But I might look into Ministry work. You?" "Ministry work probably. It's going to be a new life, living with Sirius instead of the Dursley's." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Bet they'll be glad to have me out of the house." Harry turned to Hermione and picked up her left hand. He looked at it. "You're still wearing it." Harry said. Hermione nodded. "I want you to wear it. Every single day, until the next time we see each other, and I can make that ring into something different. Like an engagement ring." Harry said. Hermione blushed. Harry lifted up her hand and kissed it. "Oh Harry!" Hermione said, hugging Harry. "I think your ride's here." Harry said, looking over Hermione's head, seeing the black Buick. Hermione turned her head. "You're right." Hermione said. "Well. I guess this is goodbye." Hermione said. "Goodbye for now, at least. I'll send you.. Well. I'll find a way to send you my new house address." Harry said. He leaned down and kissed her. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "Don't cry. I'm right here." Harry put a finger to her heart. "I'll be in your heart. Always. Remember that." Hermione nodded. She pushed her cart to the car. Harry watched her go. Hermione waved out the back window of the Buick. Harry sighed loudly. A car horn honked and Harry looked to its source. "I didn't want to bother you." Sirius said, waving to Harry. "How long were you here?" Harry asked, pushing his cart over to the blue car. "A while. I contacted the Weasley's. Percy drove the car here for me and I apparated." Sirius explained. Sirius got in the passenger seat. Harry returned the cart to the cart pick-up and climbed in the driver seat. Harry looked into the rearview mirror. Harry looked at his scar. He remembered that he would always look at it and wonder. It didn't bring any happiness to him, looking at it. He had always frowned at it. But today, in this new age, new feelings filled Harry. Harry started the car. With one last glance at his scar in the rearview mirror, Harry did something that he had never done before. He smiled at his scar.  
  
  
  
DEDICATED TO ALL THE TRUE HARRY POTTER FANS ALL AROUND THE ENTIRE WORLD 


	36. Harry Potter and the Final Moon: Epiloug...

Epilogue  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were living in a brand new house with their son Neville and his fiancé Nellie. Neville and Nellie agreed not to tell Neville's parents that the baby wasn't Neville's. They didn't want to trouble them with Voldemort anymore. Nellie was planning on still going back to Hogwarts to finish Magic School. Mrs. Longbottom agreed to take care of Timothy while Nellie went to school. Mr. Longbottom was going back to work, but not as an Auror. It was too risky to keep the position again. Neville was thinking of taking a position at the Ministry of Magic too, or studying Herbology more so he might be a teacher at Hogwarts when Professor Sprout either died or retired. Timothy was a blonde baby with dark eyes. His father's eyes. The blonde hair convinced Neville's parents that it was his baby. But as Tim would grow older, his hair would get darker. Nellie and Neville made a pact that they would raise him to know Neville as his father and not tell him who his father was. He would have no relation to Dark Arts at all. Nellie began receiving letters from Sirius, telling her all about her family and what they had been like. She kept all the letters. Harry sent her some pictures from his photo album. She framed them and kept them in her and Neville's room in their house.  
  
**************************  
  
To read about what happened to Ron, Leila, Ginny, and Draco (Ginny and Draco especially), read 'Angel Kisses'. The epilogue story about the 4 listed characters after 'Harry Potter and the Final Moon'.  
  
To read about what happened to Harry and Hermione, read the story once it comes out. You will know when a different story, listed under Harry Potter, about Harry and Hermione is posted  
  
Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story. I had a fun time writing it.  
  
  
  
DEDICATED TO ALL THE TRUE HARRY POTTER FANS ALL AROUND THE ENTIRE WORLD 


End file.
